Unholy confessions of a vampire heart
by Burned0by0Moonlight
Summary: Ville(HIM) is getting thrown into a new life! Total band mash up! Vampires, werewolfs and more! A7X, HIM, MCR, LOTL and Viva La Bam
1. Chapter 1

I am pain! ch1.

Dear reader, before you even start reading this depressing story, I think I better introduce myself.

I am Pain, a creature born of shadows, doomed for eternity to walk this earth.

A demon of disaster, once a human being but no more… This is my story, my legacy, my diary. And trust me when I tell you to never wander alone after dark!

Dear diary

It was the year 1666, the year of the devil. The night was dark and the moon shining bright over the tiny village I once called home. I, the son of a poor farmer

were out working the fields late into the night. I did not make a joke when I said we were poor. We only had one day left to pay back the baron the taxes we owe him,

or else my father would lose the small farm we were so lucky to own. You see, the Baron was a scary and vicious man, the rumors said that he prayed on young boys

and the ones that could not pay would give up their first-born sons to pay their debts. My father on the other hand, would be alone if he lost me.

My mother died years ago, when I was still a toddler, the plague ripped her precious soul away from us way too early. And I can not even grasp the thought of leaving my loving father all by himself.

The moon shining brightly, lightning up the landscape around me were my only friend at the moment. The crops only just starting to turn yellow, not nearly enough

to pay our debt. Dear god! I hope it at least will satisfy HIM a little, I do not want to leave this place!

"Ville! You should come in now! Dinner is ready!" The boys father shouted through the window, sadness seeping through his every word, even though he smiled his brightest smile.

"yes father! I will, just give me a minute to clean up a little!" I shouted back, trying to sound positive. Oh, yeah, my name is Ville by the way. I ran over to the tiny lake behind our house,

it was not the cleanest water around, but it would have to do. I took of my soaking wet shirt and threw it on the ground, after all that work, I would have to clean it in the morning. It smelled

like dirt and sweat, not that pleasant if you ask me. Walking slowly over to the water I stopped and stared at my reflection, I did not look like my father, or my mother for that matter.

My skin was not the color of the normal olive tone you would see every where around these parts of the country, I was pale, almost to pale. In the moonlight I almost look dead!

And my eyes, not the warm brown of my father, or the deep mocha of my mother. But bright green with specks of gold and shaped like the eyes of a cat. The people in the village

called them the eyes of the demon, they crossed themselves every time they saw me. I just can't understand why! I did nothing wrong. Well, some day they might accept me.

I certainly hope so and pray for it every night. God can't hate me so much that he would doom me to a life in loneliness, could he?

Breaking away from my reflection in the water I wash my hands and duck my head under, trying to get rid of at least most of the dirt and grime covering my body, before running back to

the house. The wind would have to be enough to dry me off, didn't bring a rag, so I just had to deal with my wet hair sticking to my face and neck.

"father? What are we having for dinner?" I ask, even though I know already. We have been eating the same thing over and over again since we got the note from the baron.

"I am sorry son, but it is cabbage as usual, it is the only thing we can afford." Tears streaming down from his eyes, a look of misery and pain on his face.

"I am sorry father, please don't cry? We will survive this, we always do! And in a month, we will have enough money to pay back what we owe the baron! Please don't worry father"

I try my best to hide my too skinny waist from his sight, the poor diet has been rough on the both of us. My fathers' eyes are sunken in, and his cheeks are hollow

and his collarbones stand out even more than they used to. He almost looks dying, my god, please don't take my father away from me! I do not want to be alone!

Staring at the table we both start eating, slowly, trying to trick our minds into believing we would go to bed with a full stomach.

That night, I pray, I pray for my god to let us be spared from the barons' vicious plans. I pray for my father to be well and happy; I pray for the villagers too. And I pray for my mom to watch over us from heaven. But I never pray for him to watch over me, that would be selfish. I fall into silent sleep, dreaming deeply about happiness and silly things. Knowing nothing of what the morning will bring...


	2. chapter 2

Dear diary

My father woke me up this morning fear written across his face. Judgement day was here, my heart beating throughout my chest as I slowly stood and dressed in my finest clothes.

Well, they are as fine as they can get. My once white shirt not so white anymore, and my pant had seen better days, the ripped knees patched up as well as I could do them.

I was definitely not the best seamstress this village had ever seen. I can see my father through the tiny gap of the so-called window, pulling out the sacks of grain I collected

through the night. Five of them in total, not nearly enough. All I can do is pray that the Baron is in a good mood. He will be here soon. My dear diary, I need to leave you now,

hopefully I will be able to write again soon.

"Son, are you ready? The baron will be here soon! We need to look our best! My god I hope he is in a good mood! This is not nearly enough! Oh god! please don't let him take my son away from me!"

"father, you need to calm down, everything will be alright, I promise! You are shaking father! please calm down!" I say quietly, nearly in a whisper. I could hear the horses of the Baron coming from a distance,

they sounded like thunder!

"I am not able to calm down son, my fear is to great. If I lose you, I do not know what to do!" His eyes started to fill with tears, and I hugged him tightly, hiding my fear as good as I could.

Trying to kill the trembling of my own voice I swallow hard. "If they do take me father, I will be okay, the rumors can't be true. He serenely can't be that evil!"

"Stand up straight son, here they come now" his voice trembling slightly as he brushes dust off his clothes that are not even there. "And make sure to be polite, and do NOT look him in the eyes!

"I will behave father; I won't give him the pleasure of thinking less of us"

The Horses come to a halt in front of us, the well-dressed men stepping down from their horses, scrunching up their noses in disgust of the surroundings.

The tallest one steps forward looking at my father then smiles evilly at me, his eyes sly like the eyes of a rat.

"Is this all that is?" He asks my father, laughter in his voice.

My father looking scared and staring at the ground nodding slowly. "I am sorry, but this is all we have got, the rain robbed us of half of our crops"

"Well, I am sorry to say that this does not even cover half of what you owe. We will take this back, but you will soon receive word from the Baron of what he would want as the rest of the down payment"

"Please do not let him take my son good sire, he is all I have got left! Take my last chicken, take my horse! But please do not let him take my son!"

That is for my lord the Baron to decide, not me" He smiles evilly at me, like I am a piece of meat ready to be eaten. I can't help but shudder at the feeling his gaze give me.

But finally, they ride away, leaving us for now at least.

Going back inside the house, I quickly change into my everyday clothes. I have got work to do; the rest of our crops need to be collected before the Barons men come back.

I walk outside, slowly picking out the almost yellow grain from the ones that are still green. My eyes watering as I think of my destiny to become a slave if we do not have enough by the morning

our whenever the baron will grant us with his presence. The man only told us we would get word from the baron, not when. My heart beating hard and my tears now flowing freely as my father can not

see them, I fall to my knees sobbing hard. The feeling of despair slicing through my soul and promising me that my worst nightmares will come true. I lay there, for hours, not even noticing the darkness

until my father calls me back inside. My puffy eyes sore from crying and my face covered with grime and dried up tears I walk back to the tiny lake to wash up. Breathing deeply and plaster a smile on

my face before I walk up to my dad. Dinner is silent as always, the pain in my father's eyes have me tearing up in tears again. I quickly wipe them away with my sleeve, my father must not see me cry.

He is hurting so badly already; I need to be strong!

"father, may I please be excused from the table? I am really tired and need some sleep"

"Off course son! You may go!" He smiles at me, and I pretend to yawn just to be a bit more convincing.

Walking into my room I lose myself in thoughts, singing softly to myself, little nothings that fall into my head. Of long-lost love and happiness and heart ache. Sweet nothings I could only

dream of knowing. Lighting the candle beside my bed, I freeze. My pulse beating hard, thundering in my head. I can swear to god that I think my heart stopped for a second. On my pillow,

a single white note with four terrifying words written in black.

You will be mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary

It is almost a month since the Barons men visited us to take away our payment, and I still have not told my dad about the small note I found upon my pillow.

I do not know what to do! I am so scared! Why would the baron want me? I am nothing like the other young men in this village, I cannot understand why! I get shills running down my spine

every single time I think about that note. And I cannot leave my dad and run away, his old age will not let him run this farm alone. His legs can't handle the stress of plowing up the feels or

crawl around planting the seeds. He needs me! I cannot leave him! And the baron, I have never really seen him. Even when they came here, he was waiting in the carriage behind his men.

I do not think anyone have ever seen his face! And the rumors whispering around the village say that he never come out in the sun, that he is a walking corpse who fear daylight!

The ones working as servants at the castle talks about him like he is already dead, they tell stories about dead bodies of young men buried in the backyard of the castle. Of people who have seen him climbing the rooftops like a cat searching for pray, and the once who have actually seen him tell stories about a face without eyes. Of fangs and even claws! He does not sound pleasant at all, but I`m shure the stories can't be true. Can they? Well, I would have to leave you again my dear diary. I need to wash myself and my clothes before it gets to dark, the full moon is up again tonight but it is hidden behind the clouds.

"Father? I am going out to the lake! I need to wash our clothes before it gets to dark!"

"That is alright son, I will call for you when you need to get back inside to eat!"

"Okay father!"

I hate washing clothes; it is so boring! And the water, it is freezing at this time of year! Well, it has to be done. They do not wash themselves.

I collected up the pile of dirty laundry and started walking slowly over to the lake, the water looks really dark and spooky this time at night. Like black oil, all slick and greasy, I better be careful! The mud around the shore does not make my way down to the black water anymore easy. As I start washing my clothes, scrubbing my hands raw in the cold water I get this weird feeling of being watched.

It´s weird really, none comes to this part of the village! especially not this time of night! Well, its probably just my imagination so I just shrug it off. But after a while I can swear I saw a movement in the woods on the other side of the lake. Standing up slowly i squint my eyes to try and see better through the dark, the shadow moving closer turning into the shape of a man. An extremely pale but well-dressed man that is. I back away slowly, fear creeping into my mind and shivers running up and down my spine.

"Who are you?" I ask, swallowing hard to keep my voice steady. I guess he could see the fear in my eyes, he stops a few feet away from me, and smiles. That smile, it is the most beautiful smile I`ve ever seen.

"Who are you?" I ask again after clearing my voice once more. He shakes his head, blond feathery hair flowing softly around his face.

"Do you not know child? I am the Baron, but you may call me Harms." He smiles this beautiful almost blinding smile again, inching closer as he speaks. I feel like I should run, but his gaze have me glued to the ground.

I cannot move! My god! Who is this man! I try to scream, but my voice has left me, oh god! what about my father!

"I told you, you would be mine my child, the moment I first saw you, I knew I had to have you. You are special Ville; you are not like the other villagers. You do not belong among them!" His voice, the deep melodic voice, It´s almost addictive. Like the sweetest music I have ever heard, NO! I can't think like that; I need to be with my father!

"You will come with me now my child, your new room is ready, and I will take care of your fathers needs. You will not have to worry about him. Come with me now child! Come with me, follow me!"

His eyes, they were glowing, so mesmerizing! And my feet, they won't listen to me! Oh, what am I doing! I can't go with him!

"Stop resisting child, it is no use, you are mine!" He turns away slowly, walking back the way he came from. And me? Well, i can't help but follow, tears running down my face and gentle sobs escaping

my lips. My body moving away from the lake, my childhood home and my father. I feel like I have betrayed him.

The castle is not far away, before an hour have passed, we are there. Him, leading me through the corridors, candles being the only thing lightning up the dark hallways. And the windows, bordered up to keep the daylight out. Is he really what they make him out to be? Is he one of the creatures you only hear about in the stories? No, it can't be true.

He stops me by a simple movement of his hand, those long piano player fingers pointing at a door in front of us.

"This is to be your room my child, and whatever you do, do NOT leave it tonight! The others living in this castle do not care for new pets sneaking around after dark!"

"Pets?" I ask gently, having gotten my voice back after we entered the castle.

"That is what they call the new ones my child, now, get to bed. The sun is coming up in only minutes. You have got a long night ahead of you, you will need your rest."

I nodded slowly and entered my room as he walked away. disappearing behind one of the other doors down the hallway. Opening the door, I could not believe my own eyes.

The bed was huge! Silk covers and all, and candles lit all over the room. Even a dresser filled with new clothes. My god, my dad should have seen this i thought, my heart starting to ache when i think of him.

Well, I believe the Baron, ummm, Harms I mean will keep his word. To keep my father safe and let him have everything he needs. I can only pray for it to be true.

I can't help but feel weird thought, I am in a castle I have only heard bad things about. The lord everyone believe is a monster is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. And I am not scared at all.

Maybe I am just too tired. I climb into the bed and slide under the silk covers and fall asleep in minutes. Thinking of all the things that happened this night.

But still, the feeling of being watched is lingering behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear diary

I woke up a couple of hours after I went to bed, I guess it is because of my normal daily routine. So, I guess I can use the chance to write a bit again.

I can't believe everything that has happened. Why does he want me, and who is he really? He is only known as the baron to the villagers, but he told me to call him Harms.

And I can not understand why I feel so calm and at ease when he is talking to me. And that voice of his, serenely it can't belong to a creature of evil, and his eyes are one of the kindest eyes I have

ever seen. They remind me of my mothers' eyes when she was still alive. Am I falling into the trap of a cunning demon, or am I being dragged out of the poor life I was born into by a saint?

I do not know, but I guess I will find out sooner or later what I have been tricked into. And I can not help by wondering about how you ended up here my dear diary. Did he go into my room and get you?

I can't help but wonder. I guess I better get some more sleep, I feel so damn tired.

The next night I was woken up by my bed shaking, and I screamed! Some weird guy was bouncing on my bed! Jumping around like a crazy person! Blue eyes in a pale face looking at me with playful wonder

and a wide smile grazing his lips. He laughed or rather cackled like a maniac when I tried to get away from him, and that is when I noticed the others standing at the foot of my bed.

"who are you?" I ask, shock visible in my shaking voice.

"The question should be who are you?" A quite well-built guy with feathery brown hair and wicked brown eyes said with a smirk on his face.

"Ummm, I am Ville, the Ba… I mean Harms brought me here last night." I say, trying to be polite.

Laughter filled the room as the blue-eyed crazy person turned to me again after jumping of the bed. "So, you are the new plaything" he said, a bright white smile light up his face. "I am the Reverend Tholomew Plague, but you can call me Rev.

The brunette over there who is not actually this rude is Synyster Gates, or Syn for short." He pointed at the guy with the feathery brown hair. "And the big muscle guy over there is Shadows, the two guys hiding behind him is Vengeance

and Garden gnome!" He started calling again as he gave me the last name, as the tiny one threw a book in his direction.

"I am NOT a garden gnome! My name is Christ! Your stupid bloodsucker!" He shouted out, looking kind of pissed. Looking over at me he smiles carefully waiving his hand at me. "ummm, hi, I`m Christ"

I smile at him, looking over at the others and spotting the one named vengeance in the background. Freezing suddenly as our eyes met. His eyes widening and my mouth falling open as I look into what looks like my own eyes.

"You, you… You look like me! How can that be? I`ve never seen anyone with the same features as me before!" I say out loud, shit! I should not have said that out loud i think to myself. Mentally slapping myself.

"He is right Vengeance, you do look alike" Rev says, smiling.

"I can see that idiot, but how is that possible? The rest of our kind died hundreds of years ago! I thought I was the last one!" His eyes were wide with amazement as he stared at me. The others looking puzzled and shocked at the same time.

"what do you mean when you say our kind? I was born in the village; my father is still there. I am one of them, I grew up in the village!"

"I mean the race of the fallen Ville, the once cast out of heaven! The ones doomed to live as humans because we do not fit inn among the higher beings!" running his hand through his raven hair he looked thoughtful before continuing his little speech.

"You see, the humans started hunting us down after the church started preaching about demons walking among us. Because of our pale skin and bright eyes, they thought we were evil. No human would ever have the eyes of a cat you know."

"That must be why the Lord had to have you" The big strong guy suddenly said, his voice soft and a bit raw, dimples showing as he smiled bright at Vengeance. "To find one of the fallen in this world, that is quite rare"

"this can't be true, this is all a dream" I whispered softly to myself, closing my eyes hoping it would all be back to normal as I open them.

"no dream! Sorry my friend! but you are one of the freaks now! Welcome to your new home! Oh! Time to feed!" The Rev laughed as he ran out of the room.

"So, when is the Lord gonna change you?" Christ asked suddenly, a shy smile on his lips as he hid behind shadows once more.

"Change me? What do you mean?"

"Change you into one of us" Syn said crossing his arms. "You know, turn you into a vampire?"

"Vvv Vampire? Is, is that what you are?"

"Yes, and now we need to go feed. would not want to rip the Lords new plaything apart now, would we? Come on guys, the feeding is already starting. You want to stay here? Or do you want to see what awaits you after you change?"

I play with my hands a bit before looking back up at Syn, smiling carefully as I crawl out of the bed, almost falling as I try to cover myself up in the covers.

"just give me some time to get dressed, I will be down in a minute."

"suit yourself, on your way down, just follow the screams and you will find us." Smiling, he turned away, leaving me alone in my room.

My god, what have I stumbled into now? And what about the part about being a fallen? could that really be true? Vengeance could have been my brother; I can't deny that.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear diary

What in the devils' name is this? My new dresser, the one Harms told me would be full of new clothes, it is full of black leather pants and black shirts!  
He can't mean for me to wear this! It is the clothes of a hunter! Not a poor farmers boy! Well, I could not find any other clothes in my room, so I guess these would have to do!  
I better run now, I do not want the others to get angry with me for being late! Until next time my dear diary, if i survive this that is.

Walking through the hallways I almost ran back to my room in fear. I guess Syn did not make a joke when he told me to follow the screams, but it did sound more like mad laughter to my ears.  
I could make out the crazy laughter of Rev through the noise, and what seemed like music. But why would there be music? And what kind of beat would that be, I have never heard anything like it!  
I can hear drums! And something that almost sound like a piano, but it can't be. No piano makes sounds like this! And the voice, the dark growling voice, it sounds like something beyond the grave!  
My curiosity got the best of me and I started running in the direction of the crazy rhythm. I could make out the words now… The lyrics they got my blood boiling!

to the floor  
I give blood for blood  
But you want more&  
to the floor  
I give blood for blood  
Not more

What is this? Who does the voice belong too? Stopping in front of the huge metal doors, I sneak closer to listen more closely. My fear leaving my body and my hands reaching out  
to push the doors open. It slides open like the metal weigh nothing but air and the sight in front of me, I cannot help but stare!

Forever yours  
From head to feet  
Till the breaking down  
In the lustful heat  
Tonight I'll love you forever  
When I go down and eat  
Hot sweat in black leather  
We're moving to the beat  
to the floor  
I give blood for blood  
But you want more  
to the floor  
I give blood for blood  
Not more  
Until the end of night  
I will always be your whore  
Until the sun will shine  
I give blood for blood  
Not more

The boys I met earlier, they`re playing all kinds of instruments! The music, it is them who make it. And the voice, I can't even believe it. It is the baron, Harms, who is singing! That dark voice,  
I should have known that it was him. Shivers run down my spine as I focus on his voice, every single word coming out of those lips making my mind wander. The words, not even scaring me the slightest.  
Even the meaning should be quite frightening, but for some reason, it makes my mouth water. Blood, why does it sounds so appealing all of a sudden.

It's not a game  
This love is true  
When you scream my name  
Both of you  
You are going commando  
Let us trick and treat  
It takes two to tango  
We're moving to the beat  
to the floor  
I give blood for blood  
But you want more  
to the floor  
I give blood for blood  
Not more  
Until the end of night  
I will always be your whore  
Until the sun will shine  
I give blood for blood  
Not more

The song coming to an end, and the room gets quiet. Everyone looking at me with amused faces, why? I look to my side and that is when i see him, the I thought was missing.  
Not with the others playing, the one called Shadows. I stare for a bit until i see what is going on, In his lap there is a young girl, seems like she is around my age. And his mouth, locked around her neck.  
Blood trickling slowly down his chin as he feeds from her. I guess this should frighten me, but again at the thought of blood my mouth water.

I turn back to the others, Harms smiling at me with a satisfied look on his face, and I notice more blood. His plain white shirt is soaking in it.

"why is everyone staring at me" I ask with curiosity seeping through my words.

"Well child, I guess most of us thought you would freak out and run away. Not many have seen a vampire feast on humans, and those who do are usually the main course." Harms said with amusement.

"Why would I freak out? I already knew you were vampires, and I have gotten quite used to the thought of living among them."

"Then my child, the question I would have to ask. Are you willing to become one of us? To live forever and be feared by everyone for the rest of your time walking this earth?"

"I believe I am ready, as long as you keep your promise and help my dad until the day he dies of old age."

"I will keep my promise child, I have not broken one yet."

I could see the others nodding, I guess they all made a deal with the baron, after all, they trust him.

"Come here my child, The full moon is up tonight, my blood runs stronger this night." Reaching out his hand i grab it slowly and find myself in his lap. His lips are grazing my neck and I close my eyes.  
Not from fear, but acceptance. I can hear Rev laughing and running around shouting out weird stuff, and almost chanting something about getting a new *baby brother*. And the others, they do not make a sound.  
Just standing there, waiting for what is about to happen. I swallow the lump in my throat, and hold my breath for a second. And suddenly without warning, I can feel his fangs entering the vain running through  
my heart. The gentle suction on my jugular making my heart beat slower and slower, and my head starting to feel empty. I can't focus on anything but the feeling of Harms against my skin, under it, inside me.  
Pulling away after sealing my wounds, he pulls up his shirt and rips the skin open with his fangs before he holds it to my lips. I can smell his blood; it smells like the best wine you could ever imagine. And I quickly  
covers the bleeding cut with my lips, sucking at it, slowly at first. And it explodes in my mouth, I can't get enough. It tastes so good, but sadly, he pulls away.

"Enough now my child, I need at least some of it to live. And you, you need some sleep." Pointing over at Shadows and Syn he starts walking out of the room. "You two will carry him to his room, I will retire for the night."

"Yes Harms" They both answer as they walk over to where I am sitting. As they pull me out of the chair, I suddenly get the feeling of someone stabbing me through the heart. The pain, my whole body is burning,  
but I can't even scream. My voice is gone, my body starts shaking and the guys almost drop me outside my room.  
They carefully tuck me in under the covers as my mind starts to go blank and the last thing I hear is the words *welcome to the family* before I black out.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear diary

It is the middle of the night and still it is bright as day for my eyes! And my sense of smell and my hearing, I can both smell and hear the heartbeat of living creatures around the castle.  
This is so weird and fascinating at the same time, all my senses are as sharp as knives. I can smell our master down the hall, the guys in the other rooms. I can sense their presence through the walls.  
This is all so new my dear diary, it is like I have been born again.  
But my god I am so hungry! My stomach feels like a black hole, I even tried to drink some water, but it only made my insides hurt. I know now that nothing but blood can put the fire out, but it is still not time for the  
feeding. Harms is the one in charge of the feeding, and the victims he brings. I do wish I could go and find someone by myself, but I believe that would be stupid. Considering I am the new baby brother as Rev so  
nicely put it the other night. Well, I better get out of bed and get dressed. I do wish I had something else but thigh leather pants to wear, but I will get used to them in a while. I hope!

****  
Putting on the too tight leather pants and what I believe is a wife-beater (Think I heard my father use that name), I left my room. Hoping that I would run into one of the others in the hallways.  
And just my luck, here comes Rev and Syn. They are really a weird couple. Rev, well, he is extremely tall and lean with black messy hair hanging down in his eyes and short at the back. I can't believe I have ever  
seen hair like that before in my life. And his eyes, kind, but with a crazy funny look in them. Always that crazy look, and the laugh! It makes me happy! So full of joy and humor! Syn on the other hand.  
Well, he is beautiful to look at, tall and strong. but there`s something dark about his whole appearance. Like he is not all that happy with life but deals with it when he must. His tiny smirk is still plastered on his face  
thought. Like something amuses him, but not quite enough to make him smile all the way.

"Hi guys, what have Harms planned for tonight?" I ask, smiling bright, showing off my new fangs.

"Nothing special, but he told us to teach you how to hunt for *breakfast*" Rev say, and I can't help but laugh at the word breakfast!

"And how are we gonna do that? I have never been hunting my whole life!"

"Well, that IS why we would have to teach you. We all hunt in our own way. Harms use his voice to lure young girls and men into his trap, so does Shadows. Christ pretends to be innocent and in need of help,  
Vengeance use hypnosis. Me and Rev on the other hand usually hunt together. I Lure them away using my looks and Rev make them loose their minds." He smiled evilly and seemed quite satisfied with himself,  
And Rev, seems like he just had time to fool around. Looking up over my head I could see him crawling in circles in the ceiling. What the hell is up with this guy? Can't he be in one space for more than a few seconds?  
"What`s up?" Rev suddenly asks

"Ummmm… You?" I look at him and stifles a giggle as his face turn into a serious frown and burst out in hysteric laughter as he finally gets it.

"YAY! I am I am I am UP! Upside down!" His laughter echoing of the walls.

"So, when are we gonna start?" I ask Syn after getting my giggling under control again. His eyes suddenly brighten up as he looks back at me.

"First of all we need to get you a bit more *dolled up*" he says before grabbing my arm and pulling me back to my room.  
Walking over to my dresser he plus out a bright red button up shirt of pure silk and tosses it at me.

"To hide the blood from other victims, the first feeding tends to be a bit messy!" He says as he pulls open one of the other drawers, pulling out something that looks like a women´s make up.

"close your eyes Ville, this is gonna make the hunt so much easier if you go after the guys" Dabbing some red powder over and around my eyes and applying black coal around them to get them to stand out even more.  
Opening my eyes and turning to the mirror I look at myself in mild shock, I actually look good for once.

"Yea, lots better Syn! Now, let's go!" Rev shouts from the doorway.

Walking through the hallways I can't help but feeling giddy, butterflies fluttering in my stomach as we pass by some of the servants. The women smiling at me and blinking at me as I shyly look down on the floor.  
I never really liked women, they don't appeal to me, men on the other hand. I can't help but feel my heartbeat raise as I think of Harms. But I can't call it love just yet, can't be more than affection for my creator.  
Well outside the castle we head on to the village, my head bussing with anticipation as we get closer. I feel kind of bad about the life I would have to take today, but it was my choice to become one of them,  
now I need to survive and live like one of them. The smells from the village hitting my nose, I can't help but feeling my fangs grow and mouth water. I can hear their heartbeats through the tiny houses we pass by.  
But Syn told me to wait so I will. He wanted me to try and sing someone out of the tavern, so that is where we are heading. And I can see the shabby brown building down the street.

"Come on, we`re going inside" Syn say as he and Rev disappears through the door. And I follow as soon as I calm down enough to let my fangs slide back in. The tavern looks really old on the inside to, dirty grime covered walls  
with old stains from blood and alcohol after bar fights. The smell of old vomit is penetrating, and the people inside smell off old goose and sweat. Not that appealing to my taste buds if you ask me, but here goes.

"so, what is your plan Syn?" My voice a bit muffled as I cover my nose with my sleeve.

"You, my new baby brother, are gonna sing and Rev over there are gonna play the piano when you do it. You just need to let the lyrics come to you, and he will be able to sense the melody."

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely"

"Alright then, get behind the piano Rev. We are gonna give these humans a show they will die to hear again" I smile wickedly at my little joke as Rev takes a seat behind the piano.  
And as I start singing, the room turns quiet. Not a sound except the sound of my voice.

Baby join me in death...  
Baby join me in death...  
Baby join me in death...

We are so young  
Our lives have just begun  
But already we're considering  
Escape from this world

And we've waited for so long  
For this moment to come  
We're so anxious to be together  
Together in death

I look up from the ground and see a please smile on Syns face, and as I look at the crowd I spot a boy around my own age in the back. Bruises covering his arms and face, I can't help but pity Him.  
And as I keep on singing, I keep my eyes on him, maybe I should bring him back to the caste and have Harms turn him. There is just something about him that makes my heart ache.

This world is a cruel place  
And we're here only to lose  
So before life tears us apart let  
Death bless me with you

Won't you die tonight for love?  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die?  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love?  
Baby join me in death

This life ain't worth living...  
This life ain't worth living...  
This life ain't worth living...  
This life ain't worth living...

As I keep on singing to the crowd of mortals I notice tears in the boys eyes, and I guess Syn and Rev notice it too. I can see them sharing glances and nodding against the boy. Hopefully they got  
the same feeling as me. Food that is worth keeping.

Won't you die tonight for love?  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die?  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love?  
Baby join me in death

Baby join me in death...

I finish the song and look for the boy once more, and as I finally spot him, I can see him sneaking out the door. Sobs making his slim shoulders shake, and I can smell the pain all over him.  
And as I walk down from the tiny stage I have a feeling I need to save him.

"guys? anyone of you got a weird feeling from that kid? Like you have to save him or something?" I ask silently, getting nods in return.

"There is too much pain in that human, he does not belong here. Now go on and get him, we`re bringing him back to Harms. He`s your dinner, but if Harms feel like it, he can change him.

"I`ll run after him straight away" I say on my way through the door and into the darkness… I must search around for quite a bit, but after a while I can hear gentle sobs coming from something that  
looks more like a makeshift tent than a house. Peeking my head through the opening I can see what is supposed to be a bed beside a tiny fire. Muddy floors and filth all around, guess I am not the only one  
In this village that is poor. This boys life must be awful.

"Hi, my name is Ville. Who are you?" I ask the quivering lump under the covers, a fear-stricken face peeking out and big hazel eyes blinking fierce to get used to the light after being closed for too long.

"I`m Gerard. What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for you, you seemed like you were in pain. I got worried." I say in a gentle voice, like the one you would use to talk to a child.

"Oh, I`m fine sire, just your song getting to me."

"Okay, if you say so. but I have to ask, is this where you live?" My voice almost breaking because of the pained look on the kids face.

"Yeah, my parents threw me out because they did not have enough food for my siblings." His tears started falling again as he looked at me, and I reached over to dry them off.

"Come with me then, you can live with us at the castle. Our creator would not mind taking care of one more." I mentally slapped myself for using the word creator, but it seems like Gerard did not  
notice. Thank heaven for that.  
His hazel eyes stared up at me in pure shock and hope as I reached out a hand to help him up. His slender piano fingers wrapping around my own as I pulled him out of there.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, and my friends would like you to come to. They are waiting for us on the outside, come on, let's go!" I smile kindly as he follows. Now, let's just hope Rev won't scare the living shit out of the poor thing.


	7. Chapter 7

After leading little Gerard outside, things went awfully quiet. Even The Rev seemed to be serious and acted all grown up. Probably because of the same feeling I got when I first laid eyes on the poor boy.  
His bruised and beaten body and shy eyes of pure hazel and glimmers of gold did strike you quite hard in the heart, even for us with hearts no longer beating.

Trying to hide himself behind me and staring at the guys, little Gerard seemed lost in thought.  
"Ville? Can I ask you why you used the word creator?" he suddenly whispered. And that giant goofball of a maniac, Rev, if you didn't already figure that out burst out laughing. The others looking at him with smiles of pure mischief.

"Well Ville, care to explain it to the boy? Until we see Harms, he's your responsibility you know!" Syn  
Said, his brown chocolate eyes daring me to test the poor boys trust in us all.

"The matter of fact I will Syn, if you guys will let me." I state boldly and daring them all with my eyes.  
"You want to know why I called him our creator, well, the easy way to say it is not that easy to believe. You see Gerard, we're vampires. But there is no reason to be afraid, we wont hurt you. We want to adopt you. Make you one of us and care for you. You got nothing to fear, you're special. Meant to be one of us! Your soul is practically screaming for us to protect you. That is why we want to take you to our creator; our Lord and I guess you can call him our adoptive father." I smile down at the boy, fangs showing and eyes reflecting what little light there is outside at night.

"I guess I'm supposed to be afraid now" Gerard states softly "but I am not, nothing can be worse than the life I'm leading right now. And if you will be my brothers, I guess I do not have anything to fear anymore."

"Well, I guess we should head back home then" Syn said softly, reaching out a hand for the poor kid to shake. Gerards hand shaking a tiny bit as he grabs a hold of it and fearful eyes looking shy up at the taller guy. Broad shouldered and tall, Syn did stand out from all other men the kid had ever laid eyes upon. We all did I guess, with the clothes Harms picked out for us, we were not exactly dressed like the people of this town. And the haircuts Vengeance gave us did not resemble anything that were shown in the rich neighborhoods.

"I'm Synyster Gates, but you can call me Brian or Syn for short. It's nice to meet you Gerard" he said softly, one of his crooked smiles grazing his tan face. "And that goofball over there, that's the Rev."

"It's The Reverend Thollomew Plague, you KNOW that Synyster!" the Rev states, putting pressure on every letter. At the same time Pouting and acting hurt before he breaks out into his crazy cackling, walking slowly in circles around little Gerard, studying him from every angle.

"You know Ville, I think he's the same breed as you and Vengeance! Same hair, same eyes, same skin. There's something else too, but I cant quite place it! I'm not quite sure, but I have a good feeling about this! Lets get him to Harms as soon as possible!" The Rev said and started to skip off like a little girl in the direction of the castle.

I swear, that man, he never stops to amaze me. And Gerard? Well, with the quiet giggles and shaking shoulders, I guess he found it quite amusing.

*****

Dear diary, I have really no time to write today. But we brought a new addition to the family back to the castle today. And it seems like we're going to get a new brother. None of us could get us to leave him behind, his whole being screams out to us to protect and care for him. And hopefully Harms will feel the same. Well, this was it for today, got to run and join the others in the guestroom!

"Are you sure you want me to wear this Syn?" A shy voice piped up amongst us all. Syn, as our personal stylist, had thrown clothes all over the guestroom in search of something that would fit little Gee, and yes, we call him Gee now. It's shorter.

"Hell yes, you're going to wear that" Syn said, pointing at the small bundle of clothes he approved of on the bed.

"But they look so expensive! I'm a no one, I am not supposed to wear the clothes of a noble man!" Gee looking confused stared at the items.

"You want to know a secret Gee? No one of us are noble, or even rich. Ville over there was a farmers son, he chose to follow Harms and become one of us to save his fathers farm and health. His father knows that he is living with us, that everything is fine. But he will never be able to see Ville in the sunlight again. The Rev used to be caged up at the asylum on the other side of the mountain. Trapped in a cell and beaten every day. Harms saved him from his chains and saw his as a gift and salvation from all the depressing darkness. Matt, over there, was the bastard son of a whore. He used to sing outside the taverns to earn a living, but he shared everything he owned with the beggars around him. He almost starved to death because of his warm heart. Christ got dumped at the gates of the castle as a payment of his family's debt, his father and mother never cared about him. They kept him in a room in their home. Away from all human contact. Vengeance used to be a beggar sitting outside the church of our neighbor town. The humans spat on him and called him a thief when he tried to give an old woman her silver coin back because she dropped it in the mud. And me? I was my drunken fathers plaything! His doll, used and broken down to a crying weeping mess every night of my human life. None of us are noble, but we are all pure of hearts and our souls could not be corrupted. We were all like you, broken, torn apart, poor and cast out of society. But the Lord Harms cast his warm shadow over us all and adopted us. He is a lord, a noble man. And we are his children. He feeds us, dresses us, teaches us. He is the one that are dressing you now, no matter where you come from, or what you are. He will care for you, so. Get dressed now Gee, your new daddy's waiting." Syn said, looking at us all in the room. Smiling in pride at us and holding out a black and red striped shirt at Gee.

And Gee, taking it from him with a bright smile lighting up the whole room and I swear, we could all feel our dead hearts bursting in love for the tiny boy. He belonged here. No doubts about it!

****

Sitting at his throne, Harms seemed a bit taken aback by us all entering his castle halls this early in the night. But that soon changed into one of those beautiful smiles of his, as he stood up to great us one by one. Not like the normal royals I had heard about in stories, with the kissing of the ring and all. But Hugging us, like a father would do a son.

"And who might you be young one?" He said slowly, looking down at Gee with wonder in his eyes.

"My name is Gerard my Lord" Gee said, bowing deep before Harms. His voice trembling and hands shaking under the penetrating brown stare of his new Lord.

"No need for that Gerard, or was it Gee my children called you?" I nodded my head as a yes, and smiled reassuringly at Gee. There's no need to be afraid.

"I see, well Gee, I guess the boys wants me to adopt you. I can see why, you're a special one. The Rev is right though. You do have blood of the fallen in you, but it is not as pure as the others, it's something else there as well. And it sure isn't human.

The rev snickered at this, his whole being shouting a huge I told you so. The others on the other hand stared in pure wonder. And little Gee, his face was a mix between curiosity and fear. I guess finding out about us being vampires and him not being a purebred human in one night is quite much to comprehend.

"Then what am I my lord? I was raced by my parents, and they are nothing but ordinary. And my siblings, they are normal too." his trembling voice must have melted Harms heart, just like ours. And as Harms stared down at the kid, lifting the poor kids face to meet his eyes, he smiled.

"That my little Gee, we're going to find out tonight"

Reaching a hand out for me, I step closer, not knowing what Harms want me to do.

"Ville, you brought him here and he was your pray. Now you need to feed, and don't worry. I will make sure you don't harm him. "

I pull Gee close to my chest, I can feel his heart going wild in his chest, his pulse racing. And still, he tilts his head to the side. Exposing his white neck to me, showing no fear and no regret. I guess the kid spoke the truth when he said nothing could be worse then what he already had. And as I sink my fangs into the warm skin, he does not even as much as flinch. And god, his blood! Almost as sweet as wine!  
So warm and rich, and thankfully, they already pull me away from him. I would drain him without a second thought if they didn't.

"enough now Ville, no more, or you're going to drain him." Syn whispers in my ear as Shadow takes Gee out of my arms and carry him over to Harms on the throne.

"You are going to be blood of my blood now little Gerard, you are going to have a new family. And everyone you see in this room are going to be your brothers. You are going to life forever, and you will be stronger than ever before. But, before I do this, and give you this gift that is also a curse. You have to know two things. You will never be able to see the sun again, and you will have to kill to survive. Are you still willing to accept the blood I will give you?"

And as little Gee weakly nods his head, Harms slit his wrist on one of his sharp fangs. Placing it at Gees lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear diary! This night has been a turbulent one! My first hunt with my brothers ended in us rescuing a wounded soul and bringing him home like a stray puppy! But none of us would have been able to leave Gee behind! His whole being screams "love me"! All we need to do now, is figuring out what he really is! Apparently, the Rev were on the right track, not quite human, not quite fallen… Something different mixed in, that Harms couldn't quite place. It`s really exciting! Hopefully we`ll figure it out tonight, I heard something about an Elder visiting. Hopefully he will know what`s hidden in Gees blood! Well, that will have to be enough for tonight!

"wake up sleepyhead" I heard a voice say close to my ear, still tired as the sun was still up, I really didn't feel like waking up… "Come on Ville! Open your eyes! It`s almost dark out, and we`re all gathering soon!" Syn said, shaking my shoulder, disturbing my slumber too much for me to ignore.

"yeah yeah, I`m up Syn! Just let me rest my eyes for a while!"

"Oh hell no! No time for that! The Elder is coming, and we need to be ready for him! Get your ass out of that bed right this moment mister!" He laughed with his still present smirk.

"but Syn, the sun is still up!" I cried out, pouting at him while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"No use in looking at me like that Ville, you still have to get up! Harms is getting judged by the appearance of his Coven. We need to look and act our best tonight! Now get up, and let me do your make up!"

Sighing, but crawling out from underneath the covers, I finally put me feet down on the cold floors of my room. Being a freshly turned vampire, I guess I just have to go with the flow tonight.

Syn already rummaging around in my dresser, throwing stuff everywhere while he muttered silently to himself. I couldn't help but giggle, this guy is definitely our self-entitled stylist! Priding himself in only dressing us all in the best outfits! Pulling out the skin-tight and shiny leather pants, black hunting boots and nothing but a leather and fur trench coat looking thing, I almost choke on my giggles. And I swear, I can feel my last drops of blood leaving my face!

"What about a shirt? And ummm… What about underwear?" I ask quietly, my face getting even whiter as I can see his smirk getting even more wicked.

"First off, you`re a vampire now Ville. You`re a beautiful creature and you need to show it off! Just trust me on this! I know how to dress people! And, when it comes to underwear… How would you make it fit under those pants?" He laughed, winking at me. "By the way, Vengeance will be here soon! He had some ideas about your hair!"

"What`s wrong with my hair?" I ask, sitting on the edge of my bed while he lined my eyes with charcoal, making them stand out even more than before. Looking at myself in the mirror across the room, I can see my eyes looking even more like a felines than normal.

"Nothing`s really wrong with your hair, V just had some ideas for it" He smiles, concentrating on my left eye. "Now, stay still! I don't want to poke your eyes out with this thing!"

Gentle knocking on the door could be heard, and V nudged it open with his foot, hands full of stuff I`ve never seen before.

"I brought my scissors" He said, a sweet and far from innocent smile graced his lips as he looked at my hair. "It`s time to tame that beast!" He laughed, twirling his scissors around his finger. He looked amazing by the way! Apparently Syn had given him the same makeover with the charcoal but added red around his eyes to make them even bigger too! I might have to ask him for something similar some night! His hair was looking similar to the Revs, although more controlled. Less crazy to be honest! His bangs were hanging into his face, covering some of his right eye, but you could still see the glowing green underneath.

I pulled at my hair, not really feeling like getting it cut. It was getting kind of long to be honest, the black curls reaching down way past my shoulders. One of the few traits I inherited from my mother. But looking into V's eager eyes, I think I'll just have to go along with it.

"Okey V, go ahead! I'm all done" Syn finally says and steps away, sitting down on my bed.

V's smile grew even bigger, his fangs on full display as he twirls me around in the chair and starts cutting. I cant help but feel a bit scared as I feel the first locks of hair being cut. But I trust him, and everyone else look absolutely gorgeous so.

About 30 minutes later he ruffles my hair and look at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Go have a look in the mirror" he says, smirking, looking real smug and satisfied with himself. Syn looking like his eyes are going to fall out.

"I'm nervous guys! I haven't had my hair cut in years! Not since mother was still alive."

Walking over, trying to stay calm. I peek up slowly at the mirror and gasp! It's so different! It's a lot shorter, but still not too short. Reaching about the middle of my neck and curling around my face. I can barely recognize myself in the mirror, the clothes, the hair and makeup. I can actually see what Harms meant when he called me beautiful!

Smiling from ear to ear, I throw myself at the guys enveloping them in a tight hug.

"thankyouthankyouthankyou! It's perfect!" I cry out, they hug back and smiles.

"well, time to get going!" Syn says, pulling Z and myself off the bed. "We need to be in the great hall before the Elder shows up. The others are probably there already!"

I can feel my stomach drop, thinking about it. I haven't been a vampire for more than a couple of nights, even though I've bonded with the guys it still makes me uncomfortable thinking about meeting more! Well, hopefully they wont be looking at me, a guy can hope right?

Walking down the dark hallways with Syn and V, it seemed like the shadows were alive. Crawling along the walls and floors, nipping at my heels and breathing down my neck. I shuddered, and probably looked real uncomfortable. And they must have noticed, both of them looking at me now.

"you'll get used to it Ville" Z said quietly, Syn joining in with a nod.

"We are not the only ones Harms have saved, what you see and feel is the lost souls that used to roam the villages around the castle. Harms brought them all here so they would have a home and not bother the humans. A lost soul can be dangerous if not contained and cared for, and you are new here. They're just trying to get to know you, and they'll soon leave you alone." V said smiling softly at me.

"Gee felt them as soon as he woke up, they took a liking to him straight away. They could probably feel his soul crying out for love just like us, they've been watching over him as he slept. We could even hear him singing to them this morning when he woke up! " Syn spoke softly, his ever present smirk now switched with a soft smile. 

"So how did he take the change when he woke up?" I ask, wonder present in my voice, I cared deeply for the poor boy. I was the one who brought him here after all, and I would actually consider him my baby brother now.

"he took it as calmly as you did, no panic, no regrets." Syn said, his eyes gleaming in the torch light.

"we'll meet him down in the hall with the others, the Rev and Shadows's watching over him. You'll probably get shocked when you see him though, me and Syn gave him a makeover as soon as he woke up!" He laughed, joy radiating from his eyes.

"well that sounds interesting!" I laugh. "I hope you didn't scare him like you did with me the first night!

"Nah, like we said, he took it all calmly and collected. The kid's so used to getting hurt, I don't think anything could really shock him!" V giggled.

Coming to a halt, we stood before the entrance to the great hall, everyone inside chatting happily together. I could hear the Rev laughing as always, I guess I'm the only one being nervous.

Walking in, I can see the hall where I was turned. No blood evident of what had happened here just a night ago. I guess someone cleaned it up during the day. The floors are shiny and every torch around the room is lit, the candelabra hanging from the sealing lit with at least 30 wax candles, casting soft yellow light around the room.

It's almost breathtaking, I've never really seen how rich people live, and I pity my father still stuck on our farm. Looking over at the guys, all sitting or laying around the throne, just relaxing. I guess I can let my nerves go, no one looks afraid. Smiling I walk over to them, I can feel them all staring. It feels weird, but I cant help but enjoy it. Being the social outcast in my village, I quite enjoy it actually!

"Guys, stop drooling" Harms barks out, laughing. "You look good Ville! I knew V and Syn were up to the task!" Smiling proud down at me, I bow my head silently thanking him.

"No need for that Ville, we're family here! All I want, is what's best for my children!" His eyes softening, looking lovingly at us all. My eyes start searching through my new family, spotting a glimpse of bright red hiding behind Shadows back. Winking at me, he steps aside with a wide dimpled smile stretched across his face. Nudging the tiny creature forward in my direction.

I cant help but let out a tiny gasp! He looks absolutely stunning! Bright red hair, black lining his hazel eyes. His clothes no longer rags, but a black silk shirt and slim fitting pants with a blood red scarf around his neck. He looks nothing like the broken kid we found among the filth in the village!

"Hi Ville" He whispers, a smile grazing his face flashing his new fangs.

"Hi sweetheart! You look a lot better!" I smile back, I cant help but feel proud.

"Thank you! It's still a bit overwhelming though" He speaks softly. "I'm not used to wearing clothes like these" He giggles

"you, me and everyone" The Rev barks out, dropping from the sealing and down beside him. Him, dressed in all black.


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="NO-BOK" style="mso-ansi-language: NO-BOK;"Dear /spandiary. Sorry for not writing in a while, but the last couple of days have been quite busy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"We've been taking little Gee out to teach him to hunt, and he is a natural, even though he feels bad for the victims. Still, we only pick those of evil minds, as they will not be missed by the rest of the humans. I still feel weird entering the village, but after the change I can feel my confidence growing each night. I don't walk around hunched over anymore to hide my height, and I laugh a lot more in the company of the others. It's nice to finally be accepted and not just being stuck watching others have a normal life from afar. I still miss my father, but apparently I will be able to go see him after the hunt tonight, the guys will come with me to make sure it's all safe. I'm really nervous! What if he hates me now, what if he figures out what I have become? We still need to hide our true selves from the humans, we're not supposed to exist after all. We're supposed to be a myth, a scary story to tell in front of the fire. Well, my dear diary, I have to leave you for a while again. Hopefully I'll be able to write again soon…./p  
p class="MsoNormal"***********/p  
p class="MsoNormal"We were getting closer, our soft hunting boots stepping carefully not to make any startling noises. He kept tossing glances over his shoulder in our general direction, but we've learned to hide in shadows. We could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest, his blood rushing through his veins as he kept the speed up. I wonder what he's thinking, we caught him molesting a child, a girl probably no older than five. Sadly she didn't make it, but this monster will get his punishment. Dinnertime for four vampires might not qualify as punishment enough for monsters like him, but at least the little girl will get some sort of revenge. I can feel Gee at my right side, Syn and V at my left. Making a half circle to trap the rapist against the cliff sticking up in the horizon. We're all hungry, I cant help but let out a low growl as a whiff of blood hits my nostrils. Our pray must have cut himself on one of the branches along the path. I can feel my brothers picking up the pace, we're getting close to the cliff. They must have smelled the blood as well, I can hear Syn growl somewhere in the dark. Our boots not making a sound through the quiet shadows, we start running, we're so close we can hear his desperate breath and smell the wile alcohol he has been drinking. We're almost at the clearing, our circle around him tighter than ever. Far enough away from the village so no one will hear him scream. The shadows that help us hide getting lighter as the bright moon lights up the clearing, but that doesn't really matter anymore. No one can save him now. The trap set, his back against the cold rock wall with nowhere to run. I can only imagine what he feels at the moment. Four figures in black hunting gear, blood red eyes, fangs gleaming in the pale light stalking towards him. Just waiting for Syn to give the signal to pounce at him. A flick of a wrist and we all leap at the same time, fangs piercing skin, ripping through the soft flesh to get at the veins filled with sustenance. His scream piercing the quiet night as we feed of what we need to survive. I would never consider myself a hunter, I could barely stand it when we had to kill one of the animals on the farm to eat. But this, this is style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThis goes on pure instinct, and only hunting evil beings help with the feelings after. Feeling the pile of human garbage getting limp we all let go at the same time, not one drop of crimson left, nothing spilt on the cold ground and all of us once again satisfied. The beasts within back in their cages./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, that went well" Syn smirks, breaking the silence. No more need to keep quiet./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bastard had it coming all along" V laughs, and I cant help but smile with the others. Fangs elongated after the feeding gleaming dangerously in the moonlight. "One more meat sack that wont cause anymore problems" I join in. "I'm just sad we didn't find him a few minutes earlier, we could have saved the human girl." Gee whispers. We all have to agree with him, but at least he cant do more harm now./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Lets get rid of the evidence and get back home, its been a long night and I can feel the sun about to creep over the horizon" V says while smiling at us all. He's right, we can all feel it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dragging the body into the thick brush of the forest, we leave the body for the animals to feast on. No need for burials this far away from civilization. The wolfs and other meat eaters will clean up our tracks. Our bitemarks already similar to the felines roaming these woods, no one should suspect a thing. "I was supposed to go visit my father tonight!" I speak up as I suddenly remember. "Is there still time?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sure! If we run we'll make it without problems!" V says. "But we should probably go to the stream over there and clean up a bit first. Showing up all bloody could scare him!" He laughed, we all had to agree! No human, friendly or not should see us like this! Blood painting our faces like warpaint, drying and starting to flake. A clean kill, but it still left a mess! All cleaned up and ready to, we start running to the edge of the village. My old home just a few minutes outside the busy cluster of rundown houses. As far away as we were, it only takes us a few minutes to get back to where we started. Not having to stalk a pray, we don't really have to be careful of making noises. And as you could probably guess, we're quite fast. The normal eyesight of a human would not be able to spot us at the speed we were going. And if they ever caught a glimpse, they would most likely brush it of as a trick of shadows./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Coming to a halt right by the lake right behind my old home. Looking at it, I couldn't help but smile. The old splintered wood of the walls coated in a fresh layer of paint. The windowsill no longer falling apart and the flowerbeds outside in full bloom. Roses, my mother always loved roses. The sweet smell drowning out all other censes as we walked past them. I could smell my father before I turned the corner, his back turned as he walked the plow behind a horse. I guess Harms kept his promise of taking care of him. I couldn't help myself as I crept silently towards him, trying my best not to let out a giggle. "Hello father!" I said with a smile present in my voice. Spinning around, almost jumping out of his own skin he just looks at me. A smile almost splitting his face in two as he recognizes me. "Ville! I thought I would never see you again! Did the Baron let you go? Are you well? You look different! How are you here? And who are they?" The questions falling from his lips faster than I could respond had us all falling into a fit of giggles. Syn and V smiling at us while Gee stood behind me all shy like normal. Always the one hiding behind someone else that kid, but after the life he used to lead, we cant really blame him! "Father, calm down and I'll answer all your questions. But lets sit down first, this could take some time!" I laugh and walk over to the newly built steps outside the house. "First off, the Baron, or Harms as we call him is not so bad! We're not his prisoners! We can do as we please at any time, he just cares for us. In a sense, you could say we are all adopted! I know it didn't seem like it from the start, but he's really good to us!" I have to smile at his puzzled expression, I know it's a lot to take in. "you don't really have to worry about me, I'm more than well as you can see. And apparently you are too! The farm looks amazing, and you look healthy as well! And for the rest of your questions, I know I look a bit different. Those two over there" I laughed, pointing at Syn and V sitting at my right side. "You could say they enjoy dressing people up, finding their style if you will. They dress us all, they cut my hair off and they take pride in making us all look our best! We're all here because we just came back from a hunt, and I felt like dropping buy to see you before we have to go back. And these three, they are my new brothers. Also a part of the family Harms have created for himself. This is Gee, he came to join us right after me. Syn and V over there have been with Harms for years already. We have more brothers but they went out hunting before us. They're called Shadows and The Rev." I think that was all the questions answered, but I could see him struggling to understand it all. His forehead wrinkling the same way as always while he tried to understand things. I wish I could tell him everything, but I know his fragile mind wouldn't be able to handle it all. Us being vampires, the creatures only told of in stories, even thinking about it myself makes my head hurt! "Okay son, as long as you are fine and happy. That's all I ever wanted for you. And as you can see, the farm is blooming! I don't really know what happened, but suddenly things started to go better! I found a lump of gold in the stream, and I could buy a new horse and some cows! I even had enough left to pay off the taxes!" He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges. He looks younger than he used to, not so skinny and sickly looking anymore./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ville, we need to go now! The sun is going to break through any moment now, we need to get home!" V said, looking at the now light gray sky. He's right, I can feel the burning rays starting to tickle my skin. Not enough to burn just yet, but a warning non the less!/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We need to go father, I'll see you again soon!" I reach out to hug him, and I end up hissing in pain! I forgot about the damned silver crucifix around his neck! I can feel my skin blistering, and by the look on his face he can see it too! Why did I have to forget! The pure shock on his face twisting into a look of fear then anger in mere seconds. "You are not my son! Where is my son?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It is me father! It's Ville!" I can see the others starting to panic, the threat of the burning sun and now of a human knowing our secret is to much! I can not help the tears bursting in my eyes, his face in the mask of pure hatred breaking my heart. Backing away from us all, looking at us like we're leprous. I back away slowly. "It is me father, your Ville. And I'm sorry!" I look at the others, despair shining through my eyes. My bloody tears falling freely as I feel Syns hand on my shoulder. "We really need to go Ville, we cant stay here any longer. Come along now, Harms is waiting. We can't risk him looking for us this close to sunrise!" I cant do more than nod my head, sending my once loving father a pleading look. Turning our backs to the house, we can hear the door shutting behind our backs. The sound of a steel knife carving through wood. Most likely a cross above the door. We start running, the sun starting to peek over the surrounding mountains chasing us. I can feel the blood red tears on my cheeks running, the wind hitting my face making my already cold skin freezing. But it's nothing compared to the pain in my chest, I never knew a dead heart could break. But that's how it feels right now. Lucky for us all, we reach the doors to Harms castle right before the sun hits us, but to be honest with myself, I would not mind burning to ashes at the moment. Inside the safe walls of our home, I slide to the floor. I can not contain the sobs racking my body anymore, I can feel myself blacking out from exhaustion. The last thing I can remember, strong arms gathering me up off the floor. Carrying me through the darkness./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	10. Chapter 10

Dear diary… I never thought my heart would be this broken, I never thought my own father would disown me like this. But again, I never thought I would end up a creature of the night. Hiding from the sun in dimly lit halls and rooms, stalking pray at night, killing without mercy. Never in my dreams did I believe I would end up like this, a depressed wreck lying in my bed under the covers. My friends and adopted family knocking at my door every once in a while to check up on me. At least I still have them, my chosen family. My coven.

Days had passed and I still felt like a broken piece of meat. Not even tending to the hunger of the beast I am. I knew I would have to get out of this room soon, unless I would end up a dried out corpse. The Rev had already been in here, warning me. Apparently that was the main reason he went insane in the first place… Not knowing what was happening and denying himself the urges of his mind, ending up with him being locked up for being crazy. I know he's right, I can feel it. The beast inside clawing at the walls of my mind, trying to break through to finally clench its thirst for blood.

Getting up from beneath the covers, I step out of the safe cocoon I made myself those days ago. I can feel my legs shaking from not being used in days, my back and neck making stiff popping sounds as I straighten my back. Being this tall and stuck in a fetal position for days sure makes your joints stiff!

Grabbing a hold of the bedframe to steady myself I take the few steps over to my dresser. No blood red for me today, I want it black, all black. My last ties to the mortal world have been severed, my heart is broken and I mourn the loss. Black is the color of funerals, to them I am dead. It seems fitting. Pulling on the pieces of clothes I find, the standard skin tight leather pants and the black wifebeater I've learned to love. I also find a sheer black scarf, not sure where that came from, but most likely Syn felt I needed it. Grabbing the black eyeliner from the dresser, I line my eyes, smudging it on. I'm supposed to be dead, why not look the part? Looking in the mirror, I cant help liking what I see. It's me, but different. A harsher, more sinister looking version of the old Ville. My too pale skin standing out against all the black, giving me a blueish tint. I cant help but giggle and start humming the words in my mind. "Come on baby, don't fear the reaper. Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper. We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper…" I laugh as I walk for the door, the old Ville is dead. And I kind of enjoy the new one.

Entering the great hall I can feel all eyes on me, Syn just smirking, I guess it's no shocker. That smirk never really leave his face. "Hi man! Good to see you up and about! Just in time too, we're about to go hunting!" I can see Christ walking up to me slowly, that guy must be scared of his own shadow. He's so small and fragile looking compared to everyone else. Then I smell it, blood… reaching out for me with a goblet filled to the brim with the pure red thick fluid. "I saved this for you Ville" He smiles and blushes as I give him a beaming smile. My hands shooting out to grab at the goblet, a growl tearing through my throat as I devour it all in a few gulps. "Thanks sweetheart! I needed that!" I wink at him as he starts blushing again. "You're just so adorable sweety! If you keep on blushing like that you might stay that shade some day!" I laugh and wink at him again.

"And I thought I was a flirt" Syn snickers from his place at the table, V curled up in his lap like a big cat. "Things change sweetheart!" I giggle as I walk over to the table, my chair still vacant. "So, who are we hunting tonight? I could use a good distraction!"

"there's this guy we've been keeping an eye on for a while" Harms suddenly speaks up. "Women and children have gone missing from a few families and turned up dead, strung up on crosses. We've finally managed to track him down, but you must do so inside the village. You need to sneak around without people getting suspicious. But if you catch him, you'll do humanity a huge favor. And you also get fresh blood, so it's a win win situation." He laughs, his eyes scanning me, looking for something.

"The beast is quiet Harms, if that's what you're looking for…" I smile at him. "I'm not broken anymore, I've learned from this. You are my family now, not the living." I cant help but smile, his worried expression melting away. I'm done being broken. Besides, I'm starting to believe that my parents were not my own. Like I told you all earlier, I look nothing like my father. And the only thing similar to my mom is my hair. But that does not make them blooded relatives. And my father disowning me backs up my thoughts, no father would act like that if they truly loved their children.

"shall we leave then?" V giggles. "Sounds like fun to take down this monster!"

A crazed cackling laughter sounding from the sealing, and the Rev suddenly appears on top of the table. "Come on bloodsuckers! It's time for the monsters to hunt the other monster!" What a way to put it, but I guess he's right! His laughter having us all laugh with him. We are monsters, after all! The thrill of the hunt a way to keep us occupied in the long nights!

We were running through alleys and the dirty streets of the village, crawling through the darkness like wild beasts after a pray. People sleeping in their houses, not knowing what was happening outside. Sleeping safely in their beds with no worries of what lurks in the dark. The streets were mostly empty, some drunks still walking around. Not bothered by us as their minds were working slower than usual, the haze of cheap alcohol numbing their senses of fear. We had no time to be bothered by those smelly humans. All our attention stuck on the monster we were hunting for. We could smell him, hear his heart beating faster and faster. Predators tracking another predator, oh the irony! The whole coven were out tonight, not risking the chance of this monster getting away. All of us spread out in a big circle, tightening our ranks around our pray as we keep running. I can feel them, my family, all eager to pounce on the human creep. All driven by the beating heart, the steady rhythm getting faster by the second. We could all smell his fear. The stench floating with the wind blowing towards us. The circle getting tighter and tighter. Adrenaline making us all high. We almost got him now, the outskirts of the village getting more deserted. No more houses or alleys, just run down shacks and muddy paths. The poverty so bad you could feel the sorrow of the people living in it.

Closing in even more, I can see the guys now. Harms on my left bearing his fangs as he smiles at me, Gee on my right with a wicked grin plastered on his face. The beasts that we are, all enjoying the hunt. The promise of deep dark and warm blood driving us forward. I can hear him scream now, the piece of human filth. Syn and Shadows picking up speed and going at him from behind. V and Christ sneaking in from the left and Harms and The Rev from the right. Leaving me and Gee to handle the front, I cant help but laugh. An openmouthed grin appearing on my face, my fangs probably gleaming in the moonlight. I'm going to enjoy this! Leaping forward I grab at him, the others following right behind me. I flash the bastard a smile before sinking my teeth into his skin, ripping at his throat as he screams out in agony. Gee joining in on the other side and the others biting into every other place available. An idea flashing in my mind. "Lets not kill him just yet guys, I want to see the bastard suffer" I giggle, sending the bastard an evil smirk. Blood now covering most of my face. "What did you have in mind Ville?" Harms laugh as the others step away from the squirming pray now on the ground. "You all know what he did to his victims, lets string him up the same way. Lets bleed him dry and have the animals feast on the leftovers. The crows would love a snack in the morning, don't you think?" I giggle at the thought, seeing my brothers faces turn from shock to amusement.

"What happened to the old innocent Ville?" Syn laughs. "You never even liked to hunt!"

"The old Ville died as my ties to the living did" I chuckle. "I've got no humanity to spare for this piece of shit right here, now what do you guys think? Should we give him an easy way out? Or show him the mercy he showed his victims?" Their faces twisting into evil smiles and eyes flashing red before they all nod at me. "There's a tree over there, it will do the trick!" V giggles while pointing at it.

"I've got rope in my backpack" Christ chimes in, flashing us all a wicked grin while pulling it out.

Dragging the now shivering piece of shit to the tree, we all start laughing. What a way to spend the night as a family! Tying his wrists together and throwing the rope over the biggest branch we hoist him up. Feet dangling a few inches of the ground, all of us making sure to cause as much suffering as possible. "Now, who's still hungry?" Looking at the guys, Shadows and Christ both raising their hands. "make sure you go for the smaller arteries" Harms speaks softly. "make him bleed out slowly" The evil gleam in his eyes betraying his tone of voice. "We still got time enough, lets sit back and watch!" Gee giggles, pointing at a not so muddy spot underneath another tree. "Lets all enjoy the show! We don't get to do this too often!" Harms adds, walking over to us as we all sit down. Watching Shadows and Christ grabbing hold of the bastards arms, sinking their fangs into the soft skin. Both of them letting out deep growls as they start draining him of life. Their eyes slipping shut as they feed, and soon enough we can hear the heartbeat slowing down. Almost coming to a stop.

"that's enough children, let the crows have some fun too" Harms smiles, making them move away from the soon to be corpse. "Lets go home, the sun will breach the sky soon"

We all take off running, laughing as we go. This night turned out so much better than we hoped. We caught the piece of shit human who caused so much pain, we all got to feed and had fun doing so. Not slowing down until we reach the door of the castle, no cares in the world. I love this life now, I love the guys. Brothers by choice and by Harms blood. We all look at each other as we come to a halt, I break down in a fit of giggles. "I think we all have to clean up a bit" I manage to choke out. "We look like we all took a bath in blood!" They all start laughing, the Rev looking particularly amused. "at least we all look good in red!" He barks out before taking of into the castle, his crazy cackling making echoes through the castle hallways. "Crazy fucker got a point" Syn smirks. "Lets go wash up, dried blood's a bitch to get out of our clothes, after that I think we should call it a night"

The heavy door slam shut behind us, protecting us from the burning sun as we all walk shoulder to shoulder through the dimly lit hallways. Beasts tamed and under control for now, and tired from a night of hunting.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear diary. Tonight is the one year anniversary of my turning. One year of an eternity gone, hopefully many more to come. I've grown accustomed to this life by now, I feel at home. I'm accepted for who I am, I'm no longer looking in from the outside. I'm a part of it all, and I love it! My brothers are planning something, I know it! Probably another hunt, but I really don't care! As long as I get to spend my night with my coven, I'll be happy! Well, happy enough… I feel like something's going to happen, and I cant shake it off. Something bad. But it's probably just me being excited about tonight, pre rebirthday jitters maybe! Well my friend, I got to run!

Looking over at the mirror in my room, I cant help but smirk. My own parents would not have recognized me. V redid my hair a few days ago, it's shorter than ever before. Slicked back with a few thick strands falling into my face. My eyeliner thick and smudged under my jade green eyes, making them stand out even more than usual. My skin as white as snow with the cold bluish tint from when my heart stopped beating, and new dark markings littering my skin… Lets just say that the elders, Jyrki to be exact, knows his way around ink and needles! The ink circling my whole left arm in beautiful wines, my stomach adorned by a pentagram twisted together with a heart, spreading out in more wines and a simple heart on my wrist. While human, I did not even know of these so called tattoos. I never knew it was possible to mark your skin like this, and I love it! My clothes on the other hand stays the same… My black wifebeater not quite covering my flat stomach and my leather pants riding low on my hips, clinging to my legs and showing of my tattoo. That shear black scarf I found all those months ago looking a bit tattered and worn, but I don't want to part with it. I adore that piece of fabric! Laughing at myself I finish up quickly and leave the room, walking slowly down the corridors of the castle humming to myself. The fluttering shadows whispering amongst themselves as always, swirling and dancing with my own shadow as I pass them. They don't scare me anymore, but they always come to life around me and Gee for some reason… And speaking of the devil himself, there he is. Smirking to myself I decide to have some fun! Taking hold of the cold stone wall I start climbing, stepping carefully and making sure not to loose my grip. Trying not to make a sound as I make my way up in the sealing. The Rev always make this seem easy, spending most of his time inside hanging from the roof like some crazy bat! Let me tell you, it's not easy at all! Making sure not to make a sound I wait for Gee to get closer, I can hear him singing to the swaying shadows as always. They follow him around like lovesick puppies, they always have since he got turned.

"And we'll love again, we'll laugh again. We'll cry again and we'll dance again. And it's better off this way. So much better off this way. I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed. And never again, and never again. They gave us two shots to the back of the head. And we're all dead now. Get down from the sealing Ville, I know you're up there!" He giggles, looking straight up at me.

"Did your shadowy friends rat me out again?" I laugh, his smug face betraying him.

"Yea, they did… Like always, don't you ever learn that you cant sneak up on me?" He smirks, his eyes filled with mischief.

"Got to try sweetheart! One day I'll get you!" I laugh and pats him on the shoulder. "Come on sweetheart, lets go meet up with the others!"

One year since I got turned, Gee just one day after me. He sure has changed through this year! The shyness gone, he's gotten taller and more confident. His attitude's sassy as hell and not to forget his looks! Those hazel eyes can stop a person dead in its tracks, his hair still bright red and his heart shaped face could be that of an angel… His personality on the other hand, he's still the sweet little Gee we all love. But the incubus part grows stronger every day! We're happy we're his brothers and not unknowing victims to be honest! "Stop looking at me like that Ville! You look like a cat who caught a fat rat!" He giggles. "Just thinking about what have changed through this year sweetheart! I'm proud of you little brother!" I laugh, winking at him. "Hahaha Ville, I'm just a day younger than you!" He laughs again while flipping me off. Sassy bastard that kid! We both stumble through the doors of the great hall laughing, our brothers all looking at us like we're crazy. And I guess we are, still younglings after all! The others have had a few extra years to grow up! Not counting the Rev of course!

"Happy rebirth day Ville!" The Rev screams in my ear. "For fucks sake Rev! I'm gonna go deaf one of these days! But thanks!" I laugh. The others joining in with their own congratulations on a more normal volume, thankfully! My ears are still ringing! Getting hugs from everyone one by one, I just have to do something to break the seriousness of it all! This is getting way to emotional for my liking!

"So guys, what does Harms have planned for the day?" I ask, trying to get them to break the attention on me. "Nothing at all children" Harms breaks into the conversation as he enters the great hall. Walking up to his throne with a totally blank expression on his face. We all quiet down and gather in front of him, his seriousness sending chills down my spine. "Somethings wrong, what's wrong? What happened?" Christ almost whispers, fright evident in his voice and eyes.

"There are rumors going around the village, whispers from frightened men. There have been killings going on in a neighboring village, victims drained of blood. Throats torn open and left in their own beds for others to find" Harms speaks softly. His face still blank. "There are hunters out there now, vampire hunters. We need to lay low until they catch the wild beast running rampage. They know our faces, and if we go out there with all the killings happening… They will have no problem blaming it on us, even though they do not know who we truly are. We are strange enough for them to start pointing fingers."

"So what are we to do? Stay cooped up inside the castle walls until this all blows over? Wont they be more on guard with all this happening, even if they catch the berserker?" Shadows ask, looking at Harms for confirmation. We're all probably thinking the exact same thing. Staying locked up, not being able to hunt or roam through the darkness as we're accustomed to, it will be pure mayhem contained inside the thick castle walls. The beast tamed and silent for now, but locked inside they will stir up all kinds of trouble. "I'm sorry children, that's all we can do for now. We need to lay low, and considering Villes father figuring it out, we need to be extra careful." I cant help it, the despair in my brothers eyes make shivers run down my spine. Christ, V and Gee huddled together with their arms wrapped around each other out of fear. The threat of hunters coming to our village, on our hunting grounds, it makes me angry! And with the hate shining out of Syns now red eyes, I know I'm not alone with that feeling. This is our territory, and some berserker bloodsucker's making us targets!

Looking at Syn and Shadows, I cant restrain myself anymore. The deep growl working its way through my throat making everyone snap to attention. I'm way beyond angry, I'm furious! No one threatens my coven and gets away with it! My brothers and my maker will not be put in harms way by this rouge vampire! "Let me hunt him down, let me kill him! You all want him dead! Let me slay this bastard before he can hurt anymore innocent people! Before he hurts our coven!" My voice barely recognizable to my own ears as I speak. "We're with him, lets hunt him down. We can do it Harms!" Shadows join in. Syn backing him up, a hand on his shoulder. Two pairs of red eyes looking at me with determination. "You and Rev stay here and keep the others safe, let us handle this" Syn growls, shooting Harms a cold grin. Three against one, he may be our creator, our father. But together we might have a chance of convincing him… "If you're doing this, you need to be more careful than ever before children. Stay hidden in the shadows, leave no trace, let no one see so much as a glimpse of who you are! The hunters are cunning people, as much as a ill timed footstep will send them here! Promise me you'll be careful, look after each other and watch your backs. And I'll let you go!"

"We promise Harms, we swear on your blood in our veins!"

"We know how to hunt and cover our tracks, we'll be careful"

"Then go to the basement, grab what weapons you may need. Travel light and wear your hunting gear!" Harms looking at us with the worried face of a father, I cant blame him. This could be the last time we see each other… Seeing my brothers walking over to the three at the floor, I follow them. Shadows cradling Rev in his arms, whispering reassuring words in his ear. Syn embracing V in a tight hug, Christ and Gee just standing there. Looking at me with big scared eyes, I walk over to them and give them a tight hug. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine!" I smile at them, ruffling their hair to try lighten the mood a bit. "You'll be safe here with Rev and Harms, and we'll be back before you know it sweethearts!" Winking at them I motion for Syn and Shadows to follow me, sending one last smile to the others as we walk out the door. Heading for the basement to arm up before we leave the safety of our home. Three pairs of red eyes glowing in the darkness as we mentally prepare ourselves for the hunt of the berserker.

We were running, climbing rooftops, doing what we could to keep off the ground. No traces for the hunters to find if we never leave any. Sticking to the shadows as Harms told us to, the heavy fog helping us hide. All our senses scanning the area for the berserker, every new smell worth checking out. Working as fast as we can to track him down as we don't want to split up. Strength in numbers and all that. Not knowing what we're up against, sticking together is the safest way. The berserker have been feeding on the living every night, the vampires strength tenfold ours if it's not a youngling. Better safe than sorry. As we keep the speed up, we're soon in the middle of the village. The church tower with its evil cross staring us straight in the face. Since the incident with my fathers silver cross, I cant stand those holier than thou idols. A hiss escaping me as we get closer, jumping the roofs in a wide circle to stay as far away as possible. Getting burned now would not be of any help!

Coming to a stop to wait for the others a few paces behind me, my nose is suddenly assaulted by the smell of fresh blood. A terrified scream following soon after. The others need to get a move on! No time to wait anymore, I set off towards the sound. My long legs carrying me too fast for anyone to even catch a glimpse of me as I speed through the village. I can feel my brothers slowly catching up to me as we close in on the target. The smell of crimson blood flowing stronger for each passing second. There, right around the corner I spot it. The berserker pressing a filthy looking woman up against a wall, the deep alley shielding them from prying eyes. Fangs sunk deep into the woman's jugular in the most brutal fashion. The slurping and the crunching noises of fangs scraping against bone giving me the creeps. I guess we're lucky, it's a youngling, a twisted one at that but we got a greater chance of killing him! Syn and Shadows finally walking up to me, I can't help but smirk at them! We got him cornered, all we need to do now is capture and kill him! Pulling out our silver knives, we start advancing on him. The beast too occupied at the moment to notice us there. Pouncing at the exact same time, knives ready in our hands, we strike down at him. Aiming for the tendons in his legs and arms. Bright red eyes with a look of pure evil stare back at us, the sanity of this being long gone. Most likely a nightcrawler from some other village being turned and dumped by his master to cause havoc. His fangs snapping at us faster than any of us could comprehend, managing to sink his teeth into the soft flesh above my collarbone and slash open Shadows face with his claw like hands. Wrong move on his part, making the two of us go into rage mode! I can see Shadows wiping the blood of on his sleeve, the cut already healing and his eyes glowing bright. A deep growl emanating from his chest as he throws himself at the crazed one, showing his thumbs through his cheeks. Breaking the jaw of the vampire with a loud snap. Jumping into action again Syn slices the tendons in his ankles while I push my knife through the spine just above the creatures pants. Rending him helpless for now. This went easier than we thought it would. "So, what now?" I ask, sneering and flashing my fangs at the drooling living corpse on the ground. "How should we kill him? We need to do it so they will stop hunting for him at least." Both Shadows and Syn flashing grins in agreement. "We still got a few hours before the sun breaks through…" Shadows adds, looking over at Syn. "I can see you have an idea Syn, lets hear it" Shadows demands, snickering at him. "Well, I do, but Ville's the leader on this hunt. He makes the decision if its any good or not!" Syn Laughs softly, the evil gleam in his eyes already have me convinced. "What I was thinking was, lets string him up in the town square. There's already a stake there anyway! Leave one of the silver knives stuck in his spine so he stays paralyzed, and let the sun do the rest! The villagers and hunters would wake up to the smell of cooking meat as the sun burns him alive!" His normal smirk gone as an evil grin almost splits his face in two. I can't help but giggle at the idea, it's too good to not do it! "I'm with Syn on this one Shadows, it's so wicked it's amazing! Now I see why you go by the name Synyster!" Shadows nodding his approval flashing one of those dimpled smiles as he steps over to the living corpse, hauling it over his shoulder after the hair and starts walking for the town square.

When we reach our target, we all act quickly. Making sure the silver blade is still stuck in the beasts spine before we tie the creature to the pole. Stringing him up with the rope hooked through his broken jaw, trapping it in something looking a lot like a silent scream. Fangs bared for the hunters too see after the sun has done its part. I feel no pity for this creature, his actions being the reason of my coven being in danger, the unnecessary killings of innocents luring the hunters here. The reason why my precious baby brothers feel frightened. I wish I could stay behind and watch as he suffers under the deadly rays of the sun, slowly burning to a crisp. But we will have to settle for the rumors. And as the villages are small and close together, word will travel fast enough, most likely proclaiming the hunters the saviors of the day. It's not like we can take the credit, but at least we can bask in the memories of what really happened this night. We know the real truth after all! Looking to the sky I can feel the warning tickling under my skin, the danger of the sun growing every second we linger behind. "Come on Guys, we better run! They're all waiting for us at the castle, most likely worried!" I say, looking over at the limp figure just hanging there one last time. Sending him a sweet but evil smile. "Have a nice DAY sweetheart!" I giggle before we take off running, the other two howling with laughter as we leave the village behind.

Stumbling through the doors of the caste and into the safe darkness off the hallways, we all fall to the floor in fits of giggles. The troubles and anger of the night leaving our bodies as we can finally relax. A new kill on the score board for the three of us, a threat eliminated for good, and hopefully the threat of the hunters gone as soon as the killings stops! Getting my long limbs sorted from the heap we're all in, I stand up, reaching out a hand for the others to grasp. Hauling them both off the floor. The fit of giggles quieting down as we make our way to the great hall where the others should be.

We should have known what was to come as we entered the room, but none of us even got the time to react as we were all knocked off our feet by the others. Words of worry and hugs for comfort making my mind blurry. Gee and Christ clinging to my arms and sides as all I can do is stare straight up in the sealing, knocked on my back like a fallen tree. Praising my luck for having a thick skull and not being human. My head spinning a little from hitting the cold stone floor.

"That's enough children! Let them up!" Harms laugh as he watches the antics happening on the floor. "We all want to hear what happened, and if you want to know before the sun knocks us all out for the day, you need to let them up now!" His eyes shining with joy and pride. The smaller ones scrambling about to let us up, trying to pull us to our respective chairs at the big table. All eager to hear the story of how the hunt went down. "You tell them Ville, you were the leader on this one!" Syn giggles, a satisfied smile on his face as V cuddles in his lap like a big kitten. Shadows nodding his approval from his spot, still cradling the Rev in his arms. I smile and launch into the tale of what happened, eager eyes looking at me from around the table. Gee and Christ staring with wide eyes as I go into detail about how we strung him up on the stake, their mouths hanging open in shock. Harms looking more and more entertained by the second, that wicked smile of his growing wider with every gory detail. Finishing the story and looking at the others, I cant help but let out a giggle. "You've had quite the night it seems!" Harms barks out laughing from his throne. "You did good children, I especially like the way you left the beast for the hunters to find! Good thinking on having them claim the honor of the kill, then they won't have any more reasons to linger behind! I wish I could have seen their faces when they find him, but you're right. We'll hear about it sooner than we think, words travel fast on the loose lips of men! Now, you three, go clean up and the rest of you head to your rooms! The sun will hit us any second now and I don't feel like sleeping a whole day on these floors!" Harms laughs as he stands up, signaling for everyone to get going. Ruffling the hair of my younger brothers on my way out, I head for my room. It's been a long night, a warm bath and clean bed sounds tempting at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Dear diary. Last night was eventful, we got the chance to prove ourselves as worthy protectors of our coven. Making Harms proud and eliminating the risk of our family getting hurt. I can't help but feel a tiny bit proud, Syn and Shadows most likely sharing my feeling. Our hunt for the berserker went better than expected after all! The bitemark above my collarbone not visible anymore and Shadows face were all healed before we entered the castle. Syn not even getting a scratch during the whole thing, lucky for us all, three rage crazed vampires with a thirst for blood would be testing our luck. Him keeping a clear head helping us stay in control. It's weird how the coven thing works, we're like bees in a way. Harms being the queen, the unchallenged leader, no one daring to go even question his actions. Not that any of us would, we love our creator, we all consider him our father! Gee, Christ, V and the Rev being the caregivers, and me, Syn and Shadows acting as the hives protectors. Our minds all connected through our blooded bond with Harms. I could never even ask for a better family, I adore them all! Well, my dear friend, I better run off again. It's time to gather.

My long leather clad legs are carrying me through the winding hallways of the castle as I'm lost in thought. The flickering lights seem unreal as the shadows around them dance to a different rhythm than the flames. My voice carried by the echoes as I sing to them. It seems to be a habit most of us have developed after Gee entered our lives. His voice could be heard singing to the shadows of lost spirits at almost any given time, both day and night. I guess he's been rubbing off on most of us. I've caught both myself, Shadows and Harms doing the same thing. All of us which are able to sing, lure people in like the sirens of the seas. The shadows seem to like it, Harms speaking of them being calmer, more at ease while being trapped in the world between. I think he's right. I feel more at ease myself as long as I can hear the soft voices traveling through the darkness, making the shadows less threatening. "They seem to really enjoy your singing Ville" The voice of Christ startling me out of my thoughts. "They're floating behind you like a snake, slithering along the floor" He giggles. Looking over my shoulder I can faintly see them, the swaying forms all in a neat row. "You should see them when Gee sings to them" I giggle. "They look like eager puppies, ready to follow his every command. The incubus blood of his must have some affect on them" The shadows slowly floating away as we speak, the trance broken as I stopped singing. "Who knows, you seem to have quite the control of them yourself" Christ whispers softly, his ever so shy smile still on his face. "They never even pay attention to me, they're not interested in Syn or V either. The Rev on the other hand are speaking to them in some weird way, he's kind of a medium to them, probably because of the way his mind works!" He giggles. "Well, as you said. Who knows! Come on sweetheart, lets go join the others!" Putting my arm around his shoulders, I start guiding us to the great hall. The only sound to be heard, the one from our soft hunting boots, a gentle rhythm against the hard stone floors.

The door to the great hall swinging open suddenly, the giggling face of our little Gee meeting us. "Aaaaaw Christ! What did he say to you this time? Your face is all red again! You need to stop blushing so much sweetie, you're going to stay that shade some day!" One of Christs fists shooting out, hitting Gee in the shoulder hard but playfully. "He didn't say anything Gee, stop teasing me! You're no better you know!" He laughs, the red hue of his face deepening. "He's right darling, you're just as easily flustered as him!" I laugh out loud as Gees face turns red by the simple world of darling. What can I say? I like words of endearment! I like making them feel loved and cared for, it's just my nature. Them turning crimson cheeked by it does not bother me at all! Winking at them I ruffle their hair up as I walk past them through the door, leaving them even more flustered. The guys already gathered in the room looking at them as they stumble through the door. Both trying to get their composure back and their faces back to normal. "And I thought Gee was the only incubus we had to watch out for!" Shadows mutters from his chair, Rev placed on his lap as always. The man on said lap choking on a mouthful of blood, sputtering it all over the table as he falls into a fit of laughter. "What do you mean, Gee is the only incubus amongst us?" Looking at him with a puzzled expression. The Rev finally calmed down enough to speak. "Ville, you got the boys wrapped so hard around your finger it would turn blue!" He cackles crazily, kissing Shadows cheek as the other nods in approval.

"He's right you know" Syn cuts in. "You've changed so much the last year its almost crazy! You're more confident than ever, you walk like you own the whole world. Your voice is deeper, your accent more pronounced. Your eyes are greener than ever and your sense of style is growing more daring every night. If you keep this up the whole village, men and women included will drool at your feet! Just like the two little devils of ours over there!" pointing over at Christ and Gee he snickers and winks at me. I guess he finds the changes positive at least! The so called devils looking at the floor trying to hide their faces, but their bright red ears betraying them both. "Well, I never meant to change this much" I giggle softly. "I never even thought of it, I just embraced the whole immortal thing after the last night with my so called father! If anyone is to blame, it's you and your never ending supply of clothing ending up in my dresser!" I laugh, sending him a wicked smirk in return. "Don't blame Syn for the never ending supply Ville, blame me for trying to spoil you all!" Harms laughing as he walks up to us. "I'm the one pulling the strings, he's just the one with a love for shopping!" Syn actually blushing at Harms comment, but his wicked smirk showing no regret. "Cant blame Syn for having good taste!" V snickers from his position on Syns lap, looking up at his mate with pride shining in his eyes. "So Harms, any news from the village?" I ask, my curiosity killing me. Everyone else snapping to attention as Harms takes his seat at the table. "You did great Children, if that's what you're wondering!" Harms smirks as he gets more comfortable in his seat. "That little stunt you pulled with strapping him to the stake caused quite the stir according to our loyal servants! The scream the beast let out as the sun touched him was enough to wake the whole village, everyone close enough to the square got to see the bastard catch fire! The hunters claiming the honor as we knew would happen, claiming that putting the beast on the stake for the sun to burn was part of their plan. A warning to all us so called bloodsuckers to stay away! It's almost a shame we can't let the humans know what really went down. That us bloodsuckers are the ones keeping them safe at night by hunting down the bad seeds among them, taking down killers and rapists and evil doers as soon as we track them down!" He says, flashing us all an evil grin. We can't do anything but agree, letting the humans know what actually happens as they slumber safely at night would be a thrill! But us being who we are, we do not have that kind of freedom. The threat of hunters will always be there, breathing down our necks. "So, does that mean that we're safe now?" Christ whispers softly, fear evident in his voice. "No child, we're never safe. And we need to stay hidden until this all blows over, no more hunting until the vampire hunters have left. We have to cope with the blood our trusted servants so willingly provide until that happens." Harms speaks calmly, his voice soft tinged with sadness. Almost apologetic. "But what about the beasts, how are we supposed to tame them if we can't roam free? What if the beast takes control?" Gee asks, shivering in his seat. All eyes going from him to Harms, worried glances being shared around the table. "I've never had to cope with a problem like this my child, we just have to see what happens. Do our best and keep the hope up I believe!" I look to Harms, his worried expression sending shivers down my spine. The hunting being what keeps us from giving in to the beasts being the main problem. I wrap my arms around the smaller ones at my sides, Gee and Christ hiding their faces against my chest. The rancid stench of fear and sorrow assaulting my nose. The hunt, that's the main problem. My mind connecting the dots of thoughts not fully evolved. "It's the hunt that keeps the beast at bay. Am I right?" I ask, looking over at Harms. The others staring at me with puzzled faces. "Yes child, the hunt is what satisfy our second nature." He states calmly. Looking at one of the servants, I finally have an epiphany. "Hey sweetheart, yeah you! Come over here for a second!" I motion to the young servant by the door, sending him a reassuring smile as he slowly walk towards us. "No worries sweetheart, I just have a question! How many siblings do you have?" I ask softly, the boy looking at me with worried eyes. "Five my lord, all brothers…" His voice shaking. "and are they healthy and quick on their legs?" I ask again, my voice soft not to startle the boy any more than necessary. "Yes my lord, they're the fastest runners among the children of the village." He whispers. My smile widening as I can see everyone staring at me, probably thinking I've gone mad! Not understanding my reasoning or having the slightest idea of what I'm thinking! I giggle at them, earning worried glances from around the table and decide to continue my questioning. "So you got five brothers, they're all fast runners and healthy…" I whisper softly, tilting his chin up to look him in the eyes as I'm about to drop the big question. A wicked smile grazing my lips as we make eye contact. "So, we need to hunt to keep the beast inside calm. You already heard that part of the conversation. Now, my last question. How would your brothers like to work for us for a while? We need to hunt, we can't go outside. That's our main problem. Would they be willing to catch us living pray, whatever they can capture and bring it here? We can hunt small pray through the hallways as well as we can hunt evil humans in the wild!" I giggle, the others bursting out in laughter at my idea. "I will have them bring over as many as they can capture tomorrow night my lord!" The boy looking relieved, even daring a small smile. "Run along my boy! Go to your brothers and tell them! You'll still get your pay for the night!" Harms nods at him, a warm smile gracing his features. The boy sending us all a shy smile before running off. "You have the weirdest ideas Ville, and you'll make a great leader one day! In all my years, I've never been able to find solutions as fast as you!" Harms laugh out loud, all the others joining in. "Hey, you always talk about the hunt as the important thing. I just figured that we don't have to hunt humans!" I Giggle, the others sending me approving smiles. "Harms is right Ville, you would make a great leader some day! You find solutions for every problem, you're always the one taking the lead on a hunt. And you're willing to throw yourself into every kind of danger to protect the coven." V states from his place in Syns lap. "You would all do the same V, we're family!" I say softly, seeking eye contact with everyone around the table. The small ones at my sides staring at me with wide eyes, still tucked safely under my arms. The smell of fear slowly disappearing, but they still seem frightened. The threat of the hunters still present after all. I start humming to calm them down even more, the melody slowly turning into words in my mind. Both of them hiding their faces against my ribs as I start singing. The rest of my coven staring at me intently as I let the words flow.

"Memories sharp as daggers

Pierce into the flesh of today

Suicide of love took away all that matters

And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart

With the venomous kiss you gave me

I'm killing loneliness (killing loneliness)

With the warmth of your arms you saved me

Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you

I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb

I'm killing loneliness

Nailed to a cross, together

As solitude begs us to stay

We disappear in the lie forever

And denounce the power of death over our souls and secret words are said to start a war

With the venomous kiss you gave me

I'm killing loneliness (killing loneliness)

With the warmth of your arms you saved me

Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you

I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb

I'm killing loneliness

I'm killing loneliness

With the venomous kiss you gave me

I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)

With the warmth of your arms you saved me

Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you

I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb

I'm killing loneliness

I'm killing loneliness with you

Killing loneliness with you

Killing loneliness with you

(Killing loneliness)"

Finishing the last part of my singing in a soft whisper, I look down at the two and smile. Soft purring sounds emanating from them both, my task of calming them complete I believe as they both have fallen asleep. A sense of calm radiating through the whole room. "You never stop to amaze us Ville" shadows comments as he's cradling Rev in his arms, said vampire snoring softly. "You sure he's just part fallen Harms?" He snickers gently, running his fingers through Revs messy raven hair. "Only time will tell Shadows, there are lots of beings in this world that we do not know! But I share your doubts, his songs could put the wildest beast to sleep it seems!" Harms states, sending me a sideways glance before he looks down on the two I'm still cradling. A soft smile appearing on his face, pride shining from his eyes. "You adore them, don't you Harms?" I ask softly, keeping my voice down not to disturb their sleep. "I adore you all Ville, you're my soul reason of living." He states softly. My mind begging him to continue, I wish he would tell us his story. The reason why we're here. My eyes scanning his, my face probably a huge question mark as he nods his head. "The reason for me collecting you all here is the wish of my soulmate Ville. Vampires can never have children of their own, as you all already know. My mate who I lost too soon had only one wish and that was to have a family of our own, not just a coven but a family. No ranks, no alphas or betas. No rules of hierarchy, just a family! Everyone living together, being happy and most of all loved! When I lost him, all I wanted to do was let the sun burn me. End it all and hopefully find my love in the world between. But I was a coward, at least that's what I thought at the time! Something kept holding me back, a tiny voice in the back of my mind kept telling me to hold on. Just go a bit further, travel for a few more nights. Wait for the next full moon, and the voice kept me going. My sorrow of loosing my mate never got any easier as the time went by, the deadly rays of the sun still tempting me. Until one day I heard the sound of someone crying, I could smell the pain a mile away! The air around me was reeking of it, that and fresh blood! The broken soul calling out for me as I ran to it, the voice tempting me with the sun finally silent, but the one telling me to keep going was roaring in my head! When I found him, I found my first reason to keep on living since my mate was murdered. Lying in the grass outside a rundown cottage, tears and blood smeared over bruised flesh. I can still remember the whimpering sounds coming from that broken body as I lifted him into my arms and carried him here, through the same doors I brought you through as well. The dull chocolate eyes staring into nothing as my servants cleaned him up. My first child, my first reason to live since they took my mate from me. My Synyster, my first pride and joy. My first son of many more to come. I remember every single story, their first introduction to the darkness. I love and adore you all just the same, as was the last wish of my mate." He finishes softly, I can feel my crimson tears sliding from my eyes. The love radiating from Harms eyes enough to bath the room in warmth. Looking over at Syn I can see his tears falling freely, a soft smile caressing his face. I never knew he was the first one, the oldest of us all. "So that makes you my big brother, doesn't it?" I ask softly, sending him a beaming smile. "I guess it does!" He beams back at me, Shadows sending us one of his beaming dimpled smiles. Looking at them all I cant help but wonder, I know my own age, I was turned only a year and a day ago. But I never even asked about them! "I never had the chance to ask you guys, how old are you really? I'm curious! I Look at these two as my baby brothers, and I don't even know when they were born!" I giggle quietly. Harms snickering from his chair. "I was turned against my will at the age of 30, and I've been walking this earth for more than 300 years now Ville!" He laughs. The shock obvious on my face, it seemed unreal to me! "I was his first Child" Syn ads. "When my birth father beat me half to death it was my 19th birthday, that's almost 60 years ago now!" He giggles, as he looks over at Shadows. "Your turn Shads!" Said vampire sending me a dimpled grin after Syns confession. "I was turned some time after my 20th birthday, they found me almost starved to death outside the tavern. That was just a year after Harms found Syn. We found Rev at the asylum two years after that, two years to late it seemed at the time. He was turned at the age of 21." He finishes, looking back at Syn to continue. "We found V beat to a pulp outside the cemetery 15 years ago, poor kid had just turned 18. We brought him back here and nursed him back to health, hoping he would take up the offer Harms gave him. As you can see, he did! To my delight, we've been together ever since! Christ was dumped here at the steps only 5 years ago at the age of 17. His parents figured the rumors true and thought they could please "The Lord" with a virgin! Jokes on them, we gained a baby brother with a heart of gold!" Syn giggles, looking over at Christ still snuggled up against me. "You were all so young!" I state softly, feeling like an old man at the moment. "When you brought me here Harms, I had already had my 25th birthday!" I laugh out, the others looking at me in shock. "we thought you had barely reached your 18th year when you came here Ville!" Shadows points out. "You looked so young, so innocent!" His puzzled expression making me smile. "When you spend your life slaving at a farm, looking at life like it was through a window, not being able to join in, frozen out by society for looking different. You would be an innocent by heart too Shadows! I Never knew what life outside the borders of the farm were like. I was a prisoner until Harms took me away from that place!" I speak softly, sending Harms a grateful smile. He would never understand the freedom he gave me when he gave me this new start in life. Or should I say death? Feeling a movement at my left side as one of my baby brothers start to stir brings me back to the real world, my chain of thoughts broken. I look down at the confused face of Gee, his eyes wide as he suddenly sits up straight. Making me move to quickly, startling Christ at the same time. "You need to stop singing Ville, you knock us out every time you do!" The sleepy voice of Christ making us all giggle. His face showing his confusion as he looks around the room. "How long was I out for?" "Not that long sweetheart, you seemed like you needed it thought!" "Oh, did we miss anything?" Gee pipes up, ending his question with a yawn. "Not at all darling, just us older guys having a conversation. Nothing of importance to you two" I state calmly, feeling no need of pressuring Harms into repeating his story. And there is no need to put another damper on the mood tonight. The servants entering the hall with goblets full of blood pulling our thoughts in other directions after all. We're all starving for the blood they provide us at the moment.

Harms nodding his approval as we all grab our goblets, devouring it all in minutes. Trying to sate our thirst as fast as possible to keep the beasts at bay. The three of us who went hunting the other night already at risk after missing a meal. The hunger making itself known by the deep growls tearing through our throats as we gulp down the thick red liquid. Barely enough to cover our needs. The goblets empty way to fast for us all and I can see Syn biting down at V's wrist at the corner of my eye. Shadows probably in the same position at the Revs. I envy them, I can only dream of finding my mate some day. And from what I've been told, it takes a great deal of luck to find your other half. Looking down at my empty goblet I can't help but sigh. The hunger still tearing through my body. I guess I will have to hunt down some rats in the basement, in a time of need everything goes! Looking up from my goblet I find two pairs of hazel eyes staring at me with worry, studying my every move. "I'm alright darlings, just a bit hungry! I'll just go and hunt down some rats in the dungeon later on!" I say quietly, a smile plastered on my face. A smile that disappears quickly as two pale wrists are presented to me, almost showed in my face. "No rats Ville, you're our brother, we'll feed you!" Christ whispers, Gee just looking at me with determination. "I don't want to hurt you sweethearts" The temptation of their blood making my stomach flip. "You wont Ville, you can have a little from the both of us. A little goes a long way" Gee states, showing his wrist closer to my mouth. Grabbing his pale hand I study his eyes, looking for any trace of doubt. Finding nothing but quiet determination I allow myself to sink my fangs into the pale soft flesh. Only allowing myself a couple of mouthfuls before I pull away, sealing the wounds before Christ reaches out his arm, offering his blood to quench my thirst. Repeating the prosses by making sure he's okay and only allowing myself a couple of mouthfuls. Wrapping my arms around the both of the as I lean back in my chair, I close my eyes. Allowing the feeling of their blood settle the beast within. "Thank you sweethearts" I whisper quietly, being rewarded with soft giggles. Both of them blushing furiously as I smile at them. "No problem at all Ville!" They both say in unison. Both of them seeming quite happy with themselves, most likely for being able to help one of the ones considered stronger than them. The next hours seem to pass by in a blur, sharing funny stories amongst ourselves to pass the time. All of us counting the hours in our minds, waiting for the sun to rise. The Rev just finishing his story about how he got his name at the asylum, telling a detailed description of the priest trying to exorcise him as they thought he were possessed. How the his birthname always made him angry, so he ended up climbing the walls, shouting out "My name is The Reverend Tholomew Plague!" While looking down at the priest from the sealing of the tiny cell. All of us laughing at his antics while he speaks, arms waving around like some crazy Italian with spasms! We all calm down after a while, feeling the approaching daylight in the back of our minds. Harms standing up, motioning for us all that it's time to go to sleep. All of us walking quietly through the hallways, people leaving for their respected rooms. It's been a long night after all! "Good night sweethearts" I whisper, ruffling the hair on my baby brothers heads as I leave them in the hallway. Yawning as I peel of the tight leather I'm wearing before slipping into the soft silk sheets, letting the cool silk wrap around me as I drift of. It's been a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

Fast forward 20 years…

Dear diary, I just woke from the strangest dream. Mischievous blue eyes staring at me between the trees, the yellow moon casting shadows, hiding the owner of the sparkling blue orbs. Wolves howling in the night. It wasn't a nightmare, but my dead heart was racing. I woke up in a sweat, still, a sense of calm washed over me. I do not understand this dream, maybe I should tell the others about it. But I don't really feel like sharing it. I'll just have to see during the night, it's probably just a dream like all others.

21 years of the vampire life, I sigh to myself as I slip further down in the warm water. Letting it soak my hair as it envelopes my whole body. Staring up through the surface of the sparkling water, my eyesight turning a bit blurry but I can still make out the surroundings in my bathroom. The flickering flames of the candles littering every flat surface. Closing my eyes as I lay comfortably at the bottom at the tub, I feel the steaming hot rosewater soothing my muscles. Not having to breathe, I let myself fall into a slumber. *The eyes were back, a giggle breaking through the silence before the wolves surrounding me started to howl, eyes of all colors daring me to make a move. The blue orbs winking at me, daring me to follow as they fly through the trees. Branches hitting me, slashing at my arms and face as I fly through the deep dark woods. Blue orbs taunting me as I catch a wicked smile playing over pink lips as the moon breaks through the branches. The sky blue eyes suddenly lowering, closer to the ground, a purple ring lining them. A new howl breaking through the forest as the moon shines brighter. Brown fur, a wolf creeping towards me, never threatening. A mischievous look in its eyes as it tilts its head, sharp canines glimmering in the moonlight and tongue hanging out. Another sharp howl piercing the night having the other wolves assemble behind it. Curious glances all around. *

Startled awake by my bathroom door opening with a loud bang I sit upright in the tub. My hair sticking to my face and back, the candles in the room flickering at the sudden movements. Blinking my eyes furiously to clear them after soaking in the water. My sight settling on the slender redhead sitting casually on the edge of my tub. "some day you're going to freak someone out by staying under water for so long Ville!" Gee laughs, winking at me. The wicked gleam in his eyes causing me to giggle as I rise from the soothing water, the smell of rose petals in the room assaulting my senses. Bringing back memories of my long lost mother. Standing up at my full height with water cascading down my slender naked body, I had to snicker at the reaction it brought. Gees face turning crimson red as always. "aaaaaw! Baby brother still blushing over the smallest things! You're still too shy and innocent for your own good sweetheart!" I laugh, walking over to the soft towel hanging on the door. Wrapping it around my hips casually, finally looking a bit more modest. To gees huge relief. His cheeks still sporting a pink tint. "I'm never going to get used to your disregard for proper clothes! Hell, last night the Rev were crawling around the hallways naked as the day he was born! I think I'm going blind some day!" He giggles shyly, looking down at his hands. His self esteem the same as the first day we met, it's quite fascinating to be honest! The incubus side should have cured him of that shyness around us, considering his sassy attitude and behavior around mere humans! The kid had people following him around, staring at him and almost throwing themselves at him every time he visits the village! His cocky smile and swaying hips putting them all in a trance! The kid probably just need a few more years to stew, the incubus side of him does get more noticeable as time flies by after all! "So, what did you want sweetheart? Why did you find your way to my bath? I was quite enjoying the dream I was having!" I laugh softly, shimmying into my too tight leather pants before I start looking for my new sheer scarf. The old one in tatters after years of use. "I was told to get you. We're gathering earlier than usual, something has happened. And by the look on Harms face, it's not good news!" A shiver running down my spine at his words. His eyes meeting mine as I look back at my mirror, reaching for my eyeliner and smudge it around my eyes. "We better go the, I'm ready" The both of us heading for the great hall, a sense of doom cluttering my thoughts as the fluttering shadows quiet down, not as much as a whisper to be heard.

As we slide down into our chairs at the table, I notice a man standing at Harms side. A sad and serious look on his face, his features familiar. Harms raising his hand to quiet us all, killing the worried chatter around the table. "There's things happening in the village that affects us all. This young man over here found his courage to come warn us. Now child, tell them all what you told me!"

"You all probably don't remember me, my brother used to work here as a servant many years ago. He was the one who told me about you all, the day he told me and my brothers to capture living creatures to bring here. You were always kind to us, feeding and clothing us. And as a thank you I wanted to warn you all. There's been problems surfacing in the village. Your father, Ville, is quite ill! His mind clouded by old age, words spilling from his lips for people to hear. Muttering and cursing about vampires taking his son away, of dead people walking amongst us. Cold and heartless, killing in the night. I know there's truth to his words, but I also know that you are not ruthless killers. I know you only hunt those who do evil, but the villagers… They refuse to see the truth, they're gathering as we speak. Silver crosses and sharpened knives in their hands. And they will be here soon. I had to warn you all before it was to late!" Looking at the others I could see the fear in their eyes, Christ and Gee seeking refuge against my chest while I hold them tight and secure in my arms. Some habits never change, stroking their backs soothingly to try and calm them down as I look to Harms. "What do we do?" I ask softly, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. "We cant stay here any longer, I will not have my brothers harmed by puny humans" I spit out, anger starting to take the place of fear. "And they will not, we leave this very moment. Go to your rooms, gather your most loved possessions and meet me by the entrance in five minutes!" Harms jumping into action as a leader should. All of us rising from our well known spots around the table before we shoot off down the hallways. All I need is my diary, and my wifebeater and shoes. Grabbing an old backpack used for hunting I show it all inside, also collecting a few weapons along the way, you never know what could happen! Running back down to meet the others, I can see the shadows gathering in the hallways, all of them floating towards the same goal as me. The fearful whispers gaining more volume as they follow in my footsteps. Leaping down the last flight of stairs in my hurry to rejoin the others I catch a glimpse of torches through one of the windows. A snake of fire and destruction making its way towards us. "they're almost here!" I shout out as I see the others by the door, scared faces turning towards me as I come to a quick halt in front of them. A whimper escaping Christ as he looks to the door, eyes big and pupils dilated into black pools of fear. "What are we going to do, run or fight?" I ask as I look to Harms. My anger at the stupid humans rising as the smell of fear assault my senses. "We run! A fight would be futile, the humans will never stop hunting us." Harms speaks calmly, looking at us all gathered around him. "Now, everyone has what they need? Then lets go!" All of us nodding in response as he opens the door, shooing us all out before him. We start walking towards the woods, the dark shadows our friend in the night. Our vision not a hinder in the darkness, but a blessing that the humans have not. The torches in the distance creeping closer by the second, angry voices and the smell of burning wood carried by the wind. Picking up the pace as we close in on the forest a shudder of fear runs down my spine. Hurrying the others along as the angry voices grow closer, the heavy footsteps of the humans getting louder by the second as we take refuge underneath the trees, the shadows covering us I a cloak of security. A treacherous feeling as we're still in harms way, hurrying along the pathways we know by heart careful of where we step to not make any unnecessary sounds. "Where's Harms?" The panic hits me as the others stop dead in their tracks, our creator no more amongst us. "Did anyone see him follow us?" I whisper harshly, the only answer being the others shaking their heads no. "He wouldn't want us to linger here, lets run to the top of the hill, at least we can see what's happening down there!" Shadows speaks, his voice barely a whisper. I take off running. My brothers following closely as I hurry up the steep hill, the path barely visible no the naked eye even though it is well used. Finally at the top I come to a halt, fearing what sight may meet us as I slowly turn around. My eyes seeking our creator and father in the surroundings of our deserted home. "I cant see him! He must be here somewhere!" Syn growls, the fear in his voice making the smaller ones cling to my sides. "There! On the rooftop!" The Rev barks out, his eyes wide with fright. He's right. There he is, taunting the humans on the ground beneath him. His vampire features on full display, fangs elongated and bared for them all to see. "He's sacrificing himself to buy us more time!" I cry out, a hollow feeling of sorrow settling in my chest at the thought. "Why would he do that? He knows we need him with us!" "Because he loves us." V states, his face suddenly freezing in shock. "Look over there, that's the reason! He must have sensed them coming! It's the hunters!" He chokes out while pointing to tree heavily armed men at the front of the crowd. Their weapons glimmering deadly in the torchlight as the walk steadily towards the caste doors. The sneers on their faces visible to us as the flaming light dances around them, eyes fixed on the fair haired creature on the roof spitting words of blasphemy at them all. The crowd gaining on the castle, huddled together as the sheep they are, the wind carrying their chanting voices to our ears. "Burn it down, burn it all, kill the demons!" The hunters reaching out, grabbing the torches closest to them before throwing them up on the roof. The flickering flames grabbing a hold of the old wood in seconds. My stomach turn at the sight and I have to bite back the tears pressing on behind my eyes. The feeling of my heart breaking for yet another father tearing through my whole body. The figure we all know and love on the roof turning towards us with a smile, sitting down slowly as the flames tear through the dry wood. Nodding at us to go on, to run before it's too late. I cant do anything but nod back, a mask of determination on my face as I start walking away, motioning for the others to follow me further away. The somber deep voice we all love and cherish breaking through the darkness as we carry on.

I don't wanna see and I don't wanna hear

The shadow of the arriving bat

Please don't release me when you see me falling

Into the moaning grounds of death

I will disband – My heart in your hands

Will you tell me – See you soon in a while

When my eyes fade please give me your smile

And even dark nights are ending in dawn

You'll have time to cry when I'm gone

Devour me and fill my heart with courage

Give me wings and camouflage the scar

Rip out my lungs and kill my fever

Bring me back to the alluring grounds of love

I will disband – My heart in your hands

Will you tell me – See you soon in a while

When my eyes fade please give me your smile

And even dark nights are ending in dawn

You'll have time to cry when I'm gone

This is not farewell this is only good bye

When my lips fade please kiss them good night

But even bright days are starting in dawn

You'll have time to cry when I'm gone

All the happy faces – And memories are killing me

Am I already dreaming

Please tell me that I only sleep...

Close the circle, come to an end

Metamorphosis begins

Please hold your promise and let me forsake

Metanoia and the laughing grounds of hate

Will you tell me – See you soon in a while

When my eyes fade please give me your smile

And even dark nights are ending in dawn

You'll have time to cry when I'm gone

This is not farewell this is only good bye

When my lips fade please kiss them good night

But even bright days are starting in dawn

You'll have time to cry when I'm

See you soon in a while

When my eyes fade please give me your smile

And even dark nights are ending in dawn

You'll have time to cry when I'm gone

The words soothing our hearts as they hit us… Harms telling us all it will be ok with one last song as the flames brighten up the night sky. The last thing we hear as the forest cover us completely from prying human eyes. The roof of our home collapsing as the flames devour it completely.

Putting on a brave face to hide my fear and sorrow I turn to the others. Their eyes clouded over, hopelessly staring over their shoulders towards the place we used to call home. "Come now, we need to go. It's what he would want us to do, we need to find shelter before dawn." Pulling the two smallest ones to my side I start leading them away. The others following close behind, the lost souls we all know so well fluttering around us. Creating a cover of darkness to keep us all safe, I guess we're the ones to care for them now. Turning my eyes to the sky while I fight back the tears, the only thought in my head about Harms finally being reunited with his soulmate. Wherever they may be.

We were running for our lives, flying through unknown woods and tiny villages as fast as we could to put as much distance between us and the hunters as possible. Our group only visible as fleeting shadows in the darkness. I could feel the warning prickle on my skin, telling me to find cover before the evil rays of the sun burns us all. My fear of my family getting hurt urging me along, eyes scanning my surroundings for somewhere safe to wait out the day. All my prayers to the dark forces answered as I spot a possibility. An old cave, most likely the winter home of a bear, looking like it will fit us all. "Come on sweethearts, get inside! We haven't got much time left!" I motion for them all to follow me, turning to Syn and Shadows for help. "We need to cover the entrance, help me gather branches and whatever you can find! We need to keep the others safe!" My voice steady as I speak, not faltering a bit or showing any sign of emotion. I don't know why, but for some reason they all just let me take charge. A role I really don't like, but I'm willing to take it to keep them all from harms way. Running up to the nearest tree I start breaking of the bigger branches, carrying them to the entrance and lean them against the side. The other two following my example quickly, shadows rolling a huge boulder in front to cover it halfway. Leaving just enough room for us to squeeze through and cover the rest from the inside. Slithering through the opening just before the sun peeks through the clouds and fog of the morning, we all huddle together in the far back of the cave. The tight space forcing us together, our backs against the humid walls as the smaller ones curled together on our legs and laps. Tired eyes looking at us for reassurance as the pitch black darkness surrounds us, the moisture in the dirt floors seeping through our clothes. I believe this to be what it feels like to be buried alive, cold and damp, the smell of dirt and rotting plant life assaulting our noses. "Sleep now darlings, you need your strength! We need to keep going as soon as night falls again!" I whisper softly, all of us huddling closer together for comfort as the sun knocks us out cold. A deep slumber taking us to a different time, the horrors of the night forgotten at the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

The dream was back. The wolves surrounding me in a clearing. Blue orbs staring through my soul as if they knew my darkest secrets. Slowly stalking closer to where I sit on the ground, the cold wet snout almost touching my face. Its head tilting to the side in wonder before it lets out a soft growl, the pack retreating to the thick surrounding forest in a quick sprint. The moon shadowed by the clouds as my eyes follow them. Blue orbs staring back at me from the thick brush, suddenly further from the ground. I can only make out the shape of a slender body in the shadows, the piercing eyes never leaving me, a mischievous glimmer flashed my way as it turns away. Taking off into the night. I want to follow them! Please don't leave me behind!

"Ville? Ville, wake up!" My eyes shot open to reveal a worried Shadows shaking me gently. "You were talking in your sleep, I got worried!" Looking around the tight space I can see the others starting to stir awake, bloodshot eyes glowing red in the darkness surrounding us. "It's ok Shadows, no need to worry!" I smile at him, stretching out my long limbs as far as I can in the cramped space. Stiff from a night on the cold ground with two smaller vampires using me as a pillow. I guess I've stayed in the same position all night, my unconscious mind trying not to disturb them. "What were you dreaming about exactly? You were mumbling about blue eyes, blue eyes in the dark!" He smirks at me, a brow raised in wonder. "I don't really know, its been the same kind of dream for weeks now. Blue, glowing eyes staring at me. Surrounded by wolves in a clearing, in a forest I don't know. They always run off, leaving me with the wish to follow… I don't really know why I'm dreaming of this. I've never even seen a wolf! Let along a blue eyed one!" I laugh, his smirk never leaving his face. "well, it's probably just a dream!" He laugh, helping Rev off the floor as he's not yet fully awake. Turning over to Gee and Christ I start shaking them awake as gently as I can, not wanting to startle them. Their eyes all red and puffy, sorrow and hunger apparent in their features. I reach down to grab their hands, pulling them off the muddy floor. "Everyone awake yet?" I ask softly, my eyes scanning the room for everyone, making sure they're all standing. "It's nighttime, we need to hunt before we keep going. I suggest we stick to the woods, seeing if we can catch a couple of deer's. It won't be as fulfilling as human blood, but we don't want to leave a trail for the hunters to follow." Taking charge as I've been for the last couple of nights I walk over to the opening. Pushing away the makeshift cover and motion for everyone to follow me outside. The night dark and cloudy, no moon threatening to expose us as we start searching our surroundings. Spreading out we let our senses sharpen, every sound and smell telling us where to go. Our eyes glowing red from the hunger as we let our instinct guide us to our pray. Two steady heartbeats grabbing my attention I motion for the others to follow. My eyes soon catching the form of two beautiful animals by a tiny stream, their heads down, focused on the running water. I feel bad for what I'm about to do, hunting innocent beings is not something we are used to, but I guess dinner is dinner! We sneak up as close as possible, all of us tense and ready to leap at them. A quiet understanding between us as we all attack at the exact same moment, the beautiful beasts never stood a chance. Our fangs tearing through their flesh to sate our hunger before they even have a chance to feel fear. The thick blood running down our parched throats and filling our stomachs, restoring our energy once more. Deep growls emanating from us all in our frenzy to tame the beasts within before they take control of us, desperate to keep our last crumbs of humanity intact. Retracting my fangs from the soon dead animal, I fall back on the ground. My whole body settling in a quiet calm, the beast finally satisfied, allowing me to take control once again. Laying on my back while looking at the cloudy skies I can't help but worry about what the night will bring. The uncertainty of it all, the threat of the sun always haunting in the back of my mind. The distance we must cover to get far enough away from the village, to get away from the rumors of vampires, the threat of the hunters following us. And most of all, finding a new home! A safe place for my brothers and myself to call our own once again. "Are you alright Ville?" Gee whispers as he sits down beside me, grabbing my hand to seek comfort as always. "I'm alright sweetheart, just thinking. I have to find a way to keep you all safe, but as long as I don't know where we're headed it's all so uncertain." I tell him the truth, I might be the one taking charge but I've got no idea of what is to come! Not being able to make a plan scares me beyond reasoning. "We trust you Ville, you haven't lead us astray yet!" Syn ads as he wipes the remnants of blood off his face, rinsing his hands in the cold stream. V at his side, smiling at me while nodding in reassurance. Two hands adding pressure to my shoulders from behind, Shadows and Rev smiling at me as they sit down beside me. Christ walking up to us from the stream as he finished cleaning himself up before he joins us on the leaf covered ground. I can feel my eyes clouding with worry, my face hardening not to show my fears. "You're a born leader Ville, I wouldn't even think of challenging you! You take charge naturally and all we do is following without question. You kept your head clear last night while we were too torn up to function, you haven't let yourself shed a tear even though we know you hurt just as much as we do. He was your father too, but you never let his sacrifice cloud your judgement! All you're ever thinking about is how to keep the rest of us safe! Syn and I always thought of ourselves as strong, as leaders, but when you speak or as much as look at us, we all fall in line. You're stronger than Harms ever was, so stop doubting yourself! We trust you with our lives!" Shadows speaks softly, his voice low as not to catch the attention of anyone around. "I just hope you're not making a mistake Shadows, all I can do is try my best." I speak calmly, my lips in a tight line as I look to the sky once more. Hoping for a sign that I'm on the right path. "Now, if you're all full and cleaned up. Lets get going, we got a lot of ground to cover through the night!" I say as I stand up slowly, trying to send them all a reassuring smile as I motion for them to follow. Turning north as I take off running. An old tale told by my mother running through my mind. Of a place with long cold nights and short days, an old tale of green fire dancing in the sky in the winter. A tale she once told when I cried as a child when people spoke evil words about the color of my eyes.

"How much longer Ville?" Rev ask as he lounges at a beam up under the sealing, his blue eyes staring at the old rotting wood above him. We're lucky tonight as we came upon an old abandoned farm well hidden in the mountainside. A tiny village further down in the valley below. We've been running through the night for weeks now, feeding of what creatures we could find to satisfy our hunger, and the promise of human blood so nearby a temptation to us all at the moment. "I don't know sweetheart, I have a urgent feeling we should keep running, but I think we're far enough away to rest here for a few days. The rumors can't have spread this far, so I think we should stay at least one more night and hunt some real food before we go on!" I say, the faces turning to me making me laugh out loud. They all look like kids on Christmas morning, eyes wide and eager. "Maybe Syn should go down there first and do some shopping!" Shadows giggles from the corner at my right, his dimples showing for the first time in weeks as he smile widely at us all. "I think I might! We all look like beggars at the moment! My clothes are barely recognizable as clothing!" Syn smirks at us all, and he's right! Looking down at myself all I can see is tattered and torn fabric and leather! The seams barely keeping together after the extensive wear through the thick brush of the forests and all the mountains we have climbed! I giggle, the others looking just as messy as me. "I think that's a good idea Syn, there's still a few hours until the sun comes up… Do you feel like going on a shopping spree?" His smirk growing as he leaps to his feet, not even caring to say goodbye as he sprints through the door. "And there he goes!" V giggles from his place at the old table in the middle of the room, his eyes shining with pride as they follow his mates retreating form through the door. "That mate of yours certainly have a love for clothing V! He's probably going to grab everything he can get his hands on down there!" Gee laughs softly from his normal spot at my side, Christ just snickering at his comment. All of us looking amused at the moment, a promise of new clothes a refreshing thought after weeks on the run through the wilderness. "I don't know about you guys, but I feel like getting a bath! My skin is all grey with dirt and grime, and I can hear a waterfall not too far away from here! Anyone feel like joining me?" Shadows ask, a giddy expression painting all of our faces with the thought of clean running water. A shrill shriek of pure joy coming from above us as the Rev lets himself fall to the floor. "Last one there is a bloodsucking freak!" He cackles as he starts running for the door, laughter booming inside the small house as we all follow. "We're all bloodsucking freaks anyway!" Christ shouts after us, his short legs not allowing him to keep up with the others tearing through the trees towards the sound of water. I keep my pace by his side, not going to let him stay behind I grab a hold of his waist and throw him over my shoulders. Picking up speed as I gain in on the rest of them I can feel his laughter as I run. Passing V, Shadows and Gee at a quick speed, I let the beast inside take control of my steps. Flying over the ground as fast as my body can carry me with a giddy vampire over my shoulders, the wind whipping at my face making my eyes blurry, but I'm not letting that stop me! Closing in on the Rev as I laugh, the smell of fresh water reaching my nose and telling me we're close, one last spurt of energy and we leave Rev behind. Crashing through a clearing I take a leap, throwing us both in to the shallow water. A squeal of joy reaching my ears as I stand up, Christ still safely on my shoulder as I find my balance and finally put him down. The cold water only reaching right above his shoulders. "Cheaters!" and a cackling laugh coming from the shore before Rev cannonballs into the water, splashing us in the proses. V, Gee and Shadows following just a second after. The laughter of us all sounding through the clearing, drowning out the waterfall as we all calm down again. Just enjoying the cool water on our skin as we clean up as good as we can without the luxury of soaps or hot water. I can feel the grime dissolving of my body along with the stress of the past nights, a feeling of calm settling in my stomach at seeing my family smiling and laughing around me. The fears and worries forgotten for the first time since that awful night. Ducking under in an attempt to clean my now long and curly wild hair as well as I can, I finally let a couple of tears go. The thought of Harms shooting pain through my heart as I let my mind wander. The water washing away my blood red tears so the others won't notice. I just stay under for a while, letting the sounds of the thunderous waterfall sooth me before I decide I'm clean enough. Standing back up and heading for the shore I stop to enjoy the sight in front of me, the others having a water fight, splashing and pouncing at each other like playful kittens. I guess we never really grow up, even the oldest of us keeping our inner child alive and thriving. Walking over to a tree right next to the shore I sit down, my back against the thick trunk as I watch the others play. A giggle at my side snapping me into attention, a smirk meeting me as I turn my head against the source. "They're all having fun, I see! It's about time they let loose for a while!" Syn says as he dumps the content of his arms beside me. "I think I'll go join them!" He laughs as he takes a leap towards the water, tackling V in the proses. Yeah, still kids at heart, I think to myself as I giggle to myself leaning my head against the tree trunk and closing my eyes. Almost falling to a slumber a flash of bright blue appear behind my closed eyelids, the sound of wolves howling in the distance have me shooting up on my feet. A feeling I cant describe enveloping me as a shiver run down my spine. "Sweethearts, it's time to leave! I have a feeling we're being watched!" The others quickly leaving the water as I motion for them to run back to the abandoned farmhouse. Shadows shooting me a questioning glance on the way past me as he drags both the Rev and Christ along by their hands. "Wolves." The only word I spoke as his eyes widened and he picks up the pace, shooting through the trees in a blur. I stay behind as I know the others will be safe in the house, laving myself as bate just in case. My eyes scanning the surroundings as my ears pick up the sound of soft paws getting closer by the second. My eyes picking up a movement in the bushes as the sound stops, glowing blue orbs surrounded by a ring of purple catching my eyes with curiosity. My own green emerald eyes staring back without faltering, if it's a stare down of dominance they want, they'll get it. "I've seen you before, you've been haunting my dreams…" I whisper quietly, taking a few steps towards the creature. Its canines bared and snout wrinkling as I approach. The blue eyes never leaving my form as it takes a step back, further into the bushes. A sudden feeling of pain shooting through my head. Words not my own forming in pictures behind my eyes. *I know you, I've felt you, why? who are you?* "I don't know, and my name is Ville." I whisper to the creature. *Ville* The last thought hitting me like a question as another wolf howls in the distance, the blue eyes snapping its head towards the sound before taking off into the night. My mind full of questions as I turn the other way, my legs carrying me on pure instinct towards my family as my head is cluttered with unanswered questions.

Entering through the doorway I'm met with worried faces, the others looking at me for an explanation. Looking over at Shadows I only give him a shrug. Not really feeling like talking about it all, but the death glare he's shooting my way demand an answer. "Blue eyes." I whisper, his face turning to pure shock as the others look confused. "Like the ones in the dreams?" He asks quietly, a nod my only reply. We'll talk about it as the sun sets tomorrow. My eyes scanning the room to make sure that every one's there before Syn hands me an armful of new clothes. His gaze questioning but I only shake my head. "I'll tell you all as the sun sets again, now, it's been a long night. Let's get some rest!" My voice stern but friendly as I slide down against the wall, closing my eyes and fall to a slumber as the sun pierces the sky outside. My dreams once again about blue eyes. Questions filling my brain as the piercing orbs lock with my own, sapphire meeting emerald in an unknown clearing at night.

#Sapphire eyes pov#

The dream was back, bright emerald eyes in a face as pale as marble haunting my dreams. The facial features no longer a blur after tonight, but a work of art, ink covering the left arm in a winding leaf pattern and a heart twisted with a pentagram adorning the pale skin just above the leather pants, covering long slender legs. The questions going through my mind being sent in return. Who are you, what are you, why do I see you in my dreams? The green emeralds never faltering, staring through my soul.

"Bam! Bam! Wake up! You're talking in your sleep again! And who the hell is Ville?" Bolting upright from my spot on the floor I growl at the idiot shouting at me. Dunn, my beta cowering under my stare. The rest of my pack staring wide eyed at us in the dark lair we call home. Throwing of the pelts covering me in warmth I stand up quickly, sneering at him as I walk towards the opening. My mood ruined by him tearing me out of my dream, the unanswered questions still floating through my mind. Taking a deep breath to calm myself as I stare into the distance. "Ville is a dream, a dream of sparkling emeralds" I say in barely a whisper as I let myself fall into my wolf form, letting out a howl as I run off. My pack knowing not to disturb me when I head of alone, all of them fearing the wrath of the omega. Letting my nose guide me I soon end up in the clearing with the waterfall again. The enticing smell hitting me like a brick in the face as I stop. Changing back to my human form I walk over to the tree, his sent still clinging to it from last night. Sliding down with my back against it I let my head fall back. My eyes capturing a torn piece of fabric stuck on a broken branch, my hand reaching out for it and automatically putting it to my nose. Inhaling the sweet smell of the green eyed nymph taunting me in my dreams my eyes roll back in my head, I can feel the wolf in me howling in excitement. The wild beast trashing to get free from the human prison, eager to follow the sent. "Why do I dream of you? Who are you? Should I follow you?" I whisper to the empty clearing, the waterfall the only sound around. Grasping the piece of fabric in my hand I stand up, thoughts of last night running through my head as I walk slowly towards my home. My pack waiting patiently for my return as always.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to the sound of giggles and crazy cackling, three pairs of eyes staring down at me. "Good dream?" The Rev asks, the crazy laugh only getting louder as I stare at them with confusion radiating from my whole being. "You were moaning, tossing and turning like a crazy person!" Gee giggles, Christ nodding his head furiously in agreement. "Not the kind of dream your perverted minds are thinking about!" I state calmly, the dream still playing in my mind. "I'll tell you all about it later, I have to go out and check on something real quick before we leave!" My eyes going to the door, the clearing with the waterfall my goal as I leave quickly. Not even noticing the confused stares following me as I start running. I need to know, I need to make sure that it was only a dream. That the beautiful creature with the wild brown curls and sapphire eyes were just of my imagination. That the wolf is just a wolf and my mind is playing tricks on me. Reaching the clearing I walk slowly towards the tree, the grass around it bent down towards the ground, traces of a huge animal and footsteps suddenly appearing in the soft dirt capturing my gaze. Bending down I slide my fingers over the pawprints, noticing the closeness to the human ones. Like a change took place before the next steps were made. A shiver running down my spine as I follow the tracks over to my spot from yesterday, the smell of the person who sat there assaulting my senses. A weird calm settling in my mind and a sense of warmth almost choking me. What is this, why? I wish someone would give me an answer to my questions, but the only person I could ask is no longer with us. Sitting down at the base of the tree I pull out my diary. An idea lighting up in my brain as I touch the yellowing pages. Flipping to the first blank page I start writing, just a quick note as I don't have much time to spare. The others waiting for me to lead them on, our journey still not over.

Dear diary, I choose to part from you now, it's time I suppose! We're on the run from the hunters, they killed our father, our beloved Harms. He sacrificed himself to give us time to flee! My heart is torn and broken still, even though it have been weeks! My family, my beloved coven depending on me to take the lead. To keep them safe through the night and hide them from the burning sun of the day! I never thought this responsibility would fall on me, but of some weird reason they all look to me for guidance. To be their leader on our way north. The only goal I have is to keep us alive, keep my brothers safe! I beg to the dark forces of the night to guide me, for the stories my long lost birthmother told me to be true! Of a place with dark nights and short days, where the green flames dance when the skies are clear and the stars shine. All I know is that we're heading north, for how long and how far I do not know. But we leave this place tonight, and so I choose to leave you behind. Who knows if someone finds you. But maybe you could give some answers on who and why?

My dear diary, I'll miss you. Ville.

Looking for a place to leave my dearest friend, I settle for below the tree. The cloudless sky a promise of a dry night. Never looking back, I head for the house. My family waiting for me patiently, my mind turning to the confusing tracks in the clearing and the smell lingering on the tree as I run towards them.

"Took you long enough Ville! What errand could not wait until we reach the next village?" Syn ask with a wicked smirk on his face. My eyes catching those of Shadows as I motion for them to sit down. "I'll tell you, Shadows already knows a part of it." All eyes turning to him, but he just shrugs, leaving the talking to me. The last month I've had the same dream every night. Of sapphire blue eyes staring at me through the trees in a unknown clearing. The first days all I could see was the eyes, glowing blue orbs in the shadows, after a while the shape of a wolf started to show itself, later on I could see the colors of its fur, the features getting clearer. A few days ago the creature started speaking to me, sending thoughts to my head… Asking questions I don't know how to answer. In my dream I was challenging his stare, refusing to back down as I tried to walk closer to it. I could see the wonder and curiosity in its eyes as it backed away from me, taking human shape as it retreated through the shadows. When I told you all to leave the clearing last night, I stayed behind to make sure it wasn't a threat. And I saw him again, the wolf. A living breathing creature with the same startling blue eyes between the trees. When your laughter woke me up today, I saw the same eyes again. But not a wolf! A man with striking blue eyes walking to the tree in the clearing by the waterfall! I had to make sure that it was just a dream! But the clearing proved me wrong… I saw tracks in the dirt, big canine tracks that suddenly ended in human ones. The tree smelled of another being, I can't even describe it to you, but for some strange unknown reason it calmed my mind. Last night I could feel no threat from this creature, no evil or ill will, just wonder and curiosity. And my own curiosity won today, I left my diary behind, I don't really know why. But at the moment it felt right for some reason." My voice barely a whisper by now, a shy smile playing on my lips as I lift my head. My brothers all staring at me with huge dilated eyes. A thousand questions probably flying through their heads, the silence finally being broken by Rev, his voice and expression serious for once. "What you speak of Ville sounds like a lycanthrope, a werewolf. They're a lot like us, except they can walk in the sunshine. They're creatures guided by the moon, living in packs. Their families are chosen just like ours, an alpha wolf picking out people worthy of the pack. But they have more of a hierarchy than us vampires, we choose our leader to follow by heart, they choose the alpha by seeing if his or her strength is superior to the others. The alpha is followed by the omega, then the beta. The ones after that are ranked by who joined before the other or the traits they possess. And from what you just told us, it seems like your minds are linked in some way. I would guess you have wolf blood deep down, probably mixed in with the blood of the fallen." He finishes the lecture, his voice never straying from the serious tone. All of us staring at him with shock written on our faces. "What? I'm crazy! Not stupid! I know how to read, and Harms had a wonderful library that you guys never thought about using!" He barks out before laughing, the crazy cackling again taking control. I smirk as I see Shadows wrapping an arm around his shoulder, a proud smile on his face. "You never seem to stop surprising us Rev!" I laugh. "Next time I'm short of answers you'll be the first on my mind!" I say, smiling widely. Some of the pieces of the puzzle coming together after weeks of racking my brain for answer. "But why would you leave your diary Ville? What use can a wolf have from your thoughts?" Gee ask quietly from my side. "yeah, why? It's your most priced possession, why would you part with it?" Christ joins in, all heads turning from the Rev and back to me. "I don't really know sweethearts; I just got the feeling that I should. Like I said, he had the same questions as me. Who are you, why are you haunting my dreams, what are you? It's hard to put into words, but I had a feeling that those pages could bring him some answers." My brothers seeming satisfied with my answer, even though it's filled with uncertainty. Standing up slowly and stretching my now stiffened muscles in the process I look to the door. "The night is still young, lets leave! We keep heading north, and we need to cover a lot of ground to get through the mountains and find shelter before the dawn." I say, my words no longer as uncertain as I order them around. My confidence growing for each night passing as they follow me willingly. The speech of lycanthropes still fresh in my memory, and thinking about it, I can see the similarities the Rev spoke of. We don't have a strict hierarchy, but they did choose me to lead them. "Why north?" V asks softly ass I walk through the doorway, the others following close behind. "Because that's where the green flames dance in the sky sweetheart!" I wink at him before I start to run, a puzzled expression on his face as they follow. My legs carrying me forward through the night as I follow the breadcrumbs in my memory. I can almost see my mother smiling at my choice as I stake out a rout through the mountains, north the only goal in my mind as the night is still young…

#Bams pow:

Another dream of the green-eyed nymph in the forest have me waking up in a cold sweat. The images flowing through my mind as I stare at the roof above my bed. The haunting green eyes telling me something. To find it, to get it before the rain hits. The sound of dry coal on rough paper tearing through the sound of falling water the only sound in my dream. I need to go there, now! Jumping out from underneath the warm furs covering me with a burst of frantic energy that have all the others staring, I smile. "No worries guys, just heading out for a while!" I laugh, the others closing their eyes again, sleep soon claiming them as the night is still young. "Where are you going?" The voice of my best friend and beta suddenly ask, his light blue eyes staring at me from the corner. "I had one of those dreams again, I'll tell you about it in the morning!" A nod his only response, and I know he'll question me in the morning. Dunn not being the kind that forgets easily. As I feel the soft grass against my feet, I let my wolf take control, the change flowing easily after years of practice. Well, enough years. I'm the youngest alpha in hundreds of years, my father and mother the only ones starting to build a pack as early as me. I broke out of their pack in my early twenties, no more willing to bend to my father or mothers will. My best friend joining me as a beta without question, but at the moment he also holds the position as omega, as I still feel no need to find a mate. My mother's nagging and strict rules a reminder of what my father has to live with. The alpha might be the leader, but the omega still has a say in what happens within the pack! Trying to shut out the thoughts of my old pack, I let my wolf take control again. The feel of the soft ground underneath my paws calming my mind. Our instinct carrying us forward towards the clearing with eager steps. The wolf still remembering the enticing smell from the night by the waterfall. I've never smelled something similar, so raw and pure. And those eyes, people say my eyes shine like sapphire. Those emerald greens haunting my mind make my own seem dull in comparison! If I hadn't ran to the clearing that night, I would have thought it all a fabric of my imagination, a dream too good to be true. But to see those eyes staring at me, that pale skin so close to the color of the marble statues in the big city called Rome… I need to do what the dream told me; I need to get there before the rain starts falling! It's urgent, I just know it! I pick up the pace as my thoughts run through my head, the sound of the waterfall getting louder by each step taken, and I finally find myself in the clearing. Changing swiftly back to my human form I let my eyes take in the surroundings. No one there, a feeling of disappointment hitting me like a brick. Letting my feet carrying me towards the tree that caught my attention the other night, my nose picks up the amazing smell once again. Stronger this time. The sent leading me towards the tree. Again, I get the sense that I need to hurry, my eyes searching wildly for what my subconsciousness tells me to find. I let my body slide down against the tree, the smell so strong it makes my eyes roll to the back of my head again. Letting my arms slip down my sides I feel something touching my fingers. The roots of the tree hiding whatever it is, and my hands automatically shoot out to get it. A puzzled expression most likely adorning my face as I grasp what seem to be a book. The leather binding worn and discolored, the pages yellowed and buckled from years of use. Flipping through it I can see the perfectly written words covering the pages, the coal getting darker towards the last page used. My curiosity grabbing a hold of me as I flip back to the first page, the thoughts of my mother lightening a bit as I start reading. If not for her nagging and determination, I would never know how to decipher the winding symbols covering the pages. My eyes skimming the pages quickly until the writer suddenly catch my full attention. Sharp letters covering the already written page, the words a harsh black, meant as a warning to the one who happen to read the pages from this point on. Dear reader, before you even start reading this crazy story, I think I better introduce myself.

I am Pain, also known as Ville, a creature born of shadows, doomed for eternity to walk this earth in darkness.

A demonic being, once human, but no more… This is my story, my legacy, my diary. And trust me when I tell you to never wander alone after dark! You might get thrown into a life you never expected! My eyes widen as I read the pages, he left this for me to find. As an answer to my questions! My heart skipping beats at every fond memory and breaking into tiny pieces at every heartache I read about, tears falling freely at the end. The thought of him loosing his human father from fear caused by the stupid book the priests cling to, and then his creator. His chosen father and mentor that loved them and cared for them all until the end, sacrificing himself so they would be safe. I could feel the rage of the wolf, the deep sobs tearing through my chest only making it stronger. My heart breaking for the ones I now know to be vampires, knowing well and thoroughly the way the mere humans treat us all, considering us demons. Doomed creatures from the dark pits of hell. The hate of the hunters consuming me and the intriguing vampire with the name of Ville have my mind made up. The hunters will become the hunted once more, they will pay for the hurt they have caused in this world! They will pay with their lives for killing the Vampire lord with the name of Harms, and for killing his mate in cold blood and tearing up a family! Letting my wolf consume me, I start running towards our lair. My rage carrying me through the darkness, the diary clutched tightly in my jaw as the world around me turns into a blur. Leaping through the air while changing back to human form, I land with a crashing sound in the middle of well known room. My packmates jumping at the sound, scared eyes turned towards me as look around, making sure they're all awake. "We're going hunting and we're headed south. A crime have been committed to us creatures of the night, a caring soul of the dark killed by human hunters in cold blood, leaving a coven behind and on the run! The hunters will pay with their blood!" I growl at them, daring them to defy my wishes. Dunn stepping forward, one of his heavy hands landing on my shoulder in support. "You know I will follow you to the end Bam but answer me this! Does this have anything to do with your dreams?" Trusting the worn diary into his arms I stare into his eyes, trusting my best friend since birth to see the truth. "Read it Dunn, start at the page where the warning is written." I whisper softly before turning around and walking to my pile of furs on the floor. Casting one last glance at my pack before I lay down and close my eyes. Only one last order to give before my dreams once again claim me. "We leave as soon as the sun sets tomorrow, get some rest. It will be a long run." My ears picking up the sounds of my pack once again curling up in their fur beds, and the sound of course paper being turned as I let myself drift off. The green emeralds once again haunting my dreams.

Angry pale blue eyes met my own sapphire blues as I jolt upright, another dream having me waking up in cold sweat. The fear in the emerald green eyes before the relief of darkness surrounding them still sending cold shivers down my spine. His fairs of the sunlight reflecting through me. "I read the diary Bam, I'm with you all the way and so is the rest of the pack. I told them what was written and they're all thirsty for revenge. But you need to tell us what's happening, you've been tossing and turning through the night for weeks! You're on edge at all times, restless, and I know you well enough to see the fear in your eyes right this moment! Tell us what's happening!" Dunn speaks calmly, his voice demanding but I choose to ignore it. "I've had almost the same dream for months now Dunn. Green emerald eyes staring at me in the darkness, skin as white as the marble statues of Rome gleaming in the moonlight. Inked patterns only accenting the paleness. He's not afraid of the wolf, he even picks up on my thoughts! I can't see the pain on his face while it happens, but he understands! He even answers! We're in the clearing by the waterfall, I recognize the trees surrounding us from where I hide in the shadows! I thought it was all dreams, but a few nights ago when we were out hunting, I caught a sent I couldn't place. I followed it to the waterfall, and I saw him with my own eyes. I never showed my human form, but he knew me! We shared the same questions, he picked up on my thoughts as if he were one of us! Last night I had another dream of him in the clearing, his back against the tree as he focused on something on his lap. I could make out the sound of sharpened coal on rough paper. An urgency to go there guiding me, that's why I left last night. His eyes telling me something important would be there for me. I know it's hard to understand, but for some weird reason we seem to be connected. The fear in my eyes that you just pointed out was not my fears, it was his! The fear of the sunlight hurting the once close to his heart, his brothers! And for the same reason I know they're safe! Green orbs shining through the darkness and a sense of relief was what woke me up." I finish speaking, Dunns eyes shining with understanding and determination. The others gathering around us, the same determination on their faces as on Dunns. "we're with you as always Bam, the hunters need to pay!" Raab speaks up, Novak, Dico and Rake both nodding in approval. A smile playing at my lips as I look over at the last member of my pack, an evil grin almost splitting his face in two. "You in Jimmy(pop)?" I ask, even though I already know the answer. "Like a horny fox during mating season Bammi boy! Let's spill some blood!" I laugh as I rise from my place on the floor, a feeling of eagerness making me hyper. A mischievous smirk on my face as I let myself fall into my wolf form, my thoughts reaching out for their minds as I see them joining me on all fours. "We're heading south! We run until our paws bleed and more! I want the blood of the hunters staining my fur in a fourth night!" Eager shouts ringing through my skull along with the howls of the wolves ringing in my ears. Our wolf forms carrying us south at a speed of no ordinary wolves, living creatures around not able to catch more than a glimpse of shadows flying by.


	16. Chapter 16

We were finally past the mountains, no more sharp rock or steep mountain walls to climb. No more fear of getting stuck out in the sun! The memories of our close call with the sun still fresh in my mind, the relief of the cave made by the once retreating ice not enough to make it disappear. Our clothes hanging in torn rags of our now sickly thin bodies from the lack of blood. The small animals in the bare mountains to few to sustain us for such an amount of time, the beasts within getting stronger with every night passing as we make our way towards a goal unknown. My clouded eyes scan the horizon for signs of life as we stagger through the pine forest, our steps slow and heavy from the load we carry. The smaller ones riding on our backs as they are too weak to walk by themselves. "I smell smoke!" The Rev speaks up, his voice tired and calm. "I can see the smoke rising in the distance!" Syn joins in, motioning in the direction of the thin column of smoke protruding from the trees. My feet carrying me towards it by willpower alone. The others shuffling along behind me towards the promise of life. A farm appearing at the edge of the forest as we finally make it through. My senses catching the heartbeats of animals and humans alike and my pace quickens. A field just behind the farmhouse filled with living beings making my stomach growl in anticipation. "No humans yet, we don't want to kill anyone! Let's get one of the cows over there, we'll leave my weapons as payment to the farmer!" My voice barely a hoarse whisper as we make our way towards the animals. They startle a bit as we enter their field, but the tame animals prove no challenge to our weakened forms. Working together we quickly surround and attack one of the animals, our fangs sinking into the flesh letting warm blood fill our mouths. The smaller ones feeding furiously on the now collapsed beast, not one drop of the precious blood falling to the ground. A quick and clean kill having our stomachs filled in mere minutes. Our energy restoring quickly as we let the blood do its job. "We cant stay here sweethearts, we need to go before someone notice us." I say, my voice once again smooth, the blood lubricating my vocal cords. Six pairs of eyes looking at me, their color restored, and the desperation once again gone. Relief washing over us all as we start walking away, my weapons left behind on the wooden fence keeping the animals contained. The well crafted daggers gleaming in the moonlight, I just hope they will be enough to pay for the farmers loss.

We keep heading north, our energy once restored and hope of reaching our goal driving us forward. We run, the pace not as fast anymore but still fast enough to hide us from prying eyes. The areas we pass starting to get more clustered as we pass by, tiny villages and bigger cities giving us the opportunity to hunt. Thieves', rapists and murderers roaming the streets at night giving us the sustenance we need, our bodies back to their normal forms. No more bones and sharp edges, the smaller ones looking healthy and the others have regained their muscular frames. Syn once again went of shopping, well, stealing to be honest as we no longer have any money. Our bodies no more covered in rags, but soft leather and silk. My coven once again thriving making my chest hurt with pride, their smiles and the laughter ringing through my ears as we run through yet another field. This one for a change covered I white powdery snow. The scenery changing more for every night we travel, frozen lakes making us stop more often to find ways around them. My eyes catching a glimpse of a round rock structure just past the tree line, I throw my arm up, signaling for my brothers to stop. A flash of recognition flying through my head as I walk closer, an old tower standing proud in front us. The crinkling sound of snow beneath our feet as we walk towards it the only sound around. Reaching out my hand I slide my fingers against the old grey stone, I know this place, I've been here before! A shudder racking through my body as my eyes travel to the skies, the twinkling stars seem to smile at us from above. Walking up to the old wooden door, grey from years of exposure to the elements, I slowly push it open. A creaking sound welcoming me. A sense of calm settling in my body as I let my eyes glide over the room, a flight of stairs in the back bringing back memories of skinned knees and bruises. Memories I never knew I had. My thoughts suddenly broken by a gasp from behind. "Ville! You need to see this!" Gee shouts, his face turned to the sky and jaw slack in wonder. The others stuck in the same position as I glance at them before I turn my head to look. Green flames dancing in the skies meeting my eyes. I can feel the tears running down my cheeks, my mothers words sounding through my head and I can't stop myself from speaking them out loud. "Where the nights are cold and dark, and the days are short, green flames dance in the skies among twinkling stars. Healing the hearts and the scars of the one once broken, hurt and pain giving way to the hope of love once again… We're home sweethearts, we're finally home!" My legs collapsing, sending me to my knees in the cold snow as bloody tears fall freely, sobs wrecking my body as relief wash over me. The sorrow, fears and worries no more contained as the others surround me. Arms wrapping me in a tight embrace as I cry, our faces all coated in tears by now. "Let's go inside, lets go see our new home!" Shadows voice breaks through my sobs as eager hands help me off the cold ground. All of us heading through the doorway into the dry dark tower. My hands going to my face to wipe of the ruby liquid still falling from my eyes as I look for a source of light. The torches mounted on the walls grabbing my attention as I dig through my pockets for the matches I always carry. Lighting them one by one around the room, it is soon bathed in warm light, letting all details be known to our eyes. A painting above the fireplace making my whole body tremble. A portrait of a young man with his arm around a women's shoulder, a smiling baby in her arms. Their emerald eyes the last thing I see before I pass out on the floor, the word 'home' echoing through my mind as my world turns black.

They're chasing us! I can feel them closing in! The arms around me gripping me tightly as we run through the forest, her skirts rustling and tearing on the low branches, I can feel her heart beating in fear. What is happening? I don't understand! Where's papa? Mama, why are we running? Why did papa scream? Why doesn't he follow us? The people who came to our house, why did they have knives? Mama, I don't understand! I'm scared mama! Please don't leave me here! Who are they? Why did you give me away to them? Where are they taking me? Why are they hiding my face? I can't see! Where are we? Where's mama? Where's my papa? I can't remember! I can't remember my mamas face! Please let me remember! Mother loves roses, father is kind. Fairytales, green flames in the skies. People hate me! They say I'm no good! Why mother? Why do they fear me? Mother, please tell me! Blue eyes, sapphires! They calm me! Wolves singing in the distance making me feel safe. Mischievous blue orbs playing between trees. Questions. So many questions! Blue eyes haunting me, calm, so calm! Blue eyes, focus on the blue eyes! Blue eyes are safe! My name, someone spoke my name! They're calling for me…

"Ville! Ville wake up! Ville, please! You're scaring us! Wake up Ville!" A strong hand shaking me breaking me out of the darkness, my eyes wide open as I bolt upright. Strong hands supporting my shaking body on the floor as I try to clear my eyes, shaking my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts. The worried eyes of Shadows the first thing I see as the fog starts to clear from my eyes. My brothers all looking down at me from above. "What happened Ville?" Syn ask calmly, his eyes scanning for signs of me passing out again. I nod my head towards the painting with my eyes closed, not daring to look at it again. My whole being still shaking from the dream as Shadows rub my back in soothing circles, still attempting to calm me down. Letting my head fall forward as I try to calm myself, I can see their feet moving towards the fireplace. The whole room turning deathly quiet. V breaking the silence as he walk towards me, sitting down with his legs crossed on the floor. His green eyes staring at me, shock evident on his face. "You're a pureblooded!" Five pairs of eyes staring at us on the floor, Shadows hand on my shoulder tightening its grip to make sure I don't collapse again. My eyes finally traveling to the portrait, fresh tears painting blood red tracks down my face as I stare at the faces, faces I had forgotten a long time ago. "They were like me, we were the same, how could I ever forget? Those people in the painting… They were my parents; they gave me away to keep me alive… This is home, this is where I was born…" I whisper, my voice breaking at the end. A wave of exhaustion washing over me as I look at them all sitting around me, my eyes tired and lids heavy as I let them slip shut. Strong arms carrying me from the floor and up the stairs before they lay me down on something soft. My half awake mind barely recognizing the feeling of a soft bed as I drift off into a dreamless sleep. No haunting memories of my past and no blue orbs searching mine in the darkness.

#Bams pow#

We tracked down the hunters, the rumors of their whereabouts easy to pick up as we mingle with the humans. Our appearance amongst them never causing us any problems, our human forms bearing no telltales of the beasts we truly are. Sitting amongst them in the smelly tavern sipping on stale ale as we listen in on their conversations seeming like the easiest way to get the job done. And our plan is working out great! The tree hunters sitting at the table in the back corner as we speak! Now we just have to wait for the right moment. "Stop staring at them Bam! They're going to notice us!" Dunn whisper harshly at my side, his hands cradling the pint of ale on the table. "The way you're looking at them they might think you're interested in them! You look all hungry and desperate Bammi boy!" Jimmy snickers from the other side of the table, pulling my attention away from the murderers we seek to destroy. "Well, if they do swing that way, I could lure them out to our hideout and rip them apart!" I giggle evilly, my hate for them only growing as time passes. My head shooting back in the direction of their table as I see a movement in the corner of my eye. A wicked smirk grazing my lips as one of them staggers towards the door, most likely on his way to relieve himself of the stale beers he's been downing. Signaling for Dun and Jimmy to follow me and the rest of the pack to stay put, I stand and walk casually towards the door. Making sure to keep our distance as we follow him around the corner, the sound of piss splattering against the wall making me laugh. Literally caught with his pants down… What better way to take him out? Making a half circle around the drunken human I clear my throat. Startling him as he tries to pull his pants back up. A snicker coming from Jimmy as the bastard stumbles, Dunns hand shooting out grabbing him by the throat. His grip tightening as he hoists the now struggling body up against the wall. His drunk stare clouded by fear as I let my eyes change, locking him in a death stare. My glowing blue orbs making his face pale. "Wolves!" he wheezes as he fights against Dunns firm grip. "Yes, wolves!" I growl at him, my lips still in a wicked grin. "You killed an innocent hunter! You broke their hearts and drove them away from their home! You and your friends put their lives at risk, pure luck and quick thinking the only thing that kept them from burning! You and your men will pay with your lives for what you did to my Ville and his coven!" My temper rising as I speak, the hatred fueling the rage of the wolf inside. "They were Vampires! Spawn of Satan! It was in our right to kill them!" He gasps out, Dunns hard grip not allowing the bastard a full breath. "They were innocents!" Jimmy growls at my side. His dark brown eyes turning an unsettling pitch black, a color I personally would love to never see again! "Do you really think the perpetrators in that village turned up missing without a reason? Do you really think god cleaned away the evil doers during the dark hours? We know all the victims of your so called spawn of Satan! Rapists, child molesters, murderers! All of them deserved the fate they got! And you puny humans thanked them by burning their beloved father alive along with their home!" Jimmy finishes, his voice barely recognizable as his, the deep growl of the wolf taking control of his vocal cords. Looking back at the bastard against the wall as I step closer I cant help but giggle, the irony of it all seem unreal. They hurt the Vampires, the wolves take revenge. My father and mother would be furious! Tilting my head to the side as I look at him closely, an idea forming in my head making my smile grow. "Now human, here's what we should do, as your beloved bible so nicely puts it with an eye for an eye and all that… Lets make it a heart for a heart! Shall we? You broke theirs, now I'll rip yours from your chest!" I giggle as I raise my arm, showing my hand through his chest with a sickening crack. Letting my fingers wrap around the warm beating muscle before I pull it back out with a fast tug. Holding it up to his face before his stare goes blank, face stiffened in a mask of pure fear. "Dunn, you still got the pouch I told you to bring?" I ask as he lets the human piece of trash crumble to the floor with a loud thud. His hand going in his pocket before pulling out the waterproofed piece of leather, opening it so I can slip the still warm heart inside. his hand placing it safely back in his pockets after tying it shut. "One down, two more to go!" He speaks calmly, his blue eyes filled with laughter. "Nice idea with the heart for a heart by the way! Its hell of a lot easier than carrying their heads around!" "Not as much fun as it would have been though! Think about the entertainment we could have had if Dico got a hold of them! Would be one hell of a puppet show!" Jimmy barks out laughing, Dico being Dico with tree severed heads, yeah! It would be entertaining! The tree of us all laugh as we head back into the tavern, our arms thrown over each others shoulders as we rejoin the rest of the pack at the table. Rake discretely sliding a piece of fabric my way, nodding against my still bloodstained arm. "I guess you got the bastard good by the looks of it!" He snickers, flashing his crooked teeth in a wild wolflike smile, his frizzy long hair bouncing as his shoulders shake with laughter. "We got him good alright!" I giggle back at him. "Now all we have to do is wait for the two over there to figure out that's somethings wrong!" I smirk as I nod towards the hunters still at their table. Dico and Raab shooting quick glances in their direction before turning back to me. "Please tell us we'll be joining in on the next one? Pretty please Bammi! We want some fun too!" Dico pleads, the insanity we all know and love radiating from his giddy form. Raab shaking his head furiously in agreement his steel grey eyes flashing dangerously in the dim light. "Of course you'll come with! There's two of them left, I won't take any chances! But I can see them getting worried over there! Let's head out and wait for them!" I whisper as I jump up from my seat, my energy levels running on high after the first kill. As if I didn't have enough energy before that I think to myself as I take off. Skipping towards the door like a kid while giggling evilly, people staring as I pass them on my way out. Crazy laughter following behind me as my pack eagerly follow, our behavior most likely drawing the attention of the hunters and everyone else in the tavern. Turning the corner, we gather to go over my plan, it's simple enough. The alley continues to the back of the tavern, Dunn and Jimmy will stay put with me at the front, hiding in the shadows. The others behind the building where the back entrance is located. Cutting of any chances of them escaping. Now all we have to do is wait! *Bammi! I got an idea!* Dicos thoughts suddenly pop op in my mind, Jimmy and Dunn most likely getting the same message considering the looks on their faces. *Lets have some fun while we're at it!* His thoughts showing pictures of pretty dresses and shawls hung out to dry in the back alley. *Go for it!* I Send back quickly, never the one to pass up on fun. A flashing photo of Dico in drag hitting my skull, courtesy of a laughing Rake and Raab. The hunters leaving the tavern with hurried steps snapping us back into attention. The bastards walking straight for the alley. Our feet carrying us soundlessly behind them, years of hunting wild pray giving us total control. The drunken gruff voices bickering between themselves. "Idiot was just going out for a piss he said! I can't believe we still have to babysit that knucklehead!" "same, as soon as we have time off that fucker gets himself shitfaced! Bastards probably fallen asleep back there!" The second one sneers, his ugly face crinkling in disgust as they turn the corner. "What the hell man! You're out here fuckin whores?!" The first one yells, high pitched moaning welcoming them as they cover their eyes. The tree of us stalking them now almost touching their backs, the men too drunk to notice. I can't help it, I burst out laughing. The corpse propped up in a sitting position against the wall with closed eyes and mouth agape, Dico on his lap in a frilly dress and a shawl covering his head, bare hairy legs sticking out underneath the dress. The hunters finally notice us as my laughter gains volume, Dunn and Jimmy at my sides gasping for breath between their giggles. "Well that's quite the sight!" I laugh, nodding towards the scene in the alley. The two hunters still breathing shooting daggers at their friend. "You guys know that man?" I ask innocently. "You think he'll share her?" Jimmy joins in, flashing us all a grin, hunters included. Dunn standing behind us, making sure there's no escape as the charade ends. "He better!" The tallest of the two left breathing sneers. "I haven't had a woman in ages!" Dico being Dico continuing his acting, finally sitting still with a last high-pitched moan. Mentally sending a message to my pack as I focus on the hunters, Dunn and Jimmy winking at me, they got the message. Dico slowly rises in front of the corpse, his back towards us, the frilly dress blocking the view for the hunters. The high-pitched voice giggling. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but I'm not that kind of girl!" He speaks shyly, his head snapping around dangerously quick. Blue eyes glowing and his face halfway in wolf form, a deep growl leaving his chest as he locks his eyes on the hunters. "BOOO!" He barks out, the drunk hunters scrambling backwards, coming to a stop as they crash into Dunn and Jimmy. "No, no loves! We're not finished playing yet!" Jimmy sneers at them, eyes once again pitch black and soulless, his fangs flashing dangerously. Dunn grabbing them both by the ankles as they start to crawl away, lifting them up high so their heads dangle above the dirty ground. "filthy humans!" He sneers at them, his nose crinkling in disgust. I giggle as I sit down in front of them, legs crossed and my head tilting to the side as I stare at them. The smell of fear and fresh urine stinging my nose. "Aaaaaaw! Look guys! They pissed their pants!" laughs from behind me, the crazy man still wearing the frilly dress. I smirk at them, the tallest one looking like he's about to cry and the other one trying to stare me down. "Wolves, filthy wolves!" He chokes out, spitting at me where I sit. "Filthy wolves that already killed your companion!" I correct him, nodding towards the corps by the wall. A shudder running through them as they stare at the gaping hole in his chest. "You're probably wondering why?" I add, sliding a quick glance over my shoulder. The trio in the back alley now standing ready behind me, eager crazy eyes catching the light from the empty street outside. "Should I tell them?" I speak softly, throwing my packmates a sweet innocent smile. All of them flashing bloodthirsty grins in return. "Well, ok then! There once were tree stupid hunters visiting a tiny village in the south, they heard rumors of vampires from the stupid townspeople and decided to earn some money while there. Pumping the simple humans full of fears with old fairytales, riling them up to take action. The stupid humans believing your evil tales willing to pay you to kill said vampires. The torches a perfect weapon as you decided to burn the coven alive! Only thing you forgot about as it all happened was a fathers love! His taunting and trickery letting his children get away! The proud vampire lord chose to sacrifice himself in order to save his covens lives, but his children were now without a home. The threat of death by human hands driving them away, the strongest of them all chosen as the new leader by the end of the night all because of his caring heart. His unbending will to keep his brothers safe driving him on, leading them all north. His sorrow and broken heart pushed deep down by his worries and fear. A fear he kept hidden from his family as he had to keep them all calm through the threats of the wilderness, the uncertainty of finding shelter from the burning sun hanging over his head at all times. More than once along the grueling nights he could have died, his brothers could have died! Pure luck and his quick thinking saving them time and time again! His broken heart is the reason you will die tonight! You killed an innocent, a lord who never did any harm! His coven cleaning up the streets of the village by night, rapist, murderers and child molesters their only source of food! You took the life of their father and creator, now we will have yours!" My voice ending in a deep disturbing growl, the filthy humans shaking with fear in Dunns strong grip. I let out a tired sigh, this whole ordeal starting to get to me. The thoughts of the pain the vampire I keep dreaming of endures draining my energy. Standing up and leaning towards the wall, I tuck my hands in my pockets. I let my head hang down for a few seconds before straightening my neck, looking at their living faces one last time. Waving my hand in the air towards Dunn. "Let the boys have them" I say calmly. "But leave the hearts intact! I want to deliver them to the coven myself!" I order harshly, Dunn throwing both men to the ground. My packmates tearing them apart in a blink of an eye, the whole alley bathed in crimson red blood. Like a fresh coat of red paint. The smell of iron in the air sure to bring attention to the mess soon. My job here finally done as I start walking towards the empty streets. My packmates yet again in human form as we leave the mess for others to clean up. "What now?" Dunn suddenly ask, my eyes going to the starry skies above us. "North, we go north. To where the green flames dance in the skies!" A short nod his only answer. "I've heard about fair maidens in the north!" Jimmy snickers at my side, his stare also stuck to the clear skies. "We're with you all the way Bammi!" Dico shouts from behind. "And I'm keeping this dress! The air does my balls good!" His crazy cackling echoing through the empty street. "Let's pick up the pace boys!" I Shout, a wide grin spreading on my face. "The Margera clan is going on a new adventure! Watch out Northlings! The wolves are coming!" A wild laugh emanating from the whole pack as we slip into our true forms. Our paws carrying us through the village and towards the woods. North the only goal amongst us as I lead the way.


	17. Chapter 17

Its been a week. A week of hard work to make this abandoned tower a home for us all, things slowly coming together by our joined efforts. Gee, V and Christ eagerly cleaning the different floors. Not leaving a speck of dust behind as me and the others try to fix the old furniture as good as we can. Shadows proving himself a wonderful carpenter in the proses! Syn taking total control of the decorating as always, his eager eyes making sure it all looks as good as possible. The old portrait giving way for our chosen symbols, a new painting containing my heartagram and the skulls with bat wings. A representation of us all, surrounding our beloved creator's old sigil in the center of them all. A reminder for him who brought us all together as a family. The main room is starting to look like a home, the trip we took to the old attic turned into a treasure hunt. The beautiful furniture brought down and mended before it got divided between us. Some in our new personal rooms and the rest now decorating the rest of the floors of the tower. Bookshelves built into the rounded walls now filled with leather-bound books that Rev found in old trunks, a round table with beautifully carved details and polished wood surrounded by matching chairs placed in the middle of the room. The wax candles Syn went and got from the city not far away casting a warm glow through the whole room together with the now lit fireplace. The walls covered in a fresh coat of paint, the deep red color close to that of fresh blood making the whole room come together. A quiet sigh escape my lips as I rise from the table and start walking up the winding stairs, my personal room all the way at the top. The others already in their rooms getting ready for the daylight hours. The calm chatter sounding through the tower soon to die down as the sun knocks us all out. A serene smile playing on my lips as I step into my room. The colors Syn chose for me calming my senses. The whole room painted black, gold designs like the ink on my body in soft brushstrokes littering the black walls. The canopy bed in the middle of the room covered in soft silk sheets. A dresser once again filled with clothing, courtesy of Syns last shopping spree. It's all coming together finally, we have a home safe from the sun and the fairs from before is fading from our memories. I slip out of my leather confinements quickly as a yawn make my jaw crackle, sliding under the silk covers just in time as the sun breach through the skies, nocking me out cold.

Another dream. We're in another clearing, white snow surrounding us and falling from the skies. Blue eyes locked with mine in deep concentration. The huge wolf suddenly changing, a man suddenly in front of me in its place. His head tilted to the side with a curious look in his eyes. A soft voice sounding through my head even though his lips doesn't move. "A heart for a heart, they broke yours, now I have theirs…" "What do you mean?" I ask quickly, scared he will disappear again. His wild brown curls blowing in his face as his shoulders shake with laughter. "You'll see! Wait and you'll see!" A giggle sounding through my head as the wolf again appears before me, tossing me one last glance as it walks away. The falling snow swallowing it up and covering its tracks.

"You're awfully quiet today Ville! What's on your mind?" Shadows suddenly ask from his place at the table, startling me out of my thoughts. His gold specked eyes looking at me as I raise my head to meet his gaze. "The wolf." I speak softly, the conversation from the dream still playing in my mind. "I saw him, his human form… He spoke to me… I'm confused…" "What did he say?" Gee speaks up at my side, curiosity written all over his face. Sighing deeply I decide to tell them, brazing myself for a thousand questions before I start speaking. "We were in a clearing, snow was falling and covering the ground. at first it was me and the blue eyed wolf, but he turned into a man. The same blue orbs in a tan face, wild brown curls blowing in the wind. He never moved his mouth, but I could hear him clear as day. *A heart for a heart, they broke yours, now I have theirs* I tried asking what he meant by that, but he just told me to wait. *You'll see! Wait and you'll see! Being his last words… I just can't wrap my head around these dreams! I know he's out there, I know he's real… But how can someone haunt my dreams like this?" My hands going through my hair in frustration as I slam my elbows down on the table and cover my face with my hands. I feel like screaming! All the unanswered questions in my head slowly driving me insane. "It's ok Ville, we'll figure it all out soon!" The Rev whispers softly as if not to startle me. His eyes shooting over to the books surrounding us, determination radiating towards me. I always forget about Revs love for books, if someone can figure this out it's him! His insanity allowing him to see the truth and come to conclusions I would never find. I send him a grateful smile as I stand up from the table. "I know you'll figure something out Rev, you always do! But not tonight! There's a murderer on the loose in the city, sweethearts! It's time for you to go hunting again, no more animal blood! And Shadows, you're in charge tonight!" I smile at them, Shadows look of pure shock making me giggle! "Yes, you sweetheart! You were the leader of hunting before you all left it to me! It's time to brush some dust of your leader skills!" I wink at him and a dimpled smile soon appears. "If you say so Ville! But, aren't you coming with us?" He asks as they all rise from the table, the promise of human blood making them all giddy. Six pairs of eyes flashing red. "No sweethearts, I'll stay behind this time. My mind is cluttered, I need to try and sort it out first. My focus not fully on our pray could be disastrous! Now, be careful out there!" Waving after them as they leave swiftly through the door, my smile faltering as I make my way up the stairs. Humming to myself as I climb the last steps, the hatch to the roof opening quietly, the view of our new territory meeting my eyes as I climb through. The open space at the top of our tower giving me a feeling of freedom as my eyes slide across the snow cowered fields and woods around it. I climb up on the battlement and lay down on my back, my arms under my head and one of my legs dangling over the edge as I stare at the skies. Snowflakes slowly melting as they hit my skin, my core temperature the same all year around. The elements not bothering me at all, freezing cold or not. My mind traveling back to the dream, the face of the young man etched into my memory as well as all the questions he left behind. The melody I'm humming only growing louder as I think of those sparkling sapphire blue eyes. Words slowly leaving my lips, breaking the silence of the night.

Memories, sharp as daggers

Pierce into the flesh of today

Suicide of love took away all that matters

And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart

With the venomous kiss you gave me

I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)

With the warmth of your arms you saved me,

Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you

The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb

I'm killing loneliness

Nailed to a cross, together

As solitude begs us to stay

Disappear in the lie, forever

And denounce the power of death over our souls

As secret words are said to start a war

With the venomous kiss you gave me

I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)

With the warmth of your arms you saved me,

Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you

The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb

I'm killing loneliness

I'm killing loneliness

With the venomous kiss you gave me

I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)

With the warmth of your arms you saved me

Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you

The killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb

I'm killing loneliness

I'm killing loneliness with you

I'm killing loneliness with you

Killing loneliness with you

Killing loneliness with you

Killing loneliness

Killing loneliness

The last words leaving my lips being drowned out by the sudden gust of wind, my black curls whipping at my face, wet from the snow. My eyes once again scanning the horizon as I walk towards the hatch once more. The thought of a steaming hot bath making me smile, maybe the water will sooth my heart and mind, clear my head a little more before my brothers get back?

The golden tub in my bathroom finally filled after an hour of hard work, the only way of getting water being gathering snow from the fields outside before melting in in the big cauldron at the fireplace. But the steaming water sprinkled with dried rose petals are worth every trip up and down the winding stairs. Peeling of the tight wet leather and soaked silk shirt seems almost impossible, the clothing sticking to my skin like a leach! Finally getting it off I step into the hot water, sliding down and letting it engulf my pale body. The smell of roses calming my senses as I breath in the steam. The near boiling water soothing my muscles and churning thoughts as I let myself slide to the bottom. My eyes closing as I let sleep claim me.

A knock on my door have my eyes shooting open under water, the blurry sight of my bathroom meeting me above the surface. "Ville? You in there?" Christs voice reaches my ears as I sit up straight, my head falling back and arms hanging of the edges in defeat. I should have known they would be back so soon, my personal time cut short as always. Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers! But sometimes I miss being alone, not having to worry or be the leader of a coven! I sigh as I straighten my neck once again, turning to the door. "Yes, Christ! I'm here! Just come inside!" I speak softly, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. The door opening slowly to reveal a blushing Christ, a goblet tightly grasped in his hands. "There were two of them Ville, they were working and killing together, so we decided to bring the second one back here. Syn and V just finished draining him to store the blood, and Shadows brought Rev with him to dispose of the corps… Gee wanted me to bring you this, so he wouldn't have to disturb you in the bath again…" His voice trailing of into a shy whisper as his eyes stay glued to the floor. I can't help but giggle, they're both so shy it's adorable! "Aaaaaw! Thank you sweetheart! So nice of you to think of me!" I giggle as I reach my hand out for the goblet, a smirk appearing as I see the distress on his face as he has to step closer to the tub. His feet shuffling along trying not to trip as he keeps his head down. My hand grabbing the goblet from him as soon as he is within reach. "You two never change, do you? Always blushing and looking flustered, we've been living together for years now and you two still act all shy towards me!" I giggle as I lift the goblet to my lips, the warm blood slushing around as I gulp down a mouthful of the thick liquid. The taste of fresh human blood making a moan escape my lips as my eyes roll to the back of my head. His face turning even more red at the sound. "It's not just us Ville!" Christ whispers shyly. "We've all talked about it. Harms even warned us to be careful around you. You're too pure, too beautiful to look at. Rev even said something about getting too close to the sun will make you burn, the quote a bit out of place for us, but we all understood the meaning of it! The others might not blush like us, but they all avert their eyes… All of the except V, he seems to be immune…" His gaze never leaving the floor as he speaks, if it did, the look on my face would probably make him laugh. My eyes wide and jaw slack as I stare at the sealing, I never thought of myself as anything but Ville. Hearing all this making me confused once again. "It's ok sweetheart! Go join the others and I'll be down soon! And thank you so much for the blood!" His footsteps quickly leaving the room as I slide back down in the still warm water, the blood from the goblet painting my lips red as I devour the rest of it. Stepping carefully out of the tub, I head for the dresser, drying myself of as I walk. Pulling a silk shirt over my head before struggling into another pair of leather pants before leaving my room. My bare feet stepping soundlessly down the stairs on my way down. Questions raging through my head at lightning speed. They better have some answers for me! I giggle to myself as I straighten my back, a wicked smirk playing on my lips as I enter the room. "So, Christ just gave me some startling facts! Anyone care to explain why you avoid looking at me?" All except V looking embarrassed. His smirk matching my own. "It's a fallen thing Ville, they're used to me by now and as I'm already mated to Syn, it kind of stops working." He giggles, a soft smile grazing his features as he looks to the vampire at his side. "It's a little hard to explain why, but all creatures are drawn to the fallen, some of them can even lose all control and turn possessive. We're wired to be caring and loving towards all life, something you already know. Considering your protective nature towards us all, especially Gee and Christ. And it's the way we are perceived by the others, the way we look and smell, you being a pureblood being twice as hard for everyone here!" He laughs softly, the others meeting my confused gaze, nodding in agreement. "But why? I don't look that different from you guys! No more than I should at least, considering we don't have the same parents!" My eyes catch Shadows nudging Revs shoulder in a motion for him to speak up. The Rev shooting him a blank stare before turning to me. "That's all because you can't see it yourself Ville! We can look at you freely right now because you're all covered up and our eyes wont burn. The alluring light not drawing us is as much! If you could see yourself through our eyes, you would get the feeling of staring at the moon in total darkness! V used to do the same, but as he got mated, the light doesn't draw us in anymore. It only works on Syn now!" His serious words ending in a wicked laugh, Syn sporting an embarrassed grin. "Soooooo, I guess you'll stay out of my bathroom from now on then!" I bark out laughing, Gee and Christ giggling in their seats at my side. "Why do you think we only sent V and the little ones in there?" Shadows snicker, earning a slap to the back of his head from Rev. "Hey! No hitting!" He laughs out, sticking his tongue out towards a laughing Rev. "Hey V! Why don't you show him the way it works?" Rev giggles, his eyes wide with mischief. "Why not?" V says as he rises and walks away from the table. "Syn, eyes down! And you guys stay where you are, no harsh movements or loud noises!" He warns us as he walks towards the stairs, removing his shirt before stopping suddenly. Turning towards us slowly with his eyes glowing towards Syn. My eyes glued to Syns reaction as V finally speaks. "Look at me!" He orders, Syns head whipping around faster than I ever thought possible. His eyes turning pitch black as he looks over at his mate, fangs bared and a low growl coming from him making my eardrums hurt. I can barely make out the word 'mine' as he attacks. V being pinned to the wall with Syns fangs piercing his throat before I even have time to blink. Fear for my brothers life shooting through me before I catch the look on his face. A satisfied smirk playing on his lips as he rubs soothing circles on Syns back, the muscles twitching wildly underneath his fingers. His head falling back against the wall in what seems like pure bliss. A giggle from the Rev snapping me out of my staring and I quickly close my mouth. "Let's go for a run in the woods!" Shadows laugh as he motions for the door. "We really don't want to be here the next couple of hours!" All of us getting to our feet quietly, V's warning still with us. The five of us sneaking out as fast as possible as another deep growl rattles our brains.

The fresh snow meeting us outside a nice change after the show inside, knowing what Shadows was insinuating earlier I can't help but blush. I tease the smaller ones for being innocent, but to be honest, I'm just as innocent as them in some ways! Well, I guess I'll lock the bathroom door from now on, and I'll make sure to cover myself up as much as possible! I let out a soft giggle as I look towards the forest, at least I got some more answers I think as I stop to wait for the others to catch up. A giggle making my turn around and leaving me with a face full of snow. The crazy cackling of Rev sounding as I see them all running away, my laughter matching theirs as I gather my own ball of snow. If it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get! Picking up speed as I raise my arm, I throw the lump of snow directly at Revs head. As soon as I see it hit the chosen target I dive down for another fistful, the squeals of laughter as we run around aiming at each other sounding through the landscape. The smaller ones leading the way between the trees, ducking under branches and hiding behind tree trunks to avoid the projectiles flying through the air. Gee and Christ ganging up at us as they clearly have an advantage in being small. A satisfied shriek sounding as they manage to hit both me and Shadow square in the face before tackling Rev to the ground. the snow fight ending in a tickle war, Rev howling and trashing on the ground from the torture the little ones are inflicting. I giggle to myself as I walk over to the fallen tree where Shadows are waiting patiently. His dimples on display as he laughs at the scene in front of us. The three on the ground now creating what looks like snow angels. "We're never really going to grow up, are we Shads?" I giggle as I enjoy the irony, vampires making angels and all that. "I guess not! And do we really want to?" He smirks as the others finish making angels, now suddenly deciding on playing tag amongst the trees. I just smile, the thought of always being young at heart sounds appealing after all! "I can feel the warnings of the sun Ville, we should head back. And the two at home should have knocked themselves out by now!" He snickers as he stands up from his spot on the log, stretching as he walks slowly towards the spot we last saw the three playful vampires. I'm about to answer him and join in gathering them as Gee's voice catch my attention. "Ville! Shadows! We need help!" Running towards the sound we find them soon enough. All huddled around something on the ground beneath a tree. Gees pleading eyes staring at me as they move away, revealing a young man almost frozen stiff against the tree. The only sign of life being the short puffs of steam escaping his lips. "Help me carry him Shads, we need to get him warmed up as fast as possible!" I Order as I start lifting the almost frozen torso of the ground, shadows bending down to get his stiff legs. All laughter leaving us as we make our way slowly towards the tower. Gee watching closely to my side, looking at the almost dead human with worried eyes as Christ and Rev leads us through the woods. Making sure to steer clear of low branches and fallen trees.

Shadows kicking the door open with a loud bang has V and Syn running towards us, the shock written all over their faces, but I have no time for questions as I start barking orders. "V, light up the fireplace! Syn an Rev go gather snow to melt! We need enough warm water to fill a tub! Gee and Christ go make the extra room ready! Light all the candles you can find, we need it to heat up quickly! Shadows, help me carry him upstairs!" My brothers not even bothering to answer as they do their assigned jobs. The cauldron soon filled with warm water being carried to the extra room by Syn as Rev gather more snow from the outside. The so-called guest room getting warmer by the minute after all the candles being lit. The tub being filled quickly as me and Shadows try to rub some warmth back in the frozen limbs. The young man barely breathing at the moment. "Gee, I cant hear his heartbeat, check it for me will you?" I order quickly and Gee puts his ear to the freezing cold chest. "It's still beating Ville, I can barely hear it from here, but it seems like its getting stronger!" "Ok! The tub is halfway full, lets get him in the water!" I bark out as I start lifting the small body of the bed, Shadows helping me lover it in the warm water. Hours going by as we keep an eye on him, removing buckets of colder water to reheat it. The others taking turns in running up and down the stair with the big cauldron, all of us waiting eagerly and hoping for the young man to recover. His heartbeat getting stronger and his skin turning slowly from pale blue to soft pink as the warmth do what we hoped for. Now we just have to see if he'll wake up!

Tree days we've kept close watch on the young man, Gee never leaving his bedside. The rest of us hunting in pairs around the woods to keep the blood supply flowing. Bringing Gee his share every night and making sure he drinks it. His whole concentration focused on the breathing man wrapped in warm blankets on the bed. The only sound in the room being Gee singing softly, the same way he used to do for the shadows around the castle. Them not being the target of his sweet voice at the moment, but they don't seem to mind the sharing. They're clustered against the walls around the room as always, keeping watch over the two in and by the bed. "Gee, sweetheart! I brought you dinner!" I speak softly not to startle him, his tired eyes turning to me slowly. A hand reaching out for the goblet I'm carrying. "You need to sleep sweetheart; you need your own bed! You've spent the last tree days sleeping in this chair!" I whisper softly, but the stern looks on my face getting my point across. His head shaking me no furiously as he looks to the shadows. "I can't! They won't let me!" He whispers, the shadows moving over to the door as to make a point. "Why?" I bark out, the disobedience of shadows making me angry. "Because I told them so!" A voice I don't know states calmly. Our heads whipping towards the sound coming from the bed, two hazel eyes sparkling with mischief meeting ours. "Hi! I'm Frank! Son of Loki! Who are you guys?"


	18. Chapter 18

#Bams pov:

'Another dream, I'm running through a forest. The surroundings covered in snow. A path leading me through the trees and across a field, the falling snow almost blinding me as I race towards my unknown target. A voice carried by the wind drawing me in, the soft words barely a whisper in my ears. A sirens song urging me on through the cold powder. A stone structure rising in the distance, what seeming to be a tower looming above me. The soft singing increasing in volume as I step closer. My wolf form now gone as I run my fingers against the cold stone. My eyes gliding upward, scaling the tall walls in search of the siren singing. My glowing blue orbs finding the black clad figure on the roof. His head thrown back and eyes closed as he sings, his black curls whipping at his face as the wind picks up, snow clinging to the black tresses. His words reaching my ears more clearly as he lays down on the edge, letting one of his long legs hang over the edge. The eyes still closed, but I know it's him. I know it's my Ville!'

I wake up to Dunn shaking me, his smile crooked as I raise to my feet. My side all wet from my night on the snow-covered ground as we're far away from any civilization. Not that it matters, our wolf blood keeps us constantly warm, our core temperature way beyond that of normal humans. "What?" I bark out, my mood never that great in the morning. "That's the third time you've said it you know! You said it when we took down the hunters, and in your sleep just a few minutes ago!" He laughs, a smug look on his bearded face. "What do you mean?" I growl at him, not really knowing what he's talking about. I said a lot of shit to those hunters, and how the hell am I supposed to know what I say in my sleep? "My Ville!" He laughs, the smirk never leaving his face. "You seem more than a bit taken by this vampire of yours! Not that I'm complaining, we all enjoy this adventure!" "Doesn't have to mean anything you know!" I snap back at him, a bit harsher than intended. His light blue eyes just looking at me with badly covered amusement. That bastard always knows how to get to me! A look here and a word there and he could reveal my deepest thoughts in mere minutes. I'm happy to call him my best friend, I would be terrified if he was my enemy! I let out a quiet giggle, letting my threatening stance relax. It's only Dunn after all! "I guess you're right! That green eyed god got under my skin after the first dream I had. He seems so fragile, but I know that's not true! He intrigues me in ways I never thought possible! And I don't even know him!" My frustration showing in my flailing hands as I speak. Dunn tilting his head in wonder. "Green eyed god? That's some way of describing someone!" "You didn't see him!" I snap, my eyes clouding over as I think about him. "He's pale as the snow, his skin glows like the statues of Rome in the moonlight! His hair's black like raven wings and curled. He's tall and lean, his movements smooth and flowing like his feet don't touch the ground. and those eyes! Glowing emeralds bright enough to light up a room!" The sound of people giggling bringing me back to reality, I growl angrily as I turn to see the rest of my packmates behind Dunn. His stern look telling them to get in line. "You seem like you're in love Bammi boy!" Jimmy snickers wickedly, his dark eyes betraying his laugh. A warm understanding shining through. "Don't know about that Jimmy! Infatuation, yes, but love? Too soon to tell!" Rake adds. "So, this vampire, do you know where he is?" His crocked teeth bared in a wide grin. "Not exactly!" I admit with a sheepish grin. "I know we're headed north; I know they found a place to stay. An abandoned watchtower. And I know we're getting close; I can feel it!" "And you base this on what?" Dico ask suddenly, Raab by his side as always looking like he's going to burst in excitement. "The dreams of course!" I giggle, their smiles widening. "Then what are we waiting for! Let's go find them!" Dico bursts out, his crazy cackling laugh ending in a howl as he drops into his wolf form. The rest of us shaking our heads as we join him. Dico never needed much info on what or why, the promise of an adventure his one and only motivation. The shaggy wolf running circles around us before I bark out an order to get in line. My pack following willingly as I set the pace. Happy chatter amongst them all sounding in my head as I keep thinking of the last dream. The melody and words of his song still playing in my mind. Dunn joining me at my side startling me as I'm lost in thought. *If that's him singing, I can understand why you called him a god. That voice is not of this world!* His thoughts enter my brain. *I didn't think I was transferring Dunn* I send back, keeping my eyes on the horizon. *We could all hear it Bam, you were thinking so loud I could feel the pain and loneliness in his voice!* Dunn's thoughts trail off as he gets back in line, leaving me alone with my thoughts once again. The others eerily quiet as they follow me towards my goal.

#Villes pov.

Ok, I'm furious at the moment. This little bastard was the one keeping our little Gee in here! Stuck in a room without a proper day's sleep for tree days! My stare have the creature in the bed crawling backwards, his eyes big and frightened. He deserves it, but the pleading look on Gees face have my anger disperse, at least a fraction of it. This is my coven, my rules apply to everyone, also the shadows. Said shadows whimpering and moaning with fright as I let my glowing green eyes swipe over them, the stare having them leave the room clustered together as black fog. My stare once again going to the one who calls himself Frank. "You're in no position to ask questions darling!" I hiss at him, flashing my fangs for effect. No traces of mischief left on his face. "Why were you in our woods? On our territory? Do you know what kind of danger you put yourself in?" I growl lowly, my eyes flashing between red and emerald as I try fighting back the rage. Gees hand touching my arm carefully. "Ville, please! You're scaring the both of us!" He whimpers softly, my eyes slowly settling back into my usual green. The shaking form of Gee having me calm and collected in mere seconds, my protective feelings towards my brothers triumphing as always. "I'm sorry my lord! I didn't know this was your territory! I just needed a place to sleep!" The figure in the bed speaks up, his voice quivering. "Why would you even think about sleeping outside in this cold? You could have died!" I say as calmly as I can, abiding by Gees wishes. "I know, my lord, but I'm not used to being down here. I ran away from home, and I didn't know where to go!" Frank whispers softly, his eyes cast down and fiddling hands making my heart soften a bit more. "Ran away from where exactly?" His cheeks turning pink at my question. "Aasgaard…" "Never heard of that village, you must have traveled far before we found you." I sigh, if he ran away, I can't just throw him out back in the cold. "It's not really a village my lord, and it's not that far… I came through a portal, it's a fast way to travel and I had to get away from there." A sob escaping him as he speaks. "Ok, I honestly don't know anything about Aasgaard or portals! But you seem strong enough to get out of that bed! Gee, help him get dressed, Christ already donated some of his clothes. They should be in the dresser. I'm going to gather the others in the main room. When you're ready, come join us. I think we all want to hear what Frank has to say. And Frank? No more of that 'my lord' bullshit! I'm no lord and never will be!" My words ending with a giggle as I flash him a smile and make my way out of the room. The others most likely bursting with curiosity by now!

#Gees pov

"Here, I'll help you up!" I say as I reach out a hand, his soft palm grasping mine sending a shock through my arm. I can feel my cheeks turning red as I leave him sitting on the edge of the bed. Shooting over to the dresser I quickly start rummaging through the drawers. Silently hoping that he didn't notice my red face. Pulling out a white short sleeved shirt and a pair of soft black leather pants before I turn back around and hand it to him. A questioning look on his face having me giggle. "You're wondering about underwear, aren't you?" I giggle again, smirking at the blush on his face. "Syn's the one in charge of the shopping, he doesn't believe in those contraptions! Besides, you'll never get them to fit in those pants! Now, get dressed! I'll wait outside in the hallway!" I say as I turn away from him and walk out slowly, his staring eyes feeling like they're going to burn a hole in my back. The dimly lit hallway is deserted, the others most likely downstairs already waiting for us. Leaning against the wall opposite to his room with my eyes closed I can't help but think about the shock I got as he touched me. It seemed to release something inside me, my confidence suddenly growing, it must be the incubus blood finally taking over. I giggle at the thought of it. It's about time after all! "What's so amusing?" Franks voice reaches my ears as he steps out of his room. "Oh, nothing really Franky!" I laugh quietly as I grab his hand, pulling him through the circling hallways and down the winding stairs. A wicked grin on my face as I can feel the incubus slowly taking control, Franks eyes never leaving me as I lead us downstairs. Pulling him along behind me while I let my long legs carry me, my hips swaying with each step. Oh yes, the incubus finally made itself known!

#Franks pov

My eyes are glued to him as he keeps pulling me along, I can't seem to pull my eyes away! What is this? Who are these creatures? What in Odin's name have I gotten myself into? They don't seem to want to hurt me, well, not right now that is. Not even my aunt Hel have had me as scared as that green-eyed man, and she's pure evil! I thought I was going to die when he learned I was the one keeping the one named Gee in the room. I just didn't want to be alone in the dark, his singing made me feel safe! But right now, he scares me a bit… There's something about the beautiful redhead that draws me in, making me want to follow him anywhere! My father would be furious if he knew! The son of Loki should never be scared, never let himself be ordered around, but the two from the room when I woke up… Especially the green eyed one, he demands respect by the mere energy around him! "Well look who finally woke up!" A voice suddenly breaks my chain of thoughts. A tall man with wildly spiked dark hair and a sinister smirk coming into view, as I can feel Gee placing me in a chair. My eyes darting around wildly as I try to take in my surroundings, a heavy hand being put on my shoulder making my head snap around. "No worries kiddo! Syn's no threat!" An even taller man with golden eyes smiles down at me, the dimples in his cheeks making his muscular frame less threatening. Until a pair of sharp fangs catch the light. "Ville will be here in a second, he went out to feed real quick." The man says before he takes a seat at the table beside Syn. Gee choosing a chair by my side have me looking down at my hands, not daring to look at him as my stomach does this weird flipping thing. "We're back!" The deep voice from before speaks softly as he enters the room. Green eyes making sure we're all there as he ushers two men about my height towards the table, all but one space now occupied. "Rev, get down from that beam and join us!" The voice giggle, my eyes shooting towards the sealing. A cackling laugh sounding as two huge blue eyes lock with mine. A lanky tall figure dressed in all black suddenly letting his whole body fall, the huge golden eyed one catching him in his arms before he hits the ground, placing him firmly on his lap. I sit up straighter in my chair as I feel all eyes on me, the room eerily silent for a minute or two. The tension in my body only getting worse under their searching gazes. "Now Frank, it's time to talk. You probably have a thousand questions by now. But I'll only give you a quick introduction for now. You've already met Gee, our baby brother. The tall one with golden eyes is Shadows, the crazy one in his lap is his mate, the Reverend Tholomew Plague, Rev for short. The one with the chocolate eyes and crazy hair is Synyster Gates, we all just call him Syn. The green eyed beauty by his side is Vengeance, his mate, he goes by V. The one by your side with the mohawk is Christ. He's the one who gave you the clothes to wear. And as you probably figured out already, I'm Ville. We're all vampires, some of us a bit more than that. And this is our coven." He finishes, a soft smile on his lips. The so called vampires around the room nodding their heads as a greeting. All I can do is smile back shyly. "Now, why did you end up in our woods frank? Why did you run away?" Ville continues, all eyes going from him and back to me. My hands shaking in my lap, so I quickly cross my arms, hiding them. My voice barely audible and shaking as I start speaking. A small hand being placed on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. My subconsciousness recognizing the hand as one belonging to Christ. Smiling shyly I start again, my voice a bit more steady. "I'm Frank, son of Loki, the god of mischief. I've lived my life being tormented by the other teens, my father being Loki making it all worse. They would lock me up, bury me alive and leave me there, until my few friends could find me. My days were a struggle to get away from my tormentors, hiding away, trying not to get beaten into a bloody pulp. My father constantly looking at me with disappointed eyes only adding to the pain. I'm the son of a god, and I let the others torment me! If they could, they would kill me! I just couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away! I jumped through my fathers hidden portal and ended up here, in the woods… I was so tired from fleeing from the bullies that all I wanted to do was sleep! I was just supposed to take a quick nap, just close my eyes and rest for a bit, but I guess I didn't know how the cold works down here. I knew I had to wake up, to keep going, but the cold trapped me by that tree. I must have been there for days; I don't really know. There was no moon in the sky when I got there, but I saw the moon outside my window tonight. All I really remember after I fell asleep is warmth, burning hot all around me. And a voice singing to me as I slept, chasing away the darkness. The dead whispering to me in reassurance, telling me I was safe. They wanted to help me, so they helped me keep the voice by my side. So, my lord, please don't be mad at them? They just wanted to help!" My voice trailing of at the end, almost out of breath. A giggle coming from Gee by my side as he flashes me a wicked grin. The others around the table looking just as amused as him. "My lord?" The one called Rev cackles crazily, startling me and making my face turn red. "I told you Frank, I'm no lord!" Ville laughs from his position at the table. "We're not royalty Franky! We're nobodies!" Syn barks out laughing. V smiling widely by his side. "But this is not the home of peasants!" I stutter, their looks of amusement only growing. "We're just lucky that Villes birthparents left this for us to find, we're no lords, just a bunch of really fortunate vampires!" V smirks at me, a giggle soon to follow. "He's right Franky!" Gee joins in, his voice soft. "Ville used to be a farmers boy, our beloved creator brought him to live with his coven, they found me on Villes first hunt… I used to live in a makeshift tent in the dirty streets. My family threw me out so there was one less mouth to feed!" His eyes glowing as he looks over to the others, I'm jealous! I Never had a close-knit family like this, the love radiating through the room is threatening to have me crying any moment. Ville's eyes meeting mine have a tear leaving my eyes, the threatening glow gone, pure warmth radiating towards me as he searches my eyes, looking for something. A smile grazing his plump lips as he lets me go, looking to the others around the table. "I've made up my mind, I say we let him join the family. Can't have him running around out in the cold and freeze to death!" Ville laughs, a joined cheer emanating from the others. I can make out the Rev squealing in excitement, chanting words about a 'new baby brother', his happy face breaking the ice as I start laughing in relief. I guess my wish for a caring family just came true! My smile wide as I look over at Ville with grateful eyes, him only winking at me in return. I lean back in my chair, letting my eyes wander around the room, taking in the scene of everyone chatting amongst themselves. A warm breath hitting my ear sending shivers down my spine as Gee gently whispers to me, his sweet voice speaking the simple words, "Welcome to the family!" My breath hitching and face turning bright red as I catch Ville and Syn smirking at us, a knowing look in their eyes. My blush only darkening as the red eyed beauty beside me start giggling again, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

#Villes pov

I can see Frank shiver as Gee leans into him, whispering in his ear. His face turning red as I catch his eyes, Syns gaze following mine towards the newcomer. "I guess we need to start being careful around Gee! That aura around him wasn't there before!" Syn giggles, winking at the new addition to the family. "I guess you're right sweetheart! That incubus blood of his sure took a liking to the new addition! Look at him! Poor kid looks like he's trying to catch flies! If his jaw falls anymore it's going to break off!" I laugh, the future looking a lot more entertaining all of a sudden! Watching those two interact is going to be fun! Maybe I should have some pity on the kid? If Gee continues with what he's doing, the poor kid might burst into flames! I've never seen anyone that shade of red before! "So, kiddo! We know your name and where you came from! But considering you're joining our family; we should probably get some things sorted!" I laugh, his relief when Gee sits back in his chair visible to everyone around. "You know we're all vampires, but apparently you don't have our kind where you're from! It might be a bit strange to you, but we need blood to survive. We're eternal beings, we sleep during the day and we hunt by night to stay alive, mostly bigger animals around the woods, but we also need human blood to survive. We have one rule in this coven, and that is we never feed off the innocents! We hunt down humans who show no compassion towards others, keeping the streets clean and the people around safe! But considering you're not a vampire, we need to find a way to keep you fed as well! Now, what do you need?" The others looking amused as his face changes between colors as I speak, his eyes turning big and his jaw opening and closing rapidly. I quickly send him a reassuring smile, he should know by now that we wont hurt him. "Ummm, I'm kind of a vegetarian. I guess human food is all I need, but no meat!" He stutters as his face turns red once again. "So, we've got a vegetarian amongst a group of bloodthirsty beasts! No worries kiddo! You're not our kind of dinner!" Shadows burst out laughing, the dimpled smile of his seeming to calm Frank down a bit. "I guess I'll have to go get some human stuff for the kid Ville! Can't have the poor boy starve under our roof!" Syn snickers, another reason to go shopping a welcome treat. "Go as soon as you can Syn! Just don't go all overboard! You know how eager you get sometimes!" I laugh, sending him a knowing smile. "And get him some more clothes at the same time! You know what to get!" His face splitting grin have us all laughing once more. V grabbing my attention as he nods towards Frank, a wicked smile appearing, and I know what he's thinking. Syn going shopping only means one thing when there's new additions to the family! "Go ahead V! Do your thing, I know you're dying to!" I giggle as his smile only grows; I can see the wheels turning in his mind. The vampire jumping up from his chair as soon as Syn gets up, him heading straight for the door and the other stalking slowly around the table. Their eyes meeting in a quick glance as Syn leaves, leaving V to grab a hold of Frank, pulling him towards the stairs. Frank shooting me a look as he's swept off his feet and being thrown over the small vampires' shoulder before shooting up the stairs. Laughter follow them as they go. "Those two are seriously made for each other! I've never seen V or Syn that eager before!" Christ giggles as he looks towards the stairway. "This is going to be a shocker Gee! V got something huge planned! I know it!" "Well, I trust that they know what they're doing! None of us have had any complaints so far!" Gee giggles back, a mischievous look on his face as he looks at the rest of us. We're one weird bunch of vampires after all! Everyone sporting makeup, clothes and hairdos not known in the fashion world. But no one can say that we don't look good! And walking among the humans at night, we capture their attention in seconds! No need to go hungry when you can lure the stupid criminals away with looks alone! I snicker at the thought, a memory of V, Gee and Christ coming to mind. One of the tiny villages we traveled through turned out to have a problem with one of their priests! An old pig praying on young boys who dared not tell him no, the fear of god being twisted and used towards them. My brothers decided to have some fun, so they went to his house that night, knocking on his door. The three of them portraying lost and confused boys looking for help and guidance by the 'respected holy man'. Their big eyes and innocent faces almost having the creep piss his pants in excitement as he let them inside! The screams coming from that house had us laughing for nights afterwards! His prayers for his god to save him from the demons, to save his soul and forgive his sins so loud the whole village could hear it! No human around even lifting a finger to help him as the 'childlike demons' drained him dry and tore him to pieces! The last trick played by the Rev and Syn had the rumors running wild, the words 'Gods revenge' spelled out in blood above the altar in the house! My lips turning up in a evil grin soon gett questioning glances from around the room. "What are you thinking about Ville? You look like a cat who just caught a rat!" Shadows snickers from his place at the table, Rev cradled in his arms as always. "Oh, just remembering the little trick our little ones played on that priest! That last artistic touch Rev and Syn added still makes me laugh!" I giggle wickedly, a proud grin sporting Revs face as he starts cackling crazily. "fuckin priest had it coming! The stupid man screamed beautifully when they tore him apart! Karma's a bitch!" He laughs out, Gee and Christ giggling evilly from their spot. "It sure pays to still look innocent! The three of us make a great team against pedophiles!" Christ barks out, Gee throwing an arm around his shoulders as he almost falls of his chair. "Well sweethearts, that look in your eyes right now makes the innocence vanish! But you sure as hell could fool us all!" The door suddenly slamming open having us all turn around, Syn coming through with his arms filled with stuff have us all laughing again. "What?" He barks out as he throws it all to the floor. "I didn't feel like taking two trips!" His trademark smirk once again appearing. "V still upstairs with Franky?" "Yes, we're all waiting for the great reveal!" I giggle once again as he bends down and grabs all the clothes once more, leaving everything else behind in a heap before he disappears in a flash. A door slamming signaling him entering what is now Franks room.

#Franks pov

First I'm getting scared beyond belief, then I'm introduced to everyone, learning about creatures I never even knew existed. I'm suddenly being accepted as part of the family, and now I'm stuck in my room with V circling me in the middle of the floor. His nose scrunched up and brows furrowed in concentration as he stares at me with those green eyes so similar to Ville's. He scares me to be honest! I wish I knew what he was planning, but no one ever gave me a clue before I got carried up here! V suddenly pulls a chair forward and shows me back into it, his face now relaxed, but a wicked smirk appearing sends a shiver down my spine. "Sit! And relax! I'm not going to bite!" He laughs, pulling out what seems to be scissors from his pockets before he steps closer to me. His hands flying so fast I can barely see them as locks of my hair starts falling to the floor. Too scared to move as the sharp object snips away at my long tresses, I figure I'll just close my eyes. The crunching sound of hair between sharp blades suddenly stopping and I almost jump out of the chair as something cold suddenly hits my scalp. "Stay still! If you move around like that it's gonna be a mess!" He laughs, the cold goop quickly being applied. "Now we just have to wait!" He giggles joyfully, his eyes sparkling in excitement as he looks at me. "What was that?" I ask quietly, my curiosity almost killing me. "Just a dash of color!" He giggles at my puzzled expression. "Color?" "Yeah! You're a part of this coven now, vampire or not! We need you to stand out from the crowds!" He laughs, a blush painting my cheeks. "Oh, ok! I didn't know you could change colors like that!" I can't help but get excited, I can feel my mischievous nature gaining more confidence as I think about it all. "You saw the color of Gees hair, did you think he was born that way?" He giggles as I smirk back at him, shaking my head. "Never really put any thought into it V!" I laugh. His smile growing as he looks to the door. "Syn's back!" He smiles, the door suddenly being thrown open making me jump once more. Said vampire walking into the room, a pile of clothes in his arms. "Got your clothes kiddo! You're gonna look great in these!" He smiles at us, quickly walking over to the bed and dumping it all before turning to V, kissing his cheek quickly. V walking over to the pile starting to move it all around. "Oh! I like this one! Might have to borrow it sometime!" He smirks, holding up a blood red tie. "Now, lets get your hair washed, and Syn will help you dress afterwards! And then I'll do your makeup!" Before I even have time to react, I'm being bent over the tub. A bucket of cold water poured over my head. "Couldn't you have warmed it first!" I gasp out as I'm being pulled back up, a towel being rubbed all over my head to dry it off. "Not enough time princess! Daylight's coming, and we want to do the great reveal tonight!" Syn laughs, the now empty bucket in his hands. I glare at him, but he only smirks back, no remorse showing in his brown eyes. "Now, get out of what you're wearing and try this!" He orders, showing a black shirt, the red tie and black soft pants into my hands. Dumbfounded I get myself undressed as they both turn their backs to me. The clothes fit better than I thought they would, and I'm soon fully covered again. The others turning back around and I suddenly find myself back in the chair. "Close your eyes Franky!" V orders as he brings what looks like a paintbrush towards my face. The soft bristles dabbing around my eyes before it's replaced by something harder and sharper. "All done! Have a look!" He smiles brightly as he pulls me towards a mirror, my jaw falling open in shock. "My own father wouldn't recognize me!" I choke out, the image staring back at me not even close to what I'm used to. The only recognizable thing being my eyes. A wicked smile almost split my face in half as I turn to the others. "I absolutely love it!" I laugh as the other two just smiles knowingly. "We know what we're doing Franky!" V giggles as he walks towards the door, Syn close behind and signaling for me to follow. The two leading me through the hallways once more. "Now, lets see what the others think!" V giggles as he runs down the stairs. I walk down slowly, almost hidden behind Syns back. My confidence growing with every step towards the main room. I can hear the chattering from the others die down as V and Syn enters. Leaving me to walk in alone. The chatter dying down completely as I step through the doorway, into the line of sight of the others. An excited yell ringing through my ears before I'm engulfed in a tight hug. "You look great baby brother!" Rev squeals in my ear, his excitement making me laugh out loud. "Thanks Rev!" I giggle as he finally let go of me. My eyes searching for two people's approval among them all. My eyes capturing Ville's look of approval and amusement before finally finding Gee's. A wide satisfied grin on his face and a predatory look in his eyes making me shiver as our eyes lock. I guess the guys did a good job. I look like I belong here, no one outside the coven would ever question it! "Now, there's only one last thing left kiddo!" Ville smiles at me, pointing towards the fireplace. "You need to leave your mark, got any ideas of what it would be?" "Never really thought about making a mark for myself!" I speak softly before I get an idea. The mischievous blood in my veins bubbling in excitement. "I'm born a trickster, mischief and madness running in my veins. We weave webs of deceit and play with people's lives and minds… A spider would be the perfect mark!" I smile widely, nods of approval going around the table as Ville stands up. His back to us all as Shadows hand him a pencil and a slab with white paint on it. His hands working fast over the canvas before he steps back. A spider now woven in with the other symbols. "You're one of us now kiddo!"


	19. Chapter 19

#Villes pov:

"What the hell! Why did you do that you crazy fuckers!" I screamed out as buckets of snow were dumped over my head. Shrieking laughter from the four hellions sounding loudly through the hallways as they run away. My bed now looking like a winter wonderland, the powdery snow slowly melting into my sheets as I get up. My bare feet meeting more snow as they meet the floor. I knew letting Franky join the family would stir things up around here. A new scream sounding from one of the other rooms followed by lots of swearing making me feel a little bit better. At least I'm not the only victim of this prank! I'll have someone on my side as I plot my revenge! Shoveling the snow up on my now soaked blankets I can't help but laugh a bit, at least they had fun I think to myself as I open the window, tossing the snow and the blanket outside. We got more, and I can't be bothered to do the laundry! Walking over to my dresser with a quiet giggle, I pull on my new pair of leather pants and a black shirt. The pants almost looking like they were painted on as usual and leaving the first three buttons of my shirt open before I roll up the sleeves. Showing off my tattoos as usual and wishing I had more of them. They do look good in contrast to my bluish white skin! I know I look good, I'm not gonna lie! Following the sounds of swearing I end up outside Syn and V's room, the tall brown eyed vampire standing in the middle of the bed, pulling at his messy hair. "They got you to, huh?" I laugh as I look at the snow-covered room. "Yeah, Franky sure knows how to make a mess! That mischievous bastard got all the little ones on his team!" He laughs. His trademark smirk appearing as he looks around the room, his mate being a part of the prank keeping the anger away, I guess… "I'm plotting my revenge Syn, want to join in?" I smirk evilly, his smile widening at the mere thought. "What did you have planned?" He giggles. "Oh, you know, they're always scared of me drowning for some reason! Considering we don't have to breath, and the cold really don't bother us that much, I thought I would just 'fall' through the ice and scare them a bit! You want to be the one panicking by the shore?" I laugh evilly as he looks at me, eyes wide with amusement. "You're telling me they still believe we can actually drown? I never knew that!" He laughs wickedly, a crooked smile appearing on his face. "Oh, I'm in! This is going to be fun!" "I'll have them join me outside, we need to get water anyway, so the excuse is already there! As soon as you hear them shouting, you come running!" I smile and wink at him as I leave the room, making my room downstairs where I know they're all gathered. The giggles of the four reaching my ears as I enter the room but quickly dying down as they spot me. Putting on a strict face, I lean against the wall, arms crossed over my chest. "You're all making me regret letting Franky into the coven guys, he's only been here for one week, and you already joined forces with him! You're not getting the chance to have any more fun today, Jussi and Jyrki are on their way here, and this place will be spotless at the end of the night! Now, come along! We are all going out to get water, enough to clean this whole place! Get the buckets, we're leaving now!" I give them all a stern look as I walk towards the door, making sure no one sees the smile playing on my face. This is going to be fun! I walk slowly towards the woods, keeping my steps short to let the others catch up. The four tricksters soon joining me in the field, their short legs carrying them quickly towards the woods where the tiny lake is. Luckily, it's not that far away, and by now we're all used to taking trips there to get water. Always having to gather snow to melt was turning out to be too much work, you can only imagine how much snow it takes to fill one tub of water! "I'll go crack the ice sweethearts, wait here!" I speak softly as I step on to the ice, making my way towards the deep part as I know the ice to be thinner there. The spring is just around the corner, and the days have started getting warmer, the thin crust of the ice only really solid during the nighttime. By each step I can feel the ice cracking a bit more, water seeping through the ice and making my soft leather boots wet. Almost at the right spot now, I smile to myself as I prepare to let the ice water consume me. Syn apparently timing the whole thing perfectly as I can see him join the others on the shore, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Just one more step now, I can see the weak spot as I place my foot above it, smirking to myself as I hear Syn scream my name as my foot goes through. He's a better actor than I thought! The cold water swallowing me up as I fall through the ice, the water cutting off all sound around me as I let myself sink. My body landing safely at the bottom and I start relaxing, laying on my back as I look up through the water, just enjoying some peace and quiet for once!

Bams pov#

I can hear shouting, screaming voices hitting my ears as I tear through the forest. We're close to our goal, the green flames in the sky last night were proof enough to me. I could feel him, the dreams still haunting me as I slept. Green eyes taunting me, telling me to find him. The voices screaming urging me on even though my paws were bleeding by now! I left my pack behind to explore the area alone, their happy chatter starting to bother me by now. Weeks of running with the packs thoughts in my head were wearing my patience thin! I needed some time alone! People screaming and shouting in panic wasn't what I was hoping for! But my instincts tell me to keep going, even if the snow turns red beneath me. I can smell the fear as I approach, five men on the shore freezing in their tracks as they spot me, but I got no time for them. I can smell him, his tracks leading to a hole in the ice. My mind going blank as I step onto the thin layer of danger, my steps being calculated by the wolf as we get closer to the hole that is freezing over by now. As I take the last steps towards the water, I change quickly back into my human form and dive in, the freezing water swallowing me up as I swim towards the bottom. My eyes focusing on two green lights flashing in shock and recognition as I reach out to grab him, pulling him towards my body as I make my way towards the surface once more. The thin crust of ice breaks easily as I throw him up on the ice, making sure he ends up far enough away before I haul myself up. The cold water steaming around me as my body heats up once more, my metabolism working fast to get my temperature back to normal. His shock never leaving his eyes as I make my way towards him with careful steps, the green eyes glowing in the darkness pulling me in like always as I bend down and pick him up. Cradling him in my arms as I make my way towards the shore as I see the others running towards us. My heart beating furiously in my chest as I feel him relax, a small smile playing on his lips. "You can let me walk you know; it was all a joke on the little ones!" His deep angelic voice suddenly whispers. "I'm already dead sweetheart, I can't really drown!" "Well, at least I didn't ruin the joke!" I giggle at him, but I decide to keep him in my arms, not wanting to let him go just yet. I just found him after all!

Villes pov:

I can't say I wasn't shocked! The blue orbs suddenly appearing in the water made me think I was dreaming again, that is, until his arms wrapped around me and brought me towards the surface! Him throwing me up through the ice breaking the trance and snapping me back to reality. Seeing his strong frame moving towards me before picking me up in his arms once again almost making me pass out. Those blue orbs and strong arms sending shivers down my spine as his warmth have me melting into him. "You can let me walk you know; it was all a joke on the little ones! I'm already dead sweetheart, I can't really drown!" I speak softly, keeping the volume down so the others won't hear me. "Well, at least I didn't ruin the joke!" He giggles, his soft voice making my brain go numb. I barely register the others running towards us, the only thing running through my head being a prayer of him never letting me go. He puts me down slowly, making sure I'm standing on my own two feet before he steps back. The others gathering around me, not even paying attention to the young man behind me. "Are you ok Ville? Did you get hurt? You could have drowned! You could have died!" All of the shouting and screaming their concern have both me and Syn in giggles. "Calm down sweethearts! I Guess we took the prank a bit far, huh? Stop your chattering and think for a bit!" I laugh softly, their faces suddenly blank as they figure it all out. "You idiots!" V suddenly screams out as they all pounce at me, knocking me down in the snow. "You scared the living hell out of us!" Gee yells as he bangs his small fists against my chest, his anger only making me laugh harder. "We're already dead sweethearts! I can't die by either cold or drowning!" "But you scared us Ville!" Frank pipes up and I suddenly notice the tears on his face. "I'm sorry darlings! I guess we went a bit to far!" I speak softly as I wipe his tears away, the four of them finally calm down again and I get back on my feet as they let me go. I suddenly remember my 'rescuer' and turn around slowly. The man still standing there a few feet away meeting my gaze, the startling blue eyes making my head spin once again as I walk towards him. "Thanks for the 'rescue'!" I smile at him, my eyes slowly taking in the sight before me. his lean muscular body almost bare, something resembling a loincloth the only thing giving the picture a cense of modesty. My face suddenly turning red as he sends me a satisfied smirk and I look away quickly. "That's the guy you've been dreaming about, is it not Ville?" Syn says as he elbows me in the side. "I guess it is!" I smile at the young man. "Come, you can dry off and get warm again at the tower, Syn might even have some clothes that fit you!" I giggle, Syn flashing the man a wide smile before we both start walking towards our home. A quiet laugh from behind us having my face turn red once more, having the smaller ones gawking at me as it happens. "I'll gladly take your offer on the clothes, but as you probably already noticed, the cold doesn't bother me!" He laughs as he walks up beside me. "But if the nakedness bothers you, I'll do something about that!" His body suddenly dropping to the ground, a huge brown wolf now beside me, his head almost reaching my chest. "Wow! That's one big wolf! He's almost as big as Gere and Freke!" Frank almost shouts, his eyes bulging and jaw slack. "Who is Gere and Freke?" Christ ask quietly, both him and Gee staring at the wolf. "They're my grandpas wolves!" Frank quickly explains. "Odin, my grandfather, is the king of Aasgaard!" "So Frank, you left out some interesting facts I see!" I laugh at his puzzled face. "You never told us you were actually a prince!" My comment having all eyes on him instead of the beast beside me, four people gawking at him making him blush furiously. "And you used to call Ville My Lord!" Syn barks out while clutching his sides from laughing so hard. Franks head falling as he stares at the ground have me worried for a bit until he looks back up. "I didn't think you would let me stay if you knew, I was afraid you would think I was a spoiled brat! And since you didn't know who my father was, I didn't see a reason to tell you!" His eyes once again gaining the mischievous sparkle. *You never heard about Aasgaard?* A chuckling voice enters my thoughts. My head snapping towards the wolf, his big blue sapphire eyes meeting mine. "No, I didn't… I've never heard about any of it before, my knowledge of the world only consists of what I've learned by living!" *Well, to fill in some blanks, Assgard is not part of this world, and Odin… That kids' grandfather… He's not just a king, in this world he's considered a god…* The voice in my head dying out with a chuckle as I try to control the look of pure shock on my face, my mind going blank with this new information. "l guess Franky's got a bit more of explaining to do later on!" My steps quickening as the tower comes into view. "Come on sweethearts! Lets get inside, you still got the rest of your punishment waiting for you! I want this tower sparkling by the end of the night!" I smirk at them; pouting faces their only response as they scramble through the door. "Syn, you know what to do!" I smile at the tall vampire as he heads towards the stairs, a trademark smirk appearing. "Oh, I know Ville! I'll have your wolf all modest in no time! But don't you think I'll ever let you forget that look on your face out there!" He snickers evilly, motioning for the wolf to follow him upstairs. The blue eyes sending me one last satisfied look before he scales the stairs in just a few long leaps.

"Why does the whole hallways smell of wet dog?" Shadows speaks beside me, breaking my chain of thoughts and having me blinking furiously. I never even noticed I was staring into nothing, my eyes drying out in the proses. "Because Ville and Syn pranking us had our beloved leader over there getting 'saved' from the bottom of the lake by a fucking wolf!" Gee giggles from the main room. "You should have seen them Shads! Ville, the one always in control even blushed!" Frank joins in, mocking me as he gets into detail, the wet rag in his hands spraying water all over as he eagerly explains the whole seen. Having Christ, V and Gee all rolling around the floor while laughing. "Thanks darlings, rub it in!" I laugh quietly, my embarrassment clearly showing and getting worse as Shadows looks at me with understanding eyes. "It was him, was it not? The blue eyed one from your dreams?" "Considering he's the green-eyed angel from my dreams, I sure hope so!" A soft voice sound from the bottom of the stairs. A smiling Syn right beside him quickly walking over to V on the floor, the giggles dying down once again and the sounds of the wringing of washcloths and dripping water starts up again. *Like what you see? * His thoughts yet again pierce my brain, a smug smirk playing on his lips as he steps closer to us. Shadows just staring at the unknown man, his eyes searching for any trace of hostility as they always do with new people. His face suddenly relaxing and a dimpled smile softening his features before he starts looking back and forth between us. "So, Ville, why don't you two stop staring at each other and introduce dream boy over there?" He laughs, making me snap back to attention. "Uh, I never really got a name to be honest!" I blush furiously as the man steps towards Shadows, reaching out a hand. Shadows quickly grabbing it and shaking it while smiling. "I'm Bam, Alpha of the CKY pack, we used to be a part of the Margera clan." "CKY?" Shadows ask, his face mirroring my own. "Never heard of a name like that!" "It's not really a name per se, it's a place actually! It's what we named our territory the day we claimed it!" He laughs. "It's short for 'Camp kill yourself'!" His smile turning wicked and I can't help but giggle at the look on Shadows face. His brows furrowed and nose scrunched up as he looks at Bam, most likely placing him on the list of crazy persons we know. "Nope, Rev's still at the top!" He starts laughing as he walks away, the vampire just mentioned bursting through the doorway, a swearing and soaking wet Christ chasing after him. The crazy cackling and swearing shooting up the stairs and disappearing out of view, I'll give Christ five minutes until he gives up. Rev being the most cunning prankster in the house except for Franky, he most likely got a new trap set already! And as on cue, a yelp followed by a big bang can be heard through the whole house followed by more crazy laughter. "Still at the top of what exactly?" Bam suddenly ask as he's staring towards the stair in amusement. "Just the list of crazy people sweetheart! Rev is Shadows mate, and we all love him, but he did spend most of his human life in an asylum! Gonna be hard to find someone crazy enough to beat him!" I chuckle as I wink at Shadows on his way upstairs to assess the damage done by his lover. "You haven't met my pack yet!" He laughs softly, pride evident in his voice. "But Ville, is there somewhere we could talk? I need to get back soon, the others will start worrying and most likely follow my tracks. I don't want them anywhere near your coven until I talk to them! They're all good guys, but some of them might scare your… 'Baby brothers', was that what you called them?" "Sure, follow me, we can talk in my room. No one will bother us up there. And yes, we all consider each other brothers here. Except the ones that are mated of course!" I laugh softly but end up almost choking as I lead the way upstairs, he's walking so close behind me I can feel the warmth radiating from his body. My hands start shaking as I open the door to my quarters, my eyes being met with the relaxing black and gold, noticing that all the candles have been lit. Most likely by the little ones while cleaning out the rooms. The door slamming shut behind us making the flames flutter. A deep growl making my eardrums vibrate and I find myself slammed up against the wall.

Bams pov:

The smell hitting me as soon as I enter the room have my head spinning! My last crumbs of restraints vanishing before I can gather my mind. I can feel the growl coming from my chest before I grab a hold of him, slamming him against the nearest wall before I burry my face against his neck. His scent driving the animal I am wild! I can feel him shiver against me, his muscles rippling as I run my lips over the spot where his pulse should have been. His cold skin tempting me to bite down and mark him but the fear of hurting him makes my fangs retract, letting my tongue run over the soft skin instead. A hiss followed by a deep moan breaking the spell he's got me under, and I jump away from him. Landing clumsily on the floor in the proses as I curl up in a tight ball, his taste still on my lips and tongue as I try to gather myself. "I'm sorry!" I choke out, my breath hitching in my throat as I finally dare to look at him. He's on the floor against the wall, one leg stretched all the way out and the other bent up, his arms clutching it tightly towards his chest while his chin rests on his knee. His pink tongue gently lapping at a trickle of blood from where his fangs seemed to have pierced his plump bottom lip. My pleading eyes meeting his makes me fight off another growl, the emerald greens clouded with confusion and what seems like pure lust. My god, what is this vampire doing with me? "It's ok darling, but I suggest you make a run for it. I can barely contain myself over here!" His voice low, sounding more like a pained growl than anything else. Staggering to my feet I make my way towards the door, his eyes never leaving me as I bolt through it. A predatory growl reaching my ears as I close it behind me and slide down against it. hiding my face against my knees as I try to get my breathing back to normal. "Did I hurt you Ville?" I ask quietly, knowing that he can still hear me through the thick walls. "No Bam, but I was afraid I was going to hurt you! Having you that close to me and no one else around made my instincts take over! I've never wanted to sink my fangs into someone like that before!" His shaking voice making my worries ease away a little. "I thought I was the only one loosing control in there, I almost bit you Ville! The wolf wanted to mark you!" A nervous giggle from the other room making me smile. "I guess we're both just victims to our own true nature, huh?" He suddenly asks, sounding somewhat normal again. "I guess we are!" I giggle back. "Ville, I got to go… I've left the pack alone for too long already… Will you come and meet me in the woods after nightfall tomorrow? I promise to contain myself! You can even bring the others along if you want!" My voice not sounding like me at all, the great alpha of the proud CKY pack sounding like a broken wolf cub, almost crying and pleading through a closed door. "I'll be there darling; I know you won't hurt me. But I'll see if I'll bring anyone with me, I'm scared I will hurt YOU!" He laughs softly and I stand up quickly, my forehead falling against the door as I sigh in anticipation. "I'll see you in a few hours then, Ville…" I whisper before I take off. Jumping down the flights of stairs and shoot for the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to the startled vampires around the table as pass them. I need to breath, clear my head of any thoughts before I meet up with the guys. I can't let them see me this way, they will only bother me with questions I don't know how to answer! I don't even change into my wolf form as I dash through the woods, my head to cluttered to even function properly. The enticing smell of Ville's skin still stuck in my nose, assaulting my censes and sending shivers through me as I run. The colors painting the skyline never registering in my brain, as the green eyes clouded over in confusion and lust is still stuck to my retinas. I drop to the ground, the wet snow getting soaked up in the clothes they gave me. I don't even care, they'll dry soon enough. A sob wrecking its way through my body have me throwing my head back as I let out a howl of pent up frustration. The storm in my head finally clearing up a bit as I let the wolf take control for a brief moment, the split personalities of the man and the wolf both calm once more and joined together as they should. I stand back up and start running once more, ready to face my pack again. The ground flying away beneath my feet faster than before and soon I can see the campfire in the distance. The others huddling around it as expected. "Took you long enough!" Dunn grunts while he stuffs his mouth with something that looks like part of a deer. Chewing slowly as he stares at me, his eyes widening while he sniffs the air. "Those are not your clothes!" He states simply. The others turning towards me. "What happened?" Jimmy speaks up, asking the question they all want the answer to. "I found the Coven, I met them!" I smile as I walk towards the makeshift tent, letting myself fall down on the spot I claimed earlier. Their questioning eyes following me, but I just turn around, wrapping my arms around myself and let sleep claim me. what better way to waste the daylight hours?

Villes pov:

My head is still spinning as I hear the door downstairs being thrown open, the heartbeat tempting me beyond despair moving out of earshot as I rub my eyes, cleaning away the tears that fell as he left. What the hell is happening to me? First, I almost end up biting him, and now I'm all weepy! My heart feeling like it was ripped from my chest the minute I couldn't hear the steady heartbeat anymore. I like I'm being torn in two, the pain breaking me down piece by piece as I stagger towards my bed, the warm sheets promising a place to hide as the heavy sobs assault my body. My hands wiping furiously at the tears who only keeps coming, staining my hands red. I feel like screaming from the rooftops, screaming for him to get back here. I don't know why, but I need him! I curl up underneath the warm covers, willing myself to calm down. I almost fall asleep until someone gently knocks on my door. "Ville? You ok?" Syn's voice breaks the silence in the black room. "We saw Bam running out, he looked panicked!" "I'm ok Syn." I barely whisper in reply, a hand suddenly yanking the sheets away from me and a weight making the bed dip. "Look at me Ville, I'm the only one here, you don't need to act strong around me!" He orders as try to curl up in a ball. "Come on now! Sit up and let's talk!" Sighing I finally do as he orders, my bloodshot eyes meeting his making him frown. "Did the wolf hurt you? What happened to your lip? I'm gonna kill that fucker if he did anything to hurt you!" His face softening as he sees the pleading look on my face. "He didn't hurt me Syn, but I almost hurt him! I bit my lip to keep from biting him! I Don't know what happened! I heard him growl, and I lost all control!" I can feel myself blushing as I speak, I'm embarrassed! The supposedly strong leader crying his heart out for almost biting someone! A knowing smirk appear on his face as he grabs my hand, squeezing it gently. "It's more than just that, isn't it? You're not the only one who lost control up here, and you both got scared. And now you feel like your heart is being ripped from your chest as we speak, him leaving making you feel like your soul were splitting into two pieces. And you're in pain…" I nod, not even trusting my own voice as I hide my face against his shoulder. His other hand rubbing soothing circles on my back. "You're not going crazy Ville, it's not the beast taking control… I went through the same thing with V, you just found the person who's supposed to be your mate! And considering the way he acted towards you, it seems like he found his Omega…" His voice trails off in a quiet chuckle as I stare at him, my eyes most likely wide in shock. "Now, Shadows told me you didn't feed today, I brought you this!" His hand leaving mine on the blanket at he reaches over to the bedside table, a goblet filled to the brim with blood being handed to me. "Now, eat! And get some sleep! The sun's almost upon us!" He orders as he rises from the side of the bed, turning towards me one last time before he leaves the room he nods at me. "Drink it all! And don't worry Ville! I'm not gonna tell the others anything about our talk!" He winks at me, and I even manage a small smile in return. "Thank you!" I whisper to his back as he leaves, his steps moving away towards the room he shares with his mate. I gulp down the blood as fast as I can and place the empty goblet back on the table before I slide back under the covers. The pain having receded a little after the talk with Syn finally letting me fall asleep. My last thought being about meeting Bam again as soon as night falls.


	20. Chapter 20

We were back in the woods, the snow giving way to yellow grass left behind from the year before. He was holding me again, his warm arms wrapped around me and his heartbeat running wild in my ears. His hand pulling my head down closer, my lips grazing his, barely touching. Hi sapphire orbs glowing as he pull me even closer, his bare chest almost burning me as he crush his lips against mine, a fierce growl sending shivers through me, the hunger for his blood making me moan as he slits his tongue open on one of my fangs, filling my mouth with red liquid. His sharpened canines biting harshly down on my bottom lip making me fall against him, my weight pulling us both down on the ground. The weight of him on top of me sending jolts of electricity through me as I let my hands wander, caressing his back with careful fingers, feeling his muscles twitch at the soft touch. A warm tongue tracing patterns where my pulse should have been making me thrust up against him, a deep growl barely audible vibrating against me as he bites down. The feeling of his sharp canines piercing my skin making me scream out his name in pleasure… Aaaaand I wake up, alone in my bed. The sheets all tangled around my legs and my pillows down on the floor. Groaning, I sit up. My hands pulling at my hair in pure frustration. A blush painting my cheeks at the thought of facing the others, and how the hell am I going to look Bam in the eye without turning red? Oh, well. Nothing to do about that, I guess! Throwing my legs out of bed and walking slowly to my dresser I start freaking out again. What on earth do I wear? Will I be meeting the whole pack? Just Bam? Should I dress up or just put on what I normally wear? I'm stressing out way too much about this! I need help! I end up throwing on what I wore yesterday quickly as I make up my mind. My legs carrying me to the door before I even have the time to think about it. "Syn! Get your ass in here! I need your help!" I yell, panic most likely evident in my voice. The vampire I want turning the corner with long strides, a knowing smirk on his face, and V close behind. "He's just here for technical support Ville, I didn't tell him why. Just hinted on that you might need a new haircut!" Syn quickly whisper as we enter the room, leaving V to struggle with everything he's carrying on his way here. "Oh, might be a good idea!" I blush as I pull on the curls now reaching past my shoulders, they're all frizzy and wild after me pulling on them in frustration more than once already. "Can someone please open the door! My hands are full you know!" V suddenly shouts from outside, a smirk meeting me as I quickly hold the door open for him. "Did you have a good day's sleep?" He suddenly asks before he starts giggling. My face betraying me as it turns bright red once more. "V, I told you to keep your mouth shut! I could easily start telling the others about all the crazy shit leaving your mouth while you sleep!" Syn barks angrily, staring at his mate. V clamping his mouth shut and nodding in embarrassment before turning back to me. "Sorry Ville!" His face turning the same shade of red as mine as he apologizes. "You all heard, huh?" I ask quietly, my gaze fixed on the floor as I sit down on the bed. "Not gonna lie Ville, you were quite loud! It must have been one hell of a dream!" syn states calmly as he takes a dive into my dresser, clothes being thrown haphazardly around the room. "V, get cutting, I need to get something from storage!" He says as he walks quickly towards the door, leaving us staring after him as he disregards the stairs and just jump over the railing. "I think he got a plan!" V snickers as he pulls his eyes back towards me, his head tilting towards his shoulder as he holds up the shiny scissors and a comb. "Now, lets get started, shall we?" He giggles as he pulls out a chair and I willingly sit down. My black curls falling down to the floor as he works, humming some weird tune as his hands fly around my head. Some weird goo appearing in his hand, and he starts rubbing them together before pulling his fingers through my curls. "All done!" He chirps happily, his proud smile making me giggle a bit. "Found it!" Syn shouts as he reenters the room, his arms once again filled with all sorts of stuff before he dumps it all on my bed. "Put this on!" He orders while showing a few items into my hands, the both of them turning their backs to me as I start peeling of what I'm already wearing and quickly slipping into the new items. A new pair of tight shiny leather pants that clearly show of my tattoo have me giggling, no shocker there, really! Syn loves his leather! The tighter the better! The white shirt with black designs on it stands out from what I usually wear though, I finish buttoning it up as fast as I can with my shaking hands before I slip on my boots. "You can turn around now guys!" I state calmly as I'm sure I'm all covered. A whistle from V making me laugh, but the look on Syn's face have me worried. "I think you should wear the shirt open, show of your tattoos!" He laughs as I stare at him wide eyed. "You're not glowing they way you used to anymore Ville, that wolf of yours made sure of that!" V states calmly as Syn steps in closer, his fingers quickly undoing the buttons I struggled to get done. "There! Much better!" He snickers as he finishes. "Your turn again V!" "Oh, I'm way ahead of you my love!" He states calmly, a wicked smirk on his face appearing at the same time as he holds up a brush. "Close your eyes Ville, I'll be done in a second!" The soft bristles dabbing around my eyes quickly being changed with what I recognize as the eyeliner pencil I normally use. "All done! Why don't we skip the mirror and get our work judged by the others instead?" The pride on both their faces convince me as soon as I look at them. They did drop everything to help me, the least I could do is let them have it their way. "Ok, lets go!" I state calmer than I feel. Not knowing what I look like having my stomach in knots. Syn leading the way downstairs as V dance with joy beside me, his giddy expression making my nerves calm down. If he's this happy, and even Syn is eager to show me off to the others, I think I should trust them!

The calm chatter in the main room dies down as soon as I step foot inside, my nerves once again making knots in my stomach and my hands shake. "Do I look that bad?" I barely whisper as I look down at my feet. A blush slowly painting my face red. "Ville, look at their faces!" Syn laughs, V's giggles soon to follow as raise my head. My eyes being met with bulging eyes and slack jaws. Frank and Gee almost crawling on the table to get a closer look, even Rev in his regular spot on Shadows lap seem dumbfounded! "Wow! Just wow! You should have warned us guys!" Shadows finally breaks the silence. "You're gonna drive that poor wolf insane Ville!" Rev starts giggling, his blue eyes still big with wonder. "You look so beautiful even my cousin Freyja would get jealous!" Frank giggles as Christ and Gee nods their approval. "None of us knows your cousin kiddo, but we'll take your word for it!" Shadows barks out laughing. "Can I come with? I want to see his face when he sees you!" Gee giggles wickedly, his eyes pleading with mine. "I thought I'd bring you all along. His whole pack will most likely be there, so I think I would prefer to have my brothers there with me!" my smile grows a bit more confident as they all stand up rapidly, chairs falling backwards but none of them picking them back up. I guess we'll tidy the place again later! "Come along darlings, lets go meet the wolves!" I snicker as I head for the door, my legs carrying me towards the forest with confident strides.

Bams pov:

I bolt upright wide eyed from the dream I just had, I could almost taste his blood in my mouth and his scream of extasy still rung through my head. "He got you good, didn't he?" Dunn's voice breaks through the silence around me. "That must have been one hell of a dream!" He snickers softly, a knowing look on his face as he stares at me. "I'm not even gonna deny it!" I giggle, the dream still playing in my head before I feel the rising panic in my stomach. "How the hell am I gonna look him in the eyes after that!" "Just be yourself Bam, put on your game face and that cocky smile of yours and pretend it never happened!" Dunn laughs at my sudden burst of panic. "You're probably right… Pretend it never happened, it's good advice Dunn!" I giggle, my confidence and calm back on track. "Oh, and before I forget! Novak finally decided to show up! Bastard is complaining about his paws being too sore to keep up with us!" He barks out laughing, the scraggly black wolf being the least of our concerns! "Probably just found some mare to hump along the way, he's at the bottom of the food chain for a reason! He's a good guy and a good friend, but if there's a easy way to get laid, he's gone!" I laugh wickedly, Novak will be Novak, no chain of command would ever change it! standing up slowly from the ground I look over at Dunn, his bushy blond hair looking matted and his clothes well worn. "I think we should clean up a bit before the sun's all gone! You look like shit! And the others probably worse!" A slow smile appearing as he nods towards the door. "There's a stream just around the corner, I'll gather the bitches and tell them to clean up. Clothes included! Got to make a good impression on our new Omega!" He winks at me as he leaves the makeshift tent, leaving me behind all confused. Omega? The word having butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I never even thought about that! I'm so used to Dunn being the second in command that the empty spot never even crossed my mind. I got a feeling he's right though. The connection I have with that vampire barely leave any room of doubt! Screams from outside have me jolting outside, all thoughts about the green-eyed beauty forgotten as run towards the commotion. I fall to the ground as I spot the reason, laughing hysterically as I clutch my stomach. The screams coming from no other than Dico. "Stop acting like a rabid dog and get your smelly ass in the water!" Dunn barks as Raab and Rake try to pull the screaming mutt away from a tree. His legs kicking out for them and almost hitting Rake in the face, hitting Raab in the groin instead. "No! Water is evil! It washes away my smell! Bitches love my smell!" The crazy fucker howls out as he loses his grip around the poor tree. "Bitches hate your smell!" Novak states from Dunns side, his slow voice barely loud enough to be heard through the screams. "Get him in the fuckin water and clean him good! We need to look our best tonight! Not that I have any idea on how that'll be possible, but we owe it to Bam!" Dunn shouts loudly to make himself heard. Dico being thrown in the river with a huge splash ending up soaking him in the prosess before they all ponce on the crazy wolf, keeping him in the water and rubbing him down with sand. Handfuls of the coarse sand doing a better job than soap as it scrubs away all the grime, his hair even getting the same treatment. The screams soon dying down as they let a now squeaky clean Dico get out of the water while he's muttering curses at them all, his skin scrubbed pink and raw and now without the awful odor we're all used to. "So that's how you look under the layer of dirt!" I giggle at him as I pull of my own clothes and leave them in a heap at the shore. I'm a clean freak and never leave a chance of cleaning up slip away, every stream or lake available on this trip being a source to stay decent. I jump into the water with the others and we all scrub ourselves down with the sand, making sure we get rid of every stain and smudge of dirt. Dunn even taking the step of cutting his beard shorter, now looking more like a normal person and not a caveman. Getting myself out of the water slowly, I let myself plop down on a rock by the shore. My thoughts churning around meeting Ville later. I should probably wear what Syn gave me, my own clothes are getting ragged and I want to make a good impression on him. "You thinking about tonight?" Dunn asks as he sit down beside me, looking concerned. "Yeah, I'm nervous! After what happened last night, I really want to make a good impression!" "You're an alpha, you always make a good impression!" He laughs, his blue eyes sparkling in the light of the setting sun. "You weren't there." I mutter softly, the thought of last night making me nervous once more. "What happened?" "I almost bit him! I lost control and I almost bit him!" I choke out, a look of understanding appearing on his face. "It was more than just that, was it not kiddo?" I nod slowly, embarrassment most likely radiating off me. Most of the time I forget that he's my senior, he's only a few years older than me and we never really think about it. But in some aspects, I really appreciate it. I may be the alpha, but he's the voice of reason supporting me. "Let me guess… You got too close, his smell was what set it off and you literally wanted him then and there. And you freaked out because your instincts told you to bite him, to mark him as yours…" My nod the only reply to his words as I don't trust my voice. "You just found your Omega kid, it's nothing to worry about! It's supposed to be like that, at least that's what I've been told! I don't know how it's gonna work with the both of you being male, and him being a vampire leading a coven. But I'm sure it will all be fine!" His heavy hand squeezing my shoulder reassuringly as he gets to his feet, whistling to the others still playing in the water. "Go get dressed Bam, I'll handle the mutts!" He giggles as the others stumble towards the shore, happy faces all around. As soon as I enter the tent I start pulling on the clothes, his scent still clinging to them making shivers run down my spine, bringing back memories of the dream. The mere thought of it making me choke back a moan. Great! These pants leave nothing to the imagination! I need to focus on something else, if not this is going to be one embarrassing night! "The sun's gone Bam! What's your orders?" Dunn shouts from the outside, my legs carrying me towards them as butterflies play in my stomach. "No wolves tonight, we walk!" I state as calmly as I can before I turn towards the woods. The direction chosen taking us towards the woods outside his tower.

Villes pov:

We were in the clearing by the lake, we only agreed to meet in the woods, but not where! So this seemed like the perfect spot. The big tree by the shore giving us a place to sit down, or up, as the Rev so eagerly told us as he climbed up and took a seat on one of the branches. The others following him and laying down comfortable on the thick branches. The mated couples cuddling while the others sit side by side, giggling and whispering while their legs dangle of the branch. I didn't feel like climbing today, so I just sat down on a dry spot against the thick trunk. "Ville, we're bored!" Franky whines from the tree, his face looking down at me through the branches. "Can you sing to us?" Christ joins in followed by a "Pretty please?" from Gee. I smile, I knew they were getting impatient, none of them used to staying still for too long. "Ok, sweethearts…" I giggle softly as three pairs of eyes widen with joy. I pull my knee up to let my hand rest on it while I lean my head against the tree. A melody forming in my head as words starts leaving my lips, my brothers turning quiet as they focus on my voice.

" Oh girl we are the same

We are young and lost and so afraid

There's no cure for the pain

No shelter from the rain

All our prayers seem to fail

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms

In world so hollow

It is breaking my heart

In joy and sorrow my home's in your amrs

In world so hollow

It is breaking my heart

Oh girl we are the same

We are strong and blessed and so brave

With souls to be saved

And faith regained

All our tears wipe away

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms

In world so hollow

It is breaking my heart

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms

In world so hollow

It is breaking my heart

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms

In world so hollow

It is breaking my heart

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms

In world so hollow

It is breaking my heart

And my home's in your arms

And it is breaking my heart

My home's in your arms

And it is breaking my heart"

My voice trailing off as I finish the song, keeping my eyes closed for a minute longer. I know he's right in front of me, sitting on the ground. I could hear his heartbeat as soon as I started the second verse, but I chose to ignore it. Gee did say pretty please after all! "Hello darling!" I speak softly, letting a smirk appear on my face as I open my eyes. His sapphire blues glowing towards me in the dark, pure lust and desperation radiating of him in waves. "If that's him, I can understand why you dragged us all north Bammy boy!" An unknown voice breaks the spell, having me focusing on the others standing a few meters away behind Bam. Five men standing there, all slack jawed and wide eyed have me giggling. "Are you going to introduce me Bam?" I laugh softly. His eyes never leaving me as he seems like he struggles to regain control. A giggle from above making me look up, Syn and V both sitting with their legs hanging from the branch, their faces smug as they study Bam's reaction. "Told you so Ville! The poor wolf has lost his mind!" Rev barks out laughing before him and Shadows joins me on the ground. The others following close behind and gathering at my sides. "Yeah, seems like you broke him!" A tall, blond and bearded man suddenly speaks as he walks up behind Bam, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder and lifting him of the ground. "Snap out of it, kiddo!" He laughs as he tries to shake him into action. Bam's eyes still not focusing on anything but me, I guess V and Syn did too good this time! "Novak should be the new alpha!" A voice suddenly shouts, followed by a crazy laugh. And it did the trick it seems, Bam's eyes snapping towards the source and letting out an angry growl. The one speaking throwing his hands up in a signal of truce. "Just joking Bam! Even I'm not that crazy!" He barks out as Dunn finally let go of Bam's shoulders. "It's ok, I'm calm, I'm ok!" The alpha chokes out before letting out a quiet giggle, his eyes going straight to V and Syn at my side. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" The two in question flashing him wicked grins, knowing good and well what they did. "Now sweetheart, as you seem to have regained your senses, will you introduce us to your family?" I ask smugly, making sure I graze his arm as I pass him, ignoring the electricity going through me as I reach out a hand towards the bearded one. "I'm Ville, and you are?" A firm grip enveloping my hand as he grabs it. "Dunn!" He smiles brightly. "I used to be second in command, but I guess I'm back on third!" He snickers, sending Bam a knowing look. Bam's face suddenly turning a bit pink. "Now, who are they?" I ask calmly as I ignore Dunn's las comment, pointing to the others. Bam answering and the others saying their helloes as they're being introduced. The black haired one with the sluggish smile catching my attention for all the wrong reasons, his eyes following every move of my baby brothers as they mingle with the others. "Bam, I don't like the look in his eyes." I whisper quietly not to startle anyone near us while I nod in the direction of the one named Novak. "I see him Ville, Dunn! Keep an eye on Novak, if he tries anything, let me know!" He orders calmly, Dunn most likely already aware of the bottom feeders wandering eyes. A quick nod letting us know he's on it as he leaves to join the rest, now sitting and talking in the middle of the clearing. Leaving me alone with Bam. "Now darling, what was it you wanted to talk about last night?" I bend down, whispering in his ear. I know I'm playing with fire, but his breath hitching in his throat makes me shudder in delight. A small smile playing on my lips as I grab his hand and pull him along towards the woods, another clearing still within earshot of the others seem like a good idea at the moment.

Bams pov:

If I lose control tonight, I'll be blaming Syn and V! They did this! I know it! He looks so fucking tempting tonight! It took me ages to calm down when I saw him earlier, if it wasn't for Novak knowing where to strike, I would have jumped him right then and there! And now he's pulling me away from the others, and all I can do is trail behind him, being assaulted by the sight of his swaying hips as he walks… Like the flashes of his skin in that white shirt weren't enough of a distraction! I bite back a moan as he suddenly lets my hand go, we're standing in another clearing not too far away from the others. I can still hear them like a quiet buzz through the trees. "Now Bam, what did you want to talk about?" He asks once more, his deep voice making my mind go numb once more. "I can't remember Ville!" I choke out as I watch him sit down against a tree, his shirt sliding towards his sides and exposing the tattoo above his pant line. My mouth starting to water at the sight of him. A sly smirk appearing on his lips as he sees my reaction. "See something you like Bam?" A soft giggle following as he throws my own words back in my face. A groan leaving me before I can stop it, the pants I'm wearing suddenly way too tight as my legs carry me towards him. My mind no longer working properly. "You know what you do to me Ville, and if you keep it up, there's no one here to stop me!" I warn him as I stalk closer, my body having a will of its own by now. "Do you really think I would risk dragging you away, if I wanted you to stop?" He almost growls at me, a flash of his sharp fangs showing as he smiles. A pink tongue running over his bottom lip as his eyes starts glowing dangerously in the darkness. A flashing memory of the last dream running through my head and I lose my last crumbs of sanity. A deep growl shaking through me as I pounce on him, his arms pulling me towards him as I crush my lips against his. His mouth opening, giving me entrance as I taste him. His deep moans vibrating against my chest as I gently run my tongue against his fangs, his hips buckling as I decide to do what happened in the dream. Pressing my tongue up against the sharp tip and letting my blood fill his mouth, his cold tongue lapping at mine, tasting me as his eyes roll back in extasy. "Bam, bite me! Oh god! Please bite me!" He chokes out suddenly, his movements getting frantic beneath me as I rub against him. The feeling of his hard member rubbing against mine through the soft leather, along with his pleading moans almost sending me over the edge. "Are you sure Ville?" I stutter before his arms wrap around my waist, pulling us closer together and I have to bite back a howl of pleasure as the friction increases. "Bam! Please! I need you!" He moans out again, letting his head drop to the side and exposing his neck. I can feel my canines elongating and I bend in closer, lapping and sucking on the white skin before I give in. Sinking my teeth in and marking him, his blood filling my mouth as a scream of extasy pierce my ears send me over the edge alongside him, both spent as I collapse on top of him. His lips caressing my neck before a sharp sting follows, sending my body in another orgasm. "Mine!" The last word I hear him say as I black out, the white hot pleasure from his bite too much to handle.

We were both startled awake by screaming and angry shouting, the both of us jumping to our feet and running towards the others. The sight meeting us not really a shock. A pissed of Novak standing defiant against the furious vampires and them being backed up by snarling wolves. Dunn standing protectively in front of three of the little ones who all look ready to kill, while holding Christ tightly by his side. A furious scowl on his face as he tightens his grip on the red eyed and hissing vampire, keeping him in place. Ville walking towards them with a scowl on his face makes the vampires calm down a bit, and I join his side and give my pack a stare. "What the hell is happening here!" I bark out angrily. All eyes shooting daggers towards the shabby wolf on the other side of the clearing. "He tried to get his way with the little ones. Gee caught him trying to pull Christ into the woods and told me, not that this little bundle of fury would have gone easily! But you told me to keep an eye on him, and I did! I caught him trying to pin him towards a tree, but this feisty guy managed to rip Novak's shoulder out of its socket. And now we're here!" Dunn quickly inform us, never taking his eyes off the perp. An angry growl sending chills down my spine have turning against Ville. His fury radiating off his body as freezing cold puffs of wind, blood red eyes ringed in black piercing the dark as he literally flies through the air, his hand gripping Novak's throat firmly. Trickles of blood seeping through his fingers as his nails pierce the skin. "You piece of filth! Do you really think you would get away with this?" A voice I barely recognize as Ville's reaches my ears. The pitch so deep and dark it sounds like it comes from hell itself. "If you ever come close to my brothers again, I will have your life! Do you understand? I will rip you apart and leave your scattered remains for the rats to feed upon!" The voice from hell speaks slowly, drawing out all the S's like a snake. The shaking for of Novak being thrown against the closest tree with a sickening crunch, before it breaks down in a whimpering mess. The smell of fresh urine and fear reaching my nose long before Ville joins my side again. His demonic eyes turning back to the shining emeralds as he walks slowly towards me, his smile returning as I reach out a hand for him to grasp before I pull him into my arms. His mile quickly turning wicked as he looks towards the others over my shoulder. "What?" He laughs and I notice the big red bitemark just above his collarbone, my own smile matching his as I know I've got a similar mark on me. "Remind me to never piss off the new Omega!" Jimmy barks out in laughter as I let Ville go but keep his hand in mine. "Oh, I'm not that scary! Unless you hurt my brothers that is!" Ville chuckles softly as he motions for Christ to come closer. The smaller vampire smirking as he gives Ville a bone crushing hug. "You ok sweetheart?" "Yeah, I'm ok! I think that piece of meat over there got it worse!" He giggles while glancing quickly over at heap on the ground before skipping back over to Dunn and the others. "You found yourself a new big brother, didn't you!" Ville burst out laughing and the rest of the coven joins in, amused faces turning to the surrounded Dunn. A proud look on his face making me chuckle. "The big bad wolf finally found a use of his time, huh Dunn?" "Well, you told me to keep an eye on them! Might as well keep the job!" He chuckles happily as the three of them squeal happily and pounce on him, making him fall flat on his back in the dirt. "Let him up sweethearts!" Ville orders after a few minutes, the others snapping to attention. "It's time to go home! Any objections on the wolves joining us? There's enough room for everyone!" He asks softly, letting his eyes take in all the reactions. The pack looking shocked by the offer and the vampires just smiling. "Does that mean I'll get to go shopping again?" Syn smirks while cocking an eyebrow. "Do you even need the answer to that?" Ville giggles as Syn smile grows bigger, his mate rolling his eyes beside him. "Well, it's settled! Let's go! And someone please pick up that piece of trash over there! He can take the room in the basement! But if he ever as much as look at my brothers the wrong way again, I'll skin him alive!" His eyes flashing red as to prove a point before he starts walking, pulling me along to our new home. "See what people mean by the Omega being the true boss!" Rake snickers behind me, his words not really a bother. "Even an Alpha knows not to piss of the Omega, specially if the Omega is a Vampire leading a coven. And a pureblooded fallen!" Rev states calmly. The wolves staring at us in shock as the vampires burst out laughing. "Oh, this is going to get interesting!" I laugh, letting Ville lead the way.


	21. Chapter 21

Villes pov:

As soon as we enter the tower people start to run around the place. The rooms we never really use being cleaned and fixed up for our new members. Spare beds being brought down from the attic by those big enough to get them down the stairs, and the smaller ones rummaging through my parents' old stuff. Bringing down candleholders and what ever they can find to make the bare rooms more inviting. "You know Ville, we're used to sleeping on the ground in a dug-out cave. Your brothers don't need to do all that work for us!" Bam speaks softly. An amused smile on his face. "You're living with us now!" I giggle. "And try making them stop! They love making people feel welcome, it's kind of a tradition we all adopted from Harms! He was a caregiver, and they only follow his example!" I smile at him as I sit down by the table. "That reminds me, I've got something for you! It's not exactly a gift, it's nothing pretty! But I want you to have it Ville! Dunn! Get your ass down here and bring the bag!" The bearded wolf quickly appearing in the main room, an old leather pouch in his hand. "Thanks Dunn! This is for you and your brothers… A gift from us wolves!" Bam states calmly while he opens the tight knot keeping the thing closed. Poring the content out on the table. "What is that?" I ask as I scrunch my nose up in disgust. The revolting smell of rotting corpses assaulting my nose. The others entering the room stopping dead in their tracks, vampires and wolves alike. "What the hell is that stench?" Shadows barks out, pinching his nose in desperation. "A gift from Bam and the rest of us!" Dunn laughs. "Tell them Bam!" "If you all quiet down I will!" Bam states calmly while putting the gift back in the bag. "I found your diary Ville, the one you left behind… I know what happened, why you had to leave your home. We all know, and we had to do something to honor your creator, your beloved father! There were three of them in total, we went south and hunted them down! All of them had it coming! We took them all down, I let them know what a crime they committed before I tore out their hearts!" Bam finishes speaking, his voice soft as if he knows what we're all feeling. "The dream you had…" Shadows says as he looks at the bag. "A heart for a heart, they broke yours, now I have theirs!" I quote as I lock eyes with Bam. His eyes wide in shock. "What the hell? How does he know that Bam? That's your exact words!" Dunn bursts out, the rest of the wolves (Except Novak who's locked up in the basement) all frozen to the spot. "I don't know! How?" All eyes turning to me, the questions flying at me from every direction. "You told me Bam, in one of my dreams! We were in a clearing in the woods, you were standing in front of me! First, I only saw the wolf, then you changed… You spoke the words 'A heart for a heart, they broke yours, now I have theirs' I tried asking what you meant, but you just laughed and told me to wait, to wait and see…" I trail off, I feel dizzy, my head's spinning. "I need to sit down!" I say as I stagger towards one of the chairs, my legs giving in as soon as I reach it. I let my head fall, hiding behind my hands as I prop my elbows on my lap. My mind is racing, all the dreams flashing through my head at once. How is this even possible? Warm hands stroking my thighs have me looking up, sapphire eyes meeting mine, Bam sitting on his knees in front of me instantly calming me down. "I don't know how to answer any of the questions you're asking sweethearts. I'm sorry! But as the coven already knows, Jyrki and Jussi will be here soon. Maybe they'll have some answers!" I state calmly, focusing on the blue eyes in front of me. "But there's still things you all have to know about this coven!" I smile as Bam gets up again and push my chair towards the table before sliding into the chair next to mine. All my brothers taking their usual seats around the table and the wolves casually sitting down on the floor, crossing their legs. "We need to get a bigger table! And new chairs!" Shadows giggles as Rev takes a seat in his lap. "I'll start building tomorrow night! If anyone want to help, you're welcome to join!" He laughs, the wolves all nodding their heads. "I'll be happy to help!" Dunn says from his place on the floor. "I'm usually the one building stuff!" "I'll hold you to that!" Shadows laughs softly. Sending me a look asking me to continue. "Well, now that that's out of the way, this is what you need to know! V, Gee and I are not just vampires. V and I are descendants of the fallen, higher beings who were cast out of heaven because we didn't fit their perfect mold. The fallen were doomed to walk among the living, never really finding their place in this world. They were hunted because of the way they looked. You've all seen our eyes. The unnatural green color is not something you'll find among humans! And as we might look similar to our brothers in skin color, the blue tint you see in the both of us, the color of a corpse… We were both born that way! We look the same as before we went through the change! The only real change as we were turned was the fangs and our eyes gaining the ability to change into the blood red color you all saw earlier today. V is the result of a fallen mating with a human, I on the other hand… I'm a pureblood. Both my parents were of the fallen, and that had them both killed. I only survived because my birthmother gave me away!" I laugh as I notice them all leaning in, all of them concentrating on what I'm saying, even Bam looking intrigued and following my every word. "Now, to the ones you really need to be careful around. Let's start with Gee! You've all seen him; you've all been staring at him at some point after you met him! I know you all feel the urge to love and protect him, we all do! We don't really know for sure where Gee comes from, he grew up amongst humans, he even had a family. But they threw him out as there were too many mouths to feed! We found him on my first hunt as a vampire and brought him back to Harms. We all knew he belonged with us, that his place was not with the humans. The lost souls among the castle we lived in flocked towards him, they all want to protect him. But none of us knew why, until Jyrki and Jussi, the elders, came to check up on our coven. They revealed the secret to us. Our new brother turned out to be an Incubus! A creature born with the ability to lure you in, a soul that screams out for love and the ability to drive you insane with lust!" A giggle sounding from the other side of the table have every eye in the room turned towards him, a sly smile playing on his face as he gives them all the puppy eyes. Frank laughing from his spot beside Gee as he spots the look on the incubus face. "You're such a tease Gee! Leave the wolves alone!" Frank giggles, a flash of jealousy in his eyes catching my attention. "You've already chosen your victim Gee, Franky's right! Leave the wolves alone!" I Laugh, winking at the both of them. "Now, for the latest adoption in this coven. Frank? Will you give them the full introduction?" His smile growing as I nod at him. "Well, uh… Hi! I'm Frank! But you already knew that!" He giggles with a wicked grin on his face. "I'm also a trickster, and I ran away from Aasgaard! My father is Loki, and my grandfather is Odin. Oh! And I'm not a vampire, but I can't die!" "You're a fuckin prince?" Dico yells as he stares at Frank with wide eyes, the rest of the wolves looking at him like they just saw a ghost. "Ummm… Yeah? Does it really matter?" Frank mutters as he looks back at Dico. The wolf blinking furiously while shaking his head. "I guess not!" He barks out laughing once more, the mood lightening a bit and the wolves once more relaxing. "So, now that you know what kind of coven this is, I think I'll call it a night! You wolves stick to whatever routine you follow, but us vampires tend to get knocked out as the sun comes up!" I giggle as I stand, my brothers following my example. Bam standing and sliding an arm around my waist grabs my attention as I was about to leave the room, a shy smile on his face. "I never got assigned a room, should I share with one of the others?" He asks quietly. "I'm not really used to sleeping in separate rooms, we all used to share." "I was hoping you would stay with me! I'm not good company during the day, but if you can live with that…" I trail off as a blush starts appearing on my face, even after what happened earlier in the woods, I still don't know how to act around him. We never really got to talk about all this! A sly smile and a sudden movement have me gasping out in shock as I'm suddenly swept of my feet, his strong arms carrying me as he runs for the stairs. Me being a good deal taller than him almost making it seem impossible, but he sprints up the stairs as if I'm as light as a feather. The others seem like they enjoy the show as we're followed by catcalling and cheers on our way, I smile as I feel the vibrations of laughter in Bam's chest. "You can let me down now sweetheart! I must be heavy!" I giggle as we reach my room, him kicking the door shut behind us cutting off the sounds from downstairs. Leaning in he gently runs his lips against my neck and collarbone, a shiver running through me as he tightens his grip. "You're not heavy Ville, I could carry you to the end of the world if I had to!" He laughs softly as he lets me down, making sure I'm standing safely on my own. "You're such a romantic Bam!" I giggle as I step closer to the bed and start undressing, not even thinking as I let my shirt slip to the floor and start peeling of the tight leather pants. Casting a glance over my shoulder to look at him I notice his slack jaw and wide eyes. "You just gonna stand there staring at me Bambam? Or are you gonna join me in the bed?" I laugh as I step out of the pants now pooling at my feet, well aware that he can see it all before I slip under the black covers. Laying down with my eyes closed, I soon hear the ruffling sound of clothes hitting the floor. The bed dipping as he slides in next to me have me turning to face him, his blue eyes staring into my soul once again capturing my attention as he leans towards me. The warm lips capturing my cold ones in a gentle kiss before his arms wrap around me and pull me closer to him, his warmth almost burning me as we touch and I let out a gasp. Bam quickly taking advantage of my now parted lips as he deepens the kiss, our tongues playing together with frantic movements. His strong arms flipping us so he's on top of me, the weight of his body on mine and the hungry kisses making me moan. Sooner than I like him to, he leaves my lips. The warm mouth making its way down my neck as he licks and suck at the cold skin, his canines gently nipping at it towards my collarbone, only stopping at the now healed mark on my neck with a lingering kiss. My back arching as he gently sucks on it while letting out a low growl.

Bam's pov:

The noises leaving him as I suck on his neck is almost driving me mad! He's so beautiful it's painful to watch and I can't believe he's mine! His back arching in pleasure is almost too much to handle as I can feel every part of him, his nails digging into my back making me rub against him to try and release the aching feeling as I work my way downwards. Letting my tongue and lips caress every inch of skin, a flick of my tongue on one of his now hard nipples have him writhing underneath me. I start sucking gently at it while I slide my fingers all over his chest, using my fingers to gently pinch at the one left neglected. A deep moan sends vibrations through his chest as I bite down gently on the pink nub, my tongue gently lapping away the trickle of blood appearing after my assault. His hips snapping upwards to create more friction pulls my attention downwards once more. Leaving a trace of kisses towards his pelvic tattoo before I start tracing the patterns with the tip of my tongue. My hands sliding up the inside of his thighs, making calming circles on the soft skin. His choked moans ending in desperate whimpering sounds as I start sliding my tongue lower. "Please Bam! Please!" He cries out softly as I look up at him, his eyes glazed over in lust making my confidence grow as I slip my hand around his aching hard member. The soft skin like cold silk against my hand as I slowly start pumping it, his hands balled up in fists clutching the sheets urging me on as I flick my tongue towards the head, his back arching beautifully of the bed as I slide it against the soft skin. My mouth slowly closing over the now leaking tip as I let myself taste him, the taste of his precum making me growl around him as I start sucking gently. His pleads getting more desperate as I keep going, almost bringing him to the edge before I stop. "Bammi! Please! So close!" He Chokes out as pull my mouth away with a wet pop, my eyes catching his as I slide three fingers in my mouth, his eyes clouding over even more as I suck on them, coating them in a layer of saliva. "I got you Ville! Just relax!" I Stutter as I bring my hand down towards the place I long to be, my own aching hardon begging for attention as I slip a finger inside him. Gently pushing it in and out before I slip in one more. His moans growing louder and a drop of precum running down his length letting me now he's not in pain as I slip in a third finger. Gently scissoring them around, stretching him as much as possible. A scream having me pull my eyes up from what I'm doing, his hands now gripping the bedposts so hard they're bending, his head thrown back and fangs bared. A deep growl rattling through his slim body as I repeat the motion with my fingers, the bedposts creaking dangerously. "If you know what's good for you, you'll take me NOW!" He growls at me, his eyes flashing between green and red. Pulling my fingers out as fast as I can, I position myself between his legs. Slowly entering his tight body as I fight for control. The tightness wrapping around my aching member threatening to send me over the edge too quickly as his body swallows all of me, I stay still, frozen as I will my body to calm. Not even knowing how much time has gone as I feel his legs wrapping around me, urging me to move. I pull out almost all the way before I'm slamming back in, having us both howling in pleasure. Starting a slow but hard rhythm I can feel him tightening his walls around me, his moans music to my ears as I pick up the pace. "Harder Bam! Faster! Please!" He almost screams as I hit the right spot, lifting one of his long legs and hooking it over my shoulder. His hips working with mine as my thrusts start to get frantic, my own moans and growls mixing with his as I feel the heat in my stomach growing. "I'm close Ville!" I choke out as I wrap a hand around his neglected member, the cold skin now wet and slick, sliding easily in my hand. His back arching at the now heightened pleasure as a scream leaves his lips, his walls spasming around me as white spurts of cum leaves his body. The sensation bringing me over the edge as a howl of pleasure wrecks its way through me, making me fill his insides with my own juices before I collapse on top of him. "I love you Ville" I whisper against his chest, not even caring that we're now both covered in cum. "I love you too Bam" He whispers back as I get off him, pulling out gently before I reach down on the floor and pick up one of our shirts. Gently wiping the cum off his chest and between his thighs before I clean myself off. Chucking the now disgusting shirt back on the floor before I slide down next to him. A smile appearing on his face as I lean in to kiss him, wrapping my arms around him tightly in the proses. "Sleep Ville, it's almost daytime." I giggle softly as he closes his eyes, mine soon to follow as we both drift off. His cold skin soothing me into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up feeling incredibly happy and lazy wrapped in a warm embrace. Bam's soft snoring making me smile as I gently remove his arms and stretch my now stiff body. A vampire never really moves during the day, we're frozen stiff in the position we're in as soon as the sun comes up, making our joints stiffen from time. The loud popping sound of my joints falling back into place making me winze as Bam starts to stir. His eyes slowly opening and locking onto me. "I didn't mean to wake you love!" I giggle softly as he sits up, stretching his arms above his head. His smile making my stomach flip as I remember last night. "I'm glad you did!" He laughs as he starts crawling towards me, his lips meeting mine in a sweet kiss as soon as he reaches me. "We Should probably get dressed and ready to face the others! I don't know about your brothers, but I know for a fact that none of my wolves got a good days' sleep!" He laughs as he pulls on the pants he wore the night before. Reaching for his shirt before he pulls his hand back quickly, remembering what it was used for. The smirk on his face and his nose scrunched up in disgust making me giggle. "You can have one of mine love, they might be a bit too tight, but I don't mind!" I say as I hand him a black silk shirt from my dresser before pulling another over my own head, following up with the struggle to slide into another pair of the tight leather pants I always wear and a quick round with the eyeliner. "You ready to face the others?" He asks softly. I giggle as I turn around, the sight in front of me making me choke. The black silk clinging to him making every muscle in his fit body show through the fabric, the three top buttons left open to show of his chest. A sly smirk meeting me as I finally peel my eyes away and look at his face. "I'm ready! But let's go before I change my mind and keep you in here the whole night!" I laugh as I start walking for the door, already dreading the thought of facing the others. Bam's hand grasping mine and giving it a reassuring squeeze before kissing me softly to restore my courage as we walk downstairs. Giggles, knowing looks and laughter greeting us as we walk into the main room making me blush and I quickly lower my head to try and hide it. "We all know you can sing Ville, but we had no idea you could scream like that!" Shadows barks out laughing as sets down a newly built chair, placing a hammer on the table before turning towards us. "Never knew Bam could howl like that either!" Dunn snickers as he walks in carrying another chair and placing it next to the others. "You kept us all awake until sunrise!" He ads as Bam start laughing. "Oh, you all enjoyed listening! Just admit it! I could smell sex all down the hallways as soon as we left the room!" His smile growing wicked as almost everyone starts blushing simultaneously. My blush disappearing as I start giggling. "Can't really blame us! The sounds you two were making could make a rock horny!" Syn bursts out laughing as V hides his face against his side in embarrassment, his shoulders shaking with hidden laughter. Bam just grinning at me as he pulls me in close. "I'll take it as a compliment, considering it was my first try!" He whispers in my ear, making sure its loud enough to reach the others. "Considering you're my first, I think I'll consider it a compliment too!" I giggle, the huge satisfied smile on his face making my stomach flip with joy. Deciding to lead the conversation over on another topic, I turn to Dunn and Shadows. "Seems like you two know what you're doing, those chairs look great!" I praise them, being awarded with two bright smiles. "Dunn's a quick worker! We've got four more ready out front! Now all we have to do is make a new table!" Shadows states proudly, motioning for Dunn to continue. "Yeah! And Shadows and I had an awesome idea about the shape! We just had to run it by you first! What do you think about a crescent moon? It takes up less space than a full circle, and we can make it big enough to fit us all!" His hands waving around as he talks make me smile, the both of them looking eager to finish the job. "Sounds like a great idea! Go for it! And a crescent moon sounds like the perfect choice! It will be a representation for us all, the wolves included!" I giggle as they head for the door, higfiving as they turn the corner. "Bam? Did anyone check on the bastard in the basement? He should have had enough time to regret what he did by now, don't you think?" "Probably! Dico, Raab? Can you go fetch him?" He orders as he leans against the wall, his whole demeanor letting us all know he's disappointed about one of his wolves not staying in line. Dico and Raab running quickly to get the bastard as soon as they get the order, no one is stupid enough to question Bam. "You want to sit down with me?" I ask as I move towards a big leather chair by the bookshelves, Bam quickly slipping past me and claiming the chair before I get pulled down on his lap. "You really had to ask?" He giggles, pulling me in for a kiss while gripping my waist tight, keeping me in place. Raab coughing to get our attention have us break away and look towards them. A beaten and whimpering lump being dumped at our feet by Dico. "Here you go Bam! He's all yours!" He cackles crazily as he steps back to join Raab's side, making sure to cut off the only possible exit. Bam turning his gaze towards the mess on the floor with an angry growl have me smirking before he starts to speak. "Now, Novak, you went against my rules. You broke the trust of the pack and you pissed of your Omega and his coven in the proses. You know the rules, if you break them, you're out of the pack! But considering what you did, I'm not the one that should be judging you today! Christ? What would you have us do with him?" He states calmly, gasps of shock sounding through the room. The small vampire carefully steps forward as Bam smiles at him, his eyes seeking mine for approval. "Go ahead sweetheart! I'm Not the Alpha, and you were the victim!" I smirk at him as his eyes go wide, the whimpering mess on the floor staring at him with frightful eyes. "Ok, if that's what you want Bam… I don't want you to kick him out, everyone deserves a second chance!" Christ speaks calmly while looking Bam straight in the eye. "And after the threat from Ville and him seeing the true power of our bellowed vampire leader and Omega, I don't think he'll do it again! But, if he ever tries anything like that again, I'll rip his fuckin arms off instead of just dislocating them!" He laughs menacingly, bearing his fangs at the one on the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

Bams pov:

I feel like my face is going to split in two as I carry my lover through the woods, the smile on my face making my jaw ache, but the feeling only making me smile more. The soft purring sounds leaving him as he's fast asleep in my arms giving me a sense of pride I've never felt before, the thought that I actually wore him out in that short amount of time making me feel giddy and I giggle quietly while dodging branches on our way back to the path. His lite body not causing me any problems on our way even though he's quite a bit taller than me. I can't believe he thinks he's heavy! He barely weighs a thing! I know me being a werewolf makes me a lot stronger than the humans, but I feel like I'm carrying a child! He's got the most amazing body I've ever seen, but I would love to see him put on some more weight! He feels so fragile in my arms, like I could break him if I hold him too hard. I know he's stronger than he seems, that I could never break him, but the feeling is still there. Maybe it's natural for him, since he's a vampire. Not weighing that much might be for their advantage, being light on their feet and fast as I know them to be makes them amazing hunters. I could barely catch a glimpse of him when he went after Novak, his movements so fast and fluid they could have been a gust of wind fooling my eyes if I didn't know! I can't believe I'm this lucky! He's so strong, so beautiful and so kindhearted it's almost scaring me! The way he protects his coven, his brothers, not even thinking about his own safety, it's something to admire! And the way he looked when he was furious, so cold, so beautiful, so dangerous! The freezing cold coming off him like icy fog, and those black rimmed blood red eyes! His anger that time scared me, I have to admit that, but I absolutely love him! And from what I can see, my pack loves him too! All of them have already embraced the thought of him being the Omega, and the way they act around the other vampires, you would think they've been living together for years! Dunn and Jimmy both taking on the role as big brothers to the smaller ones and Raab, Rake and Dico all getting along with them all… I laugh softly thinking about Christs face as Jimmy spoke to him earlier, his look of shock after being told that they would help him against Novak if it came to it, I guess having two big bad wolves swearing to protect you is a bit much! But the kid is worth protecting! They all are! "There you are! We've been waiting for ages!" Dunn's voice suddenly speaks, breaking my chain of thoughts. Him and Shadows standing at the end of the path meeting me as I can see the lights of the town below us. The others most likely already down there, mingling with the humans. "You should have just gone with the others!" I giggle lightly before I look down on Ville's sleeping form in my arms. "Ville? Ville, you need to wake up! We're almost there!" I speak softly, stroking his black curls away from his face. His eyes slowly opening, revealing the sparkling emerald orbs as I gently place him back on his feet, keeping a firm hold of him as he finds his balance and yawns. His hands going up to rub at his eyes before he turns towards the others. "Sorry we're late… We got caught up a bit!" He giggles, a blush painting his cheeks. "No details needed! We can smell it all over you!" Shadows barks out laughing before winking at us. "Come on now! The others are waiting, and if I know Syn as well as I think, he's most likely done already!" He laughs as he walks down the dirt road, leaving us to follow. The built vampire paying no regard to the well worn road as he jumps over the edge, landing graciously on the ground below, Ville just smirking at me and Dunn, challenging us to follow before he lets himself fall of the cliff like a swallow, his arms spread wide before landing safely on his feet. His eyes flashing at us from below from his catlike stance on the ground. "You in?" Dunn giggles as the others wave at us. "Always!" I laugh, the both of us walking a few meters away from the edge before making a run for it. My beta always being one to follow me, even in stupid dares like this. To be honest, we always play around, doing stunts like this… When you live forever like we do, life tends to get a bit boring! The jump being perfectly timed as always have us both falling side by side, a repeat of what we've already tried years ago. The both of us spinning in the air for a few seconds before quickly shifting into our wolf forms, landing softly in a crouched down position. Their eyes wide as we change back swiftly, no longer wolves as we start walking towards them. "What? You thought you were the only ones who enjoy a bit of fun?" I giggle. "We're like you guys, we live forever, and it takes silver to kill us! A tiny fall like that won't do a thing!" Dunn snickers, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Now, lets go! It's time to have some fun!" I shout out as I take off, the others laughing wildly as they join me. This time though, the vampires decided to stay beside us. Both of them running circles around us as they laugh. "We already know you guys are fastest! No need to prove a point!" I giggle as Ville suddenly appear by my side and kisses my cheek before taking off in a blur once more, his laugh appearing from all sides at once. "Hey Shads! Let's have a race! First one to the tavern!" Dunn bursts out, Shadows just snickering evilly as they line up, side by side. "You're inn for it Dunn!" I laugh as Ville joins my side once more, his face splitting grin showing off his sharp fangs. "Oh, let him try! I've seen you run Bam, Dunn's taller than you! He might have a chance!" He giggles while walking in front of the two getting ready to sprint. "On the count of three!" Ville laughs and holding up one of his arms. "One, Two… Three!" He shouts, his arm falling to his side and the others shooting down the road. No more than a blur in the wind to be seen. Their laughter dying away as the distance grows. "Come on Bam! I want to see who gets there first!" Ville smirks as he takes off, his long legs carrying him gracefully towards the town. My smile growing as I catch up to him and he grabs my hand, pulling me along with him and ignoring the road, running straight towards the lights in the distance. Our laughter never dying as we enter the quiet streets, our run coming to an end as we're now among humans. The tavern just around the corner bussing with life as we lean against the wall, watching two dots in the distance coming towards us. "Wow! Dunn's fast!" Ville states enthusiastically as they get closer, both of them shoulder to shoulder. "You're not fucking kidding! His lungs must be burning by now! I've never seen him run like that!" I say as I wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to my side. The two runners coming to a quick halt in front of us, Dunn gasping for oxygen and Shadows not even looking tired. "Man! You're fast!" Dunn coughs out as he slides down against the wall, a smirk on his face even though he didn't win. "Not so bad yourself mutt!" Shadows giggles, his smile wide and showing off his dimples. The golden eyes glowing from excitement. "You kept up with me the whole way! Only one who ever done that is Rev, and that crazy mate of mine got energy levels beyond normal!" "I guess it's a tie then?" Ville laughs by my side, his deep laugh making his shoulders shake. "You got your breath back yet Dunn?" "Yeah! I'm good! You guys are lucky! Not having to breath means no burning lungs!" Dun smiles as he rises from the ground, Shadows grasping one of his hands in support. "Hell, my legs feel like jelly!" He laughs while Shadows and I steady him towards the door, the smell of stale ale and humans hitting us as we enter. The place is dim, the only source of light are the torches on the walls and a few candles littering the tables. The place is packed with humans, but we're let through without a problem. The crowd stepping to the side quickly as they spot us, opening a way to the table far in the back. The others waving at us as they see us coming, all of them placed around a long table, beer in hand. "Shads! I missed you!" Rev yells loudly as he spots his mate, a wide crazy smile on his face as Shadows walks towards him and sit down. I can see their hands already joined underneath the table, a secret gesture as it would never be accepted among the humans. I smile, the thought of hiding something as small as affection between a same sex couple while being amongst the humans seeming bizarre, we're a bunch of werewolves and vampires after all! And the humans no wiser! I laugh softly as I join the others by the table, Ville sliding in next to me and Dunn placing himself right next to Christ, the smaller vampire smiling brightly as he's now between my most trusted wolves. Jimmy on one side and Dunn the other, a giggle coming from him as Dunn ruffles his hair while winking at the kid and Jimmy laughing at it all. "You guys seem like you're enjoying yourselves!" Ville giggles and smirks at them, his hand in mine under the table. "Hell yeah! We need to do this more often; the mutts are bringing some much-needed entertainment to the coven!" V laughs from his spot next to Syn. His mate smirking like always as Dico and Raab finish the story they were telling, Rake rolling his eyes letting us all know it's about him. "You finished with the shopping already Syn?" I ask, the vampire shooting me a beaming smile. "Took me about fifteen minutes! We already brought the stuff home! We all figured we'd come back here and wait for you guys!" He barks out laughing, knowing smiles hitting us from everyone around the table. "Yeah, we figured you would need some time! Considering we could hear you guys all the way back at the tower!" Dico and Rev states at the same time, both of them looking at each other and start cackling crazily. "And by the sound of it, you had fun Bammi boy! A nice set of lungs on that Omega of ours!" Jimmy adds, his face all serious but I can see the laughter in his eyes. Ville giggling shyly at my side have me turning towards him, his cheeks all red and eyes cast down making me laugh softly while squeezing his hand reassuringly. "At least I'm doing something right then!" I laugh while winking at Jimmy. Both Shadows and Dunn bursts out laughing at the same time, Dunn heaving for breath as he tries to speak and a bloodred tear slipping from Shadows eye. "No doubt about that! He had to carry Ville on the way here! Our Alpha wore him out, and he fell asleep!" Dunn chokes out while holding his stomach, Shadows nodding frantically from a similar position. Ville turning bright red only making them laugh harder before he starts laughing with them, an evil glint in his eyes flashing my way before he looks at the others. "If you knew how skilled your beloved Alpha was with his tongue and fingers, you would all be jealous!" His voice steady and deep as he smirks wickedly, the blush all gone from his face and the others all gasping for air while looking at him with big shocked eyes. "Too much information? I giggle as they all have turned quiet, Frank and Gee the only ones who does not seem shocked and giggling instead, the knowing smiles on their faces making me wonder. Oh, well… Considering Gee being an incubus, Frank probably already learned a few tricks! "Maybe you could teach me some of your tricks one day Bam! I think a certain someone would appreciate it!" Frank burst out laughing as all heads turn towards him and Gee. "Hey! I'm way older than you guys, and when your lover's a fucking incubus, you try learning as much as possible!" He giggles wickedly, a crooked grin on his face. Gee only smiling by his side, not really caring about the turn of the conversation. "We never really got your age Franky!" Syn asks quickly, turning the conversation into something less embarrassing. "I'm not really that old, I just turned 807 before I came here… Still considered a kid in Aasgaard!" He smirks at syn, the vampire staring at him wide eyed. "So, you're my senior by two years! And we all still treat you like a youngling!" I laugh, earning a bright smile in response. "No worries Bam! Time moves differently on earth; here I think I'll be closer to twenty or something! And I still act like a kid, the trickster blood makes sure of that!" We all laugh at his words; we have all fallen to his tricks already! The laugh dying down and the conversation dying down suddenly have both me and Ville looking at the others with worried eyes. All of them suddenly focused on a person walking towards our table. Ville's and the other vampires suddenly widening and smiler appearing having us all relaxing again, no need for the wolves it seems.

Ville's pov:

Everyone suddenly turning quiet and shutting down have me worried, that is, until I turn around and seeing the young man walking towards us. Smiles suddenly appearing on my covens faces as we recognize him. The tall and lanky young man walking towards us with long strides soon standing in front of us and I can feel Bam and the pack relaxing once more. "You remember me then?" The young man asks calmly, his deep melodic voice not forgotten by any of us. "You gave us a chance to escape, we could never forget you!" I smile brightly, earning a huge grin back. "I don't think I ever gave you my name, it's Andy! Just so you know!" He laughs softly, his blue eyes shining at us with a light that should not be possible for a simple human. "May I sit with you guys? I just came to this town, and when I recognized you, I thought I'd finally get some company!" He asks shyly, a pleading look on his face as he looks at us all cramped around the table. Bam looking over at Dico, Raab and Rake with a smile, motioning for them to move closer together making us all smile. "Always room for one more!" Bam states surely, a smile lighting up his eyes. Andy smiling widely before walking around the table and sliding down between Rev and Dico. "We can't ever thank you enough Andy, your warning saved our lives! Without you, we would all be burned along with Harms by now!" I smile sadly, his eyes darkening at my words. "Those stupid villagers wouldn't listen to reason! I Tried stopping them on my way home after I talked with you! They tied me up and left me there, they planned on executing me for siding with the 'demons' as they called you! Lucky for me, the ropes were old and rotten, and I was strong enough to break free! I ran after them, trying to make sure you all got away! I saw them light the castle on fire, I saw Harms taunting them from the rooftops and I knew, that last song of his told me all I needed to know! I went to close though, they spotted me! All I could do was run! I was lucky enough to get away once more, and now I'm here! You can't even believe how happy I am to see you all alive and well!" His smile almost lighting up the whole room as he finishes speaking, all eyes turning from him towards me and Bam. "Yeah, I got that feeling too!" I giggle as everyone including Bam stare at me expectantly. "You got anywhere to stay Andy? We still got one room left in the tower! If you dare living with us that is! As you can see, the coven has grown quite a bit!" I smirk at him, his whole face frozen in shock. "You want me to stay with you?" He stutters, eyes wide. "Yeah, why wouldn't we? You saved Ville and his brothers from certain death! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have found my Omega!" Bam chuckles softly by my side, his eyes glowing in the dim light. "Ummm… You better know who I am first, but is there somewhere else we can talk? I don't feel safe in here!" Andy speaks shyly, his voice barely a whisper. "I scouted the place earlier, had to make sure it was safe!" Rake states calmly, flashing a crooked smile. "There's an ally out back, me, Dico and Raab can stand guard while you talk!" "I'm with Rake! We'll just have to be let in on the conversation later on!" Raab agrees while Dico nods furiously. The three of them standing up simultaneously as Bam nods in approval. "Alley it is then!" I agree as I rise from my seat and follow them out, Bam right at my side and the rest close behind. The alley soon greeting us as we walk around the brick building, the rank smell of old piss and other revolting thing assaulting our noses as Rake leaves us to guard one end and Dico and Raab stays by the main entrance. "What have you thinking that we won't let you stay with us Andy?" I ask quietly, a small reassuring smile on my lips. His face and body language clearly showing that he's nervous. "I guess it's easier to just show you, you wouldn't believe me if I just told you anyway!" He stutters, his eyes cast down. "Go ahead kid! You already know about Ville and his brothers, and you probably won't shock the rest of us either!" Dunn states calmly, giving Andy's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he walks past him, standing right beside Bam, Jimmy just nodding and flashing him a smile from behind my brothers. All of them looking calmly at the young man in front of us. A smile gently playing on his lips as he looks straight at me and Bam, an apologetic smile that is. His blue eyes suddenly flashing brightly painting us all in white light before they go back to normal, two beautiful black wings protruding from his back making us all gasp in wonder. The inky black feathers reaching way past his shoulders and the tips almost reaching the ground in their relaxed state, a small smile playing on his lips as he starts flapping them, lifting a few feet of the ground before staying still once more. "You're an angel!" Rev suddenly cackles behind me, making us all laugh. "A fallen one, but yes!" Andy smiles, his fear gone as he looks at us. "I'm not like you Ville, or you V! I chose to fall, the rules up there never suited me! And I never understood the way they treated you all! Casting out your kind just for having green eyes instead of blue? That's just sick!" Andy speaks shyly as we all smile at him. "Andy, why did you think we wouldn't want you to stay with us?" I ask softly, him being an angel doesn't really shock me. And with the smirk on Bam's face never changing, I guess he doesn't care either! "I'm an outcast Ville, my wings are black as a mark of shame! You and V don't have wings, but your eyes are still the pure color chosen by the free will! I'm a lesser being compared to you, and I was afraid you would resent me for it!" Andy speaks softly, a tear sliding down his face. "Do you know what kind of coven this is kid?" Dunn speaks up as they all surround him, his eyes turning frightened at the closeness of the others. "No…." Andy quietly whispers. "Tell him Ville!" Bam giggles as he smiles at me, grabbing my hand. "Andy, look at us! Tell me what you see!" I speak softly, his eyes moving quickly around the circle of people. "Vampires?" He asks quietly, his eyes focusing on me and Bam once more. "Sweetheart, we're not all vampires! You already know my brothers, and yes! They are Vampires! But both V and Gee is more than that! You already know about me and Gee being of the fallen as well as vampires! Gee on the other hand… He's and incubus turned vampire! Frank, the one by his side… He's a trickster! Son of Loki, grandson of Odin and a runaway from Aasgaard! Bam, my mate… This beautiful young man by my side, he's a werewolf! It's the same with all the others! Why would you think we would turn you away? Harms taught us all to embrace the differences, no creature should walk the world without love!" I giggle as Bam wraps an arm around me, smirking before kissing my cheek softly, a wicked gleam in his eyes making me smirk back. A quick nod towards Dunn and Jimmy and suddenly three huge wolves appear in their place. "I got a new trick too!" Gee giggles while flashing a smile, Frank snickering wickedly from his side. Gee making us all break out laughing as he licks his lips with a forked tongue and a tail suddenly sneaks its way around Frank, the heart shaped tip stroking his cheek softly as they both laugh. "Well, that's a new one!" I giggle as Bam changes back quickly, his arm once again slipping around my waist. My gaze turning back to Andy, his expression one of pure amusement. "I guess me having wings doesn't really matter, huh?" He asks, laughter once more sounding through the alley as Bam calls for the three guards to join us. "We're a coven of misfits sweetheart! Haloes or horns, we don't care!" I giggle. "Now, Bam! Would you lead the pack back home and bring Andy with you? We really need to hunt tonight love!" I smirk at my lover, getting a kiss and a nod in return. "No problem Ville! But promise me you'll be safe! I need my omega!" Bam whispers softly, his blue eyes filled with love as I bend down to kiss him. My brothers looking at me intently, waiting for the signal to go as I flash them all a grin. "See you later mutts!" I giggle before speeding out of the alley, my brothers close behind.


	23. Chapter 23

Ville's pov:

We were woken up by a loud bang and Dico screaming profanities, the both of us jumping out of the tub and barely taking the time to wrap towels around our waist as we ran out of the room. Both of us jumping the railing and landing at the bottom of the stairs. Black fog meeting us along with a shouting Dico. Bam grabbing a hold of me in a flash of movement while he growls dangerously, the deep rattling sound backed up by his blue eyes casting a glow in the room. Dico running towards us away from the dark smog and crouching down behind his alpha have me laughing out loud. Bam shooting me a quick glance as he hears it and I slip out of his protective arms. "Jyrki, Jussi! Long time no see!" I giggle as I walk towards the smog, a bright smile on my face. A deep laugh and a wicked giggle sounding as two dark shadows steps out of the protective darkness. "Long time, no see indeed Ville! Sorry about the noise! Our foggy brothers overreacted a bit when they met this creature at the door!" Jussi laughs softly while motioning towards Dico, said crazy wolf staring at him with big eyes while cocking his head to the side. Fear already giving way to his overwhelming curiosity. "Dico, go tell the others we have company!" Bam speaks softly, the wolf taking off running up the stairs and cackling laughter reaching our ears along with banging on doors. "That guy can never do anything halfway!" Bam smirks as he listens to the commotion upstairs. "By the sound of it, Rev just joined in on the madness!" Jyrki snickers as his eyes stay glued to the stairs. "Those two are quite a handful!" I Laugh softly. "Why don't you guys make yourself at home, and we'll go and get dressed!" I giggle, cocking a brow at the Elders, both of them actually blushing as they realize or attire isn't quite anything. Our wet curls dripping and a pool of water gathering at our feet. "Yeah, probably a good idea!" Jussi laughs as he walks towards the living room, Jyrki following close behind. "Let's go love!" I giggle, dragging Bam back upstairs. The both of us nearly crashing into the gang of wolves on the way down, Christ safely guided by Dunn and Jimmy, both having an arm over his shoulders and Novak behind them. His eyes submissively cast down on the floor. "Jussi and Jyrki just came, can you go get them some blood Christ? I ask as I pass them, his eyes lighting up at the well-known names. "Sure!" He chirps happily, the big bad wolves grinning from ear to ear as they watch him. "Well go with him, don't like him going down there alone!" Dunn smirks, his eyes glowing with warmth towards the tiny vampire. "I'll go with! Never been down there, might be good to know where stuff is!" Jimmy joins in as they pass us, Bam chuckling softly at their behavior. The both of us swiftly heading to our room to get dressed, I'm ok with Bam seeing me like this, but the others? I've never been that shy, but for obvious reasons, I like covering up! "I can't even believe it! My two most trusted wolves, the bloodthirsty duo known to be the fiercest of our kind beside me, both turned into cuddly lapdogs by a vampire!" Bam barks out laughing as I try to wiggle into my pants, my still wet skin making the task difficult. "Not that hard to understand love! You're quite soft and cuddly yourself!" I giggle, winking at him as I finally manage to get the tight contraptions on. Rummaging through my dresser I quickly pull out a shirt, a deep red one this time. I pull it on and head for my mirror to put on the eyeliner I always wear and get trapped by two strong arms. Bam's lips caressing my neck just above the collar of my shirt making me stop dead in my tracks. "I'm only soft and cuddly around you Ville, and that's because I love you!" He whispers gently, kissing my cheek before he lets me go. "I love you too sweetheart but let me finish my makeup! I don't like to keep the Elders waiting!" I giggle as I turn back to the mirror, the black lining my huge green eyes in no time at all. "Now, let's go downstairs! The night is still young!" I say as I walk out of the room, Bam staying close by my side, his face unreadable.

As we enter the main room, we're met with worried expressions. The wolves all standing against the wall, as far away from the table as possible. The black smog seeping towards them from the hidden ones behind Jyrki and Jussi at the table almost blackening the whole room. The smell of sulfur so strong it almost burns to breath. It must be hell for the wolves, considering their sense of smell. "Jyrki, Jussi! Can you please tell your brothers to relax? We're all friends here!" I state calmly, glaring at the three dark shadows. My stare doing the trick it seems as they step back, the smog creeping back towards them. "Your house, you give the orders!" Jussi giggles while looking at his companions over his shoulder. "I haven't seen a stare like that since Harms!" Jyrki laughs softly, pain evident in his voice at the mention of our lost creator. "You've grown strong Ville; we all knew you would! Harms always told us you would be the leader one day!" Jussi smiles as I take a seat right above them, Bam silently sliding into the chair next to me. "Guys, you can relax! Come sit down!" I smile at the wolves, the vampires all still standing protectively between them and the Elders, making sure no one causes anymore problems. The seats quickly being filled around us as they all let their guard down. I have to giggle as I notice Dunn and Jimmy not claiming a seat, but standing protectively behind Christ instead. The tiny vampire beaming up at them from his chair. "So, I see your coven have grown quite a bit!" Jyrki states calmly, his gaze wandering around the room. "The coven, no! The family? Yes!" I laugh as they both look confused. "Take a closer look guys, use your noses!" I giggle, squeezing Bam's hand under the table. His calm demeanor never changing as he flashes me a smile. The two elders suddenly staring at me with huge eyes make me burst out laughing and my brothers start giggling. "You let wolves into your house?" Jyrki burst out as it finally dawns on him, the shock on his face almost making me worried and earning a deep growl from my mate and Alpha. "Yes, I did! I let my mates pack join us. What's so wrong about that?" I state calmly as I lock eyes with him, this is my house! My home! I make the rules. "But it's never been done before! It's unnatural! Wolves and Vampires have been fighting for ages!" He almost stutters, earning a collective stare from all of us. "My family, and my pack have never been fighting with any vampires!" Bam barks out harshly, his shoulders stiff and eyes glowing furiously. "The Margeras live by an honor code! We never kill, harm or threaten anyone unless they deserve it! We pride ourselves in being piece keepers!" "Bam, calm down love! We're all friends here! Jyrki means no harm, he just doesn't understand!" I whisper calmly in his ear and give his hand a reassuring squeeze. His breathing calming slightly as he collects himself. "Dunn, why don't you go get the gift you all gave us?" I smirk, the big blond wolf nodding curtly before sending a glance towards Jimmy. The other wolf swiftly moving to the spot right behind Christ, his hands resting on the vampires' shoulders. "He's safe Dunn, I'll stay put." Jimmy states calmly as Dunn walks out of the room, only seconds going by before he's back at his spot behind Christ, throwing the leather bag on the table in front of the Elders. Both of them staring at it before looking back at me. "This was a gift from the pack, meant as an honor to me and my brothers, and proof of their loyalty. Open it!" I say calmly as the wolves smile brightly, pride radiating from the whole pack. Jussi opening the bag and poring the content on the table with a gasp of disgust have us all laughing, their noses wrinkled as they gag from the smell. "What is that?" Jussi chokes out as Raab walks over, quickly putting the three smelly objects back in the bag and tying it back up. The two elders looking at him gratefully as he carries it away. "That is the hearts of the hunters who killed your friend!" Bam speaks up, his calm and serious expression back in place. "My pack and I went and killed them as soon as we learned what happened. A heart for a heart!" "Your pack? You're the Alpha?" Jyrki ask softly. Bam nodding in return, a smirk playing on his lips. Jussi suddenly gasping having us all turn to him. "Ville, let me see if I got this right! You've mentioned a mate already, the wolves follow your orders and the vampires actually respect the wolves. You're their Omega, aren't you?" "Yes, Bam is my mate, witch in turn makes me his Omega. The wolves and the vampires in this house coexist as a family. Even the ones not of the night have embraced the idea." I state calmly, a small smile appearing on my face at the thought. "The prophesy!" Jyrki suddenly shouts as he stands up quickly, the chair almost falling behind him before Syn grabs it, stopping it from tipping over. Jussi's eyes going wide at his words and all of us looking at them with puzzled faces. "What prophesy?" Bam suddenly asks, the two elders turning towards us once more. "It's an old prophesy, older than the sun itself… None of us knows what it means, but this is how it goes. When fire and ice in more ways than one connects through dreams, creatures of night and realms unknown will flock towards them. Two of pure blood, the love binding them through space and time, releasing a power unknown to man, the world at their feet as long as night's divine." Jyrki finishes speaking and the whole room grows eerily quiet, not even a breath to be heard. "What night's divine?" A deep voice suddenly breaches the silence and Andy steps into the room, his wings out on display. "Sorry I took so long! These things take ages to dry!" He giggles before noticing the two Elders at the table, their fazes frozen in shock once again. "Oh, hi! I'm Andy!" He smirks at them before sitting down at one of the armrests on V's chair. "Jyrki, Jussi! Snapp out of it! You look like fish out of water!" I Bark out laughing, both of them snapping their jaws shut at the same time. "I should have made the introductions as soon as you came!" I giggle softly, Bam, still shaking with laughter by my side, looking way to amused at the moment. "Ok, so you know all my brothers, you've already talked with Bam and know who he is. Let's start with the wolves! Dunn and Jimmy are Bam's strongest men, they're the ones standing behind Christ. The rest in order of hierarchy is Rake, Raab, Dico and Novak." All of them raising their hands as I speak their names making my job easier. "Next up is Frank! Franky is a trickster, originally from Aasgaard, but he ran away. He's the son of Loki and Odin's grandson. Don't even try commenting on him being a prince, he hates it!" I laugh as they both stare at Frank. Our trickster just giggling and flashing them a smile. "And then we got Andy, our newest member of the family. Thanks to him, we're all here today! He was the one who warned us about the hunters!" I smile as I introduce him. "Might be something in that prophesy crap!" Jimmy snickers, flashing us all a crocked smile. "Yeah, I'm with Jimmy on this one!" Syn laughs, his trademark smirk in place. "Just thinking about this coven is enough to make your head spin!" "Syn and Jimmy are right! Seven of us are vampires, two of them being of the fallen and the third is an incubus. Frank is a prince from another realm, we got seven wolves and now Andy…" V giggles, counting everyone off on his fingers. "What prophesy?" Andy suddenly asks as he flaps his black wings softly, taking off and placing himself on one of the beams over us, his legs dangling on either side while leaning towards the wall. "You care to repeat it Jyrki?" Bam asks earning a nod from the elder. "When fire and ice in more ways than one connects through dreams, creatures of night and realms unknown will flock towards them. Two of pure blood, the love binding them through space and time, releasing a power unknown to man, the world at their feet as long as night's divine…" Jyrki repeats the words, as he tries not to stare at Andy casually lounging above his head. "That old thing? I thought everyone had forgotten about that by now!" Andy giggles while scratching his head. "You know anything about it?" I ask quickly, his nose wrinkling and a frown appearing as he thinks. "Just what Jyrki just quoted, and that the 'holier than thou' shitheads upstairs have been afraid of it for centuries! They're all brainwashed into believing in one superior god, and that all glory and worship shall go to him. Never really understood that part! I'm not even sure the fucker exists! I've never even seen a glimpse of the guy! The prophesy is speaking of other creatures being worshipped by humans, they fear that they will lose power! Power they never really had in the first place" A wicked giggle sounding as he finishes speaking. "I can see why you chose to fall!" Bam laughs. "You're even more against authority figures than I am!" A burst of laughter coming from the wolves at his comment only underlining his words more. "You should have seen him as a pup!" Dunn chokes out, trying to catch his breath. "He did so much crazy shit they had to lock him in a cage to get some peace and quiet! His parents only referred to him as 'the spawn from hell'!" "Well, I did have a lot of help in you guys! There's a reason why they let you leave the pack and join mine!" Bam giggles, the wolves finally quieting down again. "Now, to more serious matters!" I say, smirking at them all as I take in the now more relaxed atmosphere in the room. Jussi and Jyrki both coming to terms with it all making things less difficult. "We got no rooms left! Anyone here able to share for the day?" I ask, Dunn nodding and Christ blushing beneath him grabbing my attention. "They can have ours, me and Jimmy have been staying with Christ anyway! And Novak can share with some of the others. We'll go get our stuff right away!" Both him and Jimmy smiles. The two of them walking off with a bright red Christ between them. "Lapdogs!" Bam throws after them on their way upstairs, earning a finger in reply by the two wolves. "Ok people, I'm going to call it a night!" I giggle while getting up, my legs starting to feel stiff after sitting for so long. Bam grabbing my waist as always earning us smirks from around the room. "Try to keep it down, will you? We could all need a good days' sleep for once!" Rake snickers as we leave the room. "Can't make any promises people!" Bam laughs evilly, earning an eyeroll from every person in the room except the elders. The last thing we hear as we make our way upstairs is Jussi asking what that was all about, and someone telling him 'You don't even want to know!' followed by lots of wicked giggles from Gee and Franky.

Bam's pov: The next night.

We actually stayed quiet after we went to bed, I ended up holding Ville in my arms, just cuddling him until the sun knocked him out. His body turning stiff, locked in the position he was in, his body almost on top of me with his head on my chest. He told me he loved hearing my heart beating, the steady sound making him feel calm. It must be one of the things he actually misses from the time before he was turned, the steady rhythm of life. I cant even comprehend not having a beating heart, I know it doesn't really make a difference, he still have the same feelings as we all do… Love, hate, anger, sorrow and all that, a beating heart's not what makes you feel. But I still wonder about it all, especially after that whole prophesy thing Jyrki spoke of! When fire and ice connect through dreams… There's no doubt in my mind that it speaks of us! Him, freezing cold without a heartbeat or the need for breathing, his eyes as green and glowing like the flames in the skies. Me, almost burning him with my warmth, my heart beating still, and my eyes blue as the frozen lakes in winter. He already told me he was a pureblood, I never told him that I am to… That my line can be traced directly to the first wolf. Frank wasn't that wrong to compare me to Gere and Freke, considering the first wolves was their brother and his Omega. The direct bloodline ending with me and my brother, Jess… I better call a meeting as soon as the sun has set, they need to know, just in case there's something true in that prophesy. Hell, I need to sleep! Wish my mind would shut up soon!

I must have fallen asleep in the end, the sound of Ville's joints popping as he moves waking me up. It's a sound I have grown used to by now, and I quite enjoy it! "Hey love! You awake yet?" He giggles as he bends over me, kissing me sweetly. His cold lips barely brushing mine before he gets up, his long legs carrying him gracefully towards the dresser we both share. "Ville, could we gather everyone first thing? I got something I got to get of my chest!" I ask quietly, his eyes darting towards my own, searching for any trace of something being wrong. "Sure! They're all probably up by now and waiting anyway, I just like sleeping in! Anything I should be concerned about?" He asks, sending me a small smile before turning back to what he was doing. "Not really, at least I don't think so! But it has to do with the prophesy Jyrki spoke of…" "Oh! Well, hurry up and get dressed then! I'll go see if they're all downstairs already!" He smiles at me, leaning in for a quick kiss before heading out the door. Leaving me alone in our room for the first time since we got here. I chuckle to myself as I raid the dresser, pulling on one of the looser fitting pants Syn got me and deciding on the white shirt Ville wore that night in the woods. The memories sending shivers down my spine as the thought of that night comes to mind. Hell, even being near that beautiful vampire gives me trouble! I have to contain myself at all times, fighting the urges to just jump him and fuck his brains out every time I look at him! Shit, got to stop thinking like that! Time to be serious now, the others have to know about my bloodline!

Everyone's already seated as I enter the room downstairs, Ville at his usual seat and mine still empty beside him. As I walk in, I can't help but snicker at my two most trusted still staying put by Christs side, both of them smiling down at the kid from above as he's in deep conversation with Gee and Franky. The three of them most likely planning a new prank on Novak. That sleazy bastard can barely relax for a minute, the three terrors as he calls them always running around, giving him a hard time. He never retaliates though, he probably knows he deserves it! walking to my seat, I nod towards Jyrki and Jussi, earning smiles in return. "Guys! If you could all quiet down for me, Bam has something he wanted to tell us!" Ville states calmly, his authority not failing him one bit, his voice barely loud enough to overpower the buzzing conversations in the room. Still, everyone snaps to attention, the room silent as soon as he speaks. "It's about the prophesy Jyrki told us about last night. There's something of importance that kept me awake for most of the day that you all have to know, something I haven't even told Ville yet!" I speak calmly as I lean back in my chair. "Frank, you know that first day we met, you said something I have only heard whispered by my elders. The wolves in charge of our history, the ones that keep track of the bloodlines. You all know by now that Ville is a pureblooded fallen, that both his parents were the same. What you don't know, is that I'm pureblood. My bloodline can be traced back to the first wolves, on both sides! Those first wolves, being Skoll, the brother of Gere and Freke, and his mate, the daughter of Hate." I trail off, the whole room deadly quiet. "I knew it! I knew you looked to much like them to not be connected in some way!" Frank shouts out, a face splitting grin on his face as he points towards me. "You could be Gere's twin, that's how similar you are! Only your eyes are blue, while his are grey! Aaaaand, he's a bit bigger, but not by much!" Frank giggles, as I laugh at him. My eyes turning back to Ville as he hasn't made a sound. "You ok Ville?" I ask quietly, I can feel myself getting worried. A quiet giggle suddenly coming from him startling me, my worries disappearing straight away. "I'm ok love! Just a bit startled is all!" He laughs softly, a small smile appearing on his beautiful lips as I lean in to kiss him. "Why didn't I know all this Bam?" Dunn suddenly asks, his eyes wide. "Because I'm not supposed to know either, the Alpha council decided to hide the truth centuries ago, I only found out because I broke the rules and read the old scrolls!" I giggle, everyone in the room suddenly starting to laugh. "Should have known!" Dunn barks out, a huge smile on his face. "You know, you and Jimmy's in those scrolls too! There's a reason why we're all roughly the same size!" I wink at them, both of them looking puzzled. "Think guys! Use your heads!" I laugh as Dunn's eyes go wide once more as he connects the dots in his mind. "Uh, yeah, should have thought of that! We're related after all!" A quiet chuckle coming from Ville making me smile. "Guys, maybe we should be a bit careful out and about… Considering the bastards upstairs and their fear of the prophesy?" Andy states calmly, his eyes shining with worry. "You guys don't know them like I do, they're dangerous. If something disturbs their perfect little lives, they tend to lash out! There's more fallen angels than me out there, and most of them didn't fall willingly!" His words hit hard, chilling me all through the bone. "If that's what you think Andy, we'll go with it! You did already save us once; we trust your opinion!" Ville speaks softly, a quiet murmur erupting in agreement from the other vampires. "We'll all keep our mouths shut about all of this! If people ask, we're just a bunch of filthy mutts and dirty bloodsuckers living happily in harmony!" Jimmy giggles, lighting the mood once more. I love that guy, he always got some way of twisting stuff around! "Filthy mutts and bloodsuckers it is then!" I laugh out. "Both Frank and Andy can portray as vampires without problem, and Andy just have to hide his wings!" "No problem at all!" Andy giggles, a bright flash lighting up the room almost blinding us, Andy once again appearing in front of us as our sight returns to normal. The beautiful black wings now gone. "Nice trick kid! But try not making me blind!" Shadows giggle while rubbing his eyes, Rev in his lap suddenly looking sad. "What's the matter sweetheart?" Ville asks quietly, his face worried. "I just think it's sad, I liked looking at those wings! They're pretty!" Rev pouts while flashing two big blue puppy-dog eyes at Andy. The angel just smiling at him. "It's for the best Rev" Andy smiles at him, a smug glint in his eyes before he runs out of the room. The kid only being gone for a few seconds before reappearing with his hand behind his back. "Here Rev!" He giggles, reaching out with a huge black feather in his hand. The inky black feather almost as long as my arm and shining with blue purple and green tones as it catches the light. Revs eyes growing wide as he reaches out for the feather with a huge grin on his face. "Please tell me you didn't pluck your wings just to make my mate happy?" Shadows laughs as Rev starts squealing with joy at his new treasure, twisting and turning it to make it flash with colors. "Nah, fell out when I dried them earlier! It's going to grow back in a few days!" Andy smirks while looking over at Revs childish antics as Dico starts whimpering. "You can have the next one Dico!" Andy giggles while walking back to his seat, the mutt beaming at him with unconcealed joy. "Well, since I'm done talking… What now?" I giggle softly.

Ville's pov:

"What now?" Bam giggles, his eyes meeting mine. I guess I'm back in charge again… "I have no plans, why don't everyone just relax for the night?" My question being met with bright smiles. "I could go for some ale! Anyone feel like joining?" Dunn laughs, the wolves all raising their hands and the vampires looking towards me. "Jussi, Jyrki. You feel like playing pretend and have some fun at the tavern?" I chuckle lightly. It's been ages since we just relaxed, not worrying about hunting or getting the tower in order. "Why not? Been years since I tasted human made alcohol, it must have improved some since then!" He smirks, never the one to pass up on some fun. Jyrki just shaking his head while smiling at his mate. "It's settled then! Let's go!" Dunn shouts before pulling Christ out of his chair, placing the tiny vampire on his shoulders as a laughing Jimmy leads the way outside. "What's up with those three?" Jussi giggles as he walks up to us, him and Jyrki both smiling as we walk out together. "We have NO idea!" Bam laughs, looking at the trio walking in the front, their laughter being carried away by the wind. "Novak was a perv, he tried getting his way with Christ. Who in turn ripped his shoulders free of their sockets!" I giggle, Bam smirking at the memory. "I guess they decided to be his guardian big brothers after that, apparently they've been sleeping on the floor in his room since that night!" "Novak tried to go for one of your brothers?" Jussi laughs, his eyes wide in wonder. "He did, the perv's at the bottom of the food-chain for a reason! But the kid knows how to handle himself in a fight, and Ville scared him half to death after that, so he learned his lesson!" Bam barks out laughing, a wicked but proud smirk on his face as he pulls me in closer. "Oh! Don't leave it at that! Tell us! How the hell could our dare, sweet Ville scare anyone?" Jyrki laughs, his heavy accent and deep voice filled with wonder. Bam suddenly turning serious, even though he kept the smile. "You should have seen him! Even I would freak out if that anger was ever turned against me, and he's my Omega! His eyes turned red, a thick black ring surrounding them! His bone structure turned sharper, and his whole body gave of puffs of freezing fog! If he had touched someone, we would most likely get frost bites! Novak had big black marks surrounding the bruises on his neck after Ville's attack!" "You never told me that!" I almost shout, my whole face frozen in shock. "We all thought you already knew!" V adds as him and Syn walks up beside us. "I did not! My only thought was on learning that mutt a lesson on what not to do!" I barely whisper, my voice quivering as I speak. "Fire and ice Ville, there's no doubt in my mind!" Andy ads solemnly. Both Elders nodding at him. "Remember that day Bam 'saved' you from the frozen lake?" Syn speaks softly. "Yeah, what about it?" "I know the wolves have a higher core temperature than humans, but if you ever touch any of the others, you'll notice right away… The others are warm, no doubt about that! But Bam is almost burning to the touch!" "I've never even thought about that!" Bam giggles, his eyes meeting mine before kissing my lips quickly. "Bam, there were fucking smoke rolling off your body when you jumped out of the water… You must have noticed!" Frank speaks up, his eyes shining with laughter. Bam's puzzled expression making me giggle a bit. "Nope! Didn't notice!" He suddenly laughs, his emerald eyes shining. "Well, enough about that prophesy stuff! Let's go get drunk!" Jussi shouts before running after the unlikely trio on the way towards the town. The rest of us laughing hysterically as we follow, the whole tribe or whatever you want to call it gaining speed towards the 'dead mans' drop down to the well worn road. Everyone making a show of what they could do as they jumped except Frank, the trickster went down laughing on Raab's back.

As if planned, we all gather outside the tavern. Christ back on his own feet between the wolves beaming at us have both Bam and I smiling at them. "Come on slow pokes!" He giggles at us before Dunn opens the door, Jimmy walking in front to make sure it's all safe for their little vampire. A path quickly opening in the crowd as we all walk in, letting us all through to the long table in the back. Two barmaids looking barely legal walking towards us with bright smiles on their faces quickly bringing mugs of ale to the table. A low growl from Bam making me snap to attention immediately. "Novak, stay in line!" He orders as the mutt stares longingly at one of the bar maids. The wolf quickly turning his eyes back towards the table. "Let the mutt have some fun Bam!" Jussi laughs as he brings the mug to his lips, the grimace on his face telling us all that it's just as bad as he remembers. "It's all fun and games Jussi, but those girls are barely legal! If at all! If he wants to fool around, so be it, but he need to choose someone who's older than that!" Bam states calmly, Novak turning towards him in disbelief, a careful smile appearing on his face. "Go ahead Novak!" I smirk at him, my anger long gone as he slowly proves himself to be a good guy. "Have fun! But be careful!" I wink at the mutt, his smile almost splitting his face as he looks at us. "Thank you!" He speaks carefully before leaving the table, walking towards the people dancing. "I guess you've forgiven him then?" Bam giggles while raising an eyebrow. "After what the three terrors have put him through? How can I not?" I laugh as Franky, Gee and Christ turns against us after being mentioned. Big innocent eyes and evil smirks on their faces making us all double over in laughter. "We had help you know!" Christ giggles wickedly, the wolves sitting on either side of him grinning wickedly. "No kidding! You both helped the terrorize the mutt?" Shadows barks out laughing, his dimples on full display. "He went for this adorable little creature! How could we not?" Jimmy giggles wickedly, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Remind me to never get on your bad side!" Syn giggles from his place beside V, his mate just smiling evilly. "So, what's the deal Christ? Why does the biggest and badest wolves of the pack stick to you like glue?" V snickers evilly, his eyes big and filled with questions. "To be honest, I have no idea!" Christ giggles shyly, his face turning bright red and the two wolves mentioned laughing softly. "Have you seen this adorable creature in action?" Jimmy giggles while looking down at Christ. "Not really! Only while hunting!" V laughs as the rest of us snicker at his remark. "Well, besides the hunting! This little guy's one furious bastard! You should have seen the smile on his face when he pulled Novak's shoulder loose! I've never seen something that wicked in my life! He won us over then and there!" Jimmy barks out laughing. "Don't forget about his laugh as he did it Jimmy! It almost chilled me to the core!" Dunn adds, his face covered in a look of pride towards the blushing vampire. "If he wasn't already a vampire, I'd turn him to a wolf!" Jimmy giggles, ruffling Christs hair. The tiny vampire just giggling quietly at their words. "Christ, you always seem to surprise us!" I laugh, the friendship between the trio making me all warm inside. "So that's the only reason you've both turned into lap dogs?" Bam laughs, raising a brow at the two wolves. Both of them actually blushing at his words, but none of them answering. "Aw, leave them alone love! We'll get the truth soon enough!" I giggle quietly, grabbing his hand underneath the table. "Lap dogs or not! I find it cute!" Andy giggles, his blue eyes shining with joy. "I couldn't ask for a better family than you guys! I still can't believe you actually want me to stay with you!" His giggles ending in a choked sob. "Why wouldn't we want you Andy?" Syn asks gently, the whole coven and all the wolves turning towards him. "Because I'm disgusting… I chose to fall because I didn't like to follow rules! My wings are black! I'm a tainted soul, you are all pure! Your souls are beautiful, radiant and glowing… Mine… It's black as night, my wings are the proof of that… I'm fallen from grace, just like lucifer…" He barely whispers, a single tear sliding from his eyes. "Now you listen to me kid!" Jyrki speaks, his voice serious as death. "You should never, and I mean never speak of yourself like that again! We barely know you, and you still have a place in our hearts! That tainted soul you speak of, that soul is as bright as the sun itself! Am I right Jussi?" The elders voice never faltering, his mate nodding furiously in approval. "Jyrki is right Andy!" I speak softly, his eyes looking like they will flow over with tears any moment. "You might be considered an outcast and a tainted soul by the idiots upstairs, but to us, you're one of the best things to ever happen to us!" I smile. "Ville's right! Without you I wouldn't have found my omega! You saved them all! Risking your own life in the proses! I am proud to have you as part of our tribe!" Bam's voice almost break as he speaks, the serenity of his words shining through in every word making the wolves and vampires voice their agreement. Rev and Dico shooting out of their seats and heading towards Andy making us all chuckle, the two lunatics embracing the angel with tears falling freely. "Baby brothers shouldn't cry!" Rev states sweetly. "Misfits stick together!" Dico adds, both of them smiling at the fallen angel. A soft giggle sounding from Andy even though his tears keep falling making us all smile. "Enough mushy feelings! Lets party!" Dunn shouts, raising his mug of ale. The mood lightening at his sheepish smile. "Bottoms up people!" Bam shouts before chugging down the rest of his mug, everyone else repeating his actions with glee, the young bar maids quickly bringing over more. "To Andy!" I giggle, raising my mug towards the angel, his tears now gone and bright smile back in place. "To Ville!" He shouts, raising his own mug in return. Everyone around the table starting to laugh as we make the rounds, even Novak getting a toast from the three terrors!"

"Bammie! Carry me!" I whine as we start or way home. Every single one of us drunk beyond belief and stumbling along. Jyrki giggling as Jussi stumbles over his own feet breaking my concentration on walking and I end up falling too, right on my ass in front of everyone. "Ouch! That looked painful! You ok Ville?" Shadows slurs as he leans against Rev, both of them swaying while trying to steady each other. "I'm ok! But that wouldn't have happened if Bambam carried me like I asked him to!" I pout at the now laughing alpha rolling around on the ground. "You should have seen your face as you fell Ville! I've never seen something so adorable in my life!" He laughs while trying to get back up, barely getting his legs to work. A hand suddenly being offered helping me up. My eyes going wide as I recognize Novak. "You ok?" He asks carefully, getting a drunken smile in return. "Good!" He states before walking over to Bam and Jussi, pulling them both of the ground. "How come you still walk in a straight line?" Bam giggles, motioning for Novak's feet. "Because I felt like being careful with the drinks, I didn't want to risk Ville's wrath again!" He chuckles, eying me carefully as he leads Bam towards me, Jussi already standing beside Jyrki. "Now, come on! I'll steady Bam while you lean on him!" Novak speaks carefully as I grab a hold of Bam's waist, Bam wrapping an arm around Novak's shoulders at the same time. The whole gang finally getting a move on, stumbling around in pairs or trios gaining laughing glances from the unknowing humans on our way home. Novak being the sober one leading us along the well used roads towards the woods to make the way easier. "You know Novak, for being a perv, you're actually a good guy!" Bam giggles as we near the forest, the path through coming into view. "I try." Novak speaks calmly, helping us along the path and making sure no one falls behind until we reach the tower. Bam kicking the door open as we reach it sending us all in to a new fit of drunken giggles as Novak does his best to steady us both, the wolf just smirking at our drunken antics as we all stumble inside. All of us ending in a mess of limbs on the floor as we all try to stumble our way towards the stairs at the same time. "I've never been this drunk! Ever!" Bam laughs as he tries to untangle his legs from underneath me and Novak, the other wolf laughing at his struggle while trying to get back on his feet. "Oh yes you have! Remember your cousins wedding!" Dunn giggles while crawling towards a laughing Jimmy and a giggling Christ, both stuck under a hiccupping shadows with Rev stuck to his back. "At least we had fun!" Andy giggles while trying to pull both Gee and Franky of the floor. "That we did!" I giggle as Novak helps me up, placing me in a chair before going over to Bam and pulling him up to his feet. "Fun or not! I know I'm on the bottom of the hierarchy, but I'll make the decision for you all! Go to bed!" Novak laughs as Bam smiles sheepishly at him. "Since you're sober, I'll let you be the Alpha for five fuckin minutes Novak!" He laughs, stumbling towards me and reaching out a hand. "Ville, my lovely Ville! Will you join me upstairs? I promise I will fall for you more than once!" He giggles as I grab his hand, and true to his promise, he does! I can't even control the laughter as we make our way up to our room. The Alpha falling over at least once on every floor before we reach our door. "Let's get some sleep love! Sun'll be up in a few minutes!" I giggle as I start undressing, my giggles turning into full blown laughter as I see Bam's already asleep. Fully dressed and with his face planted in the pillows.


	24. Chapter 24

Bam's pov:

Once more I wake up to the sound of popping joints, the sound itself making me smile as my Omega turns towards me, his eyes shining in the flickering lights. "Hello beautiful!" He whispers huskily as he crawls in closer to me, a coy smile grazing his face as his slim fingers play with the fabric of my shirt. "You know, I got kind of disappointed last night! You fell asleep, with all those clothes on… I couldn't feel your warm skin for a whole night!" He pouts playfully, his fingers doing quick work with the small buttons before sliding in underneath the fabric. His cold fingers against my chest making me shiver in delight as I close the gap between us, gently kissing his pout away. "I'm sorry love! Let me make it up to you, will you?" I giggle as his face lightens up in a smile, his fingers gently ghosting over the muscles on my abdomen making my giggles end in a quiet hiss. "Now, that sounds like a plan!" He smirks wickedly before popping the rest of the buttons and pulling the shirt off as I sit up to help him. His fingers gliding down my chest towards the button of my pants making the muscles twitch underneath my skin and I can't help but let out a soft moan. "Let's switch it up a bit tonight Bambam! Let me take care of you for once!" Ville whispers huskily as he bends down, licking a line along my pant line before popping the last button, my brain barely functioning after his words as I quickly toe off my soft boots. His hands eagerly pulling my pants down as I arch my hips of the bed, doing all in my power to help him get the contraptions off. "Now, that's more like it!" He almost purrs while letting his eyes roam all over me, a satisfied smirk on his face. "What did you have in mind my love?" I ask as I gaze up at him, his whole demeanor reminding me of a cat stalking pray. His head tilted down and shining emerald eyes looking at me hungrily between his long black lashes, and his tongue quickly darting out to lick at his lips making me shudder. "Oh, I thought I'd show you how much I love you Bammie! The way you've showed me!" He just giggles evilly before straddling my hips, his fingers gently ghosting over my skin again as he leans in, his lips meeting mine in a hungry kiss. A harsh pinch to one of my already sensitive nipples has me gasping for air, his tongue quickly darting into my open mouth, roaming all over and sliding against my tongue making me arch my back just to get closer to him. His mouth and tongue against mine almost enough to make me desperate as I feel the electric shocks of pleasure gathering in my groin. His lips suddenly traveling downwards to my neck has me whining in want, his cold lips barely brushing against my warm skin before his tongue darts out to lick against the thick vein going through my heart before latching on and sucking gently. I can feel his fangs against my skin, the sharp tips rasping against it as he marks me but never biting into me fully before he slithers further down. Those cold lips of his tracing patterns down my chest before latching on to one of my nipples, his tongue flicking at it carefully before he nibbles at it, breaking the skin with one of his fangs. The sensation he's creating almost to much as I let out a deep growl, earning a deep moan in response as he releases the now bleeding flesh. "So good Bammie! You taste so good!" He purrs against my skin, his head traveling further south as he leaves wet sloppy kisses down my stomach. The muscles twitching underneath my skin at his gentle torture and my now leaking cock begging for attention. "Oh Ville! Please! Please touch me!" I moan as his tongue starts circling the base of my throbbing member, a wicked smirk on his face as he looks up towards me making me whimper again. "Patience love! I'll make you feel good!" He giggles as I look down at him with wide eyes, the tip of his tongue suddenly lapping at the precum running down my length almost to much to handle, my hips jerking off the bed as I scream out. My eyes squeezing shut as his cold lips wrap around the head, sucking gently. "Oh, please Ville! More! Please!" I choke out, my breath hitching as he starts humming around me. I can feel the heat in my groin growing, if he keeps this up, I'll come in his mouth! The vibrations of his humming serving as a distraction as I suddenly feel his fingers circling my entrance, a slim cold finger gently being slipped inside. "Ville! More!" I bark out loudly, pushing myself against him. I've never been on the receiving end before, the thrill of letting him dominate me giving me goosebumps. "Your wish is my command Bammie!" He giggles softly, slipping in one more finger and gently scissoring them. The burning pain making me scrunch my eyes shut again before his fingers grace that one special spot, white hot pleasure quickly taking over. My choked moans sounding through the room not even registering in my brain as a third finger joins the rest before quickly being pulled out. "You ready for me Bammie?" He growls out as he climbs back up my body, my legs spread wide as he lays down between them. "Please Ville! Just take me! I need you!" I choke out, almost sobbing as I feel him against me. "Let me know if I should stop!" He moans out before lining up and carefully pushing inside. A choked moan leaving his plump lips and his eyes rolling back into his head as he slides in deep, his cold member soon buried inside me. "Tell me when to move!" He whispers while looking me straight in the eye, carefully leaning down to give me a lingering kiss. "Now Ville!" I order as the burning sensation starts to recede, the feeling of being filled and stretched out around him almost making me cum then and there. His movements slow and careful at first almost driving me insane as I can feel every inch of him sliding inside me. "More Ville!" I order and he picks up the pace, almost slipping all the way out before slamming back in, hitting that one special spot. A scream of pleasure sounding through the room as he keeps going, the fire in my groin only growing. "Bammie! Oh! I wont last long sweetheart! So tight!" Ville moans out, his hips snapping harder and faster for every thrust as he reaches down and start pumping me. My member already slick and wet from all the precum making his hand glide easily. "Oh Ville! Ville, Ville! I love you!" I sob as he pounds into my spot over and over, my back arching of the bed and my legs wrapping around his hips to pull him in deeper. "I'm coming Ville! Oh! Right there! Harder!" I howl out before my whole body shudders, my muscles clamping down around him and bringing him over the edge at the same time as my release coats his hand and my stomach in white sticky fluid. His release making me gasp out once more as I feel him filling me before collapsing on top of me. "I love you Bammie!" He whispers softly, kissing me gently on the lips before pulling out slowly and rolling to the side. "You didn't have to move Ville, I liked having you lying on me!" I giggle softly and being rewarded with a bright smile. "I thought I would be heavy love, and we should probably get cleaned up!" He giggles back as he sits up, flinging his long pale legs out of bed. "You're probably right, I feel sticky!" I laugh as I sit up, the movement sending a flash of pain up my spine and making me wince in pain. "You ok Bam?" His voice suddenly filled with worry before I flash him a smile. "Just not used to be the submissive one, first time for me! But don't be worried, I liked it! The pain will just remind me of how good it was!" I snicker and wink at him. "We're going to have a lot of firsts together it seems!" Ville giggles as he hands me a wet washcloth to clean up the cum now drying on my stomach and between my thighs. I whipe it all off quickly before I leave the bed, joining him by the dresser and pulling on my normal clothes. Thank hell Syn got me more loose fitting clothes! Watching Ville shimmy into those tight leather pants every night seems like a struggle! But they do look good on him, he looks hot! "You ready sweetheart?" He asks softly, pulling my attention back up from staring at his ass. "Ready as I can be!" I smirk as he grabs my hand, pulling me towards the door.

Ville's pov:

As we make our way downstairs, I can't help but feel a bit bad. Every step down is making Bam wince out in pain, I know he doesn't care about it, he's smiling after all! But I still feel bad for making him hurt. "Stop looking at me like that Ville!" He giggles softly. "Can't help it Bammie, I feel bad for making you hurt!" I barely whisper while looking down on the floor. "You just gave me the best fucking orgasm I've ever had Ville! It was worth it, so stop feeling bad!" "I'll try!" I laugh in return, his blue eyes glimmering with mischief as he leans towards my ear. "You know, with every twinge of pain I have to fight not to get hard again!" He snickers in my ear, making me gasp out and blush. "No more of that Bammie! I don't think you could go another round just yet!" I smirk at him, trying to ignore the feeling of my leathers growing tighter. "Come on, lets go get breakfast!" Bam giggles as we enter the hall downstairs, making our way for the living room. Walking through the door with Bam at my side, the whole room go quiet. Every single wolf in the room staring at us sending unpleasant shivers down my spine and all the vampires hiding wicked smirks. "What?" I ask puzzled as Bam growls at them to back off. "You, him… Alpha, ummmm…" Raab stutters as I stare them down, my eyes falling on Novak standing next to Syn. A knowing smirk on his face making me glare even more. "Can someone tell me what the problem is?" I order calmly, my voice turning cold. "Ville calm down! Your eyes are glowing red again!" Bam speaks calmly laying a hand on my shoulder. "I will calm down once the mutts tell me what the problem is!" I growl while locking eyes with Dunn, the wolf only shaking his head, not willing to spill. "Oh, for fucks sake guys! Calm down!" Jimmy barks out suddenly, glaring at the rest of the pack. "Bam's still the fucking Alpha, Ville fucking him doesn't change that!" "That's what this is all about?" Bam bursts out laughing. "You're worried because I let your Omega have what's rightfully his?" The wolves all nodding in response, Jimmy and Novak the only ones who seem relaxed about the whole ordeal. I can feel my cheeks turning red and decide to leave this to Bam, walking towards the table and sitting down on my regular spot as Bam keep laughing. "Guys, look around! Jimmy and Novak already understand, I can see that! But it's time you figure it out too! I thought you would be the first to understand Dunn, but I guess I have to explain it to you all!" He Giggles while walking over to me, sitting down in my lap as if he belongs there and not the other way around. "Who am I to you?" He asks while smirking at them. "Our Alpha!" Dunn states calmly while looking confused. "And who are Ville to you?" "Our Omega!" Raab speaks up, looking at Bam for confirmation. The Alpha nodding in return. "And is Ville a wolf?" "No!" Raake joins in. "No, he's a vampire. And who leads this coven of vampires?" Bam asks again, a smug smile on his face. "Ville!" Novak giggles getting smug smirks in reply from my brothers, they all know where this is leading. "And what am I to Ville?" Bam asks again, his amusement only seeming to grow as he looks at the confused wolves. "His mate?" Dunn speaks up, his voice filled with questions. "And am I above or below him in the hierarchy of vampires?" Bam snickers, the wolves eyes growing in shock as they realize what he's talking about. "Oh, just tell them Bammie boy! They'll take ages catching up to your logic!" Jimmy laughs evilly while looking at his pack members. "Why don't you tell them Jimmy?" Bam snickers wickedly before stealing a kiss and snuggling into me. "Will do boss!" Jimmy giggles. "The easy explanation! Bam is the Alpha and Ville is the Omega, that's pack rules! Wolf rules! Ville is a vampire, the leader of his coven! Bam is Ville's mate! That, in wolf rules, makes Ville the Alpha and Bam the Omega! They're both sharing the Alpha position!" Jimmy giggles as a collective gasp leaves the wolves. "Seems like they finally understand!" Syn smirks from beside Novak. The black haired wolf only smiling at his words. "Now that that's out of the way… Can I please have some breakfast? I'm starving!" I giggle softly, the whole coven suddenly in a fit of laughter. "After that show you two put on, I can see why!" Jussi laughs while raising an eyebrow at us, I can feel my face going red once more and it only makes me more embarrassed. "We were that loud, huh?" Bam snickers wickedly while shooting the elders a smirk, the wolf not feeling sorry at all. "You were so loud the wolves were crawling on the floors trying to block out the sound!" Christ giggles while bringing a goblet over, the rich smell of blood reaching my nose as I reach out for it greedily. "Well, everyone except Jimmy and Novak!" He laughs as I try not to choke on the blood, swallowing the thick red liquid down as fast as I can. "Well, we already knew it would happen eventually! They're both dominating creatures after all!" Jimmy snickers before winking at Christ, the tiny vampire blushing at the attention as always and Dunn snickering from his spot at the table. Both mine and Bam's eyes going back and forth between the unlikely trio. "Did we miss anything?" Bam giggles wickedly raising a brow at Christ, the vampire going from light red to crimson before staring at the floor. "Lap dogs, remember?" I smirk at the two large wolves, both of them trying to act innocent but their eyes betraying them both. The adoring glances thrown at Christ telling us a lot. "You two are not sleeping at the floor at all, are you?" Bam snickers as I polish off the goblet of blood, my lips coated in red as I grin evilly at the wolves. A hiss coming from my side making me turn towards Christ, the tiny vampire glaring menacingly at the two wolves and both of them casting their eyes down. The submissive attitude making me burst out laughing as Bam just stares at them. "I'm not the only Dominant in this coven, am I?" I smirk at Christ, the vampire meeting my eyes with an innocent stare. "Don't even look at me like that sweetheart! I know you've learned from one of our best!" I smirk at Gee, the incubus lounging in Franks lap like a big cat batting his eyelashes innocently. "I guess I should just quit the innocent act, shouldn't I?" Christ suddenly snickers before walking over to the two wolves, both of them staring at him wide eyed as he leans in, kissing them both rough and sloppily in front of us all. "And no, they're not sleeping on the floor!" He laughs wickedly before sliding onto Jimmy's lap and leaning on Dunn, just relaxing like he always belonged there. "Bam? Close your mouth love!" I giggle watching my mates stunned face, his jaw quickly snapping shut. "That's one I never saw coming!" Shadows snickers while pulling Rev into his lap, the blue eyed vampire beaming at his mate and giving him a quick kiss. "None of us did!" Syn laughs while saluting Christ, a smirk playing on his lips. "But we all know vampires are sexual beings, so we should have known!" He laughs, all the wolves looking at us weirdly. "Don't pretend you didn't already know!" Andy giggles from the rafters above us, a brow raised and his smile crooked. "The whole tower smells like pure sex as soon as the sun has set! Not to mention how loud most of them are!" His deep voice shaking with laughter as he speaks. "True that!" Frank giggles with a chuckling Gee in his lap. "I know Gee's got a good pair of lungs, even though he doesn't really need them!" "Aaaaaw! Hush Frankie! You're loud yourself!" The Incubus laughs while punching his mates' shoulder playfully. The Aasgardian feigning hurt and clutching at his heart with a shocked face having us all falling into a fit of laughter, a blood red tear escaping my eye as I clutch at my stomach and a few of the wolves howling while rolling around on the floor. "Well, enough talking about sex!" I smirk at the others, the laughter dying down slowly. "What shall we do tonight?" I ask while looking at every being in the room. "One more party before we leave?" Jussi smirks at me while Jyrki only rolls his eyes at his words. "I second that!" Bam grins at me, his whole being almost bouncing in his chair with eagerness. "Well then, here? Or at the tavern?" I ask calmly. "The tavern!" They all shout in union, eager smiles all around. "It's settled then! Tavern it is! Maybe we could even get some music this time! It's been a long time since we had a real party!" I grin at them, Jimmy raising an arm to grab my attention. "Ummm… I know I'm not really musically gifted, but I know you guys are… Christ and Dunn told me to ask you to help me with something because you always seem to find the right tune…" His voice barely audible as he speaks making me strain my ears. "You're more gifted than you think Jimmy! You've always had a way with words, even if you don't sing them!" Bam smirks. "Let's go get a few ales, and you can build up some courage! I know they will all be impressed!" "Bam's right, lets go get a few pints down, and we'll see if I can help!" I smile brightly at the wolf, Christ and Dunn nodding furiously and smiling proudly as they stand up, hauling the wolf to his feet before heading for the door. "You're in for a rare treat Ville, Jimmy might not sing, but he got a way of speaking that brings out the rhythm in every word!" Bam whispers in my ear as we stand, getting ready to head out. I can't help but notice the proud smile on his face as his eyes follow Jimmy, the wolf walking between Dunn and Christ, both of them holding his hands. "We'll take your word for it Bam! Now, let's go!" Jussi laughs while pushing us out the door, the rest of the pack and coven following behind.

I'm sitting next to Bam, his hand rubbing soothing circles on my thigh underneath the table as I talk with Jimmy. The wolf trying to explain the rhythm and pauses in what he had written, but my ale infused mind not really getting it. "Give me a second Jimmy!" I ask calmly before glancing towards the end of the table, the only person I know who's crazy enough to understand sitting there and trying to act normal around the humans. "Rev! I need your help!" I shout over the noise around us, the cacophony of chatter around us only getting louder as more ale is being served. The tall lanky vampire shooting me a crazy smile before standing, giving Shadows shoulder a reassuring squeeze before heading our way. "What do you need Ville?" The crazy vampire giggles as Jimmy scoots over, making room for him on the long bench. "Jimmy tries to explain the rhythm of what he wrote, but I have trouble following!" I state calmly, Rev's eyes growing wide in excitement by the word rhythm. "Try explaining it to me!" Rev giggles while staring at the wolf, Jimmy not really knowing what to do just stares back. "Jimmy, Rev is a master in music, even the drums! If you just tell him what you told me, he'll figure it out!" I smirk at the wolf, his look of confusion softening as he turns towards Rev once more. "Ok, it goes like this…" He starts explaining, reciting what he told me. "Then there's a slow pause, and then it's back to start again!" He tries explaining, Rev looking at him closely while drumming gently on the table only using his fingers. "Got it!" He cackles crazily before shooting up from the bench, running over to Shadows. His arms flailing around as he talks eagerly, his mate nodding slowly in understanding. Both of them walking towards our end of the table have me smiling, I should have known Rev would bring Shadows in on this. "Give me a minute to talk to the owner! I want to borrow the piano, and we need something for Rev too!" The golden eyed vampire smirks before retreating towards the bar. Rev smiling brightly at us before sitting back down, his eyes shooting towards me. "Ok, this is the rhythm!" He smirks as he starts tapping on the table. "You come in here! Then it's back to Jimmy and so on! The rhythm or melody does not change, so just go with the flow!" He explains quickly, my drunken mind suddenly finding the solution to what I should do as Shadows return. "Rev! They even have drums! They set them up for you, and I get the piano! Let's go!" Shadows smile brightly, his dimples on full display as he motions for us to follow. His built body quickly sitting down behind the keys as Rev walks over to the old school drums, nothing like the ones he had at the castle, but better than nothing! I Sit down on the top of the piano while Jimmy leans against it, the wolf looking around nervously at the humans. All the humans gathering to watch whatever is going to happen and our little tribe gathering behind them, Christ and Dunn giving us a thumbs up as I smile at them. "You ready?" Rev asks suddenly, grabbing our attention and earning a quick nod from Jimmy. The wolf breathing in deeply as Rev starts beating the drums and Shadows quickly joining in. The darkness of the melody and somber beat making me pay attention, my mind racing with words that will fit in perfectly. Jimmy's voice sounding making me snap back to him, the words leaving him are dark and disturbing, but the rhythm is nothing like anything I've heard before…

Eventide rise for ritual

With the thrill of a kill vengefully the engine will

Roar forth steer the dead leave forced

Driven by fear shift gears veer towards

The foolishly equipped swift these

Failed bids breathed taillights from the crypt

Reflect upon the way beyond redemption

Let the necronometer beckon for the destined

Blessed when first lent sin then condemned to bear the burden

Of this curse the consequence of which can never be averted

Each tormented attempt that is made in vain

To evade this debt which is certain to be paid

Without question is met with a counterclocked surge

In reverse as if backmasked words of the black mass were

All heard by a clutch engaged

Over trails blazed to the western gates

The part Rev explained suddenly coming up and I can feel my mind taking control, the words slipping from my lips before I even think, the melody obvious to me like the night is alive…

Heaven may be running on empty yet the devil rides

Heaven may be running on empty yet the devil rides

Heaven may be running on empty yet the devil rides

Hell burns by angel turns her pillow to the cooler side

Something diabolical

Jimmy taking up the rhyme once more once again capturing my attention, his solemn voice making the lyrics even darker than they are….

Idle hands are bound for the

Damned once sam went down to georgia

Speed was forged of the divine salt

Mined from the vaults of flame by the lost

Named as those sought as faults rests beneath

The wrong that was spawned from the tired screech

Of essence halted engulfed in the scent of exhaustion

A false witness with the sensed end is brought

To bended knees when abandoned belief in

The mephistophelian plea for wicked unleashed sends

Heed to reap grim an infernally decreed

Reposession vested in the fallen creed called on to retrieve

Meed with the fueled intention of deprived intervention

The thundered calm that comes from the rattle of descension

Numbs the panicked from a havoc that reeks of oil

Barreling down this mortal coil

My que to sing once again sounding from Rev and Shadows and have my lips moving again, the words soft but dark as they leave me, my voice barely recognizable as the words keep flowing…

Heaven may be running on empty yet the devil rides

Heaven may be running on empty yet the devil rides

Heaven may be running on empty yet the devil rides

Hell burns by angel turns her pillow to the cooler side

Something diabolical

Tonight belongs to him

Tonight belongs to him

Tonight belongs to him

Tonight belongs to him

To him

To him

To him

My voice trailing of on the last note as I close my eyes, I still can't believe the way Jimmy's words were flowing… He wasn't singing, but the way he used the rhythm to get his words across is something totally new. A cheer of voices reaching my ears have me opening my eyes, our whole tribe clapping and cheering making the stunned humans fall in. A couple of humans approaching us almost having me on edge as they close in, but their friendly faces soon making me relax. "We've never heard anything like that before! Where did you learn it?" The tallest of the two asks as the other just looks at Jimmy in awe. "Just something I wrote down, and Ville and my friends playing were nice enough to help me!" Jimmy smiles carefully, trying not to flash his sharp canines. "You should hear Ville singing alone, that's something to rave about!" Jimmy adds quickly, trying to get their attention over to me instead, turning towards him I cock an eyebrow while smirking. "You've never heard me sing before tonight Jimmy!" I smirk at the wolf suddenly fearing all the attention. "Well, I would like to hear you!" The wolf smirks back while retreating slowly, his slow movements bringing him towards the two waiting in the back. "Go for it Ville!" Jussi suddenly barks out, both him and Jyrki smiling widely. "We know you want to!" Syn laughs from his place against the wall. "Besides! It's not that often Shadows and Rev get to play! We know they would love one more song!" "But all I sing is so depressing!" I giggle back at them, a slow smile appearing on Bam's face. "Sing them a love song Ville! Something that makes them long for their soulmate!" He giggles at me, a wide smile playing on his face. "Well, if the rest of the guests here don't mind…" I ask quietly, the two men who approached us earlier just smiling brightly before the barkeep gets involved. "All we usually get is drunken drabble! If you want to give us something new, go for it!" The old man laughs while saluting us. "Ok then, Rev, Shadows… You still remember the one I sung first time Jyrki and Jussi visited right?" I ask quietly, both vampires looking puzzled for a second. "You mean the Gone with the sin one?" Shadows asks quickly and I nod in return, his fingers dancing quickly over the piano keys and Rev soon joining in. The slow melody sounding through the whole tavern before I open my mouth and sing, the one song I never thought I would ever sin again! And definitely not in front of humans! A few words in I can see people moving to the slow beat, tears running freely and Bam's beaming smile. I guess, if this is the reaction I get from everyone, I might actually keep singing…

Bam's pov: 

I'm standing against the wall grinning like a fucking idiot as Ville entertains us all alongside Shadows and Rev, his voice putting everyone in a trance as the soft notes keep flowing. If I didn't already know how beautiful that deep voice of his are, I'm sure I would have been just as stunned as the rest! My wolves are all gawking at the three of them, we're not really used to music at all, the thing with wolves are that we're not really that creative. Jimmy might be the first one ever to try anything remotely artistic, but the vampires, they all seem to thrive on art and music. Beauty being something that comes naturally to them all, they're all stunningly beautiful and alluring as it is. But to be able to catch people's attention and lure them in like they do now, that's where their gifts truly have a purpose! I can't help but stare in awe at the green eyed wonder in front of us, knowing that he's all mine almost making me tear up. "You sure got lucky with that guy Bam!" Dunn smirks while showing an elbow in my side, breaking my attention away from the music and my lover. "If he keeps up what he's doing, you're gonna have to fight off every single human in this joint soon!" He laughs, only earning a slight smirk in return. "I would kill anyone who tries!" I almost growl as I take a look around, both women and men getting closer to my Omega by the second and the whole room smelling like animals in heat. "Just relax Bam! Ville can take care of himself you know!" Novak speaks up quickly as I can feel myself growing possessive. "Your eyes are glowing Bammie boy! Close them or look down! We won't let anyone touch our Omega!" Jimmy adds quietly while walking up to us, his arm suddenly draped over my shoulders, not really meant as a friendly gesture but to keep me in place. "Relax guys, I'm in control… Just can't stand the humans wanting him is all!" I snicker softly, my eyes straying back to Ville as he finishes the song before walking towards us. The humans clapping and cheering for them drowning out all other sounds, as he just waves and laughs at them. "I think we should get home now guys! I don't like the look on a couple of the guys over there!" Shadows speaks quietly as they all join us against the wall. "They gave out creepy vibes!" Rev adds calmly, him being calm and collected letting us all know they're serious. "Well, I'm not going back up there! So, if you all feel like going home, I'm in!" Ville adds quietly, earning nods in approval from everyone. "Let's go then!" I smile at them all before heading for the door, the crowd once more stepping aside to let us through. We make our way back as fast as we can, keeping to the short route and heading through the path in the forest. The whole way back I can see more than one of us looking back over our shoulders, a feeling of being watched making the hair rise in my neck as I usher the others along. "There's someone stalking us!" Andy suddenly whispers as he walks up beside me, fear written all over his face as he casts a glance towards the path behind us. "We know, keep walking, we're home safe soon!" Dunn speaks softly while making sure no one gets left behind, his eyes scanning the surroundings eagerly. "Ville, Bam! Get the others moving faster! Raake, Raab, Dico! Take the lead! Jimmy, stay with me! We'll keep go last!" Dunn orders quickly, his eyes glowing pale blue as he focuses on the woods behind us, Jimmy's eyes turning black as he growls dangerously. My own eyes most likely glowing bright blue as I spot the shadows lurking in the thick brush only a few yards behind and Ville's turning bright red and dangerous along with the other vampires. "Come on sweethearts! Let's go! The sun will get us before they do! We need to move!" Ville orders calmly, his deep voice never faltering even though I know he's furious. The coven moving quickly as Raake and the other two wolves pick up the pace, the smaller ones sticking to us as they make their way home, Christ grabbing my hand quickly just to feel safe making me smile a bit as Ville grabs my other hand. The tower soon coming into view making us both relax a little as we know we'll be safe in only a few more seconds. If we only knew who were stalking us, we could have used our normal speed, but if they're human… Well, we can't risk it! "Get inside darlings!" Ville orders as Syn opens the door, the smaller ones being ushered inside quickly as the strongest ones stay behind guarding the door. "Dunn! Jimmy! You saw something?" I ask as the two largest wolves run towards us. Their faces grim as they approach us, signaling for us all to get inside. "We didn't see them, but we found something!" Jimmy states calmly. "You all need to see this!" Dunn adds while walking into the main room, quickly taking his place by the table. The rest of us soon sitting down, looking at the two wolves who reek of pent up anger and adrenalin. "Show us!" Ville orders while grabbing my hand underneath the table, the two wolves nodding at us before Dunn reaches inside his shirt. His hand slowly pulling out something sparkling white, the thing catching the light and shining in pastel colors. "A feather?" I ask startled while raising a brow at them, not really understanding the problem. "That's not just a feather…" Andy mutters sourly from his chosen spot on the rafters. "That's a holier than thou shithead feather! Stupid fucking angels are here!" "You know what they want?" Ville asks calmly, his face blank of any emotion. "Not really! For all I know they're here for me! The stain on their picture perfect dream!" He snorts while staring at the pristine white object with disgust. "Well, they're not getting you, that's for sure!" I laugh at his face all scrunched up, the hate blaring in his eyes. "Burn the thing Dunn, we prefer black after all!" I laugh and the wolf just grins wickedly before walking towards the fireplace, the feather disappearing in the crackling flames. "Poof!" Jimmy barks out laughing and the others joining in, the mood lightening as always by his 'well chosen' words. "All gone Andy! And the same will happen if they try anything! Don't worry about it!" Dunn giggles, earning a wicked grin from the fallen angel. "Good to know!" He giggles back, before jumping down to the floor. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'll head to bed! I'm dead on my feet after all that excitement!" Andy speaks up before walking towards the stairs, sending us one more smirk before running up to his room. "I think I'll do the same, you joining me love?" I ask while Ville smirks at me, the sun wont be up for at least one more hour, but that just means more cuddling! "I'll come with you, Andy was right about to much excitement! I feel drained!" He giggles while getting up, pulling me towards the stairs and earning soft giggles from everyone left in the room. "Oh, shush!" He laughs at them before we make our way upstairs…


	25. Chapter 25

Time jump 10 years…

Ville's pov:

Ten years have passed, ten years since we first found out about the angels stalking us. ten years of looking over our shoulders every time we leave the tower! We're all on edge, even though nothing has happened yet, but we all keep our guard up. The wolves are taking turns guarding the tower as us vampires sleep, our one weakness being the sun. Bam won't leave my side at all, not even while hunting. They've been taking turns escorting us then as well, keeping their distance and staying in wolf form, but always close enough in case something might go down. We know now that Andy is not their target, mainly because they're only focused on us vampires and the wolves. Andy and Frankie seem to be ignored by them at all times, if the coven leaves, they follow the coven. Simple as that. I just wish they would leave us alone! "Still thinking about those idiot angels?" Bam's voice breaks through my thoughts. "Yeah, they're really bugging me! I'm tired of always being on guard, and so are the others! Even Jimmy's more sinister these days, he barely cracks a joke anymore! And Rev and Dico keeps the pranks at a minimum! Those two were always having so much fun with the little ones, and now everyone's too tired to do anything!" I rant while walking in circles in the main room, my irritation coming of in cold puffs, making the temperature in the room drop. "You know, we could pack up and leave for a while… Go visit my old pack and hide out there for a while?" Bam states calmly before embracing me tightly, his warmth making me calm down as always. "I know Bambam, and it's getting more tempting every night… I'm just scared of what they will think, I know they don't have any problems with us vampires. But me being your Omega, I'm scared they won't understand!" I barely whisper the last part, I'm not one that gets frightened easily, but meeting Bam's family? I'm dead scared! What if they hate me? What if they hate my coven? "They will love you almost as much as I do Ville! And if anyone makes a fuss about anything, I bet every single wolf under my lead will back you up! They all adore you and your brothers!" He smiles brightly, his sharp canines catching the light. "Let's talk to the others about it, ok? I know you want your brothers to have a say in all this!" He giggles as I smirk at him, he knows I'm the leader, but he knows me well enough to know I never make a decision without consulting the others. We're different from the pack after all, they follow Bam and I without question. My brothers on the other hand are used to get their say in all matters that affect our coven. "Alright love, lets talk to them as soon as they get back." I state calmly before giving him a quick kiss. His eyes beaming at me with love and adoration making me giggle as I sit down at the table, a goblet of blood suddenly appearing in front of me. "Your share Ville!" Syn giggles as I almost jump out of me seat from not noticing him entering the room. "Thanks, Syn!" I smirk as I reach for the blood and quickly chug it down. "The others back yet?" Bam asks quietly, the brown eyed vampire raising a brow while looking at us questioningly. "They should be, I think they're all cleaning up a bit. This bastard put up a fight, even went for V with a knife! Why you asking?" "We need to discuss something with all of you, considering our stalkers…" I sigh in annoyance, the vampire just smirking in return. "Yeah, we're all kind of getting fed up with those bastards! They split up today, one of them followed us as we were hunting, the other kept himself hidden around the tower! It's creeping us all out to be honest!" "Yeah, that's why we want to discuss something with you all, but let's wait until the others show up!" Bam states calmly, his normally mischievous blue eyes serious, almost dull. "that serious huh?" Syn states softly while walking to his spot around the table, quiet chatter breaking the silence of the room as the others suddenly join us. "Dunn, Jimmy! Anything to report?" Bam barks out as the wolves all file into the room, the two mentioned walking towards us with serious faces. "Not much, we found another feather. Closer to the tower this time, they're getting bolder as the months pass. They must have figured we're no threat to them!" Dunn announces as Jimmy clears his throat. "Not just that, but they split up tonight! We got a glimpse of the one following the vampires! Blond, silver eyes and white as snow, dressed in white leather and silver…" Jimmy adds quickly, making sure not to leave out any details. "Fuck! That sounds like Jonne!" Andy gasps as he walks into the room, all eyes turning to him. "He's dangerous, really dangerous! One of the best warriors I've ever encountered!" "Is he a threat to us?" I ask gently, trying to digest this new information. "He's a threat to everyone walking this earth if he gets angry! But what is even worse, if he's here, so is Lauri! He's as dark as Jonne is white! If they're both here, that means trouble!" "That settles it then! Ville? Your coven, you do the talking!" Bam states calmly while giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "Ok, so, here it is! Bam and I have been talking, and after all this new information I think I agree with him. What he suggests is that we leave the tower and travel south. To his former pack, his parents' territory. Strength in numbers and all that. What do you guys think?" I speak gently, making sure they all listen. "You said they never had any problems with vampires, right?" Shadows asks suddenly, every single vampire suddenly focusing on Bam. "They have no problems at all with anyone, they're more like you guys than I could ever explain." Bam chuckles gently, a small smile grazing his lips. "So, no problems with us either then? Do you think they'll let us stay too?" Frank pipes up while clinging to Gee, both of them looking scared beyond belief. "They will probably try to adopt you all just for being cute!" Dunn barks out laughing as the rest of the wolves starts giggling. "Ape will most likely drown you all in love and affection, even you Andy!" Jimmy giggles, earning a chuckle from Bam as well. "Well, with that said… What do you all think?" I ask as soon as the room once again turns quiet. "I think I'm speaking for all of us when I say we're in! We're sick of having to look over our shoulders all the time, so I have nothing against leaving! I'm going to miss this place, but as long as we're together, we'll always be home!" Shadows speaks up, a dimpled smile breaking through on his face as the others cheer out in agreement. "That settles it then! Go pack your things, keep it to a minimum! We're leaving as soon as you're ready!" I order calmly while rising from the table. The others not even questioning my decision as they all run for the stairs. "Dunn! Jimmy! Gather the wolves and get them ready to leave! There are weapons kept in the basement, go armor up!" I shout at the two wolves as I run after Bam towards our room, the Alpha leaving everything in my control as he rummages through the dresser, only packing what's strictly necessary. "Bam? Can you handle this alone? I'm going to the basement to get the blood supply, the less we have to stop to hunt, the better!" "Sure Ville! I'll handle this!" Bam answers while almost diving under the bed, most likely looking for the old leather sachet he had when he first came here.

We were all ready to go, all we were waiting for was Dunn and Jimmy patrolling the premises. The two being sent out by Bam to make sure the coast is clear for us to move. "All clear! Let's go!" Sounding from the outside having us all snap to attention. Dunn and Jimmy standing right outside motioning for us to follow before slipping back into wolf form. "Let's go!" I shout and start running, Bam staying close to my side suddenly dropping to all fours for the first time in ages making me smile. Been a long time since I saw the wolf! *Let's pick up the pace! Frank! Get on Rake's back!* Bam orders loudly, his thoughts hitting us all at once, startling all my brothers. "You heard him Frankie! Get to it!" I chuckle at the Aasgaardian motioning towards Rake, the kid scrambling to climb up before Syn gives him a hand. "Let's go! If anyone gets tired, let us know! The wolves can run day and night, and they can carry the little ones with ease! No one gets left behind!" I Shout as I pick up speed, the surroundings only a blur to my eyes as we fly through the woods. "Bam, you've planned for the day, right? I can't risk my brothers being trapped in the sun!" I barely whisper to the wolf running by my side, making sure my brothers can't hear me. *We've left dens all the way here, they're almost lightproof, we only have to make some minor changes! You're all going to be safe! Trust me!* "I do love! I'm just worried! I can't help it!" I whisper back at him, a startling blue look of pure love and his feelings flooding my mind to ease my nerves making my worries disappear for now. *We'll be at the first den before you know it Ville, the sun wont touch our family!* Dunn's thoughts suddenly sound through my skull. *I can smell your worry, so can the other wolves! Bam will not risk your lives, and neither will we!* Dunn finishes calmly, the big wolf glancing at me quickly with pale blue eyes and his tongue hanging out. The whole image making me laugh a little. I trust them all to lead us right, like he said, we're family!

Bam's pov:

I chuckle to myself as I feel every single member of my pack sending calming thoughts to the vampires, Frankie and Andy, the vibes flowing freely between them all like they were born brothers. I've never heard about wolves being able to communicate through our minds with other creatures before, but everyone in our weird little family seems to pick it up without any problems. I thought Ville was the only one, but even Frank and Andy read them without a second thought. I need to take it up with the elder Alphas as soon as we reach my old home, they might have some answers. But if they want to talk to me, that's a whole other problem! "What are you so amused about Bammie?" Ville giggles by my side, his step never faltering as we almost fly over the ground, the surroundings blurred by the speed we're going at. *Just thinking about how you all seem to be able to read our thoughts while in wolf form love! It's not supposed to be possible, and you all understand as you were born into the pack! And I was thinking about asking the Alpha council about it, if they even want to speak to me! I've broken every single rule ever made, and the ones sticking by me helped me!* I chuckle, earning a crooked smirk in return and a mischievous green glare. "I'll come with you; we'll convince them together!" He giggles wickedly before turning his gaze towards Dunn once more, my Beta leading us as we head towards the den we built all those years ago. *We're close guys! Just a few more minutes now!* Dunn sends out to all of us, straying of to the left and heading into the woods once more. All of us stopping, and my pack and I quickly changing back to human form as he signals that we're there. "It's right through here, we dug it deep when we stayed here, it used to be the home of bears. I'll go check that it's safe, then we can start building a shelter for the sun!" Dunn states quietly before heading through the bushes, leaving me and Ville to watch over the rest. The ginger wolf reappearing only a few seconds later with a scowl on his face. "What's up Dunn?" I asks quickly. "Damn bear took it's home back! That's what! We need to chase him away before we can stay here!" A chuckle sounding from Ville making Dunn's ranting tirade of swearing stop. "Anyone up for a snack before bedtime?" The green eyed vampire smirks at his brothers, red eyes suddenly flaring up in the darkness like fireflies. "I guess you are! Let's go!" Ville giggles before leaping through the bushes where Dunn just came from, the others giggling wickedly as they follow. All I can do is stare after them with a smirk on my face, my wolves all looking dumbstruck around me. "They're really going to take down a bear?" Dico gasps out in shock as his eyes stayed glued to the still rustling bushes. "What if they get hurt? A male bear is strong!" Dunn barely whisper as he shows his hands in his pockets, Jimmy by his side being the mirror image of his friend, both wolves wide eyed with worry. "Relax guys, they'll be ok! Remember what our Omega did to me? And he was holding back!" Novak chuckles as he walks up to my side, I have to smirk at the memory! Poor guy really learned the hard way! "Novak's right guys, even the little ones are more dangerous in a fight than that bear!" I laugh as an angry roar sounds through the woods, scaring every living being around us away. The sound of birds flapping away in a panic as they're startled from their sleep surrounding us, almost cowering up the bears now gurgling noises. The proud beast giving up his life to feed the hungry beasts we've all come to love and adore. "I guess that was that, huh?" Raab giggles while looking at me for confirmation. "Yeah, lets go meet them!" I chuckle in return as I start walking towards the den, Andy and Frankie staying close to my side as the others trail behind them. The sight meeting us having me burst out in laughter as soon as I see it. Ville sitting on top of a gigantic bear with Christ and Gee by his sides, licking his fingers clean and wiping blood of his face with a wicked smirk as he spots us. The others just lounging around waiting for us with blood smeared in their faces and happy grins. "You guys look a mess!" Dico barks out laughing while pointing at Shadows and Rev, the blue eyed vampire joining in with a crazy cackle before pouncing on the equally crazy wolf, managing to smear a bloody handprint straight in the wolfs face. A drawn out "Eeeeeew!" followed my a scrunched up nose and more crazy laughter as the two maniacs wrestle on the ground. "Those two will never be normal!" Shadows chuckle before walking over to the two crazy guys on the ground, his hand shooting out and grabbing a hold of Revs belt before hoisting him up and giving him a sloppy bloodstained kiss. "Let's go clean up Rev!" He giggles, the crazy vampire just beaming at him as they walk towards the sound of running water. "Be careful guys!" I shout after them as they leave before turning back towards Ville, the vampire walking towards me with a smug smirk on his face and gleaming eyes. "You know love, with that look on your face and all that blood smeared around… You could make both Rev and Dico look sane!" I giggle before reaching out a hand and sliding my thumb over his blood smeared lips. "You still think I'm hot!" He giggles before snapping his teeth after my hand, his eyes gleaming playfully in the darkness. "Let's go get you cleaned up, shall we?" I laugh as I quickly pull my hand away from his sharp fangs and grasp his hand instead, pulling him in the same direction Shadows and Rev just left. "Dunn, you're in charge of building the new wall! Get the other wolves to help you!" I order as I pull the tall green eyed vampire by the hand towards the sound of running water.

Meanwhile by the tower:

"Where are they?" "I have no clue! I knew they spotted you! You went to close!" "Oh, like it's all my fault? You were supposed to guard the tower!" "I was called! I had to go drop of the report!" "And you didn't think about calling me back first? That report could have waited! Now we've lost them!" "We'll find them, we're the best trackers they've got! And they can't travel by day so we got an advantage!" "Well, no use of staying here! Let's fly!"

Ville's pov:

"Bambam! Stop splashing me!" I giggle as I try to clean up in the tiny stream, the wolf deciding to help by getting me soaking wet. "But it gives me a reason to cuddle in closer! You know you'll be dry again soon, as long as you're lying close to me!" He chuckles but stopping his antics. "You know I'll be wrapped around you like a big cat anyway, so there's no reason to get me all wet!" I giggle as I bend down to cup more water in my hands and bringing it up to my face. The blood finally washed away. "I know! But it still gives me a reason! If you're done, lets head back! Not that long until the sun comes up now!" "I know love! I can already feel the warning prickles, the nights are getting way too short during the warm season!" I smirk as I start walking towards the den. The others greeting us as soon as we return. "That wall looks great Dunn!" I praise the wolf as I notice the contraption by the 'doorway', the whole thing looking like a huge frame with thin branches woven together to create a wall, the gaps tightly packed with grass to make sure every ray of light stays out. "Took us some time and a lot of swearing, but we did it!" The wolf chuckles proudly as he motions for us all to get inside. "Rake and Raab takes the first shift guarding us, they'll wake up me and Jimmy midday Bam! You guys all go get some sleep; we've tried making the place as comfortable as we could." "Great work guys! We really appreciate it!" I speak up before walking inside, shooting the wolves a bright smile as Bam follows suit. The wolves didn't make jokes when they said they'd tried making the place comfortable! The floors were swept clean, makeshift beds draped in furs I have no idea where came from and a tiny fire built in the middle of the room giving of soft light. "Your wolves sure know how to make the best of things!" I speak softly, my eyes wide in wonder. "We learn from our elders. We're simple creatures, not really used to the luxury of castles our towers like you guys!" Bam snickers softly before guiding me towards the back wall. The safest place in the makeshift home reserved for the Alpha most likely. "When you meet my family Ville, you're not going to have to live like this! I promise! My parents actually live in house, not a den. They're wealthy, even though they are wolves." Bam speaks softly, his whole being radiating sorrow. "Why are you sad sweetheart?" I speak calmly while grabbing his hand. His eyes meeting mine carefully before he speaks. "I just thinks you deserve better than this Ville, you're used to silk sheets and warm baths. All I can offer you at the moment is a place on the floor and the safety we can provide." "Bammie, I'm used to hard work on a tiny farm! A tiny lake my only source of water all year around! As long as I get to stay with you, I'm happy! We're all used to hardships; you know our stories by now! And none of us are complaining!" I giggle softly as I pull him in for a hug, his shoulders slumping a bit as he starts to relax. "Now, let's get some sleep!" I laugh as I lay down on the furs on the dirt floor, reaching out a hand to pull him down as the others file into the room. "sleep well everyone!" I giggle as I curl around Bam as promised, the others settling down quietly around us. "Sleep tight! It's daytime! No vampires will bite!" Rev cackles crazily before snuggling up to Shadows, the golden eyed vampire chuckling at his words before wrapping him up in his arms. All eyes shutting quickly as the sun breaches the sky, leaving us all stiff as corpses as we sleep.

Bam's pov:

"It's kind of weird how they all just go stiff and black out!" Dico giggles from his spot on the floor, earning a smack to the back of the head from Rake. "Ouch! I didn't mean to be mean! It's just a little weird!" The crazy wolf whines while rubbing his head. "It's not really weird when you think about it. it's a defense mechanism, they resemble the dead. With the lack of a heartbeat, it's the safest way for them to sleep, just in case someone finds them." Raab explains quietly from his spot by the opening, Rake nodding in approval. "Well, we think it's cute!" Jimmy snickers from his corner, both him and Dunn laying wrapped around Christ, the tiny vampire almost disappearing between the two wolves. "Cute or not, I'm not complaining! But get some sleep! We got to go as soon as the sun sets, and we need to travel fast!" I chuckle before pulling Ville in closer to me, wrapping my arms tightly around his slender form before closing my eyes. "Night guys!" Dico pipes up quietly before changing into wolf form, the beast laying down with his head on his paws before closing his eyes. The floor more comfortable for wolves than men.

Cracking from stiff joints once more waking me up made me chuckle. The whole den sounding of the same cracking and popping noises and quiet groans all around. "Sleep well?" I giggle as two striking emerald eyes flutter open right next to me, a slow smile playing on my Omegas lips as his eyes focus on my own. "Always!" He purrs as I lean in for a quick kiss, a sigh leaving me as he nuzzles his face against my throat. "Sorry Ville, no time for cuddles! We have to leave as soon as we get everything together!" I whisper softly, his eyes turning sad for a split second before he's smiling once again. "Then what are we waiting for?" He giggles while standing up quickly, hauling me to my feet in the same motion. "Everyone awake?" I ask while letting my eyes take in the scene around me, tired faces all staring back at me. "As awake as we can be!" Syn snickers while cradling a still groggy V in his arms, the tiny vampire huffing in response. "Sorry guys, but we got a lot of ground to cover tonight! We leave as soon as we're all packed up!" I laugh, a groan sounding from them all as they shuffle around, collecting their stuff as fast as possible. "We're ready!" Shadows speaks softly while walking towards the doorway, the rest of the vampires and wolves following him outside into the night. A full moon and clear skies meeting us as we gather outside. "Clear skies tonight, we're going to stay away from any roads we might come upon. Frankie, get on Raab's back!" Ville orders quietly while motioning from Frank to the wolf mentioned, Raab swiftly changing into wolf form and laying down to help Frank get up. "Everyone ready?" I ask before taking one last look around, making sure we've left nothing behind. "Good to go!" Dunn shouts before dropping into wolf form, the rest of my pack joining in quickly. *You ready?* I send to the vampires, the coven snapping into attention. "Lead the way Bammie!" Ville giggles while the rest just smirk in response. All of them itching to get going by now. *Let's run!* I order before setting off, this time taking the lead alongside Ville. His long legs carrying him gracefully like the predator he is, I can't help but fall a bit behind him, just taking it the sight of him. His step never faltering and the speed so great a mere human would never spot him, his green eyes shining by the pure joy of running and letting his body work for a change. "If you keep staring at him like that, you're going to stumble and fall flat on your face soon!" Andy chuckles by my side, his feet not even touching the ground as his wings are out. *I know, but it would be worth it!* I send back, humor coating every thought as I turn my gaze back to Ville. "I know what you mean, there's something beautiful in the way they all move, really! Like the big cats, all strength and graze hidden beneath a beautiful surface. Vampires sure are fascinating!" The fallen angel giggles while following my eyes, taking in the sight of the proud creatures all around us. "Shouldn't you be focusing on leading us Bambam? You're the Alpha, remember?" Ville suddenly giggles as he notices he's in the lead. *There's an Alpha leading already, remember? And I quite like the view from here!* I send back while chuckling to myself. "Well, if I'm the leader at the moment, let's pick up the pace sweethearts!" He snickers wickedly, casting a fast glance over his shoulder towards the others following behind. "Finally! This snail pace is boring!" Shadows bursts out laughing as Ville shoots off, his whole form a blur to my eyes before I even get to react, the whole coven and the angel taking the lead before any of the pack manage to pick up enough speed. *You heard your Omega! Let's get going!* I bark at my wolves, the whole pack taking off after the vampires and trying to catch up. *Shit! They're fast!* Jimmy's thoughts hit me as he runs up beside me, his eyes huge as he looks towards the ones yards ahead of us. *Didn't Dunn tell you about his race against Shadows?* I chuckle in reply as the wolf mentioned slide up on my other side. *Never got to it! But damn! That vampire gave me quite the challenge! I could barely walk afterwards!* *Well, if Shadows gave you a challenge, I think you'll be happy you didn't challenge Ville!* Jimmy snickers while shaking his head towards the vampires, Ville looking like he's holding back to make sure the others can keep up. *He's holding back!* Dunn seeming lost for words as the Vampire turns around and run towards us. The yards between us covered and the emerald green eyes smirking at us as he joins us. "What's taking you so long?" He giggles before running towards the once behind us, quick words being shared before he returns to my side once more, a laughing Frankie on his back. "Lightened the load, now let's go!" He laughs once more before running towards the front, again in the lead and leaving us all baffled. *You heard him, no more chit chat!* I giggle as I take off, Dunn and Jimmy only groaning as I catch up to Ville. "How much longer Bambam? I think some of your wolves are struggling!" Ville speaks softly, his eyes filled with worry. *Only a little longer now, we're almost there! And don't worry about them, they've just gotten lazy after ten years of luxury!* "Guys! I think we're being followed! I saw a flash of silver and black right over there!" Frankie pipes up before pointing towards our left. *You sure?* I ask quietly not to stir up any fear. "Yeah! It was just a flash, but I know I saw something!" "We believe you sweetheart! Hold on tight! We'll up the pace some more! Everyone! Listen up! We need to speed up once more! No holding back! If the wolves can't keep up, switch back to human form and pair up with a vampire! We're faster runners!" *Raab, Rake and Dico! Switch back! Team up with Shadows, Syn and Rev! Get on their backs! Novak, you're one of our fastest! Stay close to Dunn and Jimmy! We're being followed! The den's not safe, we need to loose them and find somewhere else!* *Got it! You heard the Alpha people! Get going!* Dunn barks out, the others struggling to get up on the vampires backs as we don't have time to slow down. If it wasn't for the threat following us, it would have been hilarious! "Ville! We still have a few hours before the sun comes up! I remember this place, we crashed in a cave not too far from here on our way north!" Syn whispers as he suddenly appears on Ville's right side, a tired and panting Raab on his back looking embarrassed from getting carried. "You're right! Let's head in that direction! It's well hidden and large enough for us all! Tell the others!" The tall vampire disappearing quickly to fulfill his orders. *How far is it Ville? I don't think we can keep up this tempo for much longer! Even I'm struggling!* "Not much longer, There's a forest right around that hill, the cave's at the bottom off it. I think we should circle the woods and turn back, throw them off our trail for a while." *Sounds like a good idea, let's hope they fall for it!*

Ville's pov:

I can feel the fear radiating from everyone in my presence, it feels like cold gusts of air, a pulsating beat of cold gusts hitting me from all sides at once. I hate this! I feel hopeless for not being able to stop the angels hunting us, I'm sick of the constant threat hanging over our shoulders! If I just knew what they wanted! But the creeps keep to the shadows, never even trying to get in close enough for me to confront them! "Everyone! Split up! Let's leave them more than one trail! You wolves follow the vampires, they know where the cave is!" I order as soon as we enter the forest, Bam staying at my side as we wind our way through the trees. "Just hold on a little longer love!" I whisper quietly as I run through another clearing, zig zagging through fallen trees and between rocks until we reach the other side and turn back. A flash of silver catching my attention between the trees. "Bam! Watch out!" I hear myself screaming as a black blur shoot towards the blue eyed wolf, tackling him to the ground. "Bammie! Get up! Run!" I barely get the time to shout as a arm covered in white leather grab a hold of my waist, hoisting me upward and off the ground. The black clad figure struggling with a snapping and howling wolf, still on the ground. A flash of cold steel and a painfilled howl piercing my ears as I struggle with my own attacker. A pool of blood on the ground the last thing I see and a weak painfilled *Ville!* the last thing I hear as the white figure knocks me unconscious, the whole world going black.

Jonne & Lauri's pov:

"We got him! Finally!" "After years of work, we can finally return home!" "What about the wolf?" "Leave him, it's the vampire that's important!" "If you say so! But if they ask for him, that's on you!" "The vampire was the one they ordered us to get! Now, come on! We need to leave before they circle back and finds us!" "Need any help carrying him?" "No, he's light as a feather!" "Ok, lets fly!"


	26. Chapter 26

Shadows pov:

"Where are they?" Syn asks quietly while pacing back and forth inside the dark cave. All of us got here mere minutes ago, but our leaders are still missing. "They should have been here by now! They're faster than us all!" Dunn whimpers from a spot against the damp walls, Christ firmly placed in his lap and Jimmy right beside them. We're all worried by now, the vampires and wolves all huddled together, trying to stay calm. "We should go look for them, something must have happened!" Syn states as calmly as possible, his nervousness seeping through no matter how hard he tries to hide it. "It's still about an hour of darkness left, Syn, Rev, come with me! The wolves stay behind and guard the others!" I order softly before heading towards the opening, my instincts telling me to take the lead for once. My mate and best friend following swiftly as we head outside. "You guys smell that?" Rev mutters quietly while tilting his head to the side, a look of pure concentration on his face as he sniffs the air. "Blood! Come on!" I shout as I run towards the woods, the smell only increasing as we wind through the thick trees. "It's not Ville's!" Syn whispers while scrunching up his nose, worry written over his whole face as he starts running towards the middle of the forest. A shout of shock reaching me and I start running, pulling Rev along by the arm, not willing to leave him out of my sight. "It's Bam! He's hurt badly! Looks like a stab wound, and he's unconscious!" Syn explains as he crouches down next to the man on the ground, the blood flowing freely from a deep wound in his stomach. "We need to get him back to the cave! Shadows, go get a couple of thick straight branches! Syn, give me your shirt! We need to make a stretcher before we move him!" Rev orders quickly while pulling off his jacket and shirt. The shirt being torn into strips of fabric and tied around Bam's middle before I even get to blink, the blood flow slowing down as the makeshift bandage is tightened and tied off with a tight knot. "Get the branches!" My mate orders once more and I snap out of the trance I'm in from watching him work. Quickly breaking off two young straight trees and tearing off any branches that would be in the way. "Syn, help him tie the shirts and jacket around it! I need to keep pressure on the wound!" Rev orders calmly, his eyes never leaving the wolf. "All done! Help me move him Syn!" I order softly while grabbing Bam's arms, Syn gently grabbing his legs and we quickly move him onto the stretcher. "Let's go!" I speak calmly while grabbing a hold of the end by Bam's head, Syn repeating the action by his feet and we quickly head back. "We need to hurry, the sun's coming up in minutes!" Syn speaks while looking to the sky, the dark blue, almost black quickly turning lighter in the horizon. "Run, but be careful! We need to keep him as still as possible!" Rev orders while starting to jog quickly towards the cave, Syn swiftly leading the way back through the trees and bringing us back to the cave as fast as possible. The wolves all meeting us outside whit fearful whimpers as they catch a glimpse of the stretcher with their leader. "Get inside! Dunn, Jimmy! Get a fire going! I need light! V! Go get the needles and thread in Syn's bag! G, get me a knife! One of the steel ones! Rake, Raab! Go get water!" Rev orders calmly as he motions for us to place Bam on the floor next to where Jimmy and Dunn are building a fire. The flames soon lightning up the place and casting long shadows around the cramped space. "He's so pale!" Novak whispers softly as if not to startle Rev while he works, his hands working swiftly with the now blood soaked strips of clothing, peeling them off to reveal the gaping wound underneath. "Blood loss." Rev just mutters in response as he reaches for the water in Rakes hands, pouring the clear cold liquid directly on the wound. "Shads, but the blade in the fire! It needs to be glowing! Novak, make a torch, I need more light!" The wolf jumping off the floor and running for the outside and returning with a dry branch in mere seconds. The branch quickly being lit on fire and heled high above Rev's shoulder as he starts threading the needle. "I recommend you wolves turn your eyes away, I need to burn the edges and sow it shut. It wont look good!" My mate mutters once more while casting a glance towards the frightened wolves, all of them huddled together on the other side of the fire except for Novak on light duty. "you heard him, close your eyes or turn away!" Dico suddenly speaks up before turning his back on Rev. The way Rev is acting all sane and composed having an affect on us all. The crazy all gone from his mind as he puts his skills to work. "I'll stay here, I don't mind." Novak states calmly while focusing on his Alpha on the floor. "You just fix him Rev, and I'll make sure you got all the light you need." "If you say so! Shads, Syn! Grab Bam's arms and legs. V, come sit on his chest! I can't have him jerking around if he wakes!" Rev smiles as I hand him the now red glowing blade, his eyes scanning it for a mere second before he grabs it. The smell of burned flesh and a sizzling sound soon filling the cave, it's sickening! I have to fight to keep myself from gagging, and I can see the others doing the same. Everyone but Rev and Novak being affected by the disgusting smell now filling the cave. "Give me the needle Frank!" The vampire orders with his hand stretched out towards Frank, the Aasgardian quickly fulfilling the order, letting the sharp and tiny object drop in Rev's hand. His eyes never leaving Bam, even when ordering us around. "Now, let's stitch him back together! Gee, don't move, the others can let go." He speaks softly while working, the left hand pinching the now burned skin together while the right one holds the needle. Swift but sure movements following as the thread pulls the gaping wound shut. The flow of blood finally stopped, hopefully stabilizing the wolf. "Keep an eye on him, he should be stable, but don't leave him alone! If he wakes, give him water, and only water! Now, I need to lay down before I fall asleep where I'm sitting!" Rev giggles, the crazy now back in his eyes and voice as he stands up, almost falling over as he staggers towards me where I sit against the wall. "Come here Rev, lay down and sleep." I whisper as he slides down against the wall, his head dropping to my shoulder. "You did good tonight, thank you!" I speak softly, earning a small smile before his body goes stiff, my own system shutting down as soon as my eyes close.

Dunn's pov:

The vampires are all knocked out, the couples laying scattered on the floor or sitting against the cave walls. They all look tired, worn out, but considering they all struggled against their systems and their internal clocks, I'm not that shocked. Our Alpha is laying on the floor, all stitched up thanks to them. The thoughts of what could have happened, they're chilling us all to the bone. None of us have the knowledge on how to treat a wound like that! If it wasn't for Rev, we would have lost him! "Dunn, try to get some sleep, I'll take the first watch." Jimmy mutters quietly from my side, Christ balled up in his lap, dead asleep. "Can't, too much stuff in my head at the moment." I whisper back, trying not to disturb the rest of the pack as they huddle up together on the floor, seeking comfort in each other. "I know, it's the same for me. I didn't even notice that Andy was gone before Novak told me!" "What do you mean Andy's gone?" I ask, shocked at the news. "Novak asked him to go look for Ville, he can search the area faster than any of us, and the sun won't hurt him…" "We all kind of forgot about Ville, didn't we…" I whisper, guilt coating my voice. "We all had our hands full with Bam almost bleeding out, and the vampires didn't smell any of Ville's blood, so I guess it slipped our mind." Jimmy states quietly while holding on tightly to the small vampire, looking almost afraid. "I hope Andy finds him, that he's safe… And I can't believe Novak took control like that! I felt useless when Rev took control of the whole situation, and when Dico managed to keep the rest of the pack calm, I almost fainted! The two most crazy people we know, and the one we always thought of as the bottom feeder taking the lead, we need to let Bam know when he wakes up!" "You guys mean if he wakes up, and you don't have to tell him anything about me, I like my spot in the pack!" Novak mutters quietly while slithering out of the pile of wolves on the floor. The lanky dark wolf making his way over towards us with a concerned look towards Bam. "Anyone heard from Andy yet?" The wolf asks suddenly while sitting down next to us, his arms folded tightly across his chest. "Not yet…" jimmy whispers quietly while shaking his head, his dark eyes filled with worry. "Anyone having a problem with me going out looking for him? Bam would want to know what's happening if he wakes up…" Novak asks while glancing over at our Alpha, a shudder going down my spine as I follow his gaze. The blood loss making the once tanned skin glow deathly pale in the light of the fire. "You go and do whatever you want to Novak, we owe you that much!" I smile carefully at the wolf, his eyes brightening at my words. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I find him, or them!" he states calmly while standing up slowly. "We trust you; you've proved yourself more than once already… Go, look for Ville and Andy, just be careful! We don't know if the angels are still out there!" "I'll be careful!" The wolf tosses over his shoulder before disappearing out of view. Leaving us to watch over the rest.

Ville's pov:

Where am I? Where's Bam? It's so dark in here, where did they take me? The smell… It smells like damp soil and rotting vegetation… I need to find a way out of here, but what is up and what is down? If I ever get a chance, I'll kill them both for doing this to me! Where's my mate? Where's Bammie? I need to find a way out of here! Come on Ville, where's your feet? There! Now, get up, find the door! My thoughts are racing, I can barely feel my hands, it's so cold! Why would anyone do this? Tear us apart like that without any reason at all, we never did anything wrong! Ok, lets do this! One foot before the other, there must be a way out of here! Ouch! Well, that's one wall! Better trace it to keep track of my movements, another wall… How small is this cell? Seven steps along this wall, another corner, keep counting Ville, feel the walls… Ten steps before this corner, next wall, seven more and I'm back where I started… Not one crack in either of the walls, there must be a hatch above me somewhere… If only I could see anything! It's so dark even I can't see! I'm a vampire for gods sake! I should be able to see in the dark! "Where am I? What did you do to my Bammie!" I Shout as loud as I can, the echo of my voice vibrating in the whole room before everything goes dead silent again. Not a sound to be heard except my own feet shuffling around the room. "Where's my mate? What did you do to him?" I scream out as loud as I can, my voice braking as I fall to my knees, the echo once again gone and the room filled with deafening silence. "Stop screaming you evil demon! You're hurting my ears!" A soft spoken voice suddenly appear from all over the room at once. "I'm not a demon, I'm a vampire! And I've never been evil!" I shout loudly just to spite the voice, if his ears hurt, I'll make sure to make it worse! "Where's my Bammie? What did you do to my mate?" I scream angrily towards the roof above me, not knowing where to focus my verbal attack. "Quiet down you animal! Your 'mate' is dead! My friend drove a knife through him and left him to bleed on the ground!" The voice speaks slowly, giving me time to comprehend each word. "No! No no no! My Bammie's alive! I know it! I can still feel him, you're lying!" I hiss at the voice, my eyes casting a red glow around the room, letting me see my prison more clearly, not just the pitch black from earlier. "An angel never lies!" The voice spits back, irritation coating every word. "You do! Or your friend didn't finish the job! I can feel him still, he's alive! And he'll come for me, I promise you that! He'll rip you all to shreds to get to me!" I laugh wickedly, my Bammie will come find me! I know he will! "He can try, but he'll never reach you here! None of your spawn of darkness can reach you hear! So shut your mouth and be quiet!" "I'll shout as much as I want to, you lying, winged bastard!" I shout as loud as I can before giggling like a maniac, a tired huff sounding through the dark room. Footsteps suddenly retreating from somewhere above me. I guess I was right, there must be a hatch somewhere above me! Now all I have to do is find it, and wait for the right time! Walking back towards the wall as I grow tired of standing in the middle of the cold cell, I finally slide down against the wall, pulling my knees up against my chest. An idea flying through my mind. The dreams, the dreams we both shared earlier, maybe they'll come back! I can leave breadcrumbs, clues for my mate! I just have to piss them off enough to snap and reveal as much information as possible! But how? Oh, I know! he told me I was giving him a headache! I'm going to sing my heart out at every waken moment, that's what I'll do! I snicker to myself once more before closing my eyes, I need to sleep for a while, my head is hurting from where they hit me. I'll start the torture as soon as I wake up, no doubt about that!

Bam's pov:

Ouch! My whole body burns! And what's that smell? Smells like burned flesh? Ugh! It's so dark! No, wait, my eyes are closed! Why can't I open my eyes? And why the hell am I in so much pain? By the love of the night, make that smell go away! It burns my nose! Why can't I open my eyes? Ville? Where's Ville? Ville? What happened? Why can't I move my arms? What's that bussing sound? Sounds like someone whispering, let me go! I need to find Ville! Let me go! Yes! I moved an arm! Finally! Now, let's see if I can open my eyes! Fuck! It's so blurry! Too bright! Put the lights out! Please! Ouch! Why does my insides burn? Why do I smell blood? And who's that barking orders? No! Let me be! Let me go!

Dunn's pov:

"Jimmy! Help!" I shout as soon as I see a movement, Bam's arm flailing around to be exact. "He's waking up! Help me keep him still! If he moves too much he'll rip out the stitches!" I Order as Jimmy quickly walks over, his hands grabbing a firm hold of Bam's shoulders as I lay across his legs, using my full weight to pin him to the ground. "I got him, try getting up while keeping a hold of his hips!" Jimmy speaks softly, trying not to aggravate the half awake Alpha. "I'll try! The vampires sure chose the right time to go hunting!" I speak sarcastically as I finally manage to sit up, my hands now gripping Bam's hips tightly, holding him down. "Bam! You need to stop moving! Stay still!" I speak softly but firmly, noticing his face scrunching up in pain and confusion. "Bam! Listen to Dunn! Stay still! You're badly hurt and lacking a lot of blood! Rev stitched you up only two nights ago, you need to keep calm!" Jimmy raises his voice in hopes of Bam listening to him. Somehow he must have reached through to Bam, as the trashing suddenly stopped and his eyes slowly open. The once so bright blue eyes now almost grey, dull with pain and fear. "He's calmed down, go get him some water Jimmy!" I order quietly while still keeping a strict eye on my Alpha. "He's not here Bam, Andy and Novak's out searching for him, they've been gone for two days already." I tell him slowly, his eyes who were darting quickly around the room coming to a stop on my face. "Here Bam, drink slowly!" Jimmy speaks softly while holding a small wooden cup to his lips while I help him up in a better position, a hiss of pain leaving his lips as he's sitting more upright, his back against my chest to keep him steady. The water being swallowed down carefully before Jimmy pulls the cup away. "Feeling any better?" Jimmy asks as he sits back down in front of us. "Yeah, but I need to go find Ville! I need my Omega!" he croaks' out, desperation coating every word. "Andy and Novak is looking for him, and you, you have to rest and get better first!" Shadows voice suddenly sounds as the vampires followed by the rest of the pack enters the room. "Good to see you awake Bam!" Syn smirks as he enters the room, the whole coven nodding in approval. "Rev, would you check his stitches? He was trashing around for quite a while, and we had to hold him down…" I mutter while looking towards the lanky vampire next to Shadows. "Pull up his shirt, will you Jimmy?" Rev orders while grabbing a torch from next to the fireplace. "Hold this!" He speaks quickly while trusting the torch into Jimmy's hands before kneeling next to Bam. "Hold it high so I can see what I'm doing!" He barks as Jimmy almost burns his hair, the wolf trying to get a closer look on what's happening looking sheepish as he raises his arm. "Sorry Rev…" He mutters softly before making sure not to be in the way. Fast hands quickly remove the bandages around Bam's stomach, the fabric making crunching noises from the dried blood. "Raab, take these and go clean them in the stream! We don't have anymore clothing to sacrifice!" Rev orders while tossing the dirty, blood soaked fabric straight at the startled wolf. Raab shooting out the door, most likely happy to not having to see the wound again. I cant help but shudder at the sight in front of me, it's not a gaping bleeding wound anymore, but it still looks awful. Swollen red around the edges and the rough improvised stitches standing out in a harsh black contrast to the rest, the too pale skin surrounding it making it a ghastly sight to us all. "None of the stitches are ripped, so I don't have to fix them, but we need to clean it up before bandaging it back up. And we can let it air for a while as we wait for the bandages to dry. It looks worse than it is!" Rev speaks calmly, his fingers running carefully along the red edges, checking every knot of thread. "Syn, will you put some water on to boil? V, go get some of those herbs I showed you earlier tonight!" He orders once more before looking straight at his patient face. "Good to see you awake Bam, we thought you were a goner for a while, but thankfully those winged freaks didn't know to use silver!" Rev cackles crazily, Bam just smirking at him in response. "Never knew you to be a healer Rev, and to be honest, right now you almost look sane!" Bam smirks and I have to chuckle at the pretend shock on Rev's face. "More than one person here would leave you surprised, you've been out for two days! Lots have happened!" Gee giggles before pointing at Dico, the wolf mentioned sitting cross legged against the wall with a bunch of herbs in front of him. Grinding it into a thick smelly paste. "Almost done with this Rev, just waiting for V and Rake to get back with the rest." The wolf speaks calmly before turning to Raab, the wolf carrying the now clean bandages, dripping with water. "Put them on the rack by the fire Raab, after that you can go out and scout for Andy and Novak." Dico orders calmly, Raab looking revealed once more as he struggles to not look towards our Alpha. "What the hell? Dico giving orders?" Bam gasps out in shock, confusion paining his face. "Like Gee said, a lot have happened these last two days!" Jimmy snickers softly from above Rev's shoulder. "You want to tell him Dunn?" He giggles before refocusing on keeping the torch high enough as Syn brings over the now boiling water and a clean rag. Rev getting to work as soon as it's placed beside him, wiping carefully around the wound. "Yeah, sure!" I giggle before wincing at the choked hiss leaving Bam as Rev cleans between the stitches. "Well, let's start with Shadows, Rev and Syn running out to find you. They only made it back with you with seconds to spare before the sun reached them, Rev was the one who took full control as no one else knew what to do. Ordering us all around and stitching you up after burning the edges of your wound to stop the bleeding. Shadows and Syn was the ones to keep you still while Rev burned you, just to make sure that you didn't move, while Novak was in charge of the torches. Dico took control of keeping the pack calm and collected, making sure we were all ok. And after a while, Jimmy told me what Novak did… He was the only one not to forget about Ville in all the chaos of saving you, he sent Andy out to look for him while assisting Rev, and he went out himself… He hasn't been back yet, neither have Andy! And Dico, well, he figured at least one of us wolves should know a thing or two about first aid. So Rev's teaching him all he knows…" I finish speaking as Rev nods towards the wound. "All clean, but you should rest for a few more days! The wound is deep, and even with your rapid healing, it'll take some time!" Rev speaks sternly, locking eyes with Bam who only nods. "So, what you're telling me is that our two most crazy brothers and the bottom feeder took control while everyone else freaked out… Huh, I guess we all misjudged them!" Bam giggles before ending with a squeal. "That's cold!" He barks as Dico slathers the wound with the green, smelly paste. "Oh hush! It's medicine!" Dico giggles wickedly before dodging a playful slap from Bam. "Rake, bring us the bandages! They should be dry by now!" Dico laughs while Rev giggles evilly from his side. "Maybe we should be the Alphas around here Dico? I think we're doing a good job!" Rev cackles crazily while Rake hands him the fabric. "Nah, too much work! And it's exhausting to act sane all the time!" Dico giggles as Bam stares at Rev. "Yeah, you're right about that! Let's bandage up our beloved Alpha and go wreck some havoc on the village again! Dunn! Make Bam sit up!" Rev speaks in a rush as he grabs the end of the fabric. Dico helping me haul Bam into a sitting position before Rev starts wrapping Bam up once more. The job being done quickly by the two crazy people. "All done! Let's go Rev!" Dico yells before shooting out the doorway, Rev only halting for a split second to give shadows a kiss before he's gone. "And there left the crazy people!" Jimmy giggles before throwing the rest of the torch on the fire. "Bam? You alright?" I ask the wolf slumped into my arms, not getting a response except his deep breathing. "He's asleep guys, someone help me lay him back down?" I ask quietly, eager hands helping me put the Alpha back down on the makeshift bed. "At least we know Bam will live now… But what about Ville? And where the hell is Andy and Novak?" Syn asks before sliding down against the wall across the room, V curled up in his lap. "Yeah, but I'm too tired to think about that at the moment… I think I'll try and sleep, been watching over this guy for two nights now!" I say as I rise stiffly from the floor, my legs and back aching after two nights in a sitting position. "Go, you've deserved it Dunn!" Syn smiles before turning his eyes back to V, my legs buckling under me as I make it to the corner where my best friend and Christ are already slumbering. My eyes closing as soon as I lay down next to them, and my mind going blank.

Andy and Novak:

"Did you find anything?" Novak panted as he switched back to human form, the wolf looking worn out from days searching the forests for any sign of the loved vampire. His sunken eyes searching Andy's face for any sign of good news. "No, I lost the trace! I'm sorry Novak!" The angel mutters quietly, disappointment written across his features. "Don't worry Andy! We'll find him! And if we can't, I'm sure Bam will! Let's go vest, we haven't searched that area yet, we might get lucky!"

Six days later… "At least we found out what direction they went! But across the sea? How are we supposed to deal with that?" Novak mutters as he stumbles along on shaky legs, the trees surrounding them working as support for them both. "I don't know, let's just focus on getting back to the others, I can barely see straight!" Andy sighs while staggering along, his once pristine, black wings hanging limp from days use, the feathers ruffled and looking more like crows wings after a fight. "Not that far from here, just between those trees…" The exhausted wolf barely whispers as he stumbles, only to be saved by Andy at the last minute. The two unlikely friends doing everything in their powers to keep each other upright. "We're there!" Andy gasps out as they stumble towards the cave, the two of them collapsing right in front of the hidden opening, exhaustion claiming them as soon as their eyes close…


	27. Chapter 27

The lyrics used in this chapter does not belong to me! Lyrics used in this chapter: HIM- Vampire heart and HIM- Behind the crimson door

Eight days later, Bam's pov:

'Bam! Bam? Where am I? it's so dark in here, so cold!' I'm in a dark cell, the smell of damp soil filling my nose as I try to concentrate, two glowing emerald orbs the only sign it's my Ville speaking to me. 'where are you Ville? They took you away from me! I'm so sorry I couldn't save you!' I speak softly, trying not to startle him, I know it's just a dream, but I still have hope that it's one of *those* dreams! 'I know Bammie, I know they hurt you! They told me you were dead! I knew they were lying! I can still feel your heartbeat! Please come find me!' 'We're trying Ville, I'm not allowed to move yet, the wound was so bad! Andy and Novak's out looking for you! We'll come for you! I promise! I promise I'll find you!' 'The angels are guarding the cell, the ones that attacked us! Please be careful Bammie!' Tears, I can smell his tears! They smell salty! Why? They should smell like blood, not salt!...

"Bam! Wake up!" Dunn's voice startles me, tearing me out of my dream. "What?" I bark out, pissed off beyond belief at the wolf. "Christ heard heartbeats, two of them, outside! The sun just set, so we're on our way to check it out, we just wanted you to know!" Dunn speaks calmly, his body language submissive as he looks at me apologetically. "That's all?" I mutter before standing up slowly, a hiss of pain escaping me as I walk towards the opening, my first trip to the outside in more than a week seems tempting at the moment, and I would have been happy about it. If it wasn't for the sight that met me… Two of our family members, in a heap of limbs on the ground. The light drizzle of rain already soaking them to the bone, leaving them both wet and cold, their skin bluish white like that of a vampire and lips nearly black. "Dunn! Shadows! Syn! Come here quickly! We need to get them inside!" I shout at the people I know are already on their way. The tree of them quickly pulling both Andy and Novak off the ground and carrying them inside, my own pain forgotten as I follow as fast as I can. "Get them out of the wet clothes! Lay them by the fire and rub their arms and legs!" Rev barks out as soon as he sees them, the two of them being placed on the ground and stripped of their wet clothes in seconds. "Syn, don't you have some spare clothes somewhere?" I ask as the vampire walks towards us with his arms filled with firewood. "Yeah, already sent V to fetch them! They're probably be a bit too big on them, but at least they're warm!" "Good! I'll help with the fire, I'm useless with everything else!" I smirk at him, grabbing a few logs of wood from his arms. "I thought we could build a few more fires in here, get the heat up a bit more. You make one in that corner, and I'll go over there!" Syn smirks before walking to the far corner of the cave, the sound of firewood being dropped to the floor sounding as I turn and walk towards the spot he pointed out. Two new fires quickly being lit, lighting up the dim cave even more and the heat soon rising. "How long have they been out there? Novak's freezing! I thought the wolf blood kept you guys warm no matter what!" Shadows asks while rubbing Novak's arm, his golden eyes filled with worry and confusion as he never stops working on getting some warmth back in the unconscious wolf. Everyone else doing the same, scattered between Novak and Andy. "My only guess is that he neglected to eat and sleep while being out there for more than a week, he must have exhausted himself while looking for Ville, and considering Andy's state, he did too…" I speak quietly, a sting of pain shooting through me as I mention my lost Omega, I need to be out there! I need to find him! My thoughts keep going back to the dream, my love locked up in a dark cell, I need to get him back! We need him! "I know what you're thinking Bam, but not yet! You need to heal up first!" Rev speaks calmly from Andy's side, his head down on his chest, most likely making sure his heartbeat's getting stronger. "I know Rev, but I need to save him! They're keeping him locked up in total darkness!" I mutter quietly, knowing well that they can all still hear me. "You had one of those dreams again, didn't you?" Dunn speaks calmly, his blue eyes searching my face. "Yeah, and you woke me up before I could ask him why his tears smelled like salt…" I growl in disappointment, Dunn suddenly frowning with guilt. "Don't worry about it Dunn, you couldn't know!" I smirk at the wolf, my bad mood have got nothing to do with him. "Salt, water, not tears!" Novak suddenly moans out, startling us all, his voice barely audible. "What do you mean Novak?" I ask quickly as the wolfs eyes fluttering open. "Not Ville's tears, the sea, they took him across the sea!" Novak chokes out while trying to sit up, eager and stern hands forcing him back down. "Stay down mutt, we need to get your blood flowing back into your limbs!" Shadows orders while putting a hand on Novak's shoulder, the wolf sinking back down without a fight. "How's Andy?" He asks softly, his tired eyes seeking the angel. "Same state as you, muttered something about an Ashley before falling back asleep." V informs us before walking towards the fire Syn lit earlier, a pot of something being placed on the glowing embers. "Ashley?" I ask before looking towards the angel, his skin starting to turn back to his normal white and his lips no longer blue. "He never mentioned anyone named Ashley earlier!" My curiosity evident to everyone around. "He never speaks about his past, so I'm not shocked!" Gee smirks at me, him and Frank working on the angel's wings, carefully aligning the feathers while Dico tries to dry them off with a soft piece of cloth. "Andy talks in his sleep, but I won't tell!" Dico giggles while never looking up from his task, the crazy wolf just smiling secretively down at the black feathers. "Well, I'll ask him when he wakes up! To curious not to!" I snicker before turning back to Novak, the wolf now being helped into the warm clothes V dug up from Syn's stash. The gray wool pants pooling around his ankles and the knitted sweater hanging off his skinny frame, almost making him look like a kid in his fathers' clothes. "You look better!" I comment as I sit down next to him, Novak smiling carefully in return. "I feel better too, nice to be warm again!" He giggles softly before being interrupted by his stomach, the loud growling letting us all know I was right. He did neglect his own health while looking for his Omega. "Here Novak, eat this!" Christ say as he suddenly appear in front of us, the tiny vampire reaching towards Novak with a big steaming bowl in his hands. "V and Rake made stew, it's deer meat and veggies, they boiled it with the bones, and he added some of the deer blood to make it thicker! It's made specially for you and Andy, to get your energy back up!" Christ smiles brightly as Novak takes the stew from him, earning a bright but timid smile in return from the wolf. "Eat up Novak! And don't smile like that! I forgave you years ago you know!" Christ giggles before walking back to Jimmy and Dunn, the two wolves helping Syn and V getting clothes on the still sleeping Andy. Their struggle with getting the angel dressed making us all laugh, even Novak who ended up choking on a mouthful of stew. "You two try getting this guy dressed! Not as simple as it seems!" Jimmy snaps while struggling with one of Andy's wings, the black beauties refusing to let the garment on. "No need to snap!" I chuckle before standing up carefully, the stitches still giving me trouble when moving. "Move over!" I order while pulling out a knife, the wolves and vampires stepping away quickly, looking at me wide eyed as I lay the sweater flat on the floor, quickly making two slits from about the middle of the shoulder and down. Syn just shaking his head in disbelief. "Try now!" I laugh, handing the garment back to the vampire. And what do you know, it worked! "And that's why you're the Alpha!" Jimmy laughs as they finally get the angel fully dressed, the wings now sticking out through the fabric without a problem, although the back hangs in tatters. "Just put a few stitches along the bottom, and it'll stay in place!" I snicker while smirking at Syn, the vampire giving me wicked smirk in return as V just giggles. "That's one way of doing it! Let's just hope he wakes up soon!" Syn speaks calmly, his eyes scanning the angel for any signs of life. "When we're talking about waking up, shouldn't you vampires settle down soon? It's almost daytime!" I ask while looking towards the now blocked entrance, Raab and Shadows just finishing it up with thick branches covered in leaves. "Yeah, I'm already struggling to stay awake, but we had to finish up with Andy first!" The tall vampire states before yawning, his jaw popping in the proses. "Go, sleep! You've all deserved a rest!" I order, pushing both him and V towards their chosen spot, the two of them looking grateful to be dismissed. "Bam, Andy's still a bit cold, same with Novak! He's still shivering, and he's sat by the fire! Could you all change into wolf form tonight and lend them some warmth?" Rev asks while walking over to me, Shadows close behind his mate as always. "Sure, that's actually a good idea! Wolf fur's work even better on the actual living being!" I laugh while motioning to the others to change, the whole pack quickly surrounding both Andy and Novak, curled up like big puppies. Even Christ joining the heap on the floor, snuggled tightly between jimmy and Dunn as always. "Ok people! Get some sleep!" I order softly before changing myself, swiftly finding my way towards my pack and curling up right next to Dico, the crazy wolf snuggled up against the angels' wings and barely noticing me joining them. Soft snoring soon the only sound to be heard along with the crackling of the fire.

Andy's pov:

Dreaming, I know I'm dreaming. It's so cold here! Why is it so cold? Where am I? Salt, I can smell salt, must be close to the sea somewhere! Another door, I've gone through so many already, there must be a way out of here! What's that? A light? I should probably follow it! Follow the light Andy, light means life! Ugh! That smell! Wet dirt and mold mixed with seawater! There! That's the door with the light! Please be open! Let me out of here! Oh no! It's locked! Is that a window? It's so tiny I can barely see anything! The light… Need to see the light! That's… Oh no! Ashley? Ashley, is that you? Can you hear me Ashy? Ash! I'm here! What did they do to you? Why? I'll come get you Ashley! I promise! I'll find you! I need to get out of here, I need to get back to the others! I need to get back to the real world so I can tell them about this! We need to find them! If they put my Ashes here, Ville got to be close! I need to tell Bam! Bam! I need to wake up! Bam!

Bam's pov:

Andy screaming and trashing his wings have us all jumping to our feet, poor Dico getting thrown across the room before he even gets the chance to jump out of the way, the wolf landing on the floor with a crash that would have been funny if not for the panicking angel. "Andy! Andy, calm down!" I speak softly while shaking him gently, his eyes wild with fright as we all try to keep him still. "Ash! They got my Ashley! They told me he was dead! But they locked him up!" Andy cries as I pull him up, letting him cry and hopefully calm down a bit. The black wings shaking along with the rest of his slim frame as violent sobs wreck through him. "Andy, who's Ashley?" I ask carefully, trying to catch his eyes as Novak walks towards us carefully, the silver eyed wolf carefully grabbing Andy's hand as he sits down next to him. "You can tell him Andy, he won't judge, you know Bam!" Novak states calmly while locking eyes with the angel, a few seconds feeling like an eternity ending with a small nod from Andy. "Let's wait for the coven to wake up, I don't like talking about it, so I'll rather just tell it once." Andy barely whispers as Novak gives his hand a squeeze and I gently wipe away the tear stains from his face, the angel almost looking like he's going to break down again as his head drops to his chest. "No problem Andy, you two have a lot of stuff to tell us anyway, we didn't want to question Novak without you!" I smile gently before giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and standing up, my instinct telling me to check on the others after the turmoil, and the first on my list being Dico. The crazy mutt sitting against the wall, whimpering, as I walk towards him. "You hurt Dico?" "No, just shaken and bruised, going to heel up in no time!" Dico explains while clutching his side, his face twisting in pain as I pull the fabric away, a big bruise forming from where he landed badly. "More than just a bit bruised Dico, we'll let Rev have a look at it when he wakes up, wont we?" I speak sternly like you would to a pup, the crazy mutt huffing at my words. "It's just a bruise Bam, I don't need to waste Rev's time with it!" "If Bam wants me to take a look, I will! Now, lie down baby-brother! Let us see it!" Rev cackles crazily after appearing behind me, Shadows beside him only smirking as Dico pouts in disapproval. "Do as Rev say, or I won't let you join him on the hunts anymore!" I say as sternly as I can before winking at Shadows, the vampire understanding the emptiness of the threat, but the two crazy goofballs on the floor look horrified at the moment. And what do you know! Dico willingly let Rev pull his shirt off so he can treat him! I need to remember that threat, it actually works! "Nice one Bam! I'm going to use that the next time they're acting up!" Shadows laughs quietly as we both make our way back towards the fire, the others already gathered around Andy and Novak, eagerly waiting to hear what happened. "Guys, give them some space!" Frank snaps at the wolves surrounding the two as him and Gee tries to wind their way between them with bowls filled with steaming hot stew. The pair almost tripping over every few steps because of the eager wolves. A yelp of pain sounding as Frank stumbles over Raab's legs, spilling some of the hot food down his arm ending with an angry hiss and a whip-like sound as Gee gets pissed. "Frank said move! Now move!" The incubus growls angrily while letting his forked tail slap the guys into place, his eyes glowing bright red before turning back to hazel as he looks towards his mate. "Frank, go see Rev!" I order as I grab the bowl from his hands and points towards the vampire who just finished up with Dico, Shadows grabbing the one from Gee, sending him with his mate. "I know you all want to know what they're going to say, but when a member of the coven asks you to move, you move!" I growl in irritation, the pack looking guiltily at the floor while the coven just stares with blank faces, the vampires not really caring that much about the way of the wolves. "Sorry Bam!" Raab mutters carefully, his eyes cast towards the floor. "It's not me who needs the apology, it's Frank who got burned!" I scold them all as I turn on my heel, following Shadows towards the wolf and the angel stil hunched over next to the fire. "Here, eat up! Both of you!" Shadows says with one of his dimpled smiles, flashing his fangs like always. "Thanks!" Andy speaks up with a small smile before digging in, both of their bowl empty in mere minutes. "So, I'm all patched up thanks to Rev! And we're all gathered Bam!" Frank informs me as Gee pulls him down on the floor, kissing his burned and bandaged hand carefully before sending Raab a death glare, the mutt covering away and crawling behind Rakes back, making me chuckle. "I'm really sorry Frankie!" Raab whimpers, his eyes resembling a kicked puppy as he looks at Frank. "It's ok, but next time we tell you guys to move, you move! Ok?" The Aasgaardian giggles while cuddling up to Gee, the incubus putting his arms around his mate protectively. "Now, what did you two discover?" I ask before sitting down next to Jimmy and Dunn, my betas moving over slightly before turning their attention towards Novak and Andy. "Not much, and what we did find out, you wont like!" Novak mutters sadly. "We searched for days! Novak on the ground and me in the skies! We couldn't find any trace of Ville anywhere close to where you were attacked, but Novak picked up a scent that we chose to follow…" Andy continues, his eyes clearly telling Novak to continue the story. "I lost the scent more than once, but we somehow picked it up again, it led us to the shore. They took him across the sea Bam, where we couldn't follow!" Novak trails off, silver tears escaping his eyes from pure disappointment and frustration as I grab his hand. "You did good Novak, and we will find Ville! I'll never stop searching for him until he's back home where he belongs, with us all!" I smirk at the wolf, his silver eyes filling with hope once again. "I know I messed up in the beginning Bam, but Ville and the guys became my family. I never felt I belonged anywhere until Ville and Christ beat the crap out of me, and still decided to let me stay! I'll help you find him, no matter how long it takes!" Novak smirks between his tears before getting tackled by the smaller ones. Christ, Gee, Frank and V all enveloping him in a tight hug, leaving the wolf startled and laughing. "Now Andy, your turn! Who's Ashley?" I ask as I turn my attention back towards the angel. His shoulders sloping and eyes turning sad as I mention the name. I can see him pulling a deep breath, trying to control himself as he looks around the room. His bright blue eyes clouding over for a minute before he finally speaks. "There was five of us amongst the angels, five rebels that didn't fit in. No one liked us because of who we were, we wanted freedom, not to follow their rules like mindless slaves. They called me the Prophet because I spoke about freedom to be ourselves, of a world with a will of it's own, a will to choose what we wanted to do with our lives. I was a firm believer in the prophesy of fire and ice, and so was my friends. Ashley, he went by the name Deviant. He was my lover, my everything, my reason to live and my right-hand man in the fight against the mindless drones. The others, my best friends and fellow soldiers… Jake the Mourner, Jinxx the mystic and CC the Destroyer. We were wreaking havoc amongst the angels, sowing seeds of doubt against the so called almighty god that none of us have ever seen. No angel have ever met him, spoken to him or seen him, he's just as unrealistic to us as to you humans. So why would we follow his so called rules? But the holier than thou pricks on top put an end to us. They took us down while we were sleeping, we tried to escape, but we failed. They locked us up in one of their towers, split us up to keep us from planning against them. I was locked up for centuries and they tortured me every day! They told me graphic tales about what they did to my friends, to my lover. And one day, they told me Ash had been killed, that they left him bleeding out on the floor after he fought back. That the others were already dead and gone and Ash was the last one! And I believed them, an angel can't lie! We're not able to! So, I believed them, my heart broke and I chose to fall. That was the only way out of that place, the only way they couldn't contain me anymore. I ended up down here, on earth, walking amongst humans. Trying to survive and live with the guilt of not being able to save my friends. I never interacted with anyone until I ended up in Ville's village, I found Harms and he somehow gave me hope to keep going. Then I found you all again and you decided to take me in, even though I'm not like you. And now, after they took Ville… I'm sorry about you getting hurt Dico, really! But you need to know Bam, Ashley is still alive! I had one of those dreams! It was dark, pitch black and I couldn't see a thing, there was cells lining the hallway. The smell of damp soil and mold mixed with seawater. I have a feeling that if we find this place, we won't only find Ville, we'll find Ashley too!" Andy finishes softly, his eyes pleading as he looks at me. I'm in shock, his story's hard to take in that quickly. But I know he's not making it up, and if he believes we'll find them both, I'm in for it! "I had a similar dream the other night, about Ville in a dark cell. Same smells as you described Andy! I think you're right! If that's where they have my Ville, I'm sure they have your Ashley and most likely your friends too!" I state eagerly, every member of our crazy family nodding in approval. "So, across the sea then?" Syn smirks at us with a raised brow, V in his lap grinning wickedly towards us. "First the Alpha council, then we cross the sea!" I chuckle towards them, my blue eyes glowing as I think about the new adventure. The sparkle infectious as all eyes start glowing back at me, blue, grey, red, all of them! "Let's leave as soon as the sun sets tomorrow! But no exhausting yourselves!" Rev cackles crazily while smiling widely, his laughter sounding through the whole room, making us all crack up along with him. "No problem Rev, we'll take it slow!" I chuckle at the lanky vampire. "Now, you vampires go hunt while we clean the place up and pack up our stuff! We got no time to waste tomorrow!" I smirk while standing up slowly, my eyes darting around the cave before I start barking orders to the eager wolves. "You two, you just relax!" I order as Novak and Andy starts scrambling to their feet. "I'll have Rake fix you some more food, you need your energy for tomorrow!" I wink at them before walking away, giving new orders as I go.

Ville's pov:

I wish I had a way to tell the time, but for some reason my biological clock doesn't even work here. I don't go stiff as I sleep, and I don't even get the tingling sensation of the sun rising. All I can do is to keep count on when I decide to slumber, hoping that I keep to a close to normal rhythm. But when you don't feel the need to sleep, it's not that easy. The darkness is starting to brighten up a bit too, but most likely because I'm getting used to it. My eyes adjust quickly thanks to the vampire blood running through my veins, but not as quick as I would want it to! At least now I can make out the shapes around the room! Not that much to look at either… Four blank walls that looks like they were carved out of the soil, a small hatch in the middle of the roof and a smooth dirt floor. Syn would have cried if he saw it I giggle to myself as I think about the fashion loving vampire. I've stopped crying by now as well, no use in wasting energy on tears, I need it to plan my escape! I know Bam will come for me, I know it, so I have to stay strong until that happens! Fingers crossed it will happen soon rather than later! But for now, I'll focus on torturing the angels! The white one really hates my singing! Always complaining about a headache or his ears hurting, it's fun! The dark one, Lauri I think he's called, doesn't complain that much. He mostly stays quiet, but sometimes I can hear them whispering outside my cell, not loud enough to make out anything useful, but at least I know they're there! Ugh! I'm getting bored again! Oh, hell! Another song it is! I giggle to myself once more before letting the words come to me.

You can't escape the wrath of my heart

Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)

All faith is lost for hell regained

And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)

Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed

And lead you along this path in the dark

Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth

Hold me

Like you held on to life

When all fears came alive and entombed me

Love me

Like you love the sun

Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

A loud groan coming from outside making me smirk as I up the volume, the lyrics most likely hated by the one called Jonne, the holier than thou soldier most likely plugging his ears in annoyance. I smirk to myself as I just keep singing, the words gliding effortlessly off my lips…

I'll be the thorns on every rose

You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)

I am the nightmare waking you up

From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)

Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close

Paint you my soul, scarred and alone

Waiting for your kiss to take me back home

Hold me

Like you held on to life

When all fears came alive and entombed me

Love me

Like you love the sun

Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me

Like you held on to life

When all fears came alive and entombed me

Love me

Like you love the sun

Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

Hold me (Like you held on to life)

Like you held on to life

(When all fears came alive and entombed me)

My vampire heart

Love me (Like you love the sun)

Like you love the sun

(Scorching the blood in my)

My vampire heart

"Does that demon ever stay quiet?" What I've learned to be Jonne's voice screeches out in anger. "Oh hush, It's better than screaming and sobbing!" Lauri speaks softly, his voice barely reaching me through the walls. "But it's so sinful! The words are evil!" Jonne whines once more, his temper gone already. Maybe I should sing another one I chuckle as they both quiet down again, or maybe not. I can hear their footsteps retreating. No use in singing only to myself! What was that? I think I heard something! "Hello?" I ask towards the total darkness in the room. "Anyone there?" I try once more, feeling stupid for most likely talking to myself. "Please don't stop singing?" A soft voice barely whispers back, startling me a bit as I scan the room for the source. "Who's there?" I ask as I strain my hearing to pick up the weak sound of another being. "I'm Ashley, the Deviant. Please don't stop singing?" The voice answers back, almost begging. "I've been here for so long, so have my friends! You're the first new one in ages! Our Prophet used to sing to us to give us hope! Please don't stop singing?" "I won't, but I sing to piss them off! The white one doesn't like it at all!" I answer back, smiling as I know I'm not as alone as I thought. "Jonne doesn't like anyone thinking differently!" Ashley answers softly with a light chuckle. "Please, just one more song? It's the first time CC have slept in years!" "CC? There's more creatures down here?" "There's lots of us trapped here, yes! My friends are in the next three cells after mine, and every other cell is occupied as well…" Ashley trails off as I just stare into the darkness, if the whole place is filled with creatures, we need to get them all out of here! Not just me! I need to let Bam know! He has got to know about the others! My thoughts being broken as Ashley speaks once more, the pleading tone back in his voice… "Please, whoever you are, sing one more song?" "My name is Ville, and if it can bring some relief to you all, I'll sing…" I state calmly before sitting back down against the wall, pulling my knees towards my chest before breathing in deeply. New words of hope and love leaving me without me even thinking about it…

Covered the carcass of time with flowers

To send the scent of blame to the grave

Set the darkest thoughts on fire

And watched the ashes climb to Heaven's gates

We hide behind the crimson door

While the summer is killed by the fall

Alive behind the crimson door

While the winter sings: "Your love will be the death of me" (Death of me)

"Your love will be the death of me"

Death served wine for lovers

Brought from the world where devils reign

And intoxicated angels with sorrow

They witnessed in the eyes of their slaves

We hide behind the crimson door

While the summer is killed by the fall

Alive behind the crimson door

While the winter sings: "Your love will be the death of me" (Death of me)

"Your love will be the death of me"

We hide behind the crimson door

While the summer is killed by the fall

Alive behind the crimson door while the winter sings: "Your love will be the death of me" (Death of me)

"Your love will be the death of me"

We hide behind the crimson door

While the summer is killed by the fall

Alive behind the crimson door while the winter sings: "Your love will be the death of me" (Death of me)

"Your love will be the death of me"

We hide behind the crimson door

We hide behind the crimson door

We hide behind the crimson door

We hide behind the crimson door

A soft 'Thank you!' being heard as soon as the last word leaves my lips, making me smile as I lay down against the wall, curled up in a fetal position before falling into a slumber…


	28. Chapter 28

(Note! The lyrics used in this chapter belongs to the band HIM! I just changed the Girl part to Boy to fit the story! Lyrics used: In joy and sorrow by HIM and Beyond redemption by HIM)

Bam's pov:

We're closing in on the border of my parents' territory, the surroundings looking more familiar by the second as we race towards our goal for the night. Shadows gave me the heads up about the sun coming up in merely hours about five minutes ago, making us all pick up the speed as we all want to get the introductions and confusion out of the way before sunrise. But I guess we're going to start early, considering the tan wolf waiting for us at the top of the hill. "Bam, who's that?" V asks before slowing down beside me. *Not someone you guys need to fear, that's my older brother!* I send out to them all as we come to a halt right in front of the 'stranger', my pack and I quickly changing back to human form as the vampires stays behind us, aware of any possible threat. "You just going to stand there and look dangerous Jess? Or are you going to welcome me back?" I laugh as the wolfs eyes grow large, my older brother quickly changing back to human. "Bam? Is that really you? We all thought you were dead!" Jess barks laughing before hugging me tightly, the burly looking wolf almost choking me in the process. "Jess, your brother need air!" Dunn chuckles as I'm close to turning blue, the beta grabbing a hold of Jess, pulling him away. "Fuck! Dunn? You're all back? You figured you all would come back to the pack, didn't you? I knew you would regret it!" Jess smirks wickedly. "We're not rejoining the pack Jess, but we need help! We need to talk to the Alpha council!" "Huh, why? They hate you!" Jess giggles before seeing everyone turning serious. "I'll tell you later, my brothers need shelter before the sun comes up! Let's go see Ape and Phil, then I'll tell you all what's up!" I state calmly, motioning for everyone to start moving again. My childhood home coming into sight as soon as we scale the hill. "Bam, you sure about this?" Gee asks quietly from the back of the pack, his hand tightly joined with Franks. "You know what I told you, the worst thing that will happen is my mother trying to fatten you all up! Don't worry, you'll be fine!" I chuckle as we reach the door, a spark of evil running through me as I make my usual entrance alongside my pack. In other words, kicking the door of its hinges with a loud bang before we all run crazy through the house. "Ape! I'm home! And I brought friends!" I laugh loudly as my startled mother enters the room, clutching her chest in shock before breaking out in a big smile. "Brandon! You're home! I'm so happy to see you alive!" Ape shrieks before trying to kill me with a hug. "Ape! Air!" I choke out before giggling as my father enter the room, I'm sure that man grows bigger for every time I see him! "You know Phil, if you keep eating like you do, you're going to resemble a mountain some day!" "Nice to see you too son!" Phil chuckles before looking towards the rest of the people in the room. "I see you brought your whole pack, but who are those guys?" Phil speaks calmly, shooting the vampires a friendly smile before sitting down in his comfy chair. The material groaning in protest at his weight and making Syn wince at the sound. "Don't even think about the poor chair Syn, touch it and he'll probably bite your hand off!" I laugh, knowing all to well the thoughts running through the vampires' head, a trademark smirk the only reply as I turn back to my father. My mother already running around busying herself in finding chairs and pillows enough for everyone to get comfy. "Guys, just go with it, she wont rest until you're all seated somewhere and eating something!" Jimmy snickers while watching Christ being shooed towards a soft looking chair. The whole clan soon seated around the room, looking confused at Ape's mothering. "Now son, talk!" My father orders with a smile as Ape sits down beside him. "You already know what they are, for the most part!" I smirk while pointing towards each member of the coven, mentioning their names as I go. "There's just one problem, my Omega, my mate! He was kidnapped by a pair of angels, it has something to do with an old prophesy, and we need to get him back! But we need to talk to the Alpha council first and figure out what they know!" My brother starting to laugh by my fathers side grabbing my attention. "There's no such thing as angels! They're just made up by humans!" Jess laughs while looking at me. my temper rising at my brothers words, making me turn to Andy. "Andy, you feel like stretching for a while?" I smirk evilly at the angel, his whole face turning mischievous and eyes sparkling at the thought. "I recommend you all close your eyes!" Andy giggles, giving everyone the chance to follow the advice before revealing his black wings with a huge flash of light. The whole room turning white for a split second. "Safe again!" Andy grins as we all burst out laughing at the tree wolves in front of us. My father looking like his normal calm self, nothing shocks that man, and my mother beaming with joy. But jess? "Hey, earth to Jess! Close your mouth and remember to blink!" I bark out laughing at my gaping brother, his eyes bulging out of his head. "That… That's… That's an a…" "That's Andy!" Dico cackles crazily alongside Rev, the two bursting out laughing once more as Andy starts tickling them with the black feathers. "so, wolves, vampires and an angel… You sure made yourself a fine pack!" My mother smiles proudly. "Not just vampires and Andy!" Shadows chuckles, flashing my mother one of those heart melting, dimpled grins of his. "What do you mean?" Jess asks carefully, his face almost back to its regular color instead of ashy grey. "Gee, want to show them your little trick?" I chuckle as the incubus start giggling in Franks lap, his forked tongue lapping out, running down Franks neck teasingly as his pointed tail wraps around them both. "As you can see, not just vampires! Gee's an incubus demon with vampire blood, Frank, his mate… Well, that's another story!" I giggle as my mother laughs with pure joy, clapping her hands eagerly. "Then, who are you Frank?" "Frank the trickster, son of Loki, grandson of Odin!" Frank giggles, his hazel eyes shining with mischief at her shocked face and my brothers' wide eyes. "You got a prince among you?" My father chuckles. "Yeah, but he's also a runaway!" Christ pipes up from Dunn's lap, making both him and Jimmy laugh. "Don't forget about V Bam!" Christ giggles while pointing towards the green eyed vampire. "No worries Christ! I haven't!" I wink at him. "V is part fallen, his kind were once angels, but were cast out of heaven because they were too different from the rest. Andy can tell you more about that, if you want to learn more! And my Omega, my mate who was taken… He's a pureblood …" I end in barely a whisper, the pain of not having my Ville here crushing my heart by the mere thought. "You say your Omega, but you also use the word mate, tell us about him?" My mother asks softly. "My Ville, my Omega and my mate… Ville is the leader of the Vampire Coven, a pureblooded fallen turned vampire. My soulmate!" I choke back a sob, my tears starting to run against my will, making my family stare in bewilderment and disgust. An Alpha should not break down, an Alpha should not cry, that's the way of the wolf and I feel like I'm letting my pack down by being weak. "Bam, it's ok to cry! We all know you're hurting!" Novak speaks up, glaring at my brother and father. My pack and our vampire brothers all rising to their feet and surrounding me, challenging everyone that dare judge me. "An Alpha should not show weakness!" My brother states casually, his eyes leering at me. "If this is weakness, then you don't know what love is!" Rev hisses at him while Dico growls threateningly in agreement. The vampires all flashing their fangs, red eyes glowing towards the ones they consider a threat. "If they consider you a threat to one of their brothers, specially Bam, they will tear you apart limb from limb, and I have firsthand knowledge on the matter, so I advise that you three back down!" Novak states calmly while squeezing my shoulder. A light chuckle sounding from Dunn and Jimmy as Christ just smiles his innocent but evil little smirk. "Just breath Bam, I'll tell them about Ville!" Novak smiles down at me, his whole being radiating with determination. "Now, sit!" Syn growls dangerously, earning a quick nod from my mother who pushes her oldest son and husband back down in their chairs, the two males both looking sheepish from being ordered around. "Now, let me tell you about Ville the way I got to know him!" Novak launches into the story while still keeping a firm and protective grasp on my shoulder, his voice never even faltering. "Ville is the sweetest, kindest and most compassionate being we have ever met! He's born to lead, to take control and guide everyone willing and able to follow him. He's also one of the strongest creatures we have ever come across, if he loves you or cares for you, he will treat you like an equal, protect you no matter the cost. If you do anything to hurt the ones he loves, he will chill you to the core and most likely freeze you to death with his mere presence, unless he tears you apart first. He is a pureblooded fallen as Bam already told you, an orphan as both his parents were murdered. He grew up amongst humans and were found by Lord Harms, a vampire lord with a love for lost souls. His way of thinking was passed along to all of his children, all of them are here today. Harms, he gave his own life in sacrifice to keep his coven safe, giving them a chance to escape while the hunters burned him to death! Ville was left without his chosen father and took on the responsibility to keep his brothers safe, he took them north, all on instinct because of an old tale! He kept them safe, sheltered and alive! He never took the time to grieve his loss, he never let himself feel the hurt or pain, he never had a doubt about his task! He would have done what Harms did without the blink of an eye, sacrifice himself to keep us safe! Even the wolves! All of us! He's the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth, and most likely the most deadly! He might be Bam's Omega, but we also consider Ville our Alpha! They are one, bound by soul and blood! And if you can't understand why him not being here will hurt our Alpha, your son, then you are all dead inside! We all hurt from loosing Ville; we all have the urge to find him, to kill those who took him! Because without him, we're missing a vital piece of our tribe, and considering the prophesy, Fire and Ice need to stay together!" Novak finishes, breathing deeply to calm himself down. The three victims of his harsh scolding looking lost for words, my brother even looking like a submissive pup where he's sitting. I can't help but smile at the silver eyed wolf as he helps me off the floor, his first encounter with Ville almost lead to his death, and still he's willing to go up against an Alpha to show his love and support. The mutt still baffles me sometimes. "Let them stew for a while Bam, they got a lot to think about at the moment!" Novak whispers before motioning to the smaller vampires, their eyes starting to droop. "Come on guys, we'll show you where we can sleep!" I smirk at them before picking up a half asleep Gee, Novak doing the same for Frank before we make our way downstairs, the house only working as a front for the cave system built deep under ground. The vampires looking around with tired but baffled eyes as we keep going down, until we reach our goal, a corridor of bedrooms coming into view. "You guys go ahead and choose your rooms. Ours are one floor up, but we thought you would feel safer down here!" I smirk at Shadows and Syn before opening one of the doors, careful not to wake up the now sleeping Gee. Novak following close behind me as we place them both on the huge, soft featherbed. "Gee's starting to go stiff, help me straighten him?" I ask quietly as soon as Novak got Frank safely under the covers, the wolf nodding and grabbing one of Gee's legs, pulling it straight carefully as I work on his arms. The vampire soon laying flat on his back, just in time for the full 'death freeze' as Dico calls it sets inn. "Now, let's go get some sleep, you look tired Bam!" Novak states calmly before leading me outside, Andy meeting us in the corridor. "There's no room down here for me… Where can I go?" He asks quietly. "There's not enough rooms upstairs either, mind sharing with us?" I ask carefully. "I've spent eight days looking for your lover alongside this mutt!" Andy laughs heartedly. "I don't mind at all!" "Well then! Problem solved! Let's go!" I snicker while we make our way upstairs, the three of us collapsing on top of the covers as soon as we set eyes on the bed.

Ville's pov:

(Another dream)

"Bam! Please come save me. Come save us? We need to get out of here! There are so many of us trapped here, I can feel their souls crying out for help!" "I'll come for you, all of you! I'm with my old pack! We're going to talk to the Alpha council as soon as the sun sets!" "Just try to hurry? I've lost track of time, it's always dark down here! Dark and cold!" "You said there was more prisoners?" "Yes! Ash tells me we're at least ten creatures locked up down here!" "Ash? As in Ashley? The Deviant?" "How did you know that?" "Andy told me about him! They used to be lovers! The Prophet and the Deviant! They told Andy that Ashley and his friends were dead! That's why he chose to fall!" "Ash is in the cell right next to mine! Tell Andy he's still alive, but we're both trapped! The angels keep guard over the cells, we can barely move without them noticing!" "Don't think about the guards Ville, we can handle them! We just need to find you first! Novak and Andy said they lost your track by the sea, that they took you across it!" "I don't know Bammie, I have no idea where we are!" I'll find you Ville! No matter how long it takes, I'll find you! I love you! Remember that I love you, always!" "I love you too Bammie!" "Just hang on for us Ville, stay strong!" "I promise love! I'll wait for you! Just remember to tell Andy! Tell Andy that Ashley's here!" "I will Ville! I promise! Just stay strong! We're coming!"…

"Ville, you're talking in your sleep!" The soft spoken voice of Ash sounds through my dreams, breaking my contact with Bam. "Sorry Ash, didn't mean to!" I chuckle lightly, my thoughts going back to Bam. "Ash, do you ever dream?" I ask quietly, not wanting anyone to hear. "No, this place is supposed to be dream proof. Why do you ask?" "I dream, and I have a connection with my mate, we've had it from before we even met. None of us know how or why, but it allows us to talk, until someone or something wakes us. My Bammie want's you to know that Andy's still alive, and they're both looking for us." I trail of quietly, a shocked gasp sounding through the door. "My Andy's dead, they killed him! They told me!" Ashley sobs, I can smell his tears, I guess my censes must be growing stronger. "Your Prophet is still alive Deviant! Now stop your crying before the angels hear you!" I order sternly, the sobs coming to an abrupt halt. "I never told you those names!" "No, my Bammie did!" I chuckle softly as I stare blankly into the darkness, my thoughts going back to my blue eyed wolf. I miss him, I miss him so much it breaks my heart! Why did they have to tear us apart? We never did anything wrong! We never hurt anyone that didn't deserve it! And still they split us up, put me in here, locked me up in this dark, damp and smelly cell! By all that goes bump in the night, I swear I'll tear those angels apart! Locking us up like animals without any reason at all! What's that smell? Smells like acid? Fear? Must be fear! "Ash! What's wrong?" I ask quietly, the smell growing stronger, almost burning my nose. "Nothing's wrong with me, but I think they've caught another one!" As if on que, a heartbreaking scream pierces my ears, the voices of our guards talking rapidly amongst themselves. "Can you hear what they're saying?" Ash whispers before going deathly quiet. "I don't know, let me try!" 'Why do we always have to babysit the demons?' I can hear Jonne asking, his tone of voice being the normal annoyed one I know all too well. 'Because we're the only ones not suffering in the dark!' The soft spoken Lauri states as calm as ever. 'Now, help me get this beast into his cell! I can't believe they brought in a Taurus! He's nothing but an animal!' 'Animal or not, they were worshipping him as a god, that's enough reason for me!' Jonne spews out in discontent, a loud slam sounding as if a door is closed too hard. 'But I still can't understand why! None of these prisoners have done any wrong against the Lord!' You're growing soft Lauri! Them having followers is threat enough! No one but the almighty shall be looked upon with adoration!' 'I never said that they should! I just said that none of them have done anything bad enough to deserve this!' Lauri speaks up calmly, a harsh slap echoing through the walls. 'We are not the judges in this matter! We are his noble servants! You might do a better job in remembering that!' Hmmm, I guess there's some brains left in at least one of them I think to myself before smiling wickedly, a plan forming in my mind, if I can just reach through to him! Show him that a life in following others without knowing why is not worth it! Thoughts, seeds of doubt! That's what I'm going to do, sow seeds of doubt in the dark angels' mind! Let's start while they're still here, he never complained about my singing, so at least that should mean something! "Ash! I have a plan, I'll tell you about it later!" I whisper before launching straight into a song, my mind racing to put words to the melody I'm already humming.

_Oh *boy we are the same_

_We are young and lost and so afraid_

_There's no cure for the pain_

_No shelter from the rain_

_All our prayers seem to fail_

_In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms_

_In world so hollow_

_It is breaking my heart_

_In joy and sorrow my home's in your amrs_

_In world so hollow_

_It is breaking my heart_

"_By the love of God! Does that vampire ever stay quiet?" Jonne almost screams. The angel most likely fuming with anger, and to be honest, I can smell it! Like sulfur! The stench almost making me gag! "Let him sing and stop complaining! At least the prisoners are calm!" Lauri chuckles, something in his voice catching my attention but I'm not able to figure out what…_

_Oh *boy we are the same_

_We are strong and blessed and so brave_

_With souls to be saved_

_And faith regained_

_All our tears wipe away_

_In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms_

_In world so hollow_

_It is breaking my heart_

_In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms_

_In world so hollow_

_It is breaking my heart_

_In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms_

_In world so hollow_

_It is breaking my heart_

_In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms_

_In world so hollow_

_It is breaking my heart_

_And my home's in your arms_

_And it is breaking my heart_

_My home's in your arms_

_And it is breaking my heart_

I trail off, the angry footsteps belonging to Jonne disappearing into the distance, I guess Lauri stayed behind to keep watch… Interesting! "I know you're still there!" I shout out into the darkness surrounding me, choking back my giggles as I can hear his breath hitching. "You're not like them, you're like us! Why are you keeping us here?" I state calmly, knowing that the dark angel is listening, even though I'm met with silence. "You know, we never hurt anyone, we were just living our lives, being happy and free! Do you feel free? Do you rule your own destiny? I pity you angels, not able to live without his judging hand… Have you ever felt love?" I trail off, not even waiting or hoping for a response before I start singing once more. His silence working as inspiration.

I see your scars

I know where they're from

So sensually carved and bleeding

Until you're dead and gone

I've seen it all before

Beauty and splendor torn

It's when heaven turns to black

And hell to white

Right so wrong and wrong so right

Feel it turning your heart into stone

Feel it piercing your courageous soul

You're beyond now- redemption

And no one's going to catch you when you fall

I see you crawl

You can barely walk

And arms wide open

You keep on begging for more

I've been there before

Knocking on the same door

It's when hate turns to love

And love to hate

Faith to doubt and doubt to faith

Feel it turning your heart into stone

Feel it piercing your courageous soul

You're beyond now- redemption

And no one's going to catch you when you fall…

A quiet, almost inaudible sob sounding before the sound of running footsteps take over. I think my plan must be working! "Ash! You there?" I ask, my eyes once more glaring into the darkness, forcing them to adjust. "Yeah, I'm still awake! Never really could fall asleep in here!" Ash answers with a sarcastic laugh. "I figured out a plan, I just hope It'll work in our favor! Lauri, the dark one! He's the weak link! If we can win him over, we might have a chance in escaping! You already know that Jonne hates my guts, my *evil* singing does not please him! But for some reason, I think Lauri really listens!" I giggle wickedly as Ashley turns quiet for a while, most likely thinking about it all. "So, what can we do to help?" The Deviant angel asks suddenly, his voice eager. "I don't know about you angels, but can you smell moods?" I ask, my curiosity almost running wild. "We can't smell it, but we all feel it! It's like drowning, you can't breathe!" "Good! Then I have one task for all of you in here! Have the others pass the message along! Every time Jonne leaves and Lauri stays behind, embrace your sorrow! Feel it, cry! Fall into the pit of despair and wallow in the pain! I'll sing my heart out and do the same! Let's turn this dark angel black! Make him fall willingly, because he already wants it!" I speak calmly, making sure he gets every word. "I'll pass it along! Trust me! This is the first time in centuries we have some kind of hope!" Ashley giggles, I can almost see the bright smirk on his face and the sparkle in his eyes! "Ash, I'll try and get some sleep! You should too!" I say as I try to get comfortable on the floor, my back against the wall, my mind working hard to convince itself it's Bam. A single tear escaping my eye as I press them closed tightly, letting my mind drift into dreams of what I long for, dreams of what was and what will hopefully be once more.

Bam's pov:

Emerald eyes keep glowing at me, I can feel his body shaking as I hug him tightly, trying to let my warmth envelope him even though I know it's a dream. 'Bammie, I miss you!' Ville speaks softly while wrapping his arms around me, his lips caressing my throat, barely touching me. 'I miss you too Ville, we all do!' I whisper back, letting my fingers caress his face, his features barely visible in the dark as I lean down to kiss his lips. A soft moan leaving him before he opens his mouth, the invitation to deepen the kiss not something I pass up as I let my tongue glide slowly against his. A growl of pent up desire vibrating through my chest as I taste him, the sweet taste of Ville. "Make love to me Bammie, I need you!" He sobs out as I kiss a trail down his soft neck, the skin still soft as silk, but colder than usual. A hiss leaving him as I bite down carefully, letting my canines pierce his skin and marking him once more. His hands tracing soft patterns down my back before slowly pulling away the fabric of my shirt. His own being pulled off in one swift movement before I latch onto his chest, licking and nibbling my way down, taking extra care in biting down carefully on one of his nipples while rubbing the other one between my fingers. Soft moans sounding like music to my ears leaving him as I torture him, taking pleasure in his sweet sounds. The choked moans leaving his lips almost enough to make me cum. "Bammie, stop teasing! I need you!" He sobs out as I leave a wet trail down his flat stomach, the muscles quivering under my mouth as I trace the pattern of his tattoo with my tongue. "I got you Ville, relax!" I smirk against the soft skin as I slowly pull his pants down, his member revealed to my eyes, already leaking with precum. My tongue lapping out on instinct, cleaning away the drop sliding down his length before I engulf his whole length, swallowing around him and earning a scream of pleasure in return. "Bam! Need you now! I want you inside me when I cum!" He chokes out, his voice strained and hips arching of the floor as I let my tongue play with the vain running along his length before letting him go with a loud pop. "No prep Bammie! Just take me!" He growls as I let my fingers trace his tight opening, slipping one digit inside, his puckered entrance spasming around my finger. "You sure Ville?" I ask quietly, earning a loud and needy moan in return. "We're in the dream realm Bammie, you can't hurt me!" He growls out, his green eyes turning red and black with lust. "If that's what you want my love!" I answer softly as I slip in between his legs, spitting in my hand and slicking myself up with the makeshift lube before lining up. A hiss escaping me as I push in slowly while keeping a close eye on his face, making sure I'm not causing him pain. "More Bam!" He growls out, his deep voice laced with lust as he wraps his long legs around me, pulling me in deeper. My whole body stiffening from the pleasure as I try to hold back, the cold, smooth tightness surrounding me almost bringing me to the edge already. "I love you!" I choke out as he writhes underneath me, trying to get me to move. "Bammie! Please!" He almost cries while jutting his hips towards me, his hole clenching around me as I start moving slowly. Almost pulling all the way out before sinking back in with long, drawn out strokes. "More! Harder! Faster!" He chokes out while trying to meet my thrusts, his sweet moans turning into desperate whimpers before I give in, slamming into him and making sure to his sweet spot dead on. A scream of pleasure tearing its way through him as I keep assaulting his prostate, his beautiful body shaking with pleasure and his muscles twitching underneath my hands. "Ville, I'm close!" I moan out as I pound into his willing body, his glowing red eyes meeting mine for a split second before he throws his head back, his eyes rolling back as he lets out another deep moan. "Me to Bammie! I love you! I love you so much!" He chokes out, his whole body stiffening as he spills his seed, my own juices coating his insides as I follow. My vision going white for a few seconds before I collapse on top of him, his arms pulling me in tighter. "I love you Bam! Please come find me?" I hear him whisper, the last few words being words of love as I jolt awake once more. The dream still vivid in my mind.

"Another dream, huh?" Andy asks calmly as I finally open my eyes, the angel sitting on the edge of the bed preening his wings with a soft smile on his face, making sure every single black feather is in its place. "Let me guess, I was talking and moaning in my sleep again?" I state calmly, earning a snicker from Novak, the wolf getting dressed on the other side of the room. "Yeah, but can't blame you! That connection you two have, that's something us 'normal' people can just dream about!" Novak smirks before pulling on his shirt. "You should get ready Bam, your father got us a meeting with the elder Alphas, they want to see us all!" The wolf states calmly while motioning for my clothes, the garments scattered around the room as I never care about being tidy. What's the use when your mother will clean it up? I smirk at myself before gathering the clothes and quickly slipping on my pants, leaving my shirt behind. Too warm for that much fabric this far south! "Done! Let's go!" I order before leaving the room quickly, scaling the stairs and finding myself outside in the clear night before I even register my surroundings. "No shirt?" Syn giggles as soon as he spots me, the vampires all waiting patiently outside, looking perfect as always. Said vampire looking as beautiful as ever with black rimming his eyes, the black coal pulled down towards his sharp cheekbones like tear streaks. His mate by his side also sporting makeup, but his done in red. "Too hot!" I laugh as I look towards the rest of my vampire brothers. "I see you've all dressed up for the occasion!" I giggle, the whole coven looking amazing in black leather and black silk shirts, their makeup and hair looking perfect as well. "Syn thought we should make a good first impression on the elder Alphas, we all agreed!" Shadows smiles, his dimples softening his features, if he wasn't already mated with Rev, I think I would feel threatened by him! I giggle to myself at the thought earning a confused stare from the golden eyed vampire. "Nothing Shads, don't worry about it!" I smirk secretly, no use in letting them know my every thought! "So, everyone ready to go?" I ask before scanning the crowd outside, Novak and Andy walking up to my side. "We're ready!" Gee giggles while Frank shoots me one of his lopsided grins. "Ok guys, no talking unless talked too! And Andy, keep your wings hidden! Same goes for you Gee! No tail or tongue!" I laugh as the incubus pouts, his forked tongue darting out one last time before he winks at me and giggles. "Ok Bam! I'll behave!" Gee laughs before turning towards Frank, giving him a quick but sloppy kiss. "And none of that before the elders either!" Dunn laughs, earning a glare from Christ. "They already hate Bam, no use in us making the matters worse!" Jimmy laughs before placing a quick kiss on Christ's head, the tiny vampire smiling brightly at the sign of affection and maybe a bit at the irony of it all. "Now, lets go already!" I laugh before falling to all fours, the wolf taking control as I head of towards the woods. The elder Alphas waiting in the sacred cave.


End file.
